


Even Flowers Grow in Darkness

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Cape Sundew [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Yuusei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Crow, Beta Jack, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, LGBT Parent, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Prophetic Dreams, Stalker, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wealth, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 155,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: It all started when a strange explosion roared in the sky. Particles were put in the blood stream, and now there are categories of human beings: Alpha, Beta, or Omega.Changes forced Jack to look at himself. They forced him to look at the only man who he has ever cared for, doubted, and chased. What will he do when Yusei is not the only person he needs to protect? Especially in a world where humanity is lost, people become possessions, and power is everything.ORJack and Yusei have a baby. But there are tons of obstacles in the way of their happily ever after.PART ONE COMPLETE.There is a second installment planned.
Relationships: Carly Nagisa/Sagiri Mikage, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Series: Cape Sundew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595182
Comments: 202
Kudos: 71





	1. Developments

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the multi-chapter fic I've been cooking up since starting my Yu-Gi-Oh character testings! After writing "The Dollhouse Experiment," I made this long winded story that is essentially just my own fantasies on paper. 
> 
> This is an Omegaverse, but I do put a spin on my own interpretations of the alternative universe. I did take references from Puppylover857's Guide: https://www.deviantart.com/puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200 .
> 
> I will be adding tags as I go along, but some of the major ones are added now that I know will be occurring. This isn't going to be a weekly updating fic. I wrote this chapter maybe a week ago and have been futzing with it until it got to this point. So, it will be slow going as to how often I update. Just wanna give you the heads up right away.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this brain baby as it grows. Always feel free to give me critiques in the comments. I absolutely appreciate them. :D

Sirens blared off in the distance. The rumble of Sector Security motorcycles echoed in the tunnel, along with the alarm of an ambulance trailing behind. Darkness ebbed away, and the lights flickered in and out of Jack’s vision. The tall man let out a groan, his whole body aching. He felt like he had been hit by a train. Sitting up, Jack pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. He felt dizzy and nauseous. His hand helped steady his churning stomach and pounding headache. Dirt covered his usually white coat. He let out a cough, dust kicking up in the mild light. Some particles got in his eyes. Blinking passed the tears, he took in his surroundings. Debis from the tunnel was everywhere, along with crushed cars and duel bikes. The lights flickered, cascading Jack from dim lighting to total darkness. Among the rubble lay Wheel of Fortune. Part of the metal had been torn off. One of the armrests was gone as well as most of the wheel’s protective metal layer. Jack sighed. What a waste of the new systems. As the lights flickered again, Jack pushed himself up from the floor. 

“Ahh!” Jack hadn’t even gotten an inch off the ground before he fell back, a piercing pain shooting up his right leg. He curled inward on his side, shaking and panting. His head was pounding at the pulsating throb. He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing through his nose in harsh pants. After a moment, Jack forced his eyes to open. He carefully inspected his leg: on top of him was a large piece of concrete that must have fallen from the ceiling. The weight of the debris was crushing his leg, but more damage was done by a pipe tearing the flesh of his calf. The metal was obviously something that was keeping the concrete of the tunnel suspended as a ceiling, but now it was embedded halfway through Jack’s leg. Pulling himself back into a sitting position, Jack put pressure on the top of his calf. He sucked breath in harshly through his teeth. The pressure ebbed the pain. With a closer inspection, Jack realized he had ripped the pipe forward, and the pain had been from it tearing a larger hole in his skin. His boot and pants were drenched in his own blood, which was also making a gory mess on the ground.

Jack let out a harsh cough. More dust kicked up, and the pain raced up his knee. He gripped his leg tighter. As he squeezed, more blood gushed out. His coat stained red, leaking from the bottom edge up to his thigh. He breathed slowly, his heart pounding in his chest. The world around him was starting to dance. He was so dizzy.

“Yusei!” Jack’s voice sounded weak, but he didn’t really care. Concern took over his emotions as he searched for his friend. The black haired duelist had been with him, riding when the initial wave had hit the tunnel. He had spun out just before Jack had. If Jack was trapped like this, he didn’t want to imagine what trouble Yusei had gotten into.

Jack didn’t see the red D-wheel nor the familiar duelist. All that surrounded him was dust and bits of metal. Panic settled in his chest. Somewhere, concrete fell on the highway. It crashed loudly, and echoed in the tight space. More dust fluttered up, creating a sort of fog around Jack. 

He pulled himself tighter to his wounded leg, letting out huffs of pain as he did so. He sat awkwardly, his body curling around the debris to get a better angle. His thoughts were racing. He needed to free himself so he could find Yusei. He wasn’t about to let his greatest rival and best friend die in this tunnel.

“Yusei!” His voice echoed in the tunnel, but no response came back. Grinding his teeth, Jack carefully pushed the concrete pining his leg upward. He’d lift it, then quickly pull his leg out of the pipe. It would be like ripping a bandaid off. 

An intense shout came from him. He quickly let the concrete go. It crushed back down, causing more blood to pool beneath him and forcing a whimper from the tall duelist. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Yusei!” Jack shivered, jolts of pain racing up his leg and through his spin. He re-gripped his leg, near the knee. He squeezed, hard, trying to ebb the pain again. It was more intense than before. He couldn’t squeeze hard enough. Gasps and pants rushed passed his lips. He ached, squeezing his eyes shut.

More pressure was placed near his hand, squeezing the knee along with his own. Through harsh pants, Jack found Yusei kneeling beside him. He shifted around, putting his steel-toed boot under the debris. It lifted by an inch, but that bit of space allowed Jack to breathe again. His leg had less pressure on it, and his circulation began to flow once more.

Jack wheezed, feeling more light headed. But he assessed the smaller duelist. His gloved hand on his knee was ripped, revealing his index and middle finger. There were scrapes and cuts on those fingers, along with dirt. His pants were ripped on his thighs and knees. Skid marks covered his knees, bloody and rough. His thighs were mostly dirty with minor cuts. Jack’s eyes honed in on a large gash on Yusei’s left shoulder. It ran from the edge of his collarbone to the middle of his arm. It looked extremely painful. Blood dripped down, drenching his coat and elbow.

Momentarily numb from his own pain, Jack could only whimper: “Your arm.”

Yusei peered at Jack, his eyes leaving his assessment of his leg. He seemed surprised. After a moment, he returned his gaze back to Jack’s leg. He scanned the torn skin, the blood, and the pipe. He seemed to make a decision, for Yusei stripped off his coat. He seemed unfazed even as the jacket brushed against his wounded shoulder. Yusei placed his jacket beside them, he then pulled Jack’s gaze on his own.

“Jack, I’m gonna lift this, and pull your leg out.” His blue eyes bore into Jack’s violet ones. He looked back and forth between Yusei and his leg. A sudden bubble of fear caught in his throat. He wanted to voice his distrust, but he swallowed around the vocal lump. Tightening his grip again on his knee, Jack mutely nodded. 

Yusei removed his hand, and replaced it with his own knee. He pressed down, pushing Jack’s leg to the floor slowly. He grimaced, feeling the pipe slide along the flesh, but it was incredibly slow. That made it bearable. His leg only moved about a centimeter, laying flush against the ground. Yusei’s hands hovered near the edge of the concrete. He took in a deep breath, his knee getting ready to push down hard. That fear bubbled up again, and Jack couldn’t stop his hand from gripping Yusei’s thigh.

“Wait… wait!” Jack stared at his leg, his violet eyes dilating. Yusei’s hand came to rest on top of his, drawing his eyes to his face. 

“Breathe. It’s gonna be okay.” Yusei held his eyes again. Jack’s grip on Yusei loosened. He stared at his leg again, forcing himself to inhale and exhale at a slow rhythmic pace. Yusei went back to his previous position. He was silently counting down, his breath coming out slowly. Jack was able to follow. 3… 2…. 1…

“No, wait—“ 

Yusei pushed his knee down hard above Jack’s, trapping his leg against the ground. At the same time, his hands grabbed the concrete and pulled up. Jack screamed, hands gripping Yusei’s thigh for dear life as the pipe slide out of his calf with a sickening pop. Yusei threw the offending material away from them. He kept his knee down on Jack’s, preventing the taller duelist from moving. His hands clamped down on Jack’s chest. The wounded man twisted, quivering in pain and whimpering. His calf twitched as more blood gushed out.

Once Jack was only shivering, pupils blown out with a far away look, Yusei grabbed his jacket. He wrapped it tightly around the hole in his calf. The jacket instantly turned darker as Yusei made a tight knot. Jack arched his body, his hands grabbing at Yusei’s arm weakly. He was choking on his groans, squeezing his eyes shut. Pain raced up and down his leg and through his spine. He felt like he was being ripped apart. 

Once the quickly blood stained jacket was secure, Yusei removed his knee from Jack. He lifted his leg, hands cupping under the thigh, and shifted Jack away from the blood on the ground. Jack gasped as his whole body was dragged to the side. Yusei gingerly placed his shaking leg back down on the dry asphalt. Then, he leaned over Jack. His whole body was quivering. He panted harshly, his eyes unfocused even as Yusei came into view. He felt the man grab his shoulders, squeezing to get his attention.

“Breathe. Breathe.” Yusei pulled Jack’s hands to his chest. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Jack hadn’t realized he’d started hyperventilating. He forced himself to follow, his pants stuttering. Yusei leaned closer, careful to avoid his leg. He pressed his forehead to Jack’s, forcing eye contact. Jack’s wild eyes stared at the blue orbs, his breathing slowing as Yusei gently massaged his shoulder. They stayed like that for several minutes as Jack felt a slow calm settle over him.

The intense pain became a numb dull. His body vibrated with ache, but he didn’t feel like he was dying anymore. 

“You… you need to cover that.” Jack motioned to Yusei’s shoulder. Pulling away, Yusei sat back and regarded his wound. Without the jacket to catch the blood, it just flowed freely downward, dripping off his elbow. Yusei didn’t appear to be in pain, but Jack highly doubted it was comfortable. 

Slowly, Jack sat up. Yusei’s hand grabbed his arm, steading him. He didn’t breathe until he finally sat comfortably, Yusei’s leg stretched behind his back to prop him up. He took in the wear and tear of his own jacket. Most of it was covered in his gore. It would be useless as bandages. Instead, Jack unzipped it, letting it fall off his shoulders. It draped over Yusei’s leg behind him. He quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, allowing the distraction to pull his attention from his leg. Yusei watched him intently, eyes narrowing. As he got to the final buttons, Jack motioned for Yusei to sit closer. The smaller duelist obeyed silently, turning so his shoulder was closer to Jack. His leg came up, knee bending and providing a better brace for Jack to lean on. Once situated, Jack gently wrapped his shirt around the gash on Yusei’s arm. It wasn’t gushing blood like his had been, so it didn’t require him to wrap it as tight. Yusei still grimaced as he secured the fabric. The white slowly started to stain red.

Jack pulled his jacket back up, zipping it to cover his black tank top. He shivered involuntarily, once more having focus on his calf. 

Yusei shifted again. He held Jack’s shoulder as he pulled his leg away. He drew closer until his good shoulder rested against Jack’s. Jack leaned against him. Yusei made sure his legs left space from Jack’s calf. 

“What happened?” Jack wrapped his arms across his chest, hugging himself. He felt cold. Another involuntary shiver racked his body.

Yusei had his phone out. It was scratched to hell, and damaged on the side, but the cracked screen still lit up.

“A power outage. Then some sort of explosion.” Yusei pressed buttons on his phone as he replied. Jack recalled how they had been driving down the highway, going through the tunnel as they were heading back to the garage. They had just finished testing a new update to the engines, Yusei having been proud of the new accomplishment. When they entered the tunnel, a roar like thunder had sounded. Soon after the crack, the tunnel and highway started to shake. Pieces of the ceiling crumbled down, crushing some vehicles. Jack remembered having to pull crazy maneuvers just to avoid the debris on the road. A strange burning blue light with gold at the edges could be seen in the sky. When Jack had lost control, a burning sensation had overtaken his body. He had lost consciousness.

Jack laced his arms around Yusei’s good one, shivering again. He felt tired, his eyes growing heavy. He rested his head on Yusei’s shoulder. He needed the support, and Yusei was providing it.

“Crow? Where are you?” Yusei had his phone to his ear. He peered down at Jack, his lips forming a tight line as Crow spoke. Jack let out a small huff. His leg felt sticky, and numb.

“I need you to head to Baron Tunnel and bring an ambulance.” Yusei paused for a moment. “As quickly as you can. Jack’s lost a lot of blood.”

Jack blinked his eyes open, not realizing he’d closed them, when Yusei mentioned his name. He glanced down at his calf. A foot or so away was a rather large blood pool. He couldn’t believe that much came out of him.

Yusei placed the phone down beside them. It was on speaker, and Jack could hear Crow swearing as he got on his D-wheel. Yusei pulled his arm out of Jack’s grip, but wrapped it around his back, pushing himself closer so Jack could still rest his head on his shoulder but feel his body heat. Another shiver overcame him, making him chatter his teeth. 

_“I’m on my way! But it’s like a war zone out here! What the hell happened?”_ Crow was yelling so his voice would carry above the sound of wind. An ambulance alarm was also heard. Jack didn’t know when Crow had talked to Sector Security between hoping on his bike and racing out. Frankly, he didn’t care. He really wanted to sleep. 

Yusei’s arm squeezed Jack’s side, drawing his attention. 

“I need you to stay awake, Jack. Just a little longer.” Yusei spoke to him soothingly. His voice was like honey. And he smelled really nice. 

“I’m not a child.” Jack felt the pout on his lips. He tried to make it into a full frown, but he was just too damn tired.

“I know.” Yusei’s response was quiet. Jack felt another shiver run up his spine. The sirens echoed again, growing louder. Jack blinked as lights started to invade the tunnel. Yusei pulled away from Jack, standing up and waving his arms above his head, getting the headlights to come closer. Jack wrapped his arms around himself again, teeth chattering. He used his strength to keep himself from lying down. 

“Yusei! Jack!” Crow’s Blackbird pulled up. He was hard to make out as he was flooded by white light from the ambulance and Security motorbikes. Crow ran over to them, fussing over Yusei’s shoulder. Then he was by Jack’s side, snapping his fingers before Jack’s eyes. He growled, pushing Crow’s hand away from himself. He didn’t understand why everyone was trying so hard to keep him awake. Instead of yelling at the orange haired friend, he sat there, shivering as a paramedic came to his side. They assessed his leg, then started asking him questions. 

Jack didn’t really remember what he was asked, or when he got into the ambulance or how he was even moved without too much pain. He was aware of Crow and Yusei by his side. At some point a blanket had been put on him, and a needle was shoved into the crook of his arm. He remembered shivering more as a paramedic apologized for the temperature. He was aware of Yusei’s hand on his shoulder, thumb rubbing soothingly. He heard Crow say something about not looking too good, or that he was paler than usual. Jack didn’t remember his response.

Another moment, Jack was staring up at Yusei’s concerned face. He was peering down at him while the ceiling was swimming above his head at a rapid pace. He didn’t remember lying down, or when a mask had been placed over his nose and mouth. Yusei had pulled away from his vision, someone telling him he needed to stay back. Then Jack blinked. 

When his eyes reopened, he was laying in an uncomfortable hospital bed. His clothes had been removed and he was wearing those thin hospital gowns. His arms were at his side, one stuck with a needle that was giving him both fluids and blood. His other hand had a patient tag around his wrist. He felt achy, and his leg pulsed with dull pain. But he also felt warm. 

“Yusei, he’s awake.”

Jack rolled his eyes to his side. Crow was there, looking down at him with a smile. Yusei was at his other side, an expression of relief on his face. Yusei’s shoulder was bandaged and in a sling. His face had bandaids where cuts had been scattered. A new tank top covered his chest, as well as a new jacket lay over his shoulders. He kept his wounded arm out of its sleeve. 

Jack’s free hand came to his head, rubbing his eyes. He still felt tired, like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep. 

“Where…” Jack started, but his voice was hoarse. Yusei grabbed a glass of water from the side while Crow pressed a button on a remote attached to the bed. Jack felt the bed slowly shift into a sitting position. Once he was at a better angle, Yusei passed him the water. Jack drank it greedily. 

“You’re at a private hospital that Mikage arranged. Too crowded elsewhere. And you’ve been out all night.” Crow suddenly spoke. He was now sitting in a chair he pulled up by Jack’s bed. His arms leaned against the railing. Jack coughed, pulling the water from his lips.

“What?” He was surprised. A private hospital? He was actually used to that, but for other hospitals to be crowded, that was what startled him. Did the explosion affect other areas? Jack couldn’t recall the ambulance ride. He couldn’t confirm if destruction was everywhere. In fact, it felt like the event was only an hour ago.

“The Public Maintenance Department is looking further into it. Apparently, a heatwave hit all of Neo Domino City and Satellite. It caused a wide scale power outage and tons of accidents.” Yusei responded. He took the glass from Jack, placing it back on the nightstand. 

“But it’s not a normal heatwave, right? You said it was strange, and purple in color.” Crow drummed his fingers on the bed railing, staring intently at Yusei. Jack watched as Yusei pulled a chair to Jack’s other side, sitting with a heavy sigh.

“It was like the Dark Signers. There wasn’t any particular symbol, but its color was just as intense. And that feeling we get when we are fighting, the burning in our marks. I felt that, but throughout my whole body. It’s what made me lose control and crash.” As Yusei spoke, his hand rested on his marked arm. He glared at the Crimson Dragon’s head laying under the bandages.

Jack glanced over his own mark. His brows furrowed as he swallowed. The memory of the heating sensation left a buzz under his skin. It had been intense, almost like he was burning from the inside out. It was both familiar, like Burning Soul, and foreign.

“It was blue for me.” 

“What was? The heatwave?” Crow shot up from his seat, jostling the bed. A groan escaped Jack’s lips as he shifted, a zip of pain spiking up his leg. He relaxed again as Crow made a sheepish face at him. He glared back.

“Yes.” He grit his teeth, pulling the blanket from his leg to inspect it better. It was bandaged thicker than Yusei’s, and blood was already dotting the calf. He guessed he had stitches or staples. 

“Then, it’s like your theory, Yusei. ‘Cause mine was blue, too!” Crow paced beside Jack’s bed. Jack ignored him, replacing the blanket back over the bandage. He still felt cold, and the blanket kept a warm barrier around him. Once comfortable, he regarded Yusei.

“A theory?” 

Yusei’s lips were in a tight line. His eyes were unfocused, just pointed forward at Jack’s IV. They narrowed, regaining purpose, before giving Jack his attention.

“I spoke with Mikage and Ushio while you were sleeping. Most of the hospitals are crowded because a lot of people felt the same strange sensation. Like a heat burning through their veins. There are different reports of what people saw, but the heatwave was one of three colors: gold, purple, or blue.” Yusei leaned back in his chair. He glanced out the window. Jack followed his example. Neo Domino City had lights back on. If they hadn’t been involved in the event, he would be none the wiser that the city even went through a trauma.

“Doctors took blood work from all three of us. He said I have something foreign in my bloodstream. It’s not toxic, but seems to be producing strange properties. He couldn’t tell me what. He sent it to a lab run by the Public Maintenance Department to be further examined.” Yusei looked exhausted as he spoke. Jack wondered if he had slept at all, or if he had just been gathering information throughout the night. “Both of your blood was sent in as well. My theory is that the heatwave has affected our biology. And depending on what each person saw, our biology is affected differently. I saw purple. The properties in my blood might be drastically different from you two. Mikage and Yaeger are putting their best doctors on the case.”

“Their also going to put scientists, geologists, and any other skilled engineers on the phenomenon.” Crow added as he sat back down by Jack. He leaned against the railing again, his chin on his hands. 

Jack let out a tired sigh. It was just their luck that when one world crisis was solved, another one popped up. The battle against Z-One had been harrowing. The fate of the future was dependent on their victory. Now, he was unsure what was at stake. Their very existence? He was at least glad that this event happened just before he was about to leave the city. Glancing down at the Wings of the Crimson Dragon, he wondered how their roles as Signers would come into play this time. 

“Rest, Jack.” Yusei’s hand rested on top of his own. Bandaged fingers could have been interlocked with pale ones. Instead, Yusei squeezed, giving a small reassuring smile. Jack suddenly felt so tired, his eyes heavy. He let them slide closed. Crow pushed the button on the remote again, and Jack felt himself lying back down. Laying flat felt good on his spine, which in turn made his leg’s pain forgotten. He held onto Yusei’s hand. 

Slowly, the darkness behind his lids became an apartment, furnished and clean. A little girl sat on the floor in front of a coffee table. Jack couldn’t make out her face or features, but her blurry silhouette looked towards him. He couldn’t see it, but he knew she was smiling. She waved at him and he felt his heart warm. Slowly, darkness stretched out behind her, consuming the two of them into an endless void of dark laughter.

—

Jack lifted the tea cup from the table, holding it just under his nose. Its aroma was bitterly delicious. A special brand only sold at the Cafe la Geen: peppermint extract mixed with earl grey. The bitter taste of the black tea hinted by the fresh peppermint was one of Jack’s favorites, besides the Blue-Eyes Mountain. Closing his eyes, he took a sip. The warmth ran down his throat, contrasting how he felt only a few weeks ago.

A fluttery pleased sigh invaded his left eardrum. Opening his eyes, Jack caught a glimpse of the red-headed waitress ducking back inside the store. Stephanie, he believed her name was. She had been pining after him since he started being a patron at the cafe. She probably had been interested since his days as king. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed attention. 

Jack placed his cup back on the table. He uncrossed his legs, grimacing at the tightness in his right. It had been two weeks since the incident at the tunnel. He was practically healed: stitches removed and painkillers provided during the first few days. He was able to walk around with a less defined limp. The only main issue he ran into was a stiffness near his knee. It happened mostly from overuse. 

Staring into the dark liquid of his tea, Jack mused over the information he and his friends had obtained well before the public. Mikage, either feeling obligated to or just to impress Jack, handed over the information as soon as the PMD knew.

Yusei’s theory had been correct. A biological change had occurred in every living soul on the planet, not just in Neo Domino City. All over, people had witnessed the same phenomenon. The destruction was countless, and many were injured or killed. For those that were hospitalized, the PMD was able to collect more blood samples and reports. After extensive study on the blood, as well as the reference charts of the heatwave, they were able to find the answer.

‘Population Control’ was how Mikage had referenced it. Particles in the bloodstream hyper evolved the human body, making what would have taken decades occur in a single week. The body believed the human race was dying. In order to counteract that, fertility had been targeted. Both men and women could provide offspring, but only unique classes could achieve this. Two types of humans were specialized, creating what doctors deemed as ‘bonds.’ It was animalistic behavior meant to save the human race. For easier terminology, doctors referred to the classes as Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Any gender could be any of the tiers.

Yusei had been categorized as an Alpha. The heatwave’s color had been a forewarning to his rival of his impending class. Purple was apparently a dominating and possessive aura. It was probably why Jack liked that color so much. 

His friend, along with others, had become more aggressive in nature. In general, Yusei was a peaceful man. Being the leader of the 5Ds group, he constantly resolved fights through words and encouragement. He rarely raised a fist against anyone unless provoked. But the changes from the phenomenon created possessive behaviors. Yusei was more prone to protecting what was his, marking it, and ready to fight whoever tried to take it. 

Jack mused over the last time Yusei got aggressive. He and Crow had been arguing, like they always did. He couldn’t remember what it was over, but Yusei’s D-wheel had been bumped into. Yusei had been on them instantly, his hands grabbing them roughly by the arms and dragging them away from his bike. He had stood between the vehicle and the boys, gripping tighter on their skin. Both of them complained, trying to relinquish his hold. But Yusei had left bruises, stating that if they were going to fight, they best do it elsewhere. Jack could only compare Yusei to a wild wolf, defending his possessions with all his fury.

Behavioral changes were not the only things different about his rival. Yusei had always been shorter, with less muscle than Jack. He was flexible, able to use his body to maneuver through tight spaces that Jack couldn’t normally do. But, the change had beefed up the individual. Height remaining the same, Yusei had gained muscle and tone instead. His shoulders were wider now. He had to buy bigger clothes, otherwise his muscles strained them from how tight they were on his body. He was much more defined, even his ass held a sense of power. 

Jack picked up his tea again, hiding the light pink tint on his cheeks while he sipped. 

Yusei had always garnered attention. He didn’t do it on purpose, he was just so damn likable. Izayoi had a crush on him, the twins looked up to him, and more than half of the city wanted to be him. However, more attention had been placed on the smaller duelist since the changes. In particular, those who were deemed Omegas found Yusei quite attractive. It wasn’t like they wore a sign saying what tier they were, but Yusei would always come away from the conversation saying he could smell it on them. Just a hint of a delectable aroma. It bothered Jack at how casually Yusei commented about it. 

Of course, Yusei wasn’t the only one to show signs of the change. All of Neo Domino City started behaving differently a week after the event. It wasn’t a good change. Rape cases had sky rocketed. Apparently, Omegas released a pheromone that attracted Alphas. Jack didn’t know the specifics, and he didn’t bother to ask. He was a Beta, one of the many that didn’t experience a change. To that tier, the phenomenon was just a light show in the sky. It caused destruction and changed their friends. But otherwise, Betas were simply left untouched. 

Jack released a tense breath. He sipped his tea again, letting the warmth calm his nerves. He shifted in his seat, slowly. He glanced across the street to the Poppo Time clock shop. He couldn’t see his partners, but he knew they were working on their D-wheels in the garage. Yusei had felt it necessary, seeing as with each crazy event there was always a duel to be had. Crow even stuck around, postponing his self training to help fight. In fact, everyone had pushed their plans back. The Crimson Dragon was most likely going to be needed, and they wanted to be available to help. 

He placed the cup down again. He knew only Yusei and Crow’s categories. Crow was a Beta, like him, but he experienced less than Jack had. He didn’t feel the overwhelming burning sensation that night. Both his partners believe that Jack might have been connected to Yusei via his mark since he was the closest to him. But it didn’t feel the same… 

Feeling watched, Jack’s eyes peered into the cafe. Stephanie quickly ducked inside again, her hand obviously holding the door frame. Shaking his head, Jack fixed an earring that had caught against his collar. A shadow loomed over the table. Jack watched as Yusei sat across from him, covered in grease and dirt. He looked tired, gray circles under his eyes. 

“How’s your leg?” Leaning his chin on his open palm, Yusei regarded Jack’s facial features. At the same time, Jack noticed how Yusei kept his left shoulder loose. It probably still hurt, just like his leg. 

“Fine.” Jack stared into his coffee. His gut felt like it was suddenly swimming, and he hated it. Maybe the peppermint was adding too much to his sensitive appetite. 

Small whispers drew his attention. Without turning his head, Jack heard Stephanie talking to someone inside the store. She was still close to the door, so both Jack and Yusei could clearly hear her. She spoke about Yusei, about how beautiful he was. That his beauty was on par with Jack’s and that she was lucky to have both of them at her table. Someone told her to go wait the table then, but she let out some sort of squeal that she couldn’t do that. Stomach churning more, Jack stood. Yusei watched him carefully before standing himself. 

“Put it on my tab.” Jack couldn’t stop the growl in his voice as he departed the shop. Yusei must have given the waitress an apologetic look for it took him a moment to follow after Jack.

Jack took long strides back to the garage, moving quickly. He could hear Yusei close behind, and for some reason that made him feel better. He wasn’t even sure why his mood was so foul. 

“Jack! You weren’t at the cafe again, were you?” Crow was still in the garage, lifting boxes and storing them away in the corner. Jack scowled. Yusei came up beside him, giving Crow some sort of look that only Crow understood. He put the box down with the others, seeming to drop whatever he was going to say. 

Feeling stupid, Jack announced he was going for a ride. He grabbed his helmet, and sat on a fixed up Wheel of Fortune. He revved up the engine, and placed his helmet on his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Yusei gave him a squeeze. 

“Drive carefully. She’s still hurting.” 

Jack nodded, another heat of pink tinting his cheeks. He was glad for the visor at that moment.

Biting his lip, Jack turned his D-wheel in the garage and zoomed off. His heart was hammering in his chest, loud in his eardrums. He passed by Izayoi and the twins, heading to the garage to see Yusei. He picked up speed, letting the wind whip his hair even with the helmet on. He got the highway with ease, and slowed down to a normal speed.

Glancing over the controls, Jack mentally told himself that he was slowing down because he felt like it. Not because of part of him wanted Yusei to be proud that he listened.


	2. Pains

Releasing a grunt, Yusei hefted the D-wheel tire up onto Crow’s bike. He made sure the inner tube was re-positioned against the rim. Mouth in a tight line, he maneuvered the tire iron to shimmy the wheel. This was a delicate task. It usually required all of a mechanic’s attention, but Yusei had been working on D-wheels for a few years. For Blackbird in particular, he knew the machine like the back of his hand. She was pretty easy to his ministrations and would accept his frustrations. Because of this, Yusei let his eyes unfocus while his mind wandered.

His thoughts picked apart the information he’d gathered over the last month: the Public Maintenance Department had made huge strides in regards to the phenomenon. New medications were now available for Alphas and Omegas. In his case, Yusei was required to purchase hormone suppressants in the form of an auto-injector. The medicine ebbed his hormonal spike when around hedonistic Omegas. Similarly, Omegas were supposed to take pills that calmed the pheromones flowing from them. They were required to take this medication once a month as that was how often the heat cycles occurred. When both parties did their job, unfortunate situations should be avoided.

Yusei had run into circumstances with Omegas during their heats recently. It was strange and awkward, but it was definitely a better situation now that he had his injector. Before, it would take all of Yusei’s energy to run from the scene. He’d feel guilty. Leaving a person behind to bear the weight of their situation alone was not in his nature. However, Yusei understood that by sticking around, _he_ would become the problem. He could feel the effects of the Omega pheromones on his body: his heart would race and his eyes would narrow. His vision would become tunneled, and he’d feel pressure pulsating down to his intimate parts. His control would slip, and often he’d find himself nearly suffocating. All he would want to do is breed. Luckily, Yusei was used to inflicting pain to himself: whether that be nails digging into his palms or biting his tongue so hard that he bled, it was what gave him the time to get away.

The medication provided Yusei the ability to help Omegas briefly. He didn't have to wallow in his guilt of leaving them to fend for themselves. In fact, it gave him more control. The injection worked fast, calming his nerves. He’d put a cover over his face as well. Sometimes that was a sick mask or his shirt, but it was enough to block most of the pheromones from affecting him. In those moments, he could help administer pills to the Omegas or call Security to escort them home.

Yusei refocused on the task at hand. Shifting into a better position, he unclipped the rim protectors from the wheel. He pulled out the tire irons. The wheel sat new and nice on the front end of Blackbird. She looked almost proud. It was definitely a major improvement from the dented wheel that sat beside him on the ground.

After a final inspection, Yusei got up from his stool. He stretched his hands upward, hearing a pop come from his shoulders. His left one did not hurt as much anymore, seeing as the gash had healed a while ago. However, he did feel sore, but this was the type that meant he had been slouching over a D-wheel for too long.

He leaned over Blackbird, pressing a button near the duel screen. It turned on, showing an empty field. He checked the time: 3AM.

Yusei let out a tired sigh. He was used to pulling all-nighters. The D-wheels constantly needed updating, and he could not sleep knowing that the machines were left unfinished. When Crow and Jack were asleep, Yusei had an easier time completing his work. He cared deeply for his partners, but they fought all the time. He had to break up those fights, and that distracted him. When he was up late, there were no interruptions.

Blackbird was nearly complete for the night. She just needed a test drive to be sure the wheel stayed secure. However, Yusei was covered in grease. He had spots smeared on his forehead and forearms. He was also parched. Grabbing his toolbox, Yusei closed it up and placed it on the desk. He gave one look over the D-wheel before heading up the stairs to the kitchen.

Yusei paused at the top of the stairs. Hunched over on the couch was Jack. The man took in a shaky, hard breath before sitting back. His eyes were closed, and his hands were on his lower stomach. His leg bounced. He hissed suddenly, eyes opening but violet orbs were unfocused. He did not notice Yusei. Worried, the smaller duelist made his way over to him. Yusei’s heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. Eyes narrowing, he leaned down before Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

Jack stiffened in the seat. His eyes narrowed then blinked at Yusei. A guilty look passed over his face before it was consumed by a neutral one. Concern licked Yusei’s stomach, his hand massaging Jack’s shoulder to comfort them both. Jack’s eyes glanced to his hand. He sat up straight, pulling away from Yusei’s hold. Crossing his legs, he regarded Yusei with a passive expression, as if he was not just caught.

“Nothing. Just stiff still.” Jack rubbed his right thigh as if that would dissolve Yusei’s concern. It did not. But Yusei stood, looking down at Jack. He watched as Jack’s eyes moved to his thigh, squeezing the muscle. His other hand was still pressed against his stomach. Jack’s shoulders were tense, but his composure was restored. Yusei could only sigh.

Lifting an eyebrow, Yusei replied, “You’ll tell me if something worse comes up.” It was not a question.

Jack nodded. His eyes landed on Yusei’s thighs, becoming unfocused once more. Yusei did not know what was on the taller man’s mind, but it was obviously disturbing him. In fact, Jack usually was not up at this hour. He cared a lot about beauty sleep. Yusei allowed himself to take in Jack’s appearance: black boxers and a black tank top. He was extremely exposed, which was not Jack’s style. Whatever was happening to the blonde, it was affecting him enough to get up from bed and pace without an inch of his normal image intact.

Releasing a stressed huff, Yusei turned into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet above the sink. There was no point in pushing Jack to explain more. The man would only run away from the interrogation. With that approach, he probably would not learn anything until the man was lying in a hospital bed again. No, he just had to keep an eye on him for the next few days. Jack would tell him on his own eventually.

“When’s the last time you slept, Yusei? You have bags under your eyes.” Turning around, Yusei found Jack glaring at him. His eyes bore into his own, and he looked ready to pounce and smack Yusei upside the head. The smaller duelist leaned against the sink counter, prodding the skin just under his eyes. It felt soft and tender which usually meant he was pretty beat and well passed a healthy sleep regiment.

“A…while ago. I’ll turn in soon. One last test on Blackbird first.” Yusei turned again, filling his glass with tap water. He drank greedily, downing the whole thing in one go. He filled it again. He was probably dehydrated. He had not left the garage all day. “I’m surprised you are awake.”

His words were careful. Jack was like a deer: easy to spook. He turned back to the taller man, glass still in hand. Jack had stood and was pacing. One hand continued to rest on his stomach while the other held his hip. He had a frown on his lips. The bottom one was currently being chewed. Blue eyes followed the man, searching for any wounds that had been hidden before. This was definitely more than stiffness. Yusei racked his brain for medical knowledge: Jack could have hyperextension. Even though it was weeks after the incident, the stiffness was in both of their muscles. If Jack was running around and not carefully watching his recovery, he could be pulling his leg too far. A muscle spasm could be causing his pain, and the pacing would help alleviate the tension. Making a mental note, Yusei would be sure to double check on Jack in the normal hours of the day.

Oblivious to the scrutinizing, Jack hummed in response to Yusei. The hand on his stomach moved to his other hip. He made one more back and forth line in front of the couch before stopping. He leaned forward, mentally counting, then leaned back and repeated. Yusei felt more confident in his theory. Jack’s stretching would also help alleviate the hypertension.

Even though Jack did not appear to have a wound, Yusei’s heart would not stop jumping up into his throat. He’d sip his water, forcing the thumping back down to his stomach. It would jump back up moments later, beating and threatening to make the man growl. His fingers twitched, itching to massage Jack’s thigh. Anything to help the pained man. He also wanted to throw away his careful nature and just interrogate the hell out of the blonde. He wanted answers. He wanted to understand his body.

Fingers drumming against the glass, Yusei fought all of his instincts.

Jack must have finally felt his gaze for he turned to him. His hands were still on his hips, but he looked much better. Yusei felt more at ease as well.

“Are you riding? I’ll go with you.” Jack smirked at Yusei. He left the room quickly, forcing Yusei to accept his company. He most likely knew that Yusei would refuse, telling him to rest. He seemed much too agitated to sleep, though. Sipping the last contents of water, Yusei figured that the ride might do well for Jack’s nerves.

Placing the empty glass in the sink, Yusei swallowed his beating heart back into his chest. His fingers tingled and his cheeks felt funny. Rubbing the back of his neck, Yusei mused that he needed to stop worrying about his friends so much. He grabbed a paper towel from the counter. He wiped his forehead and arms, black smearing the white cloth. He was not clean, but at least the grease was not as obvious.

Shuffling brought is attention back to the couch. Jack was there, pulling his boots on. Now he was wearing his jeans, but he still remained in his black tank top. He had a smaller white jacket on his shoulders. This was one that Yusei had not seen before, but it did not look new. Maybe Jack did not like it as much as the trench coat.

Placing a hand on his hip, Yusei’s pupils narrowed. Red rimmed the edges of Jack’s eyes. If he did not know any better, he would have thought Jack had been crying. But, the taller man rarely let tears fall. He was prideful, and he’d only seen Jack cry over the loss of his cup ramen. A silly reason. But Yusei’s heart constricted, an image of a tearful Jack at the forefront of his mind. A truly sorrowful Jack was a sight he _never_ wanted to see.

Jack coughed, “Let’s go.” He got up from the couch and walked passed Yusei down the stairs. His eyes avoided Yusei’s. Pushing himself from the counter, Yusei followed.

\---

“Did you see that last move? It was super cool, right?” Lua excitedly chatted as he walked forward, arms behind his head. He was beaming, bouncing on his toes as he, Luca, and Yusei passed by several stores in the mall.

“You are improving. I’m very proud of you, Lua.” Yusei responded, smiling at the young duelist. Lua had made great strides in his dueling strategies in recent battles. This was evident in his victories, as well as the Signer mark upon his forearm. Created specifically for him, their bond showed that not only did the group believe in Lua, but so did the Crimson Dragon.

Lua chuckled, rubbing his nose and blushing. His skip became higher. It was funny how such a small amount of praise pushed the boy twin into flustered excitement.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Luca commented, giggling with her brother. She strode beside him, hands behind her back as she smiled. Her belief in him grew tremendously, especially when Lua became a Signer. Yusei wished he had been there to witness his growth. However, Jack and Lua were sure to tell him in great detail how the boy twin had improved.

Yusei was able to get a taste of Lua’s improvements at the mall. They had come to a small tournament that was being held in the main lobby. Lua had heard about it from his friends at the academy. As soon as he knew, he and Luca had raced to the garage to invite the black-haired duelist. Lua even wanted Yusei to participate in the tournament. He craved to challenge the Dragon Head Signer not only to show his skills, but to have Yusei feel them too. Maybe even to strengthen their bond. However, Yusei opted to just watch since most of the participants were children. He did not want to spoil anyone’s fun.

Although he dueled for the joy, Yusei had mainly fought to protect humanity and his loved ones. He could find enjoyment in a duel even if the stakes were high, but he did not actively seek them anymore. At least, not for himself. He could enter tag team tournaments and rely on his friends. There, he felt like he could be reigned in if required. For humanity, he would always duel to fight against a growing darkness. But to challenge a friend, and a new Signer, made him uneasy. For the longest time, Lua had only experienced anything through Luca. He was too young to take on Yusei’s hardships. It was why, if he did challenge anyone, it would be Jack or Crow. They could handle Yusei’s pain and anguish. They had all grown up together in darkness, and Jack had been the last person Yusei had dueled with actual enjoyment present. He’d always ask the blonde first to duel him seriously. Jack was great at fighting to his full potential, always pushing Yusei to better himself. He did not fear breaking Jack.

Dueling kids… he needed more time to calm his nerves before he could do that.

They had finished up the tournament a few minutes ago. Lua had stacked up really well against his opponents. He did not win, but he had taken out at least five different duelists along the way. His most recent battle had ended with a spectacular show: both challengers had 100 life points remaining thanks to an effect by Lua’s trap card. The boy twin’s strategy had been to draw a powerful tuner monster to bring out Life Stream Dragon. He had been so hyped on the idea, that he forgot to set spells and traps to protect his meager life points. When it was his opponents turn, he cleaned up the rest of Lua’s life points with a monster he was able to draw and summon. Both were cordial in their defeat, even coming up and shaking hands. They congratulated each other on a great duel. It warmed Yusei’s heart to see the sportsmanship.

Now, they were heading to a card shop on the second floor. It was a popular spot in the mall for its appearance and origin. It had been recommended by Luca’s classmates. Interested in the new cards and potentially building their decks, the twins begged Yusei to go with them. Yusei had no qualms about it, and readily agreed to follow.

“Next time, I’ll win for sure!” Lua announced, raising a fist to the air. Determination set in his eyes. It reminded Yusei of Jack’s king pose. He could not be prouder.

“You’re letting it go to your head, Lua.” Luca playfully shoved her brother’s shoulder. He stumbled, but bounced back on his feet. They both smiled and laughed.

Yusei smiled as well, watching the two twins interact. He wondered what it would be like to have kids of his own. He hoped his children would be like the twins; playing and supporting one another. He would even accept bouts of arguments like Jack and Crow. Even when the two adults fought, he knew they would always have each others backs. Yusei wanted to have kids like that, able to rely on them to care for one another should something ever happen to him. A burning sensation bubbled at the pit of his stomach, hating the idea of potentially being away from his imaginary children. He was not sure if it was the Alpha part of him, or just his own worries of leaving kids without parents. He had watched Jack and Crow grow up without a family. He had blamed himself for their loss. Even when Crow told him they never faulted Yusei, and loved him as a true brother, he could not rid himself of the pain his bloodline had caused. He’d never want his children to have to face the same reality he did. Hypocritically, even if it killed him, he’d be sure that his kids would have someone there for him. He’d protect their mother, keep her safe, and leave her knowing that he loved both her and their children with all of his heart.

“Hey, Yusei. What’s it like being an Alpha?” Lua suddenly asked. Yusei was immediately pulled from his thoughts, wondering if maybe he’d voice them aloud. But the twins gave no indication that they understood his internal struggle. In fact, Luca gave her brother a look, saying his name in a condescending manner.

“Where’d that thought come from?” Yusei was baffled. It was not that he was afraid to answer Lua. It just seemed so out of place for what the kids had been discussing. Although, Yusei had not been paying attention for the last couple of minutes.

“There’s this guy at school who talks about his dad. He says he’s an Alpha, and because of that he is going to be one too. He brags about Alphas being the best of the best. Only the strong and privileged get to be Alphas. But the news says things differently...” Lua turned away from Yusei, facing forward once more. His shoulders were tense. Luca had a sad look on her face as she watched her brother. Yusei wondered if Lua was worried for himself, or for the black-haired duelist.

“The phenomenon picked people at random. There’s nothing about strength or status in how we ended up. Everyone is strong in their own way. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. For Alphas, I know it makes you physically stronger and scents are easier to pick up. That doesn’t make them the best of the best, though.” Yusei tapped the side of his nose when Lua and Luca turned back to face him. The twins still had worried looks, glancing between each other and Yusei.

“When will we know what we are?” Luca asked quietly. She placed her hand on her chest, covering her heart. She seemed so lost. Lua was no different, watching his sister with a worried expression. He seemed unsure, like he wanted to comfort her but did not know how.

Yusei paused, stopping off to the side so customers could still walk passed them. He knelt down by the twins, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. He took a deep breath, blue eyes glancing between two pairs of green.

“I don’t know. I’m not even sure if you will ever change like we did. But if you do, no matter what tier you fall under, we will help you. I’ll teach you everything about being an Alpha. Jack and Crow will help you if you are Betas. And Ushio will protect you if you are Omegas. If you are scared, it is okay to be. We are too. But we will always be here for you.”

Yusei squeezed their shoulders gently. He would never let anything harm them. He’d throw his life away for them.

Lua and Luca gave determined looks back to Yusei. They nodded together. Lua clenched his fists by his side while Luca smiled at her brother. Yusei knew that even if they were in trouble, they would always protect one another. Standing, Yusei beckoned the kids to walk again. They needed to head to the game shop and find a fun atmosphere once more. They would have time to dread their outcome later.

While they walked again, Yusei mused over the phenomenon. If he could change the event, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Everything changed in the few months that people learned their tiers. Those who were hungry for power took advantage of their Alpha status, placing themselves on pedestals. They proclaimed to all those around that they were the pinnacle of humanity, and that everyone should strive to be like them, or become a mate to them. Yusei hated that. He did not think himself above anyone else. He was not better than Jack, Crow, Kiryuu, or any of the others. He was the same as he was before. Their tiers should not have changed the world. And Yusei was going to fight that line of thought for as long as he could.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, the group entered the popular card shop. It was a unique little place, reminiscent of the birthplace of the original King of Games. Of course, it had modern technology with holograms displaying new cards and special duel disks for sale. But much of its appearance was like that of the Kame Game shop. Duelists found the space to be special. They felt a little closer to the famous Yuugi Muto. This effect was not lost on their own group.

Lua and Luca ran ahead, straight to a shelf full of rare cards. The cashier smiled at them as they gawked and fawned over the glass counter. Yusei could hear them even from the doorway: Luca talked about the spirits, knowing some of them personally while Lua chatted about their levels, attack points, and effects.

Yusei watched them from afar. He leaned against the wall near the entrance. Here, he could keep an eye on the twins, but also watch shoppers go about their business. By being far back, he could ensure that the twins bonded while they built their decks. He was not opposed to helping, and should Lua or Luca ask for his opinion, he would give it. Until they sought him, he could just take in the atmosphere and allow himself to relax.

He surveyed the mall. Patrons walked to and from stores, smiling and carrying bags full of their purchases. Their chatter was a dull ambient sound. Yusei could close his eyes and listen to the sea of people. It was relaxing. A level below was the food court which wafted the scent of cinnamon and coffee up to his nostrils. He smiled. The coffee was a cheaper brand, something he and Crow would purchase. Jack, however, would throw a fit about its quality. He’d tell them that a good coffee might be pricey, but it was well worth the aroma and flavor in the morning.

Yusei chuckled, his mind conjuring up Jack’s distasteful frown at the suggestion of cheap coffee. He’d turn away, arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his lips. Crow would be mocking Jack, asking him if he was too good for ‘commoners coffee.’ An obvious plan to irritate Jack to drink their brand, Jack would scoff and walk off. He’d proclaim that he would make them taste quality. They’d argue while Yusei would watch. It was silly, fighting over a coffee brand. But it was also endearing. It was just one of the many quirks that Jack had and that Yusei loved.

Loved…

“Yusei, what do you think of this one?”

Eyes refocusing, Lua stood before the black-haired duelist with a card in his hand. It was a trap that reduced the opponents’ life points for every Synchro Monster on the field by 800. Regarding its effects, Yusei found that it was not really Lua’s style. Searching the boy twin’s feature, it was evident that Lua did not think it was for him either.

“Will it fit well in your deck?” Yusei asked. He carefully watched Lua think it over. His face scrunched up as he peered at the image and description of the card. An internal decision was made as Lua shook his head.

“Nah. Thanks, Yusei.” Lua beamed at the black-haired man. He turned back into the shop, going straight to the cashier and returning the card with a thank you. Yusei’s heart warmed. Lua was learning to determine his own strategies, and it made Yusei very proud of him. One of these days, Lua was going to surpass them all.

Luca appeared by his side, her eyes on her brother. She smiled softly before it slowly faded into a tight line. Without looking at Yusei, she asked, “Is it dangerous…being an Alpha?”

Her gaze stayed fixed on Lua’s back. Her eyes searched for something on her brother, as if some sort of physical symbol would appear on his back. Maybe she thought the Crimson Dragon would give her an answer. Lua was none the wiser of her scrutinizing. He was talking with the casier, pointing at other cards and looking them over. Their words were muddled with the chorus of the shop, but it was obvious it was about the effects and stats of the cards. Yusei could feel Luca’s tension. She was scared of what being an Alpha really meant. Sometimes, Yusei forgot that she was only 13 years old. She acted much older.

“It’s not a walk in the park. It requires a lot of...control. But if Lua turns out to be one, I meant what I said. I’ll be here to help him out.”

Luca relaxed at that. Her shoulders sagged down. She let her gaze fall to the floor, smiling at a speck of dirt on the dark tile.

“Thank you, Yusei.”

He placed a hand on Luca’s shoulder. The tiniest bit of tension finally evaporated from her small frame. At the same moment, Lua ran back up to them with two cards in hand. He showed them off: one a monster type and the other a spell card.

Lua stated he was hungry, and dragged both Luca and Yusei away from the card shop. Yusei walked behind the two again, taking in the atmosphere of the mall. He liked having the twins in front of him, able to keep an eye on them easily. They liked chatting about things at the academy which Yusei had no idea about. He remained in the garage most of the time. He never thought about going to a dueling academy since he was already a pro-duelist.

The food court was buzzing with patrons. The aroma of cheap coffee came again, but so did the smell of… flowers?

Yusei stiffened, stopping in his tracks. His eyes narrowed, catching a man swaying back and forth. He was heading towards their group. The strong smell of flowers wafted from him, assaulting Yusei’s senses.

“Yusei, you alright?” Lua had stopped and returned to his side, pulling on his jacket sleeve. Luca was nearby as well, but Yusei barely registered the movement. His eyes followed the man. He had blonde hair that was shorter with bangs covering his eyes. He swayed again, leaning heavily on a table as he huffed. His scent was overwhelming. Yusei’s stomach did flips and tingling sensations traveled downward. His mind looked for phrases to describe the man’s scent: powerful, consuming, needy…delicious.

His heart thumped loudly in his ears. The world around him slipped into darkness. All Yusei could smell, hear, feel, and taste was the man before him. Choking on the pheromones in the air, he lifted a heavy hand to his left jacket pocket. Inside was his suppressant. His fingers twitched as he edged his hand into the pocket. The man drew closer, eyes spotting Yusei. In retaliation to the sudden arousal spike, Yusei’s nails dug into his palm, signaling pain to his hazy brain. The man, however, stiffened and then sagged weakly. He started to crumple to the ground. Yusei reacted before he could stop himself.

He was by the blonde’s side, holding him from falling. He gripped Yusei’s jacket for dear life. His knuckles whitened as he buried his face into Yusei’s chest. The black-haired duelist heard the man take a deep inhale. His own hands tightened on the man’s arms. His nose burned from the pheromones so close. It was sickenly sweet.

“Help me… ah… please…” The man pressed Yusei against the table. He was vaguely aware of the twins standing off to the side, unsure of what to do. The suppressant in his pocket seemed to fade from existence. He sucked in his breath, taking in the sweet aroma around them. His stomach flipped again.

The Omega drew closer, pulling Yusei’s jacket against his chest. He shivered in his arms. Panting, he looked at the duelist with bleary, tearful eyes. He sniffled. His pheromones grew stronger. Yusei’s mouth watered. He felt dizzy.

“Please… I need…” He gasped, biting his lip. He shivered again, pressing his legs closed as he leaned against Yusei. Eyes narrowing, he watched as the Omega peered up at him. His cheeks were red, he was sweating, and his eyes were dark with lust. They appeared almost violet in color.

Yusei shoved the blonde backwards until he hit a nearby table. He pushed the man up onto the surface, spreading his legs. He used his arms and body to trap the Omega there. His eyes were pinpricks as they surveyed the blonde before him. The man, in turn, pressed his hands to Yusei’s chest weakly. Gasps and murmurs sounded around the two of them. He did not register who they belonged to and he did not really care. His eyes bore into the man below him. He leaned in close, his hands pressing the man downward.

“Yusei!”

One of his hands came up to the man’s shirt. He pulled roughly, popping buttons off the material. Alabaster skin that was reddening and sweating revealed itself. Yusei licked his lips. The man gasped and pushed at Yusei again. Yusei ignored the hand, using the one that had been on the man’s hip to press him fully on the table surface. He leaned over him possessively, his nose buried against the crook of his neck. Yusei’s arousal twitched. He pressed his hips forward, meeting the blonde’s own clothed erection. They created friction, pulling a growl from Yusei and a surprised gasp from the man. Yusei inhaled deeply. The man smelled delicious.

“Call Security, now!”

“Please, no…” The Omega whimpered. Yusei growled again, his chest vibrating against the blonde’s.

He grabbed at the man’s pants. He pulled at the button, popping it open as the man shivered again. The Omega covered himself, turning to look away from Yusei. Yusei ground his hips into the man again, pulling another moan. He shoved the man’s hands away, sliding the zipper down easily. He growled again, approval vibrating his body. He’d always wondered how big the blonde was. His tall stature most likely partnered a large erection.

Mind hazy, Yusei leaned forward and took another deep inhale of the blonde. He smelled foreign, but delicious. An angry heat ran down the back of his neck. Yusei could not fathom another man touching what was his. He did not cross an ocean and overcome darkness just for his mate to find another.

He pressed his lips to the Omega’s neck. His teeth scratched against the sensitive skin. The blonde whimpered again, muttering something Yusei did not register. A heavy need buried itself in Yusei. He wanted to breed. He wanted to make the blonde come undone. He wanted to mark—

Yusei was pulled back harshly. Before he could react, a strong arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Held in a headlock, Yusei growled aggressively at his captor.

“Let go!” Yusei slammed his elbow back, catching the assailant in the stomach. The man grunted, but held on. His grip was loose. Yusei was able to quickly pull forward and roll away from the man. He recovered, searching the area for his Omega. The blonde sat up on the table, his cheeks a dark red. He was surrounded by men in green uniforms. Fists tightening, Yusei released a loud angry snarl. How dare they keep him from his fated!

A sharp sting ran up his leg. Looking down, Yusei found a needle in his thigh. Whatever contents had been in the syringe were now deposited in his system. But it did not matter, he was stronger than whatever the chemical was.

Turning quickly, Yusei got ready to pounce on the Security members. A blanket was placed on the blonde man’s shoulders, covering his exposed body. Yusei searched the Omega, blue orbs shifting from his thighs to his chest and finally resting on his...green eyes?

Yusei felt the arms holding him in a headlock again. He did not resist. Instead, he sagged in the captor’s arms, all the fight gone.

“Take him to the private room downstairs! Make sure he takes his suppressants.” Ushio’s voice rang beside Yusei’s ear. He focused on the blonde man as he was helped by Security. He looked lost, scared, and uncomfortable as they led him away. Guilt raced to Yusei’s mind.

Yusei felt eyes on him. Turning his head, he found Lua and Luca staring at him in terror. They held each other, Lua slightly forward to protect his sister. Yusei’s heart beat loudly in his ears. He looked down, staring at the tile. He had never lost control like this. He had never laid his hands on an Omega before.

“Feeling better?” Ushio asked into his ear. Numbly, Yusei nodded. Ushio waited a moment before releasing his hold. Yusei sank to the floor. He rested on his hands and knees, eyes wide in guilt and terror as he continued to stare at the dirty floor.

“It…It’s okay, Yusei. We know you didn’t mean it!” Lua stepped forward, but he stopped short. Yusei figured Ushio warned him about getting to close. Ushio was right to keep the twins away. Yusei had done something monstrous. Out of all the times he’d lost control, an Omega had never suffered molestation. He’d always been careful to get away before that could happen. Now, Yusei had seriously scarred the people at the mall, the twins, and especially that man.

Yusei caught his breath, biting his lip hard. He had felt so possessive. He had not regretted his actions while under the pheromones control. He felt like he was protecting what was his, and could not understand why the man was pulling away. Yusei could never justify his actions. How could he be out in the world now?

Pulling his hands from the floor, he turned them over to show his palms. Little crescent moon cuts lined the skin. His hands shook violently. His eyes glazed over. What if Security had not been around? What if he’d been in a more private setting? Would he have mated with a stranger?

A hand clapped on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts.

“Crow is on his way. He’ll collect Lua and Luca. I’ll escort you back.” Ushio stood, pulling Yusei up with him. The smaller duelist remained transfixed on his shaking hands.

“Yusei…” Luca’s voice was soft. Pulling his gaze from his hands, Yusei found Luca coming up to him. She gave Ushio a small nod before hugging Yusei around the waist. His hands hovered over Luca’s back. He took in a deep breath before placing them gently on her. Lua came up, tightly wrapping his arms around Yusei as well.

He held them both, his fingers tightening on their clothes as they cried. Luca sniffled quietly into his stomach. She shook. Lua wailed loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked up at Yusei. He apologized profusely, saying he should have been on a better lookout for Yusei. He could only numbly rub the back of Lua’s head. Little hushes came from his lips, letting the boy twin know it was alright. That everything was okay now. That he was okay. Even if he really was not.

\---

Yusei grabbed the cloth that was extended out to him. He wiped his left cheek, removing grease that had been swiped there. Peering at Jack, who sat on the staircase, he frowned. The blonde had a smirk on his lips, tapping his other cheek, opposite of the one he just cleaned. Taking the hint, Yusei used the rag on the other side of his face. Getting an all-clear from Jack, Yusei placed the rag on his work table beside him.

“Why do you put it over here if you need it so often?” Jack asked. His cheek rested against his palm. The elbow leaned against his knee. Jack regarded him with an amused look. Yusei was used to the scrutinizing. Jack had recently been joining his late night endeavors, and he always had something to criticize.

“I forget where I put it.” Yusei responded. He went back to tinkering with the engine of his D-wheel. He could feel Jack’s eyes on his back, but it was comforting. Over the last two months, Jack would come to visit him in the middle of the night for two or three days at a time. Jack continued to experienced pain in his stomach which he had finally exposed the truth about last month.

It was essentially cramps. Jack would wake in terrible, uncomfortable pain when they started. They were the strongest at night. To alleviate the pressure, Jack walked or held his side and stretched. He explained it as a constant ache where it changed throughout the day. Sometimes it was unbearable. Jack usually remained in his room during those times, curling up on his bed while the hours ticked by. Yusei had walked in on one of those moments two days ago. He had rubbed his back, providing Jack with water and continued to monitor him for several hours. When the cramps were dull, Jack would visit with Yusei. He said that spending time with the smaller man took his mind off of it. It apparently helped the most.

Yusei had suggested going to a doctor. Jack refused, saying it was probably something he ate. But now it was a monthly occurrence. It concerned Yusei with its frequency, but Jack wanted to go about it alone. He did not want a doctor poking around only to state that he was fine. He said there was nothing to worry about. It did not ease Yusei’s concerns.

They were currently on day three of Jack’s sleepless nights. It was normal for Yusei to run on three or four hours, but it was taking its toll on Jack. He could see growing dark circles forming under the blonde’s eyes. He dozed from time to time, leaning against the metal railing of the staircase. He was so much paler. But no matter what Yusei said to the man, he refused to go to bed.

“You should try to sleep again.” Yusei said. He did not turn to face Jack. He tightened a screw on the D-wheel, figuring that Jack was glaring at him. A long sigh sounded, and the squeak of metal rang as Jack stood. He smiled. At least Jack finally figured sleep would help. However, warmth rested against his side, causing him to stop his work and peer at Jack. Instead of going to his room, Jack wrapped his arms around Yusei’s left bicep. His cheek rested against his deltoid. He looked so uncomfortable, curled up against the smaller man. But Jack closed his eyes, and snuggled closer.

Yusei studied him. He looked tender and fragile. His hair was in disarray, and the bands he kept around the long strands were missing. Jack almost seemed smaller and skinnier. His muscles were less prominent in his arms, and his skin felt surprisingly soft.

He sat up, giving Jack better access to rest against him. The blonde had mentioned that being physically close to Yusei eased his mind which in turn nearly erased the pain. Asking him to sleep had resulted in Jack choosing his recently favorite position.

“I meant in a bed.”

“Hm.” Jack did not move from Yusei’s side. His breathing evened out, and his weight grew heavier as time ticked on.

Deciding to accept his fate, Yusei used his free arm to place the wrench back on the work table and grab a tablet there instead. He placed it on his lap, balancing it while he checked the D-wheel engine data.

Another hour passed by. At some point, Yusei felt Jack’s hold sagging. Worried he would fall over, Yusei moved his arm to wrap around the blonde’s back. This shifted Jack’s head to his shoulder, lips parting as a small snore escaped. Resting his own head on top of Jack’s, Yusei did not mind sitting like this. He enjoyed feeling Jack’s warmth. Hearing the man snore also put him at ease. At least he was getting some rest. His hand absentmindedly rubbed Jack’s back as he scanned the data, making small notes in areas that needed extra attention. The corner of the tablet read 4AM.

Yusei inhaled Jack’s scent. It was sweet, like candy, mixed with expensive coffee. He always smelled strongest during their late nights, but Yusei was closer to the man during these times. He could not remember Jack smelling so sweet before, but he figured that if anything, Jack was probably on a sugar kick to take his mind off the cramps.

After another 30 minutes, Yusei yawned tiredly. He placed the tablet back on the work table and rubbed his eyes. He glanced down at Jack’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful. Part of him did not want to wake the man. He deserved the proper sleep. But they could not stay like this all night. It would not be good for either for their backs.

Gently, Yusei shook Jack with the arm around him.

“Jack, you can’t sleep here.”

The blonde man did not respond. He snuggled closer to Yusei, puffing air into the smaller man’s ear. A tinge of pink crossed Yusei’s cheeks. He tried again,

“Come on, Jack. You want to sleep in a bed, right?”

Jack mumbled something but Yusei could not tell what it was. It was too garbled and muffled against his skin. Sighing, he pulled Jack’s arm from his side and placed it over his shoulders. He stood carefully, bringing the taller man with him. He was slouched against his side, and leaned heavily against him. Had Yusei not gone through a muscular change, he probably would have fallen with Jack on top of him. But he kept them upright, holding a limp blonde against his side. It was obvious that Jack was deep asleep, and would not wake unless the world was ending.

Yusei kept Jack’s torso close while he bent quickly. His other arm swept under Jack’s knees, lifting him up bridal style. His head lulled onto Yusei’s left shoulder, mumbling again. Yusei smiled, holding back a chuckle. Jack was beautiful and cute all at the same time. However, concern did bleed into his stomach. Jack felt weightless in his arms. He could not tell if it was from the fragility of the man, or if Yusei just gained so much more strength.

He mused this while walking up the stairs, Jack shifting closer to him in his arms. His forelimbs wrapped around Yusei’s neck as if he were a pillow. His face buried into the crook of Yusei’s neck, lips resting against his pulse. Yusei’s heart thumped faster at the intimate closeness. Small puffs of breath caressed his skin as Jack snored.

Taking the man into his bedroom, Yusei knelt onto the soft mattress. He placed Jack’s body down, but he continued to hold Yusei around the shoulders. Attempting to pull out of Jack’s hold, Yusei struggled for a solid minute at the vice grip. He opted to lean over Jack, letting the man lie down while he slowly worked his head out of Jack’s arms. Jack whined, turning in his sleep to grab a pillow instead. He sighed heavily at having the pillow, snuggling into the soft material. Softly chuckling, Yusei scooted back from Jack. He sat at the edge of the bed, watching the man snore and rub his face into his pillow. He looked at the loneliness of Jack’s back. He wanted to crawl in beside him.

Instead, Yusei grabbed a blanket and pulled it over Jack.

“Hmm…Yusei…” Jack mumbled, louder than all the other times. A darker blush tainted his cheeks. Against his better judgement, Yusei leaned over the blonde and nuzzled his nose against his temple. His lips brushed against Jack’s cheek, but he did not press them there.

“Goodnight, Jack.” Yusei whispered. He pulled away, leaving the bedroom. He did not catch Jack wishing him a goodnight as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I did not think writing Yusei's part would be so DIFFICULT! I have this idea that Yusei over analyzes everything and is quite calm and collected for the most part. He's a huge opposite of Jack, who is full of tons of energy and angry spats. But, I do think in the end, it worked out well with the events transpiring around him. 
> 
> I do not know how to put wheels on motorcycles. I used Josh Berry's website as reference: https://www.motoshark.com/change-motorcycle-tires/.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this crazy fic. Please feel free to leave comments. Let me know what you think, or if there are areas that I should fix up. Does Yusei sound like himself? And how are my twins? They are also quite difficult to write. Any and all thoughts are appreciated! Otherwise, I'll be writing the next chapter xD


	3. Confessions

“Are you in love?”

Jack coughed harshly, bits of coffee spilling from his lips and staining the white table cloth. He leaned off to the side, thumping a hand against his chest as he swallowed what he could. Once his airway was clear, he brought his mug to the table. He grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips, glaring at Carly who sat beside him.

The offender gave him a sheepish smile. She dabbed at the spots on the table while she apologized to the taller man. After they were less noticeable, she picked up the photos she had been holding. Jack couldn’t see what mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes, but he could feel it radiating off her.

“What are you on about?” Jack took up his mug again, holding it with both hands. He rested his elbows against the table top, avoiding the stains as to not ruin his own coat. He held the cup under his nose, drinking in the aroma. He didn’t dare take a sip, knowing Carly would just say something to make him choke again.

“Look at this!” Carly quickly drew close to Jack’s side. She held up one of the photos beside his coffee mug. He heard a small feminine growl off to his side, but he ignored it in favor of the image. Holding his warm mug in one hand, he took the photo with the other. It was of a couple, both female. A girl with blonde hair was sitting next to another girl with red hair in some unnamed cafe. They were obviously on a date. The image froze them mid-giggle while holding their beverages. On the table, their hands were interlocked.

“That girl is an Omega,” Carly pointed to the blonde, “and she is an Alpha.” She moved her finger to the redhead. Jack stared at the photo, not understanding Carly’s point. They seemed really happy, and were probably bonded.

“What does that have to do with me being in love?” Jack handed the photo back to Carly. She took it gingerly, smiling at the women on the image. He wondered if she was jealous of them. But it wasn’t like she had to worry. She’d find her Omega eventually.

“Nothing at all. I just wanna know.” Carly grinned at Jack. She was studying him behind her glasses, and he knew there was some underlying reason why she brought it up. However, she wasn’t going to reveal her secrets at this moment.

In response, Jack rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and sipping his coffee with both hands. He enjoyed the warmth, taste, and aroma. Quality coffee was one of the few joys he had, along with dueling Yusei, of course. He knew that coffee dates were one of the most popular forms of romance. He mused if that was his perfect date idea. Closing his eyes, Jack imagined himself sitting in the cafe the image captured. He sat in the blonde’s spot while he looked across the table at the redheaded girl. She smiled at him, her eyes fluttering as she blushed. He frowned. That didn’t seem right.

“Are you?” Jack muttered, opening his eyes from the fantasy and peering over at Carly. She looked at him, confused for a moment before she realized he was continuing the conversation of love. She seemed surprised, but she smiled. Glancing over the image, her lips softened with fondness.

“Of course!”

As Carly put away the photo, Jack tried to imagine who she was in love with. He conjured up the fantasy date again, allowing the redhead to form into Carly. She leaned against the table, grinning with her chin in her palms. The frown came to his lips again. This one felt wrong. And as if to fix it, his mind changed Carly into a stranger: some woman with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was still leaning on the table, chin in palm. She had an air of dominance around her. A smile graced her lips as she reached forward and took Jack’s hand. She raised it to her lips, delicately kissing the tips of his fingers. He would have blushed, but it still didn’t feel right. There was something still...off.

Additionally, his fantasy didn’t provide an answer to Carly’s love. He could only conjure past events, and his mark kept hitting himself.

“Ridiculous.” Jack commented. He glanced at the Poppo Time clock shop, watching the landlady sweep outside. Crow usually helped her with the chores, but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have been out making deliveries.

Carly leaned in close, her upper arm brushing against Jack’s as she continued to beam at him. Another feminine growl came from the shop.

“Wanna know who it is?”

“Who what is?”

“Who I am in love with!” Carly giggled. She placed her chin in her palms, staring up at the sky. Two birds flew together, dancing around one another. They appeared suddenly as if to goad Jack into inquiring about Carly’s love life. He wasn’t really sure why he cared. Probably because she was one of his closest friends aside from Crow and Yusei.

“How do you know you love them? Couldn't you be infatuated?” Jack sipped his coffee, no longer fearing he would choke. He didn’t fully understand the notions of love. Love held you back from your goals. Love was something that could be used against you. Love was fleeting, and it never stuck around.

Jack reminisced about the time he thought he loved Carly. He had been so sure she was the only one he’d ever feel that way about. She had claimed she loved him. He wanted her to understand that he cared for her in the same capacity. He told himself he loved her back. Hell, he was willing to die with her for that love. But now, they were nothing more than friends. He realized that his ‘love’ was just a grand gesture of friendship.

As if on command, Jack’s mind conjured up the date again. The black haired woman stared intently at Jack, a determined smile on her lips. A mark, much like Yusei’s, formed under her left eye. She smirked, her other hand coming up to caress his right forearm. Under the glove and coat, the Crimson Dragon Wings pulsed. Jack’s eyebrows furrowed. Was this what he considered a form of love? It seemed more familiar, but it just wasn’t right. And he felt like it was never going to be right.

“It’s love. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now. And I know that it’s love. Now, do you wanna know or not?” Carly commented. She moved her arms about erratically as she spoke. A slight tint of color dusted her cheeks. Jack mused that if she really did love this mystery person, then blushing was a normal reaction to being scrutinized about it.

Jack grunted. She took that as a confirmation to spill her secret. Leaning in close, Carly cupped her hand over her mouth and close to Jack’s ear. Jack sipped his coffee as he also leaned closer, intently listening to Carly’s confession as she whispered into his ear,

“Mikage Sagiri.”

Shooting back, Jack quickly pulled his drink from his lips, throwing a hand to his mouth to force himself to swallow properly. That…was not the answer he had expected. He was pretty sure she was going to say his name. He had prepared himself to turn her down, to explain that they were merely friends and that he couldn’t be distracted by the whims of women. But his assistant had been the last person he would have pegged for Carly’s interest. They fought all the time!

Carly pouted at Jack’s reaction, sitting back as to not get spit on. Keeping his hand over his mouth, Jack carefully swallowed the liquid. He let out a gasp, his fingers parting to let the air rush through. He placed his mug on the table. Hand finally pulling away from his mouth, he grabbed another napkin and cleaned up. As he did this, he fixed his eyes on Carly, searching for any indication she was joking. There was none to be found.

“Don’t you two hate each other?” Jack couldn’t help his curiosity. He crumpled up the napkin then straightened himself in his chair. He mildly felt bad about the tablecloth. However, it wasn’t like he did this normally, and he was sure they had messier clients.

Carly gave him raised eyebrows, “We don’t _hate_ each other. We only argue cause of our mutual connection to you.” Jack quirked his own eyebrow at the reporter. He highly doubted it was just ‘mutual connection’ that created all the spats. He distinctly remembered a time when Carly pressed her body against his arm, her breasts having enveloped him as she stated she needed to write an article on _her_ Jack. Mikage had been furious.

“It’s no different from how you and Crow argue. Actually, I’m surprised you two haven’t kissed already.” Carly wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde, leaning close again. If Jack wasn’t paying extra careful attention, he would have choked on his coffee for the third time. He glared darkly at Carly, a disgusted scowl plastered on his lips.

“I do NOT argue with Crow cause I like him. He could never obtain my affection.” Jack huffed. He allowed his mind to create the date fantasy with Crow. The black haired beauty became shorter and her hair flowed up until it was Crow’s messy red. Crow winked at him, making kissing faces. Jack felt sick, chills of horror running down his back. No, no way in hell was he attracted to the red headed idiot. He was loud-mouthed and constantly berating Jack for simple mistakes. They couldn’t see eye to eye unless it involved Yusei. Another repulsed shiver ran down his back, his mouth forming a tight line. Crow was only his friend, a good one when he felt like it. That was it!

Carly pouted. “I was so sure you and Crow had a thing.” She was mumbling, studying Jack again behind silly glasses. It was obvious she had hoped that Jack and Crow were an item. Why, he would never understand.

Jack took a small sip of his coffee, careful to swallow when he was sure Carly wasn’t going to speak. As he peered at the woman beside him, he figured her attraction to ‘love’ was because of her status. She was an Alpha. The woman she was in love with was a Beta. Maybe she hoped that love would overpower the internal hormones that would make Carly go after Omegas instead. A part of Jack rooted for her, wanting nothing more than for her to prove everyone wrong. She could become a beacon of hope that so many needed.

“Okay, then what about you and Yusei? You have that whole rival thing, and I’ve seen you two argue. Plus, you have that weird connection that no one else has. The one where you stare into each others eyes and can express everything without words.” Carly rattled off, counting on her fingers all the attributes the rivals shared.

Upon hearing Yusei’s name, Jack’s eyes clouded over. His mind replaced the imaginary Crow with Yusei. In a flash, Yusei sat across from him, holding his hand and kissing his fingers. He peered up at Jack through his bangs, a grin with teeth showing.

_‘You’re beautiful, my love.’_ Yusei’s whisper was haunting, echoing in a way it shouldn’t have with the location. He leaned forward, drawing Jack closer as well. Jack nearly lay over the table as his lips brushed against Yusei’s.

A spike of deep crimson red quickly covered Jack’s cheeks and nose.

“Eh?! You’re blushing! Oh my gosh, what a scoop!” Carly shouted, her whole body thrown back with her arms up in the air. She quickly turned, grabbing her camera from her bag. The snaps of her shutter brought him back to reality. His face felt even hotter. He quickly growled at her,

“We’re rivals! That’s it!”

Carly giggled as Jack turned away from her. She continued to snap photos of him. He huffed loudly, but felt a pair of eyes on him. Stephanie was staring from the cafe doors. She had her own blush on her cheeks, and a twinkle in her eye. Now his ears were hot. His face felt like it was going to explode. Grabbing his coat collar, he quickly pulled it up to block Stephanie’s view. He whipped back to Carly. She grinned, snapping more photos. He didn’t want Stephanie to see his weakness. He didn’t particularly want Carly to see it either, but he would rather her than the waitress. He glared at the reporter, his violet eyes surrounded by crimson.

The snapshot session finally cooled down. Carly pulled the camera back to herself, opening the playback to look through them. She grinned at the images. Jack let out a huff, trying to calm his flustered heart. Carly leaned close to him, showing the camera slideshow. The first few photos were of him dumbstruck, sitting with a bright red flush on his cheeks and a cloudy look in his eyes.

“That’s the face of a man in love.” Carly awed. She marked the photo with three stars. He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn’t have time to ask as she continued to scroll through the rest. The photos started to become blurry. Sharper images reappeared when Jack had turned back. The last couple of images were of him glaring at the camera, his cheeks, nose, and ears a bright crimson. The last one was probably the best of them all since at that point he pretty much declared defeat.

“Mikage will never let you release those.” Jack huffed. His face finally felt semi-normal. There was still a soft pink on the whole area. He couldn’t calm himself down anymore than that. His mind was still focused on Carly’s words: _a face of a man in love_.

He couldn’t pretend that Yusei’s name hadn’t affected him. That putting his image in context with a date had left him feeling giddy and lightheaded. Heck, there was photographic evidence of his shame! The thought of Yusei kissing him...he shook his head. He couldn’t think about it again or he’d be beet red for the whole evening. Instead, Jack looked back on the image of Yusei kissing his hand, blue eyes peering up at him through dark bangs. An emotional swirl had clouded his eyes. They reflected his own feelings.

“I know. But now I got a reason to go see her.” Carly happily sighed. She deleted the blurry photos before putting her camera away. Once it was safely packed, she turned back to the blonde. She patted his shoulder, avoiding the spike on his coat.

“You should tell him how you feel.” Carly gave him a thumbs up. Jack had to swallow down a lump in his throat to prevent the crimson from reappearing.

“I can’t do that.” Jack picked up his mug, hiding behind it. The liquid was cold now, having been ignored for too long. His heart thumped in his chest. He should have been telling Carly that Yusei was just his rival. He should have been denying the whole idea of loving Yusei. But Jack was a man of passion. A man who followed his heart and soul. And his soul was telling him that he craved Yusei.

“Why not?” She inquired. She leaned back on the table, head tilting as she studied Jack. Jack let out a sigh,

“Because he has Izayoi.”

Jack had seen the two go on dates well before the phenomenon. Photos of their ice skating, restaurant going, and near kisses on balconies were plastered in the newspaper. He would be lying if he said it hadn’t affected him, but he had learned to accept it. And, up until recently, Yusei and Izayoi had been gone from the apartment quite often. It wasn’t like they could have a private moment with Crow and Jack living in the same space as Yusei. In fact, if it wasn’t for Yusei’s self-imposed house arrest, he was sure the two would continue to meet up and eventually proclaim their love. It made Jack both furious and melancholy.

“Are they actually going out? I haven’t seen them together or making any such statement. That would be a huge scoop if they were!” Carly had a frown. She was picking apart his words.

“They haven’t said anything.”

“Then how do you know?”

“I just do.”

“That’s not sound evidence.”

“Carly!” Jack put his mug back on the table, giving the girl a glare. There was no real intensity behind it. He just wanted to drop the subject. Yusei and Izayoi were a thing. Jack needed to accept that even more with his newly realized feelings.

A moment of silence fell between the two. It wasn’t heavy, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Finally, Carly sat up straight, drawing Jack’s attention,

“What’s the real reason you can’t tell him how you feel?” Jack could see Carly’s eyes beyond her lenses. The dark orbs studied him, watching for visible signs of his dejection. Jack was always ready to battle any situation, but this was one he knew he couldn’t change. As if something clicked, Carly’s eyes narrowed as she asked,

“Is it because he’s an Alpha?”

Jack didn’t respond. Instead, he sipped his cold coffee. It wasn’t as delicious as it had been before, and the aroma had long been taken away by the wind. It didn’t soothe him as much as he wanted. One hand came up to play with the end of one of his long strands. He stared intently at a stain in the tablecloth.

“That’s stupid! He isn’t destined to be with an Omega. I’m an Alpha, and I’m in love with a Beta. Does that mean I should give up? Heck no!” Carly sat back, grimacing as she mumbled about destiny being a load of bullshit. Jack couldn't stop the smile from gracing his lips. She had no idea how much her distaste made him feel better. Destiny had a hold on their group more often than they would like to admit. The Crimson Dragon made sure that they were always in the right place at the right time. So, it was most likely that destiny was guiding Yusei again, drawing him towards the partner he needed. And it wasn’t going to be Jack.

He let his thoughts go to Yusei. The man had been at the forefront of his mind for a while. Even before the phenomenon, Jack had always put Yusei’s wellbeing first. When Z-One had tried to create a future where Yusei would die, Jack had fought as hard as he could alongside Lua and Luca to protect him. A world without Yusei… his heart thumped painfully. He couldn’t imagine it.

At one point, Jack had wished he had been an Omega. Sure, they had trouble at every corner. If they missed a pill, some Alpha could come along and claim them. They would be bonded, and their independent life would cease to exist. Omegas faced many hardships, and lots of them cried when learning of their results. However, Jack had imagined Yusei being _his_ Alpha. He could live with that, being protected by the smaller man. It wasn’t like Yusei wasn’t already doing that from the start.

Ever since they were kids, Yusei would always be there. He’d take Jack’s hand and bring him home if he was off somewhere crying. He’d do the same for all the orphaned kids, but Jack wanted to pretend he was special. They were close. Often, they shared a room, hid under the covers and whispered about duel monsters or when they would escape Satellite and change the world. It was their own little universe, and Yusei would always claim that he’d change it so Jack could be happy. So he wouldn’t cry anymore.

When they had met Kiryuu, Yusei continued to protect Jack. He put the leader on his radar, running to his side when Security was drawing too close, but he’d always come back to Jack. He made sure that the blonde was unharmed, confident, and still full of hope. Jack couldn’t remember a day when Yusei wasn’t there for him. At least, not until about three years ago, when he had abandoned Yusei.

“Jack, let’s make a deal!” Carly grabbed his arm, drawing his attention from his musings. Determination was set in her features, her mouth in a wide grin, “Let’s tell them how we feel tonight!”

Jack officially abandoned his mug on the table. The contents were too cold to enjoy, and he felt sick to his stomach. He gave Carly his eyes, violet orbs storming with doubt. But he smirked at her instead,

“What benefit would I gain from that? A deal means I get something in the end.” Jack watched as Carly tapped her finger to her chin, thinking up a reward. He didn’t understand why she needed him to confess his feelings. Whatever happened in his love life didn’t affect hers.

“If I don’t confess tonight, I’ll buy all your drinks for the next year!” Carly pointed to the check on the table for emphasis. Jack laughed. That was indeed a good reward. It would get Crow off his back about his expenditure, and he’d love to rub it in the redhead’s face that he could drink all he wanted.

“And if you don’t confess, you have to let me write an article about you using the photos I just took.” Carly smirked evilly as she watched Jack stiffen in his seat. If he agreed to that, it wouldn’t matter what Mikage said. She’d have to let the article slide since Jack gave the go-ahead. His stomach did flips thinking about what people would say to his weakness. He needed to be the strong king he had always been. One ounce of vulnerability would make duelists think they could walk all over him. He’d be ruined!

Swallowing thickly, Jack studied Carly. He didn’t expect her to confess her undying affection for Mikage. He was sure to win the year supply of coffee. Plus, Jack wasn’t one to turn down a challenge. But could he risk telling Yusei how he felt?

“Aren’t you worried she will reject you?” Jack asked. He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back from her beaming smile. Carly’s grin faded to a small smile. She gave him a fond look, her hand squeezing his arm.

“Of course. But I won’t stop loving her even if she does. Besides, I won’t ever know unless I tell her how I feel.”

Carly’s smile was too much for Jack. He looked away, his mouth forming a tight line. His stomach felt sick. It wasn’t as bad as the cramps, but it made him uncomfortable.

It was insane to see how much hope the reporter had. Was the confidence from the Alpha gene? Or was it simply just Carly? He sighed, knowing it was the latter. Although she had a strange way of showing it, Carly was one of the most confident women he knew.

“Are you scared of rejection, Jack Atlas?” Carly smirked. Her voice was thick with taunting humor. His eyebrow twitched. He gave her his attention, a frown plastered on his lips,

“The King is not afraid of anything!”

Carly giggled. She quickly leaned forward and took Jack’s hand in her own. She squeezed his, her eyes boring into his violet ones. They were full of so much determination.

“Then let’s tell them! We won’t let the fear of rejection hold us back.” She grinned at him. Jack’s heart thumped loudly in his ears. The image of Yusei smiling at him came to the forefront. He wanted that. He needed it. Swallowing passed his pulse, Jack smirked proudly at the reporter,

“Jack Atlas never backs down from a challenge.”

\---

A storm of emotions stared back at him. He glared at the pale skin and blonde hair. He adjusted his choker, resting the black studs against his Adam’s apple. He swallowed, the tight necklace following the movements. He glared.

Blonde bangs didn’t sit right. He moved them, fingers running through the soft strands until they rested symmetrically against his forehead. He stared, searching for more imperfections. He was full of them. He hated it. A frown formed on his lips, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Yusei, I need to speak with you. Alone.” Jack watched himself as he spoke. His frown appeared intimidating. It was too serious. Would Yusei think someone had died? Probably. He shook his head, the bangs moving and ruining the work he just did. He ignored it, focusing on his facial features. He let out a deep breath. He tried again,

“Yusei, there’s something I want to discuss with you...privately.” His eyes were softer, conveying an emotion he wasn’t used to. Pleading? No, he didn’t beg. He let out another breath. At least he sounded better. Less angry.

He imagined Yusei nodding, and following after the taller man to his bedroom. He’d close the door, leaving it unlocked. He would turn to Yusei, standing tall. Or maybe he would sit on the bed, looking up at Yusei instead.

Jack’s hands slapped his cheeks, resting there as he screwed his eyes shut. This was too complicated! Standing from the mirror, he paced his room. He ran his hands down to the back of his neck, holding them there as he thought about his next words. If he was standing, he’d be too intimidating. He wouldn't be likable. He wanted to be likable. But if he sat down, would he be able to remain there? He was so nervous, he highly doubted it. And what sort of face would he have? Serious? No, again it would be like someone died. Cute? How the hell would he make that?!

He released a deep sigh, sitting on the edge of his bed. One hand rubbed the back of his neck while the other came to rest in his lap. He glared at the carpet, fabricating Yusei in his mind. The smaller duelist was watching him, concerned. Damn it.

“We’ve been friends for a while. And… I’m… ugh, stupidly in love with you!” Jack growled, standing abruptly. He raked his hands through his hair. He hated that. He hated preparing. He was a man of action. It didn’t matter what the consequences were. He’d let his rugged soul tell him how to proceed. However, Carly had practiced with him. Soon after their declaration to confess their feelings to their chosen, Carly had suggested it. She had become a mess, worried about what she committed to, and she wanted to be sure she did it right. Jack couldn’t blame her. He wasn’t much better. Dueling against people who wanted to kill him, he could accomplish. Confessing his romantic feelings for one of his greatest rivals and best friend, there he faltered.

Carly had been sincere. She took Jack’s hand delicately, looking into his eyes and smiling fondly. It was obvious she was imagining Mikage in his place, and she was able to spill her feelings so beautifully. She had started with their arguing, saying she knew they never really got along, but somewhere her heart had reached out for the blue haired woman. Her hands had squeezed his so tenderly that Jack couldn't pretend to reject her. He wanted to, to prepare the girl. Instead, he told her it was good, and he was sure his assistant would return her feelings. Carly had laughed, telling him it was his turn. But Jack couldn’t do it. He only saw Carly.

Now, here he was, preparing alone in his room. Part of him thought it would make the process easier. He’d have his lines ready. He’d be confident, and Yusei would adore it. But another part of it felt wrong. His soul urged him to go with the flow. His feelings would portray it correctly in the moment. Confessions weren’t meant to be practiced otherwise it would be fake.

Letting out a huff, he gathered himself together. With one more glance at the mirror, Jack rubbed his red cheeks, attempting to lower the irritation from his earlier assault. He pulled his coat forward, making it rest better against his chest. He fixed his bangs once more. Satisfied, he pulled forward his courage as he turned on his heel and left his bedroom.

Jack honed in on the staircase. Yusei and Crow had been working on the engine schematics of Yusei Go. It didn’t matter that the redhead was there. He’d confess. Nothing would stop him now. It was like a bandage. He needed to rip it off in order to continue forward. He gathered his breath, letting it out shakily. It was now or never.

“Everything alright, Jack?”

He deflated. Turning to find Yusei sitting on the couch, he felt his stomach flutter. The smaller man leaned against the backrest, his eyes scanning Jack carefully. A bowl of half finished oatmeal rest on the table. Normally, Jack would have reprimanded Yusei for eating so little. But at that moment, he found it hard to form words. He was both ready and completely lost. He tried to compose himself,

“Yusei! I—What—When did you get there?“ Jack stammered. He could hit himself with how stupid he sounded. He was digging himself a deeper hole. Yusei seemed to realize that, his eyes narrowing from mild worry to full concern. He stood, turning and facing the blonde. He stopped within Jack’s bubble, an ungloved hand pressed to his forehead.

“You don’t seem to have a fever.” Yusei mused. Jack’s cheeks flushed. He couldn’t have been more humiliated. Pushing the smaller man back, Jack tried again. He rested his hands on his hips, eyes looking anywhere but Yusei,

“Yusei, I need to speak with you.”

“Okay. What’s up?” Yusei derailed him. He tried to figure out how he wanted to say it. He mentally slapped himself. He should have sucked it up and practiced. Now he stood there like a blubbering idiot.

His heart hammered in his chest. He finally forced his eyes to peer into the blue ones before him. His body vibrated as he could only formulate one phrase over and over again,

“Yusei, I’m in love with you.”

Face too hot, Jack watched as Yusei’s expression changed from concern to surprise. He blinked a couple of times, tilting his head to the side. He seemed to mule over the phrase before finally a small pink hue dusted his cheeks. His lips parted,

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! How could I? But trust me, it ends better this way. I have lots of plans moving forward, and I want to keep each chapter at a reasonable length.
> 
> But now we have Carly in the mix! And she's an Alpha. Surprised? I find her actions to be quite dominant, especially in the field of a reporter. So, in my mind, it makes total sense that she would be among the top tier. Also, I really like her friendship with Jack and I'm a sucker for parallels.
> 
> I'm super into the idea of Carly taking photos of Jack to both irritate him and to argue/see Mikage. I wish I had actual pictures of the blushing face of Jack. It's so cute! xD
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. How is my Carly? What do you think is gonna happen next? I absolutely appreciate the feedback. It makes me a better writer, and I want nothing more than to improve my skills. And also delve into my own fan-service :D


	4. Fight or Flight

> **Now let’s get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!**
> 
> _“Yusei, I need to speak with you.”_
> 
> _Jack’s heart hammered in his chest. He forced his eyes to peer into the blue ones before him. His body vibrated as he could only formulate one phrase over and over again,_
> 
> _“Yusei, I’m in love with you.”_
> 
> _Jack watched as Yusei’s expression changed from concern to surprise. He seemed to mule over the phrase before a small pink hue dusted his cheeks. His lips parted,_
> 
> _“Oh.”_

Jack quickly wrapped his arms across his chest, practically hugging himself while he glared down at Yusei. His heart pulsed painfully as he shifted on his feet, suddenly and extremely nervous. Confusion raced through his mind, but as quickly as it came, anger replaced it. He was furious.

“Oh? Just oh?!” Jack’s voice rang in the living room, creating a high-pitched reverb behind it. It caused him to wince as it left a ringing punch behind. He didn’t care. He felt small. It was a feeling he absolutely despised. All he wanted to do was scream at Yusei. Make him think he wasn’t terrified of the next step. However, Jack’s body betrayed his emotions as he shook. His arms tightened. Out of all the things Yusei could have said he didn’t expect this. A hard lump caught in his throat. His vision narrowed on the smaller man. It was difficult to breath. But Jack kept his eyes steady on Yusei.

“I… Wow, I am… just surprised.” Yusei’s voice was low and quiet. His eyes were wide. The pupils remained transfixed on the floor, cloudy and unfocused. Yusei’s breathing was slow, causing his pupils to dilate. Jack swallowed thickly as he watched Yusei mirror his shivering. As he scanned his face, he found no anger. No disgust. Yusei really was surprised.

He couldn't hold back his growl. It was fierce, exasperated, and deep in his chest. Tingling with uncertainty, he didn’t know what to do next. In all actuality, Jack had expected a rejection. Not known to tear down those around him, he didn’t expect a violent rebuke. Rather, he figured the smaller man would friend-zone him gently. Say something like he adored Jack as a brother, and that was as far as he could go. He’d apologize, but would ask Jack to remain as his friend. He had been rigid, but ready for that answer. Not this ambiguous silence. It made him feel lightheaded. He needed to sit down.

Body vibrating with stress, he walked passed Yusei to sit heavily on the couch. Once he was on the cushions, the nausea settled. He could bear the physical turmoil, but he hated how it showed. He didn’t want Yusei to pity him. Biting his lip, he drew his lips into a tight line. It helped quell his trembling. He turned his gaze to the black haired duelist. In that moment, their eyes connected. Yusei seemed far more tired than he had originally thought. Even with all the nights Jack had stayed up with him, he had never seen the man _so_ worn out.

As if taking a cue from Jack, Yusei joined him on the couch. He sat with his elbows on his knees, fingers interlocked tightly. Leaning forward, his bangs placed a shadow over his eyes. There was a good two or three inches between them. Jack was thankful for that. He didn’t think he could handle contact from the Alpha. It would make him want more.

“How long...have you been in love with me?” Yusei stuttered. Jack’s eyes narrowed. It wasn’t often that Yusei was caught off guard. A small flutter danced in his stomach. He took that as a small victory. With his eyes still on the smaller duelist, Jack wished he would look up at him. He didn’t, instead keeping his head down with bangs hiding all emotions. Jack wondered if this interrogation would lead to the anticipated rejection. He had thought it would be more immediate.

“Years. Since we were kids at Martha’s. But, I’ve only recently realized it.” His voice faltered at the end. He furrowed his brows. The statement seemed careless. Like Jack hadn’t been mulling over it for the past months or fretting what he was experiencing for Yusei. He knew deep in his heart that his love for the man had been brewing for a long time. Just because it was a recent discovery didn’t mean that it was worthless.

Releasing a sigh, he leaned back into the couch. The cushions felt rough against his tight back. He couldn't relax. Taking his eyes off Yusei, Jack absentmindedly stared at the ceiling. The white paint allowed him to conjure up images of Yusei as a child. He smiled at Jack, dirt and bruises covering his cheeks. Jack felt a small smile grace his lips.

“What made you want to tell me now?”

Peering at Yusei through his peripherals, Jack found the man to have curled in on himself. His shoulders were impossibly still. Jack’s smile fell away. He didn’t dare tell him that he’d gained the confidence from a bet with Carly. It would sound… too childish.

“I’ve been thinking about dating.” The flinch that racked Yusei’s body didn’t escape Jack’s attention. His knuckles grew white between his knees. Jack forced himself to continue, ignoring the twist in his stomach, “I kept imagining different types of people to go on a date with. I even thought about Crow. But they were all wrong. Nothing felt right. At least, not until I put you there.” Jack crossed his legs. His hands rested on his thigh, kneading the fabric of his jeans to give them something to do. The child Yusei that beamed at him from the ceiling drew an ache in his temple. He moved his eyes to the unfinished oatmeal on the table. It had hardly been touched.

“The thought of being with you is... perfect. That made me realize that I’ve always thought about you in a romantic way. You’ve always pushed me to be better. Always been there for me. You’ve made my heart race more times than I can count. And whenever I think about someone I want to be with in the long run, it’s forever you.” Jack forced his eyes on Yusei. The smaller man seemed to have relaxed, his shoulders more loose and his knuckles a normal color. He swallowed the notions of vomiting, “Jack Atlas can’t have anyone else.”

Jack smirked at his building confidence. His heart was beating too fast for his liking, thumping loudly in his ears, but he was elated. There were so many reasons that he loved Yusei. They created a list longer than he could count going from his magnificently beautiful eyes to his charming personality and the ability to calm all those they met. His soul felt lightweight, like gravity was no longer holding him bound to his body. He floated above Yusei, his head nearly hitting the ceiling. It was the same high, the same overwhelming happiness he had experienced when Yusei appeared out of the pipeline two years after his absence.

“I love you.”

A light flush covered his cheeks. The words weren’t rushed like earlier. They were genuine and full of hope. It hit him hard, making him picture all the times he had stared at Yusei from afar. Picture all the times he had rushed to his side, the need to throw his arms around his neck nearly overpowering. It was wonderful, and yet, it was terrifying. He was reminded of all the people Yusei gave his attention to. In particular, a redhead who had a powerful ability to destroy the world around her. The heaviness returned, sinking his soul back into his body. His chest ached as Izayoi gazed lovingly up at Yusei before his mind’s eye. He’d nearly forgotten that Yusei already belonged to someone else.

“I love you too.”

Jack stiffened. His eyes refocused on Yusei who leaned back. Blue pierced across the space into violet. It was the same swirling look he had dreamt up in his fantasy date. He held his breath. Yusei couldn't really feel this way about him. He was imagining it. But his tan hand reached out, taking the pale one upon his thigh to interlock their fingers. His skin burned, feeling Yusei’s heat against both his palm and his leg. His fingers tightened against Yusei’s. He forced himself to breathe, swallowing harshly against the dryness of his throat.

“I love you too…” Yusei whispered. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Jack’s upper arm. His shoulders sagged while his body leaned heavily against Jack’s side. Holding them upright, his stomach performed flips at the intimacy. He couldn't help but frown, though, as a heavy air filled the silence. It put him on edge. Wasn’t he supposed to be excited? His love was returned after all! Blinking, Jack squeezed Yusei’s hand.

He felt reassured as Yusei squeezed his hand back. They stayed like that for a while. Heat radiated off Yusei, rolling off any chills Jack had. He enjoyed this. It was like all the pieces of the puzzle clicked together, creating a beautiful canvas. He wanted to show off that canvas, goad others into trying to take it only to have them learn they could never grasp it. He smiled as Yusei’s thumb caressed his skin. His free hand itched to draw Yusei closer, but he forced himself to remain still. He could take the small victories. It made him happy. Truly happy. For the first time in a long time.

Yusei rubbed his forehead against Jack’s arm, inhaling his scent. Jack’s cheeks grew hot as he glanced down at Yusei. He debated resting his head on top of Yusei’s, but he paused. His arm felt damp. His heart jumped to his throat as he scrutinized Yusei’s head. Was he...crying? But why? As if to give him an answer, Yusei sniffed. He couldn’t tell if it was tearful or if he was taking in his aroma again. His jaw began to ache as he tightened it.

Giving his hand a final squeeze, Yusei sat back from Jack. He looked at his eyes, but there was no wetness there. Had he imagined the tears? But the blue orbs were drowning, a fragile sheen shining over them. Yusei’s mouth drew into a frown. He pulled his hand out of Jack’s. The blonde suddenly felt very cold.

“I can’t be with you.” Yusei’s voice strained. As if to prevent Jack from doing anything, Yusei stood. He snatched up the oatmeal bowl and strode over to the sink in the kitchen area. Unable to move or fathom what just happened, Jack continued to sit on the couch. He stared at the spot where Yusei had been so close. The warmth from his body seeped away, leaving him feeling numb. His fingers twitched from the loss. Aggressively, his heart bashed against his ribcage. He panicked. Teeth clenching tightly, Jack finally found his voice,

“What?” He whipped his head around, stars streaking his eyesight. Yusei had his back to him, hunched and leaned over the sink. His shoulder blades were tight and pushed together. Jack stared daggers into Yusei’s back, willing him to turn and face him.

“I’m an Alpha, Jack. I will always be under the control of Omega pheromones until I bond with one. I don’t even fully understand what that means, but it will control me until it happens. Even if I was with you, I’d betray you.” Yusei’s fists were tight against the counter. Jack’s pupils narrowed at the whitening knuckles.

Jack’s own fists balled. He had been thinking along the same lines only hours ago. It took Carly convincing him that if she could break the mold, then so could Yusei. And that line of reasoning was what drove him to confess. His blood boiled. Were he Red Dragon Archfiend, he would have blown smoke from his throat and tore the place apart. He wanted his happily ever after, dammit! He wanted Yusei.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Jack. I really do return your feelings, whole-heartedly. I just...want to protect you.”

“That’s bullshit!”

Jack was seething. He shot up from the couch, fists still clenched tightly at his sides. He stepped forward, towering over Yusei. He glared at the top of his head. Yusei didn’t even flinch. Jack shook with rage. His nails dug into his palms. The pain did nothing to quell his anger. It wasn’t fair that they wanted each other, but Yusei refused to give it a try.

“I’m sorry.” Yusei was defeated. Jack bit his lip. Yusei slumped forward, his head dipping low. Jack raised his hand, hovering it over Yusei’s back. He fingers twitched, but he forced himself to keep his hand off the smaller man. This was like when Kiryuu died and became a Dark Signer. Yusei had doubted his ability to duel him. The defeat ran deep. If Jack hadn’t punched him, Yusei would never have won against their former leader.

Although Jack was angry, he was far more furious at himself. If he had said something sooner, well before the phenomenon, maybe they could have tried.

“When have you ever let anything stop you before?” Jack’s voice was deep. Full of anger and sorrow. It seemed to get through to Yusei for he raised himself up, turning his cheek to glance over his shoulder at the blonde. Jack still couldn't see his eyes. “You connected the City and Satellite when it was impossible. You defeated Aesir God cards when Crow and I failed. You overcame a destiny of death to save the world. You can’t tell me you can’t fight something like this.” Finally, Jack let his hand rest on Yusei’s back. The smaller man leaned back into his palm. He trailed his fingers over his tight shoulder blades, traveling down his arm until he grabbed at Yusei’s elbow. He pulled his arm off the counter before continuing down to place his palm in Yusei’s. Trying to quell his own anger, he rubbed his thumb against Yusei’s skin.

Jack furrowed his brows, his hand shaking in Yusei’s grip. He didn’t cause it. Yusei did from how trembling. His heart thumped painfully in his chest.

“I can’t control myself. I nearlyー” Yusei words cut off, his hand grasping Jack’s tightly. He waited. Gathering himself slowly, Yusei finally turned to face Jack. He held Jack’s hand to his chest, his eyes downcast as he relived the reason for his anxiety. Jack knew. He had been informed. He stepped closer, their bodies nearly touching as Jack caged Yusei against the sink counter. He spoke quietly,

“Crow told me. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I could have raped him!” Yusei ripped his hand out of Jack’s hold, shoving the taller man back as he bared his teeth. Yusei’s pupils were pinpricks, glaring at Jack with an intensity he hadn’t seen before. Jack kept the distance between them, his own glare planted on the smaller man. He kept his mouth shut, swallowing down any shouts he nearly spewed.

Yusei’s fist struck the side of the counter, banging loudly in the small space. He shook violently, his teeth grinding together as he dipped his head forward again. Bangs covered his eyes. Jack’s heart thrummed violently in his chest. It was like Yusei was getting ready to pounce, to tear his throat open.

A long silence followed. Both were unable to move or speak for several minutes.

“I can be there for you.” Jack’s whisper seemed too loud. He crossed his arms over his chest, caging himself from Yusei. He didn’t know why he felt like he needed to hold himself together. He didn’t know why he was fighting so hard. Yusei had rejected him. Yes, it was for the stupidest reason, but it was a refusal all the same. Jack should have accepted that. Instead, he clenched his jaw. It ached from how hard he screwed it shut.

“And on the days you can’t? When you’re out on a riding duel? Or meeting with Carly across the street? How will you be there for me then?” Yusei’s words were harsh, dripped in aggression. His muscles were tight. Jack’s hands tightened, his eyes watching Yusei carefully.

“You’ll come to all my duels. And I’ll stop going to the cafe. I’ll be here when you need me.” He knew they were excuses, and terrible ones at that. But Jack wanted to cling to anything. He wanted to convince Yusei that they could do it.

Jack couldn’t stop the flinch that racked his body when Yusei laughed. It was harsh and sharp. No mirth was in it. Yusei’s eyes were on Jack again, his blue swimming. They searched Jack’s face. Jack’s upper arm buzzed from how hard he was squeezing it.

“I’d never ask you to give up your independence for me. You love that cafe.” Yusei’s shoulders sagged. Like a door closing, Yusei turned his back to Jack again. He knew that this was it, and he wouldn’t be able to force the passage open again.

Yusei spoke quietly, “I want you to be happy, Jack. And it’s not with me.”

A ghostly hand gripped Jack’s heart. He bit his lip, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He closed his mouth, making sure the blood didn’t drip down his chin. He forced his body to remain still. Showing anymore trembling would be weak. It wasn’t like when they were young. Jack was an adult now. He needed to be strong. But he didn’t feel that way at all. It was hard to breathe. He wanted to punch Yusei, to make him turn around and actually listen to Jack. But it didn’t matter. Jack could scream, cry, or tell him all the reassurances in the world that they would be fine. Yusei would still say no.

“But I’m not happy.” Jack choked. He barely registered Yusei’s flinch. Rather, all of Jack’s muscles were burning. They itched to react. His heart jumped violently to his throat, screaming at him. It was time for fight or flight. What would he do?

Jack turned on his heel, quickly leaving the kitchen and headed down the stairs to the garage. Only his footsteps echoed on the metal. The loud clang as his boots descended the stairs stirred his stomach. He wanted to vomit. Once on ground level, Jack found Crow sitting upon Blackbird. He pumped her breaks twice, a frown on his lips. He pressed a button on the duel screen, his eyes scanning the schematics that popped up.

“Hey, Yusei, would you take a lookー”

Jack ignored him. He strode over to Wheel of Fortune, forcing his buzzing legs to take him confidently there. Once he sat, his stomach churned again. Jack covered his mouth. Sweat gathered at his temple as a violent twist made him gag. He quickly grabbed his helmet, placing it on and pulling down the visor to hide his eyes. His marked hand rested on his stomach. He could feel Crow’s eyes on him.

“Oi, Jack! Where’re ya going?”

He pressed a button on the duel screen. It popped up with an empty field. His hand tightened on his stomach. Jack ignored the footsteps that drew closer as he pulled down the arms of the D-wheel. Out of his peripherals, Crow stood by his side. He looked down at him, his eyes scanning Jack. They locked onto his stomach, lifted to his cut lip, and tried to peer passed the darkened visor.

Another wave of nausea hit him. He needed to leave.

“C’mon, man. What’s wrong? Are ya sick? You shouldn’t drive if yer sick.” Crow placed a hand on his hip. The other reached out, ready to lift Jack’s visor or to grab hold of his arm. He didn’t know which.

Jack revved the D-wheel to life. Crow pulled back, startled. Without looking at him, Jack gave a curt reply,

“Don’t follow me.”

“Wha--”

Jack hit the gas pedal. He raced out of the garage, leaving a confused and worried redhead behind. He turned down the alleyway, raced passed the square, and got up onto the highway with ease. Once there, Jack relaxed his tense muscles. He leaned back in the seat, following the line of traffic at a slightly higher speed.

The wind against his face calmed him. Although his stomach still ached, the need to vomit receded as quickly as it came. He took a deep breath before releasing it with a shudder. He blinked, a strange sensation on his eyelids. They felt like they were stuck together or clumped wrong. Using the hand that had on his stomach, he rubbed at them carefully, having to working his fingers under the visor while also keeping one eye on the road.

Slowly, his storming heart and mind calmed. He merged passed slower cars, going back and forth between lanes. His heart only jumped periodically whenever he let his mind wander to Yusei. Was he still at the kitchen sink? Was he still tensely standing there, regretting his actions? Or was he glad Jack left?

Teeth broke the skin of his lip again. Merging onto an off ramp, Jack took Wheel of Fortune away from the City. As he raised his speed onto the new route, blood dripped down his chin. A droplet caught in the wind and flung somewhere behind him. He quickly wiped his chin, a red stain smearing on his glove.

A familiar island came into view. Broken skyscrapers that were slowly being repaired glinted in the sunlight. The land looked dark, as it always had. It didn’t have all the lights that the City contained, and it was probably because most of the inhabitants were accustomed to the darkness. Of course, homes were refurbished, and the streets were cleaned. Any former destruction was merely a memory, or was still in the slow process of being rebuilt. Jack didn’t realize how much he missed it. He had always hated it. Always wanted to escape. But now, it contained the one place he could ever call home. The one place that would welcome him with open arms, no matter what mistakes he committed.

He wondered if Martha would be happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter than the previous. And the romance ends. But not really. 
> 
> There are some themes in this chapter that will continue to appear throughout the story. "Fight or Flight" is one of them. It's one of my favorite tones, and I especially like writing it in regards to Jack. That why if Jack's character seems all over the place, it's a very panicky mindset. He lives from moment to moment, so as shit hits the fan, his emotions rile up with it. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love critiques, comments, and general notes. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it xD


	5. To Love a Child

Jack pulled Wheel of Fortune up to the front door of Martha’s cottage. The engine purred as he parked, placing the kickstand down. He clicked a button on the dash, and the D-wheel slowly quieted.

“Jack!”

Turning, he smiled as the door flew open. Martha rushed out, running straight to his side. He gathered himself, removing his helmet and placing it on the seat of his D-wheel as he stood. When Martha was finally beside him, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him into a tight embrace. He laughed, his own arms coming around her neck and gently pressing her cheek against his chest.

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” Martha sobbed. She lifted him, one foot hovering an inch or so off the ground. He chuckled, his hands petting her hair.

“I’ve missed you too, Martha.”

“It’s Jack!” A plethora of children's voices rang around him. Many of the orphans under Martha’s care had come out at the same time as her. Some were now by his D-wheel, gawking and awing at the machinery. Others were by his side, waiting their turn to touch the former king. As he and Martha pulled back from their embrace, the closest child took advantage of it. He ran straight into Jack’s side, his hands wrapping around his hips. He smiled up at Jack, a swirl of excitement within his eyes. Jack’s heart fluttered, his hand coming to rest on the kid’s head. He mused the hair, the child giggling. This gave the others confirmation to draw closer. A little girl stood by his side while two boys jumped on his arms, clinging to him as he lifted them off the ground. Giggles and laughter surrounded him.

“And how are the King’s number one fans?” Jack shined a smile at the boys. The one by his hips jumped up excitedly, obviously adoring the attention. While some of the kids held his attention, he could see out of the corner of his eyes that others were invested in his D-wheel. Martha watched them, knowing the machine was off and couldn't be kicked into start easily. They sat on the seat, one putting his helmet on and pretending to duel and drive. It was cute as the helmet was much too big for the child’s head, sliding to cover his eyes with each movement.

The children responded to his question with a variety of answers. Some were good while others ignored the meaning and jumped into his duel tactics. They all claimed that they loved the King of Neo Domino City and aspired to be like him one day. Jack didn’t have to the heart to correct them. He was very used to his fans calling him the ‘former’ king since Yusei took that title. But the kids obviously didn’t care. They would always think of Jack as the king first. It did make his heart warm.

“How long are you staying?” The boy at his hips asked. His eyes continued to gleam up at him. Hand now on the boy’s shoulder, Jack looked to Martha for help. She smiled, her hands coming up and clapping loudly. All the children turned to her, pausing in whatever they were doing. Jack was surprised. Martha was truly a great mother for them.

“Alright, children. Let’s head inside. I’m sure Jack is hungry and he will be joining us for dinner.” As if by magic, most of the children released Jack. The ones on Wheel of Fortune took off his helmet and placed it back before running back into the cottage. The boys clinging to his arms ran with the others, all their chatter now changed to food.

The little boy by his hips still clung to him. He had a pout, his hands tightening on Jack. He smiled softly down at him. He garnered the boy’s attention by squeezing his shoulder. The pout disappeared as he smiled back at Jack.

“Let’s go eat.” Jack mused, massaging the boy’s shoulder. He nodded, finally releasing Jack’s hips. He took his hand instead, still beaming up at Jack. He didn’t think a child would ever make him feel so light and giddy, and he wasn’t upset by it. He rather enjoyed this boy’s affection.

“Are you hurt, Mr. Atlas?” The little girl who also remained by his side pointed at his glove. It was stained with the blood he had wiped off his chin on his ride here. Walking forward with Martha and the little boy, Jack gave a simple lie: an adult beverage spilt from much earlier. Out of the corner of his eye, Martha gave him a worried look but kept up the ruse. She offered to wash his clothes. Jack more than willingly accepted. He wanted to rid himself of Yusei’s scent even if for a little bit.

They all walked together inside the cottage. The boy released his hand when he found some of his friends playing duel monsters. Jack let him go, watching him as he excitedly brought out his own deck. It reminded him of his days with Yusei and Crow. A small pang and flutter resounded in his heart.

Martha pulled at his coat, motioning for him to unbuckle the belt. Jack did as she requested, removing his signature white jacket and handing it off to his foster mother. She took his gloves as well, placing them over her arm as she moved further into the house towards the laundry room. Jack took this moment to look over the new renovations since Satellite and the City were connected.

Leaving the front door and heading into the kitchen area, Jack found new countertops and appliances lined the wall. He smiled, running his bare hand over the smooth blue marble. The light colors allowed the light from outside the bounce around, brightening the room immensely. It was still a small space, but he figured Martha liked the intimacy it created when she cooked.

Heading through one of the doors, Jack found himself in the dining room. It wasn’t that different except the long table was of a nicer quality. Less chips and scratches lined the surface, and it looked to be quality wood. He followed the table until he sat at the end near the large window. He crossed his arms over his chest, glancing out the window at the front where his D-wheel sat. He was still unsued to seeing the hospital next door and the hustle and bustle of skyscrapers off in the distance.

He knew most of the changes were from money Yusei and Crow had sent over. They had always been working hard, especially when the two territories were first united. His smirk faded as a frown replaced it. Since he was unable to hold down a job, he hadn’t been able to contribute much. All of these updates were thanks to his partners. Now he could see why Crow was always pestering him about it.

“Here, sweetie.”

Martha placed a small bottle of ointment in front of him. Confused, Jack picked up the bottle before turning to Martha. She pointed to her lip, tapping the edge gently before turning and heading through the door that led to the kitchen. Feeling his lip, Jack picked off dried blood. His brows furrowed. Could anyone easily see the blood? Did that mean his lie to the child was for not? He shook his head, feeling bitter as he uncapped the bottle. Martha came back, handing off a wet cloth to him before disappearing once more. He dabbed the cut, wiping off the rusted blood. Then he gently rubbed the clear ointment on the cut. It didn’t sting, just made it shinier and easy to see.

It was a bad habit of his. Biting his lip and bleeding had been a nervous tick since he was a child. Whether he got into a fight with another or was angrily alone, he’d chew the skin apart. Martha could never make him quit, but she always made him think about it. Probably to remember when he started so he could stop before the assault became too much.

As Jack recapped the ointment bottle, Martha returned once more and took it as well as the wet cloth. She placed a cup of tea down before him, then left the room to put the items away. Jack stared at the tea, letting the aroma hit his nostrils. He closed his eyes, taking in the bland smell. It was full of memories.

Once again left alone, Jack let his thoughts race to Yusei. He held the cup in his palms, going over the rejection once more. He scrutinized the tense muscles of Yusei’s back when he had been bent over the skin. He tried to quell his emotions, looking at the scene objectively. But it was still too fresh. Too hurtful. And he hated himself for being so fragile. People got rejected, it was a normal fact of life. He had pushed many fangirls away during his time as King. He told Mikage to remain silent when she was about to confess to him. He didn’t think anything about those denials. But now, being on the other side of it, he regretted being so harsh to his followers.

He tentatively took a sip of the tea. It was some sort of green herbal blend. It had no punch or kick. Probably for the best. His chest felt empty and hollow. Anything that would upset his stomach would probably affect his heart too. He wondered how much Martha suspected of his sorrow.

Did Martha have Alphas at the orphanage? Or were the kids all still too young to know? He calculated their ages. Some of the ones that had been around for a while were probably close to the age of twelve or thirteen. According to medical records, children didn’t show standings until roughly fifteen years old. They still had time to be kids, and Martha still had time to get ready for it. He wondered what Martha categorized as.

His temple buzzed. He felt slightly nauseous. He wanted to tell Martha his standing. He wanted to explain that Yusei was an Alpha and that he was madly in love with him. He figured Martha already knew of their classes, probably learning from Yusei or Crow. But did she know how Jack felt about his former foster brother? He couldn’t think of him that way anymore, and he hadn’t called him his brother since he was thirteen. Had it been evident as he grew before he left the orphanage to roam on his own? His heart pounded erratically, thinking about how Martha might react to his feelings. She’d probably tell him it was fine to love who he wanted to love. Even if it was Yusei.

“How’s the tea?”

Martha sat down by Jack at the head of the dining table, drawing him back to reality. She had her own cup, but her eyes were on Jack. She placed one hand on his forearm, stroking his shirt with her thumb. A motherly smile graced her lips. She was letting him know that he could confide in her about anything. That she would always love him no matter what. Jack swallowed hard. He didn’t deserve that smile. Not with all the bullshit he had committed in recent years.

“It’s good.” Jack drank more. He was reminded of times when Martha and he would sit at the table after Jack had been outside for too long. His hands would be freezing. She’d make this tea, one for her to drink, and one for Jack to hold. He wasn’t a huge drinker as a child, but he had learned to love the smell and warmth it created. They were special moments that he and Martha had. That he would always treasure.

He smiled, sipping the tea again.

“Although I love when you visit, you don’t do it often. Is there a particular reason you are here today? I believe the last time you came by was with Yusei and Crow.” Martha mused. Jack kept his eyes fixed on the murky liquid before him, his fingers fiddling with the handle of the cup. The heavy pressure in his heart returned.

“Sick of me already?” Jack joked.

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“Not really.” Jack turned away from Martha, focusing his eyes on the fireplace before him. The picture frames had been updated with a new group photo of all the inhabitants of the cottage. There were a lot of kids huddled around Martha’s form. He didn’t think he saw them all upon his arrival.

“You must be in a fight with someone. Can’t be Crow. You two fight like cats and dogs, but you always butt heads and figure it out yourselves. I don’t think you’ve left a fight unresolved with Crow since you two first met. It can’t be Aki or the twins, you adore them all too much. So that leaves Yusei.” Martha watched him like a hawk. He tried really hard not to flinch when she said his name, but his body betrayed him. He took a rather large gulp of his tea, using the newer cup to hide his frown.

“It wasn’t really a fight…” Jack hated how fragile he sounded. Like he would break at any moment. Since when had he become so weak? He’d have to change that, make himself bigger than the problem. He just needed to focus on something else, anything else…

“Why not stay a couple of days? I have some ideas for the playground that I need help putting together. Saiga and Tetsuzo aren’t enough manpower, and I was thinking about calling you before you arrived.” Martha’s hand squeezed his forearm, bringing his eyes back to hers. She smiled at him, the one that calmed the storm in his heart. She understood his pain, his need to take time before he could tackle it. She had always been an advocate for working hard to overcome the pain and sadness.

“Sure. Thanks, Martha.” Jack placed his mug down, using that hand to cover his foster mother’s on his arm. He smiled at her, willing the prickling sensation from his eyes. It worked.

Jack swallowed a lump in his throat. His temple buzzed dizzily. He thought about confiding in her, right when he had her attention. She sat calmly, patiently. She simply sipped her tea, letting him fight his inner war. He lost the battle, the fear of vomiting overpowering his will to speak. He reprimanded himself for feeling so lousy.

The pain in his heart hurt more than any crash or punch he’d ever received. It was reminiscent of his first few years at the cottage. Back when he didn’t trust Martha or Yusei. Back when he only held onto a memory of a family that had burned in an explosion that he had miraculously survived. When it was all he ever had besides a mark on his arm he didn’t understand.

“Well, I’ll clean up one of the spare rooms for you. Stay and finish your tea.” Martha stood, giving his arm another good squeeze. She grabbed her cup and took it with her as she left the room. He held his cup again, still warm even with less liquid. His heart slowly calmed, beating to a normal but hard tempo in his chest.

His hand came up and twirled the skeleton pendant on his chest. He turned it over and over again, tightening the chain around his neck. He would twirl it the other way when it started to bite his throat, loosening it once more. He repeated this action, his eyes glazed over as he stared at his tea.

He was positive now that Martha wouldn’t care that Jack was in love with Yusei. She would support him and probably even demand that Yusei talk to him. Especially when he told her that they returned their feelings for each other, it was just circumstantial that it couldn’t work. She would probably react like Carly, saying that the categories didn’t force their destiny. That they could overcome it and unite like they should. Easier said than done.

Hands rubbed his shoulders, loosening his tight muscles. They wrapped around him, Martha’s beautiful face resting against him as her warmth enveloped his back.

“Take your time. I’m here to talk when you want.”

The prickling sensation came to his eyes again, but he only nodded. He stopped twirling the pendant and instead put a hand on Martha’s. She rubbed his fingers with her own. They stayed like that, quiet for a bit. Jack enjoyed her company, and he hoped Martha appreciated his.

He missed this. He missed the woman who had become his mother. The memory of his real mother was all but gone, however he didn’t regret following Yusei back to the cottage all those years ago. When he was a child, he had tried so hard to never forget his original family. Now, he was glad to have Martha. He only regretted not visiting her more often.

* * *

_“Jack.”_

_Opening his eyes, Jack found himself surrounded by darkness. He was floating, or falling, in the endless abyss. His heart was surprisingly calm._

_The voice called out to him again. It pulsated in the space, coming forward like a scream before receding like a whisper. If he listened intently, Jack could swear that it was mixed with the cry of the Crimson Dragon._

__

_He could pinpoint the direction of it. He turned, his body cold. Taking a moment, he looked at himself. He was naked aside from purple boxers clinging tightly to his skin. He wasn’t embarrassed._

__

__

_Shivering, Jack reached forward. His feet landed against solid ground. He took a step. A crash of thunder sounded as a bright light overcame the darkness. He closed his eyes, his head spinning. After a moment, he opened them again. Spots dotted his vision, but he was now in a familiar location. The garage was cascaded in a blue hue from the moonlight streaming in from the windows._

__

__

_Swallowing thickly, Jack took a staggering step forward. He shivered as another wave of cold overcame him. He wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his biceps to create friction._

__

__

_Jack was panting, having a hard time catching his breath. Slowly, an ebbing pain spiked behind his bellybutton. It was like someone was taking a knife from inside his body and poking it outward. It wasn’t breaking the skin, but it was hurting him. He coughed, stumbling forward as more pain spiked. He quickly reached out, grabbing the closest supporting object._

__

__

_He blinked, confused. A red D-wheel lay under his grasp, but it wasn’t Yusei’s. The sleek body and orange tipped rims were the obvious tells of Izayoi’s duel runner. Strangely, it was never in the garage. When Izayoi came to visit Yusei, she usually traveled here by foot._

__

__

_The Crimson Dragon roared. A red light flooded out from upstairs, creating a mix of purple on the staircase. Ignoring the pain, Jack forced himself back into a standing position. He released Izayoi’s D-wheel and climbed up the stairs toward the red light. The trek had never been so hard before, but now it felt like with each set Jack took, there were ten more he needed to take. The pain in his stomach worsened. He bit his lip to prevent a scream._

__

__

_“Oh… Yusei…”_

__

__

_A soft moan halted Jack. Staring at the too far entrance, he heard the fumbling of clothes dropping to the floor. There was a smacking of skin on skin following the movement, of lips sucking another's. He swallowed, his eyes widening but his heart remaining calm. A distinct feminine voice mixed with a familiar male groan._

__

__

_Jack forced himself forward._

__

__

_The living room/kitchen area was dark. No lights were on, and Jack didn’t feel the need to flick the switch. Although it took a moment for his eyes to adjust, he could clearly see and hear what was happening. The couch held two bodies, both fully nude and wiggling together in a moaning mess. His eyes landed on the tan back of Yusei. He was settled between Izayoi’s legs. He leaned over her and kissed her lips. Her pale legs were wrapped around his waist, her back arching as she kissed Yusei back passionately. He had a hand on her breast, squeezing and massaging their beauty. She moaned, breaking the kiss and raked her nails down Yusei’s back. Her head turned, her eyes connecting with Jack’s. She didn’t act like she really saw him. Instead, she ground her lower half against Yusei’s. In turn, the black-haired duelist groaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck and sucking at her sensitive skin._

__

__

_Jack felt nothing watching the scene before him. His heart remained beating at a calm pace while his eyes wandered over their bodies. The pain in his stomach seemed to dull, letting him take in the events before him. He felt only a slight sense of loss when he gazed at Yusei’s back. But he felt no jealousy or anger towards Izayoi._

__

__

_“Yes, Yusei. Claim me, and only me.” Izayoi’s voice echoed in the room. Although she didn’t see Jack, her eyes remained at his location. She caressed Yusei’s back, soothing the scratches she had caused._

__

__

_Yusei finally pulled up from Izayoi, his eyes drinking in her nude form. He flicked her nipple, gaining a moan from the redhead. He growled possessively at her. He pushed his hips forward, his head rolling back. He turned, eyes landing on Jack._

__

__

_For the first time, his heart pounded against his chest. Yusei’s eyes remained on him, seeing him. He licked his lips, another possessive growl escaping his throat. Then, his eyes became unfocused once more. He went back to Izayoi, prepping her for his eventual entrance._

__

__

_Jack felt an overwhelming sadness come to his heart. Still, no anger was directed at Izayoi, but he felt like he had missed something so beautiful before him. Like Yusei could have been his if he had just tried harder. It hurt, his heart responding by pounding hard. He swallowed, turning to leave the room to give the two their space._

__

__

_“Hu-AH?!”_

__

__

_Jack fell to his knees, an intense pain flaring out his stomach. He gasped, hand clutching his abdomen as it pounded repeatedly with severe strikes. Tears dripped from his eyes, landing on the floor. The sound of glass breaking reverberated around the room. Another spike punched his gut. His legs shook, a feeling of liquid pouring down his inner thighs. He peeked down at himself. Blood darkened his boxers, large streams running down his pale legs and producing a puddle on the ground. He gasped. More blood trickled between his fingers as a large gash formed on his stomach. It looked like a huge crack with smaller ones splitting off. It didn’t gush blood like he did between his legs, but it was damp. He groaned, his body shivering as the pain seemed to lean back._

__

__

_Off to his side, a baby cried. He whipped his head toward a bathroom, his pain instantly forgotten. The door was ajar with an orange light flickering inside. His heart pounded. His fingers buzzed and he gasped on his breath. He forced himself to stand, grabbing onto the railing of the stairs to pull himself upward. He nearly slipped on his blood._

__

__

_He remained transfixed on the door. Darkness surrounded him as he headed toward it. Izayoi and Yusei disappeared. Only the cries of an infant resounded. It broke his heart._

__

__

_Pushing the door fully open, he found the bathroom to be nothing like the one inside their apartment. Instead of a smaller, white but clean space, Jack found a dirty, ratty, medium sized room that was covered in an orange hue. The walls were probably green, but the lighting made them murky brown. The floor was white, but drenched in blood. There was so much that Jack feared stepping inside. A dirty, blood-covered hanger rested beside the toilet and the bathtub. Dark red handprints covered the sink, the mirror, and the side of the bathtub. The crying of the infant reverberated within the tub._

__

__

_Stomach flipping, Jack placed his hand over his mouth. An overwhelming dizziness came to him, making him want to vomit. He forced himself to remain calm, keeping his hand over his mouth to keep the acidic fluid from leaving._

__

__

_He stole confidence from the reservoirs of his soul, forcing himself to step toward the bathtub. He was careful not to slip on the blood over the tile. As he neared, he found a body lying among dirty pillows, towels, and blankets. They were stained with blood, turning all the fabric into dark brown or black against the orange light. His eyes widened, staring at the face of the person who was obviously dead. Their skin was as pale as a sheet, blonde hair turning orange from the blood. Unseeing and dull violet eyes stared off towards the door._

__

__

_Jack crumbled, his body leaning against the side of the tub as he stared at his mirror image. Bruises lined his twin’s throat as well as dotted his skin near his chest. He couldn't see anymore under his dress shirt, but he could tell that he was riddled with them._

__

__

_He sobbed, tears pouring down his face. Even as he stared at his dead self, he didn’t particularly care about his condition. Rather, an intense sorrow and regret filled his heart._

__

__

_The cries of the infant came again, renewed and more severe. Heart pounding, Jack let his eyes wander down his twin’s body. As his gaze moved to the twin’s crotch, he found blood coating everything. The inner walls of the tub dripped with the red liquid. Continuing down, Jack found a bloody blob resting between the dead man’s inner thighs. It twitched, a gurgling cry vibrating from it. It reached out a bloody hand toward Jack, it’s body violently twisting. It’s cry became more shrill._

__

__

_Instantly, his body sharply stabbed his abdomen. He grabbed at his stomach, gritting his teeth as with each cry of the bloody infant, another stab of pain racked his body. His eyes dulled as he stared at the child, his heart twisting violently with sadness, regret, and yet a partial calm. It wouldn’t be long before it died, and it joined it’s mother in the afterlife._

__

__

_The Crimson Dragon wailed._

__

__

_Jack screamed._

* * *

Nightmares were the new norm. They occurred every night, taunting him with his dead body and the premature infant. The theme was always the same: Yusei with someoneーnot always Izayoiーin different locations, a dingy bathroom covered in blood, his death, and a crying baby. The Crimson Dragon always had a part to play as well, either manifesting itself before him or simply crying in some far off ether.

They had started the first night Jack had stayed at Martha’s. Soon after getting to his cleaned up room and falling asleep, he had woken the whole house with his furious screams and cries. The children thought he was dying. Saiga and Tetsuzo thought the Dark Signers were back. Martha simply comforted him, telling him it was alright and that she was there.

Now, a week of being at the cottage was starting to take its toll on him. With little sleep each night, Jack found himself in a borderline state of delirium. He only got about two or three hours of rest before the nightmares would kick him back to the waking world. And as the day progressed, Jack either refused to sleep or would only take short 20 minute naps. Either way, it wasn’t helping him get the rest he needed. He saw ghosts, or dark entities, at every corner. His mind was playing tricks on him, sometimes putting the bloody infant in the sink of the bathroom and making him unable to enter it for another hour. And the Crimson Dragon would whisper into his ear, nearly begging him to return home.

Currently, Jack was attempting to get more shut eye in. He was in the dining room, sitting in the chair at the head of the table that was now pulled over by the large window. He was able to overlook the front yard, peering into the surrounding trees and gaze up at the starry sky. They were always brighter in Satellite, even with the new buildings popping up everywhere. The bright lights of the City blocked the beauty of the sky. Satellite always wanted to remember where it began, so it kept the darkness of night to allow the stars to shine.

Jack leaned forward, pressing his temple against the cold glass. The temperature quickly calmed his nerves and dried his sweat. He released a soft sigh. He could still feel the phantom pain in his abdomen from the nightmare. This time, he had been following the Crimson Dragon through darkness straight to the dingy bathroom. No Yusei. No sex. Just him and the crying infant.

The dining room was far away from the bedrooms. Here, if he needed to cry, he wouldn’t be heard as well. He didn’t, but it was an option for him. The isolation made him feel better, knowing that he was in this battle alone. He wouldn’t wish these nightmares on anyone else.

Closing his eyes, Jack curled in on himself. He placed one foot on the seat of the chair, drawing that knee to his chest and holding it tightly. His stomach twisted, a shiver running up his spine at the sudden nausea that fought to climb up his throat. Closing his mouth in a tight line, he swallowed the pain. He took calming breaths in through his nose, and only parted his lips slightly to let his exhales out.

Once he felt less dizzy, Jack peered at his reflection in the glass. Dark circles hung under his eyes. His skin was much paler, and his lips were slightly blue. Were he back at the garage, he would have applied makeup to cover the problems. He was very used to keeping an image even in his days as King. Many times when he had been restless but needed to appear strong for a press conference, Mikage would put foundation on his disheveled skin. She had even taught him how to apply it. If he could put it on now, both the children and Martha would worry less.

He did have the saving grace of appearing better in recent nights. When the terrors had started in the first two days, his blood curdling screams woke the whole house. Martha had found him wrestling the sheets, eyes unfocused as he clawed at his stomach. He had been inconsolable, crying out a name that no one could understand and begging for Yusei. If he regained any sense, he would beg Martha to get him out of the room. To get him away from the blood. She would hold him, cooing at him that it was alright. That there was no infant. That there was no blood.

After two days of scaring the children half to death and Martha nearly calling the doctor over, Jack was able to hide his panic attacks. He had figured out a way to bit down on his scream before it ripped from his throat, to hold himself still until the phantom pains subsided, and to stare at the ceiling until the smell of copper dissipated. With this, he appeared to be overcoming his nightmares or his sickness that the children thought he had. They worried less even if he looked like death.

However, even with this new tactic, Martha refused to let him help with the project she had asked him to stay for. It apparently required a lot of heavy lifting and building. But due to his appearance, she worried he would fall or be too weak. He was miffed, telling her he was perfectly fine. But she knew how to read him, knew that the circles under his eyes weren’t going to disappear soon. So, she asked him to look after the children instead. To be a role model and to spend time with them. It was a welcome distraction, and he actually adored doing it. The little boy, Ed, who had clung to him on the first day took a huge liking to him. He’d be by his side, holding his hand or sitting by him at dinner. He’d play duel monsters with Jack, or confide secrets to him like a crush he had on one of the other kids. Jack liked spending time with him the most since he was essentially the runt of the group, being one of the youngest and most recent additions.

If anything, spending time with Ed made him think less about Yusei and his nightmares.

He released a sigh, watching as his breath fogged the glass. He shivered. He was only wearing his black tank top and thin pajama pants he borrowed from Saiga. It was colder outside, and the house didn’t run heat at night to save on energy and money. A smart choice, but it still left him freezing. He rubbed his shin, the friction warming him up a bit.

Distracted, he didn’t notice a figure moving closer to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a blanket was draped over his shoulders and a tight grip grabbed his shoulders. Turning, Jack let out a relaxed sigh as Martha rubbed his shoulder while passing over a hot cup of tea. He let his foot settle back on the floor, taking the cup and holding it close to his chest. It warmed him up far quicker than the friction had. Taking a sniff, Jack was surprised to capture the hint of peppermint. His favorite.

He silently thanked her, mouthing the words. A part of him still worried that if he spoke, it would be too loud and he would awaken the whole house again. Martha seemed to understand, giving him a smile and nod as she made sure the blanket covered his shoulders properly. Her hand came to his cheek, turning his head to look in her direction. She rubbed her thumb under his eyes, caressing the darkened skin. He grabbed her wrist, giving her a soft smile. He didn’t want to get into it. He felt too tired and too wound up at the same time.

Nodding again, Martha removed her hand. She went to the dining table and grabbed a chair. She brought it over, setting it down in front of him by the window. Before sitting, she turned to the drawer in the corner and pulled out a crocheted scarf that was just at the beginning. She sat, silently working on the piece while still providing a supporting presence to Jack.

Jack smiled, taking a tentative sip of his tea. Faster than holding it, he warmed up quickly upon swallowing. He let his gaze go back out the window, staring at the stars. He knew that telling Martha to return to bed would be for not. She would either ignore him or tell him to do the same. And he felt too sick and scared to go back.

Martha started to softly hum a lullaby. He glanced at her, watching her work on the scarf with a soft smile. The tune was familiar from his childhood, one that she had sung to him before. He couldn't recall the words though. Suddenly tired, he rested his temple against the glass again. He closed his eyes, letting the tune envelope him. Behind his eyelids, he saw himself as a child crawling into bed. Yusei was there too, as well as Crow. They both got in the same bed with him, hugging his sides while he complained about it being too hot. He exhaled a small chuckle, his body slouching in the chair.

He wasn’t sure when Martha took the mug from his fingers or when she had wrapped the blanket around his body more. Her humming had never stopped, still cradling his thoughts tenderly as he floated in the memory of his childhood. He allowed himself to relish in Yusei’s silent glow, his blue eyes sparkling at everything he did. A real smile covered his lips.

He rested like that all the way into the late afternoon where Ed curled by his side at some point, playing duel monsters while putting a finger to his lips for those around him to remain quiet so Jack could continue to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, this chapter was re-written at least five times. And I definitely cut it in half. I have more of it written out, so hopefully I can update the next chapter pretty soon.
> 
> Let me know if there was anything confusing here. I sometimes write stuff and half of it is still in my mind so it makes sense to me cause I know what I'm after, but you guys only got half the story!
> 
> Otherwise, I'll be meeting you guys at the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of your feedback!!


	6. King's Sentiment

####  _SATELLITE SHORELINE - THIRTEEN YEARS AFTER ZERO REVERSE_

_Ocean waves crashed against the sandy beach littered with junk. There was scrap metal, broken planks, plastic garbage, and other such assortments. Unsightly, but it was the only home he had ever known._

_Water lapping at the edge roared loudly in the night air, overpowering the subtle horns of vehicles far off in the distance. A chilly wind swept through, flapping the thin white but dirty jacket on Jack’s body. He shivered, his teeth chattering. The chill coupled with the freezing rock he sat upon added to his discomfort._

__

_Training his eyes on the distant glow, Jack watched as the City beamed like a lighthouse. Almost like a gem, the far-off utopia painted soft rainbows in the sky and upon the surface of the waters. It sparkled beautifully. Jack’s heart yearned for it. He wondered if the streets were safe to travel, or kids could play outside even at night. If the homes were warm and bellies were always full. If the beds were comfortable, and if nightmares were just gossip._

__

__

_Absentmindedly, Jack twirled the pendant of his necklace between his fingers. It was a dented wedding ring that he had held onto since he was small. It belonged to his mother, and it was the only reminder he had of her. She died in the Zero Reverse tragedy, leaving Jack to fend for himself for the past thirteen years. Satellite was a harsh and cruel island, making Jack become equally rough. However, the small warped reminder around his neck gave him the ability to be kind in the most seldom of times._

__

__

_He tried to recall what she looked like. The last fleeting memory he had of her was in a room filled with a bright white light. She had long blonde hair that was braided to one side. Pale skin mirroring his own, and full lips that held a tender smile. She was thin and beautiful, her arms held out for Jack to crawl toward. He couldn’t make out her eyes, nose, or any unique features. And although he couldn’t recall exactly how it sounded, he did remember her calling his name one last time, so full of love that it made him tear up._

__

__

_When Zero Reverse happened, he should have died with her. They had been in the same bland room, and he had only been a child. Instead, he lived by some miracle, although he knew it was related to the mark on his arm. Even though he had always had the birthmark, it had glowed on the day he lost what was most precious to him. And he had a feeling deep in his chest that it had saved him. He hated it, wishing it had saved his mother instead._

__

__

_Grasping the ring in his palm, Jack trembled as he pulled it close to his chest. His eyes stung. Sniffing harshly to prevent the tears from falling, Jack pulled his knees up to his chest. He hugged them, hiding his face against the dark fabric. His heart constricted. A couple of years ago, Jack could have felt numb. He could have trudged on, kept surviving, and never felt the pangs of doubt or worthlessness. He had been able to fend for himself, fighting off hungry children from his food or escaping perverted dirty adults from taking advantage of him. He had learned that he had to be just as cruel in Satellite in order to make it to the next sunrise._

__

__

_However, he had joined Martha’s orphanage during the winter of his seventh year alive. It had been hard, the snow slowing his movements. He had been beaten up by adults who had tried to rape him. They, of course, found the warmth of another body in a bed a luxury, and it didn’t matter the gender nor the age. And when Jack had refused to be their pillow, they had no pity or care of leaving a child near death in an alleyway. But a miracle had come for Jack. A small boy with black spiky hair had appeared by his bloody form. He had tried to move Jack on his own, but he had been too small to do anything. At the time, Jack didn’t think the boy was a miracle. He had disappeared as fast as he had shown up. No, Jack had been reserved in the thought that he would die that night. However, a few moments later, a dark skinned woman came to his aid. He was then adopted into the family, his saviors being Yusei and Martha._

__

__

_Jack was grateful to them. He really was. But being with his new family ebbed away the darkness in his heart. It made him softer, and full of ties that could be used against him. Jack also found himself forgetting his former home faster. He used to know what his mother’s face looked like. Now, it was blank or replaced entirely by Martha._

__

__

_A rock fell from somewhere behind him. Quickly, Jack pushed himself to his feet, turning on his heel to face a dark passageway. It was the only way to easily get to his spot, and only one other knew of his hideaway._

__

__

_“Who's there?!”_

__

__

_A bob of spiky black hair pulled forward from the darkness. Jack glared at the intruder, lowering his fists. Pouting, he stood to his full height. He crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded the boy who casually walked up to him._

__

__

_Yusei was covered in dirt. His stomach had mud caked on it, and patches of dirt smeared on his cheeks. It was obvious Yusei had tried crawling up to Jack’s spot, planning to keep his presence hidden. This made Jack’s pupils narrow. He never understood why Yusei always considered his feelings first. It was annoying._

__

__

_“Did you follow me?” Jack barked. Yusei’s face remained neutral. He stood a couple of inches shorter than Jack, but stared hard into violet eyes. He felt his cheeks heat from the uncomfortable staring contest. Releasing a small but loud huff, he darted his eyes over to a pile of rubble near the passageway._

__

__

_“Time to go home.” Yusei said sleepily, his hand grabbing the edge of Jack’s coat. He smeared a speck of dirt on the white fabric. It wasn’t like it was the most clean material in the world, but it still bothered Jack to see an obvious stain. Yusei ignored his groan, pulling Jack with him toward the entrance. Smacking his hand away, Jack wiped the smudge quickly. He intercepted Yusei’s needy hands with his own, holding it rather than let him dirty his coat more. Yusei seemed to appreciate his hand, gripping tightly as he pulled Jack again._

__

__

_“Humph.” Jack grunted. He let Yusei drag him on. He knew he wouldn’t be able to argue his way to stay. Yusei was usually less sympathetic and communicative when he was sleepy._

__

__

_They walked for a while in silence. Jack’s hideaway was at least a mile away from Martha’s cottage. He liked the solitude it had, as well as the view of the City. And even though he had come there plenty of times in the middle of the night, Yusei was always able to follow after him and bring him home. It didn’t matter if Jack took a different route. He never heard or saw Yusei until he had already been at his spot for an hour._

__

__

_Yusei always gave Jack time to be alone, even if he was there watching over him. He never grabbed him right away. Jack wondered if Yusei actually stuck around, or if he did his own exploring while Jack mused his isolation. He doubted it. Yusei was far more cautious than most of the children at Martha’s. He didn’t particularly know where it came from. Yusei had been with Martha for most of his life. She protected him, fed him, clothed him, and gave him shelter. Yet, Yusei acted like any child that had been left on their own in Satellite for more than three years. Hard, rough, and always careful._

__

__

_Jack found Yusei’s pestering of his feelings annoying. Why couldn’t he be like Crow and just leave him to his own devices?_

__

__

_The cottage came into view. The front door and dining room lights were on, sending a glowing signal to the boys that Martha was awake. Jack had figured she would be though, since Yusei often told Martha he would bring Jack home._

__

__

_Speaking of the devil, Martha’s silhouetted figure came to the doorway. Her hands rose to her hips, resting there as her shadowed face pointed in their direction. Jack put his free hand in his coat pocket. He glared at Yusei’s back, but he wasn’t really looking at the boy. As if to comfort him, Yusei’s hand squeezed his own. So annoying._

__

__

_Once standing in front of their foster mother, the black haired boy released Jack. He trotted up to Martha,_

__

__

_“Thank you, Yusei. Now head on inside.” Martha patted his head, then put a hand on his back to push him in. No room for arguing. He gave a quick glance at Jack, his blue eyes apologizing to violet ones. Jack huffed, pointedly staring at the cottage wall. The smaller boy went inside then._

__

__

_Jack stuffed both of his hands into his pockets, pulling the thin coat around himself better. He stared at Martha’s feet. He didn’t want to look at her eyes, knowing they would be filled with concern. He didn’t want to be reminded of it. He would have preferred if they were angry._

__

__

_“Jack, you need to stop going out in the middle of the night. You know it’s dangerous.”_

__

__

_He drew closer, moving his gaze up to Martha’s midsection. He glared at where the white apron met her maroon dress. Sniffing harshly, he didn’t say a word. His teeth chewed at his lip, making him frown more as the skin reddened._

__

__

_This wasn’t the first time Martha had scolded him. Almost every time Jack and Yusei came back, Martha would have this talk. It didn’t change the fact that Jack still left. He still snuck out in the middle of the night, and he still hid away from his family. It wasn’t that Jack didn’t respect Martha. Rather, he was just used to living by his own rules. Seven years of isolation created muscle memory. Sure, he had been with Martha for an equal amount of time, but Jack had recently refused to accept the happiness he was feeling with them._

__

__

_He didn’t want to forget his mom anymore._

__

__

_Jack waited, standing before her with arms in pockets, until her shoulders sagged. He could feel all the fight leave her as her hand came to his shoulder, pushing him inside the house._

__

__

_The door was closed and locked behind him. Glancing into the hallway, Jack found Yusei leaning against the wall. He looked up, a neutral expression on his face as he waited for Jack. He had to swallow a lump in his throat. Why was Yusei always so caring? He wanted to pretend it was for brownie points with Martha. But he knew better. Yusei was just a really good foster brother._

__

__

_Martha halted Jack for going forward. Turning, he looked up at her sad smile that was tired from years of pain. The sadness did not reach her eyes though. Instead, a twinkle shown in them even in the dim lighting of the foyer._

__

__

_“I know being here is hard. But you will always have a home here, Jack. We will always be here for you. I just want you to be safe.” Martha kneeled down, her hands on Jack’s shoulders as she spoke. Then, she pulled him into a tight hug. He furrowed his brows, his chin resting on her shoulder. He thought about hugging her back, about showing her that he really did care for them too. But, Jack couldn't stop thinking about how erased his real mother’s face was. How Martha was actually his mother and that she had loads of kids to care for._

__

__

_He kept his arms at his side._

__

__

_Martha eventually let him go, and shooed him off to bed._

__

__

_Stiffly, he followed the hallway back to his bedroom. Yusei was right at his heel, within arms reach but he didn’t touch Jack. They didn’t speak either._

__

__

_They got back into their shared room. In the corner under the window, Crow was asleep. His back was to them. His snores filled the silence. Straight ahead was a bunk bed. Jack padded over to the lower bedding, stripping off his coat and shoes. He crawled under the covers, facing the wall. He pulled the blanket up to his chin._

__

__

_He could feel Yusei’s presence by his bedside. He shivered, hating the feeling of being scrutinized. As Jack was about to voice his distaste, Yusei silenced him. The bed dipped and a warm body curled around his back under the covers. The boy wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, drawing him closer. He didn’t push the younger boy away._

__

__

_Yusei had a tendency to cuddle. It was his strange way of making sure his brothers were okay. Whether it be Jack who had been out all night or Crow who got riled up by the other kids, Yusei would hold them with his face buried in their shoulder blades. At first, Jack thought it was strange. He’d gone to Martha about it. While giggling, she had told him it was Yusei’s admirable trait of protecting the ones he loves. If Yusei was cuddling with Jack at night, it just meant that he really cared about his foster brother. He didn’t ask what the extra twinkle in her eye meant. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know._

__

__

_Jack clutched his mother’s ring to his chest. Closing his eyes, he imagined himself in the bright room again. The woman with braided blonde hair smiled at him. The corner of her lips were starting to disappear. She patted his head, then ran her fingers to his cheeks lovingly. She whispered something to him. He was unsure what the words exactly were, or what her voice sounded like. He just knew that it was lovely, and he liked listening. Yusei’s hands twitched in his sleep around his stomach. He buried himself closer to Jack, caging him from the darkness of the room._

__

__

_Eyes stinging, Jack focused on Crow’s snores. He immersed himself in the rise and fall of Yusei’s chest against his back. Fingers curling around the ring once more, he followed the rhythms of the room. They helped him to fall asleep._

* * *

__

__

_“I activate my trap, Chaos Life! The damage I woulda taken becomes my life points instead!” Crow shouted. He grinned at the larger boy before him, flipping the trap card into the upright position._

__

__

_They were in an abandoned building with a wooden table as the duel field. A huge hole in the ceiling provided light for the boys to see their cards. Behind the large boy, ten to fifteen children watched him play. They were a ‘gang’ of sorts. Mostly ragtag kids that got together to claim territory. They didn’t trust Martha or her orphanage, so they were unaffiliated with Jack’s group. Due to this mistrust, they challenged Crow to a duel. Their motives being to claim a card and force the trio to never return to the building. Crow more than willingly accepted the challenge. Now, Jack and Yusei stood behind the small redhead, smiling and smirking at their brother. He had the large boy, whom Jack believed to be the leader of the group, on the ropes. The boy, however, grinned sharply._

_“Nice try, dork. But I activate my trap, Wiretap! Your card is cancelled and shuffled back into your deck. Not like it helps though. Super Defense Robot Lio finishes his attack. You lose!”_

_The boy slapped the table, a roaring laugh following his command. Crow stared wide-eyed at the cards. He had only 1400 life points left. Super Defense Robot Lio had a direct attack with the damage of 1800. Since the redhead was still so new to duel monsters, he hadn’t built a chance to defend himself. That mistake led to his defeat._

_Jack frowned, watching Crow sink to the ground, pouting. Yusei immediately went to his side, leaning down and patting the redhead on the shoulder. Tears caught at the edge of Crow’s eyes. Jack let out a sigh. His foster brother just needed time to grow. And the only way he would learn was to gain some losses as well._

_The larger boy grabbed Crow’s deck, rifling through the cards with a bored look. Jack stepped forward, his eyes locked on the boy. Was he really serious about taking a card?_

_“Hey, those’re my cards! Give ‘em back!” Crow quickly stood, reaching out for his deck. One of the large boy’s lackeys came up, shoving Crow back. Yusei was quick, standing and grabbing Crow before he could fall on the cement. Jack growled, his fists tightening as he stood between the lackey and his brothers. The lackey sneered, cracking a fist as he glared back._

_“You’re cards are shit, kid. Don’t you have anything good?” The large boy peered over at Crow. He still had the bored expression. He let out a sigh as Crow remained silent, quietly asked by Yusei. The boy grabbed one of the redhead’s cards. He glanced over it before unceremoniously dropping the deck to the floor. Crow quickly ran forward, scrambling to pick them up._

_Jack bared his teeth at the boy and his lackey. A small spark passed through the leader’s gaze. He wagged Crow’s card toward Jack,_

_“I”ll take this as my reward for winning. Now, a deal’s a deal. Get off our turf and never show your faces again. If I see any of you,” his gaze swept over Yusei, Crow, and then finally landed back on Jack, “I’ll be sure you lose more than just a card.”_

_The boy laughed. He turned on his heel, motioning for the lackey to follow after him. The boy before Jack smirked, spitting near Jack’s foot and then followed after his master. A rush of anger flooded through Jack. He balled his fists. They wanted to taste blood. Staring daggers into the lackey’s back, Jack stepped toward him. He immediately whipped his head back though as Yusei’s own grip slammed on his shoulder. His eyes spoke volumes of his own hatred and anger, but he shook his head. Jack’s shoulders trembled before finally stilling, forcing all anger to dissipate. He uncurled his fists, the fingers tingling from how hard he was squeezing them._

_Crow sniffled, tears streaming down his face as he slowly gathered up his cards. With each one he picked up, he held it close to his chest. Protecting it with an angry scowl on his lips. Huffing loudly, Jack knelt down by his foster brother and started picking up his cards as well._

_“I thought I could beat him.” Crow mumbled. He furiously rubbed his arm over his eyes, wiping away the tears. Jack didn’t say anything, just continued to help._

_“You could have, but you left yourself wide open. Something to consider next time.” Yusei spoke, dropping down beside the boys. He patted the redhead’s shoulder, giving him a nod as Crow sniffed loudly again._

_They gathered up the rest of his cards in silence. Once together, Crow quickly went through the deck. His tears had stopped, but he became clearly disheartened._

_“They took Gale the Whirlwind.” Jack scowled. The monster card had been one of the first Crow had ever received, and he had a huge affinity toward the Blackwing type. He had wanted to build a deck around the type since it reminded him of soaring through the sky. Reminded him of the Daedalus Bridge legend, and kept a clear goal of one day escaping Satellite._

_Looking up, Jack peered toward the darkness of where the territorial boys had left. He was unsure if they were sitting there and waiting for the trio to leave, or if they had actually left the area. He figured the latter. In either case, Jack could take them. He could defeat the leader and get Crow’s card back in a matter of seconds. However, once he turned back to his foster brothers, he realized that they were too tired to continue any fight. Crow’s confidence was broken, and Yusei was too worried about him to consider the fighting option._

_“Let’s go home.” Yusei said, lifting Crow from the floor. He held onto the redhead’s shoulder, keeping a comforting massage going. Jack clicked his tongue. He folded his arms over his chest and followed the two boys out of the abandoned building._

_He’d just have to deal with this himself.  
_

* * *

_Jack sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his sneakers onto his foot. Silence filled the room. He stiffened, holding his breath as he slowly peered up. His eyes locked on the lump on the bed near the window. A small gurgle and then a snore continued. Jack released his breath. He finished dressing, getting up carefully. Glancing over, he took in Crow and Yusei’s forms. They were cuddled together under the covers. Yusei had his arms around the smaller redhead who would sniffle periodically with a scrunched up nose. Jack shook his head at the sight. Yusei was caging Crow from the world, protecting his sleep even though it was filled with the sorrow of losing his card._

_Yusei was too kind._

_Jack silently left the room. He closed the door as quietly as he could, and snuck down the hallway. When he was outside, he took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once acclimated, he carefully snuck toward the direction of the abandoned building where the territorial boys lived._

* * *

_“You cheated!”_

_The leader slammed his fist on the table abruptly. He glared at Jack as he shook with rage. Jack gathered up his deck, then quickly grabbed Gale the Whirlwind from off to the side. He had won it back, fair and square._

_“Cheating is for weaklings. A king doesn't need it.” Jack smirked at the boy. He placed his hands on his hips, standing at his full height. He was on equal ground against the leader, unlike his foster brother who had been significantly shorter. “You lost. And according to your rules, that means I own this turf now.”_

_“Not if you cheated!” The leader shouted. He looked around himself, at the kids who were his subordinates. They were whispering among themselves, knowing that Jack had won by his own power. It made him giddy, watching the large boy lose all support._

_The leader shook. He pushed himself away from the table, his eyes locking with Jack. A few more boys came out from the crowd of children, standing at either side of the large boy. Sensing their presence, the leader smirked, “I don’t tolerate cheaters. Boys, let’s teach him a lesson.”_

_Feeling caged, Jack quickly turned around. Another boy had emerged from the group and had taken a stance behind him. His fist came up upon locking eyes with Jack, and he rushed forward. Jack dodged. Safely avoiding the fist. He rocked back up, throwing his own knuckle into the attacker’s gut. The boy cried out, stumbling back. Jack took advantage of this, whirling around and throwing his leg out. He kicked the boy in the shoulder. He fell back into another boy who had planned to sneak up on Jack. Smirking, Jack turned again and punched a third boy in the stomach. The kid whined, holding his stomach as he crumbled to the ground. These kids were so weak!_

_Jack glared across the table at the leader. Taken aback, he stepped backwards. Jack jumped over the table, tackling the leader to the ground. The kid cried out, covering his face as Jack punched him in the shoulder._

_“Get him off!” The boy screamed. He threw a fist out aimlessly. For a leader, the boy was actually quite weak. Jack felt stupid, attacking him when he could barely hold his own. Instead of retaliating back, Jack rolled off the leader. However, before he could get up, two boys grabbed hard on his arms. Their fingers pinched his skin._

_“Ow!” Jack exclaimed, but quickly pulled forward. The boys jerked with him, but they kept their grip tight. One used his body to ground Jack to the spot while the other took an opportunity to deck Jack right in the cheek. Startled, Jack let out a small whimper as stars burst before his eyes._

_“Hold him!” The leader barked. The grip on his arms tightened. He pulled again, but the boys held him back, keeping his arms caged behind him as they forced him to his knees. Heart thumping in his ears, Jack threw his head back. His skull collided with one of the kids, a screech coming from the boy. His head pulsed with pain now, but Jack didn’t let that stop him. He pulled forward, ripping his arm out of the other kid’s grip._

_The upper hand back in his grasp, Jack smirked at the boys before him. One was holding a bleeding nose while the other stood his ground, fists up and ready to fight. Bringing his own fists up, Jack was assaulted with pain to his spine. Someone kicked him right in the center, sending a violent shock up to his already pounding head. He gasped, falling forward to the dirty floor._

_Stars burst again before his eyes as a foot collided with his side._

_“Ah!” Jack couldn't hold back the scream that ripped from his throat. He was kicked again, but this time on his shoulder. He rolled on the floor, his head hitting the table. Blood dribbled out of his nose. He tasted copper. Vision swirling, his body convulsed momentarily. He felt paralyzed. If he could regain his balance, he could take them out with his adrenaline._

_“Tie him up. I don’t want him tusseling again.” The leader smirked at Jack as he squatted down beside him. He wanted to punch the smug look off his face, but his arms were pulled back behind him. Nausea threatened to spew his guts all over the floor as the world swayed. Some kid tied his wrists. He wasn’t sure if it was with leather or rope, but it wasn’t something he could easily break. They kept his arms immobile on the small of his back._

_Sharp pain erupted throughout his body as the boy kicked him in the side again. He gasped, spit flying from his mouth. It was mixed with blood. He was kicked again._

_And again._

_And again._

_“Toby, you’ll kill him.” Someone said from out of Jack’s eyesight. They didn’t sound remorseful. However, the brutality stopped. Jack choked on air, his body shivering immensely. Blood dripped passed his lips and out of his nose. He pulled at the restraints._

_“Keh! Serves him right for cheating.” The leader, Toby, mumbled. He didn’t assault Jack again. Instead, he left him panting on the floor, cheek pressed against the stone. It cooled his pounding head. He pulled at the rope again. If he could get his wrists free, he could make a quick escape. He didn’t need to fight the boys, and he didn’t need the territory. It would have been nice to claim for the orphans at Martha’s, but it wasn’t worth it._

_“What are we gonna do with him?”_

_“Well, Mr. Bugs is always looking for new workers. Bet he’ll give us some rare cards for him.” Toby snickered._

_Jack curled in on himself. He felt helpless. Useless. His deck sat heavily in his pocket. He thought about Crow’s card sitting among them. He just wanted to get it back to his foster brother. He wanted him to grow and learn since duel monsters had been the education that taught him to read and write. Without his cards, Crow often felt dumb. He didn’t want Crow to feel that way. He wanted his brother to grow in confidence. He wanted him to know that he wasn’t alone in the world. That Yusei would always be there for him. That Jack would come when he needed him most. He didn’t want Crow to carry the same burdens he did._

_“Jack?”_

_Eyes refocusing, he quickly moved them to the boy with black spiky hair. He held his breath, watching Yusei become surrounded by the lackeys. However, Yusei paid them no mind. His eyes were widely looking at Jack, taking in his crumbled and bloody form. His mouth was agape, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Slowly, darkness clouded his blue eyes until his bangs covered them and Jack couldn’t see what was storming there anymore._

_“Yusei-”_

_“How’d you get in here?” Toby stepped forward, grabbing Yusei by the collar. A tight anger exploded in Jack’s stomach. He attempted to push himself up, scraping his knees under his body. A foot stamped down on his back, quickly making him lie flat again. It remained heavily on the middle of his back, making Jack only able to squirm under it._

_“Answer me, brat!” Toby shook Yusei. Black bangs covered the small boy’s eyes. Jack couldn’t see the fear in them. He had fucked up. He had allowed Yusei to follow after him, like he always did, into a nest of demonic children. They’d hurt him, beat him senseless like they did to Jack. Maybe do worse since they were already aggravated by Jack himself. Yusei’s death could be a possibility. It’s not like these kids showed any remorse for hurting Jack, and they were planning to give him up to some adult. What the adult wanted, he could only shiver at the thought. No, this was a dog eat dog world. The kids would do what they thought was best, even if it meant killing the duo._

_Heart thumping loudly, Jack nearly choked on his own breathing. He didn’t want Yusei to die._

_“Let him go!” He shouted. Pressing a knee off to the side, he tried to get up again. The foot on his back pushed down harder, forcing a groan passed Jack’s lips. Garnering Toby’s attention, the sadistic leader smirked at him. His fist tightened on Yusei’s shirt as he laughed,_

_“Aw, is he your boyfriend? How cute. He came to save you. Probably followed you all the way here like a stupid little puppy.” Turning his gaze to Yusei, Toby brought his face about an inch from his, “You’ll regret coming here. Should have just left the idiot to his own devices. And you-” He flicked his eyes to Jack still lying trapped on the floor, “will regret cheating against me.”_

_Toby pulled a fist back, and threw it at Yusei. For a moment, time slowed down. Jack could do nothing but watch as the fist slowly barreled toward’s Yusei’s nose. He twisted, the boot making his muscles ache. The fist was only a inch from Yusei. His vision blurred as tears came to curtain his view. He really had fucked up. And now his dearest friend was going to pay for it._

_“Yusei!”_

_“Mm-AH!!”_

_An impact hit the floor followed by sobbing. Blinking his eyes, Jack cleared his vision to find Yusei standing over Toby. The boy was holding his stomach, crumbled on the floor. He cried again, then vomited clear liquid. The stench made Jack’s nose wrinkle. Blinking again, he tried to look past Yusei’s bangs to see his eyes. Instead, the black-haired boy turned and stepped toward Jack. His fist was clenched tightly by his side, nearly shaking. With rage? Or fear? He didn’t have much time to think on it as the boot on his back lifted, then stomped down on him again. He groaned, closing his eyes to stop the spinning of the room._

_“Let. Jack. Go.” Yusei’s voice was seething with rage. Jack could practically hear the steam escaping with each word._

_“You don’t scare me, kid.” The boy above him sounded terrified, his foot shaking on Jack’s back. With the nausea receded, Jack opened his eyes again. Yusei was right above him, glaring at the boy over him. He couldn't see their faces, but Jack knew that Yusei was shorter than his captor. Was he intimated still? What sort of face did Yusei have at that moment?_

_Another loud smack above him and suddenly the foot was gone. Kids gasped and screamed as the boy sounded like he crashed back into some of them. Jack felt his arms come free from the rope, and then he was carefully being helped off the ground. Moving caused pain to ache over his sore muscles. He gripped Yusei’s shoulder for support, leaning against the smaller boy heavily as they stood fully. Looking at him, Yusei didn’t appear angry. His blue orbs swam with concern._

_“You...are an idiot, Yusei.” Jack grunted. A smile spread on Yusei’s face._

_“Only for you, Jack.” Jack’s heart shivered at that. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Why was Yusei so kind?_

_“This...is our turf! Don’t… Don’t let them get away!” Toby shouted from the floor. With renewed vigor, many of the boys Jack had personally attacked circled the duo. Some were tense with fear as Yusei turned, placing his back against Jack’s. Spitting out blood, Jack smirked. Feeling Yusei against his back pushed his adrenaline, raising his fight response. He’d protect his friend with all he had. Lifting his fists, he stared down the boy who had trapped him on the floor._

_The former captor growled, and Jack bared his teeth. Then, he ran forward and slammed his fist right into the boy’s face._

* * *

_“You’re so stupid, Yusei!”_

_Jack threw a rock into a broken building. He winced, his arm grabbing his side instantly. The movement had jarred his spine, sending pain spiking right up it._

_Quickly, Yusei pressed himself against his side, holding him up before he fell face first. He kept up with Jack’s speed, walking gingerly through the ruined streets. At the same time, Yusei kept looking around themselves, his pupils getting wide and small as they went. When something hit the ground off in the distance, he would stop and gaze in the direction of the noise. He wouldn’t move, holding Jack still with him, until he felt the danger had passed._

_This was probably the fifth time Yusei had grabbed Jack. Annoyed, he pushed Yusei away. He stumbled as pain flared up from his side. Unrelenting, Yusei saddled up beside him again. His arm held him around the waist while the other held his wrist that was draped over his shoulder._

_Jack glared down at Yusei. The smaller boy had acted so irrationally. He didn’t even tell Martha where they had gone. He had simply left like Jack had._

_Jack was used to disappearing. He did it all the time. But Martha at least learned of his absence. And Jack would have preferred that Yusei had told her. Then she wouldn’t have let him leave._

_He was pulled from his thoughts as Yusei wiped under his nose with the end of his sleeve. Groaning, Jack grabbed Yusei’s wrist to stop the action. However, Yusei pushed passed him, continuing to rub at his skin. Once the younger boy was satisfied, he pulled back with a red stain on his blue jacket. Jack stared wide-eyed at his blood._

_“You’re the stupid one, Jack.” Yusei whispered. Before Jack could make a snarky comment back, Yusei whipped his head behind them, tensing as he scanned the area._

_Jack huffed. He pulled out of Yusei’s grip again, taking long strides forward. He grit his teeth as his spine and side hurt from his fast movement, but he didn’t want Yusei to cling to him anymore. It just made him upset. But his freedom wasn’t long. Yusei came to his side again, but instead of holding him up, he stopped Jack. Too tired to glare, Jack let his body lean against Yusei. He panted with exertion from the small walk._

_Yusei scrutinized him. His eyes swept over his face, down his chest, to his side, and then ran back up. Jack rolled his eyes. This was the tenth time Yusei had looked him over._

_The black-haired boy looked around them again. He grabbed Jack’s hand, pulling him off the side of the street. He led him into a building that seemed empty. The boy dragged him over to an open window, pressing his back against the stone of the wall. Jack took advantage of sliding down it, taking the weight off his legs. He closed his eyes, his arm holding his side as he panted. The pain was at least alleviated now that he was resting._

_Yusei sat beside him. He removed Jack’s hand from his side and lifted his hoodie up to reveal his stomach. Peeking down, Jack got a pretty good look at his skin: black, blue, purple and red bruises collected mainly at his side, but spotted themselves across his stomach. There were some scratches and cuts as well, some on top of the bruises._

_Even with Yusei, the fight hadn’t been easy. The kids were determined to beat them up. He figured that with their leader down, they felt the need to defend their turf with all of their might. However, with their combined tactics, Yusei and Jack had been able to carve an escape. They, obviously, did not take over the territory. But Jack got Crow’s card. To him, that was a huge win. His only major regret was getting Yusei involved. The boy had been put into a lot of danger all because Jack wanted to prove that he could get the card on his own. Yusei had his own bruises and cuts, mostly gained from trying to keep an eye on Jack while they fought. It was stupid, having Yusei focus more on Jack than himself. It made his stomach churn weirdly._

_“Did you really cheat?”_

_Yusei’s voice was quiet. He placed Jack’s hoodie back down, covering his wounds. Heat covered Jack’s cheeks as well as made his head hot. He quickly turned and glared daggers at Yusei. Did he really think that lowly of him?_

_“Hell no! That fat jerk couldn’t accept that I beat him, fair and square!” Jack shouted. He put emphasis on the last part. He shoved Yusei back. It felt like steam was coming out of his ears, his arms crossing over his chest as he glared at a wall opposite of them._

_“You’re too cool for that.” Yusei scooted closer to Jack. He huffed, but a hand upon his own brought his violets back to Yusei’s blues. A frown formed on the boy’s tan skin. It made Jack’s deepen._

_“What?” Jack barked._

_“I was scared.”_

_He bit his tongue. Yusei’s eyes did not waver from his. Emphasizing his persistence, his fingers interlocked with Jack’s. The heat on his cheeks changed, growing pinker as he stared at their hands. Part of him wanted to rip his hand out of Yusei’s. But the look of determination mixed with sadness prevented him from doing so._

_“You should have been. You should be now! It was stupid of you to follow me.” Jack’s own hand squeezed Yusei’s back. It felt...nice._

_“I am scared. Of losing you.” Yusei’s blue eyes shone in the darkness. He scooted closer again. Jack flinched. Yusei released his hand only to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck. He buried his face in Jack’s hood, mumbling as he spoke,_

_“They were gonna kill you. You couldn't move, and they were hurting you. And you were crying.” Jack flinched again, his eyes widening. Had he really shown that much weakness? “I don’t want anyone hurting you. Ever again. So, take me with you when you go off to fight. I wanna protect you.”_

_“Protect me?! I don’t need protecting!” Jack grabbed at Yusei’s arms, trying to shove him back. Another spike of pain ran up his spine, but he ignored it. Yusei held on tightly, pressing himself closer to Jack. Why did Yusei have to be so annoyingly clingy?_

_“Then let me guard you! A king always needs a knight!”_

_Jack stopped struggling. He held still, his arms on Yusei’s shoulders._

_Stories of Jack the King protecting the orphanage were always circulating around the children. Jack had told those stories himself, trying to find some reason to uplift their spirits. At some point, he just constantly referred to himself as a king. He even would bow to Martha and kiss her hand before taking off on an adventure with Crow and Yusei. He didn’t think Yusei took it seriously. He’d always be aloof when Jack would tell those stories or proclamations to the others. He had Crow wrapped around his finger, but that was it of their trio._

_Yusei finally let Jack go. He sat back, regarding Jack with soft eyes. He then quickly turned his attention out the broken window. He stared for a good moment, motionless. Jack didn’t speak. He shifted on the floor, gritting his teeth as an ebbing pain stabbed his lower back._

_The moonlight glowed over Yusei, making his black hair seem blue. His moving eyes made Jack feel safe, like he really was the knight he wanted to be. Another pink hue dusted his cheeks. This was stupid._

_“Come on, I’ll carry you.” Yusei gave Jack his eyes again. He seemed really on edge._

_Before he could protest, Yusei turned his back to him, pushing close as he lifted Jack’s arms to his shoulders. Jack tried to struggle, but the wall prevented him from getting away. Yusei grabbed Jack under his thighs, hefting him up onto his back. His hands moved to grip under his knees. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Yusei’s neck as Yusei stood. Yusei shifted him, apologizing as Jack let out a hiss from the sharp movement._

_“I can walk just fine, you know.” Jack complained. He looked off to the side, his arms remaining tight on Yusei’s shoulders. The boy below him chuckled, but didn’t say much else. He took Jack to the streets, keeping his grip tight._

_The pain in Jack’s spine was significantly dull. His weight was distributed away from the impact points, and Jack sighed at the small mercy._

_They strode on in silence. The cottage came up over the horizon. Yusei physically relaxed, the tension in his shoulder loosening as he made his way through the trees. His grip on Jack remained strong, holding the older boy steady._

_Jack’s face heated up. He was embarrassed at his weakness. He was embarrassed at himself, and he was embarrassed at Yusei’s words. He still couldn’t get over how Yusei wanted to be his knight. It made his stomach light and tingly and dare he say happy. He liked knowing he could rely on someone even though he really shouldn’t. His burdens were meant to keep him isolated. But the thought of having Yusei protect him made him less lonely._

_“My boys!”_

_Jack looked up to see Martha rushing from the house towards them. The lights were on in the dining room and front porch. She quickly dropped down and hugged them. Yusei kept his hold tight on Jack as to not let him drop. When Martha pulled away, anger was void of her expression. It surprised Jack. He thought for sure she would be livid. Only concern covered her features as she looked at the cuts, scrapes, and bruises on their bodies._

_“Come on, now. Let’s get inside.” Martha offered to take Jack from Yusei, but he shook his head. He walked past his foster mother, carefully hiking Jack up on his back more. Embarrassed, Jack buried his face in Yusei’s shoulder. He really shouldn’t be so happy to be in Yusei’s care._

_When Martha had calmed down from her worry, the anger Jack had expected came in full force. She scolded Jack for heading off, again, in the dark and into unknown territory. For fighting and for getting Yusei involved. But mostly, she scolded him for not telling her about Crow’s card. And for making her worry about his safety._

_“Your safety should always be number one.”_

_Jack was permitted to go back to bed with Yusei after they were bandaged. Martha had put ointment on their bruises and told them that they wouldn’t be allowed to play outside with the others until their wounds healed. It was their punishment._

_Returning to their bedroom, Jack placed Crow’s card on his bedside. He made sure it sat up in a way that when his foster brother awoke, he’d find it there for him. He didn’t need to know that Jack had got him for him, but he was sure he’d figure it out in the morning._

_Jack took off his shoes, coat, and hoodie. He crawled into bed slowly from the pain, and covered himself entirely in his blanket. Stupidly, tears clung to his eyes as he lay in the darkness. He figured Martha would be angry. But he hated how she made him feel loved._

_Jack grasped the ring necklace to his chest. He’d only felt alone since losing his parents. He barely remembered them, having been too young when the event took them away. Because of this, he couldn’t connect to anyone. Not his friends, foster brothers, or even Martha. He figured he was just another burden, another piece that they claimed as friend, brother, or son. He didn’t really think they meant it._

_The bed dipped, and the cover lifted for a moment before a warm body pressed up against Jack. He curled in on himself, hiding his face from Yusei as the smaller boy cuddled next to him._

_Yusei buried his face between Jack’s shoulder blades, his arms gently caressing his sides. He was careful not to irritate Jack’s wounded side._

_“You were really brave. You could have beat up all those kids. They played dirty. I’ll guard you next time, Jack. I’ll keep you safe forever. So, don’t cry anymore.” Yusei whispered into his back. Jack swallowed thickly, the tears finally spilling down his cheeks. He shivered as he silently cried. Yusei didn’t release his hold but tightened it._

_For the first time in a long time, Jack didn’t feel as lonely as he did before. He realized that Martha would always love him. That Crow would always look up to him as his brother. And that Yusei would, as he claimed, always protect him._

_Jack’s heart skipped a beat. He placed his hand over Yusei’s, letting their fingers interlock. He smiled, eyes closing and body finally calming from the shivering tears. As he drifted off to sleep, his breathing rhythmically connected with Yusei’s. He felt safe. At that moment, he decided that he would no longer think of Yusei as his foster brother. No, instead, Jack claimed Yusei as his knight in shining armor._


	7. Muster Vivacity

_“Come on, Crow. You have to know something!”_ Carly’s face overtook most of the holographic screen. Baring her teeth, she frowned as her brows knitted together in frustration. This was the millionth time she had called, and this was the billionth time Crow answered. In all honesty, he didn’t know why he kept picking up. It wasn’t like his riposte changed. 

“Listen, girlie, if I knew anything, I woulda dragged Jack back already. It ain’t like I’m his babysitter.” Crow groaned. He sat on the couch in the kitchen area of the apartment. Although it was a nice piece of furniture, it was still old and worn. Meaning, it left his back feeling sore from staying in the same spot for too long. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his bottom as he glared at Carly’s intermittent glitching image. 

_“It’s been ten days! He hasn’t answered any of my calls. Aren’t you worried just a little bit?”_ Carly was whining. Her fists slammed on a surface before her. Crow assumed it was a table from the reverberating thud that dully came through the speaker. Any punch the impact would have had face to face was lost through the phone connection. At first, when Carly got upset, it would startle Crow. Now, with as much frequency as he saw her, he was used to it. He mildly wondered if this was how Jack became friends with the reporter. 

“Just like I told ya the last two times, he left his phone here. He does this all of da time. I’ve seriously lost count. He’ll come ‘round when he’s good an’ ready.” Crow yawned. He stretched back, cracking his back with a loud pop. He had been forward, elbows resting on his knees for the past fifteen minutes. Along with his back, most of his muscles were sore. As he got more comfortable, he put his arms behind his head. He peered at Carly from his relaxed position, holding back a smirk as she ground her teeth. 

While it was true that Jack tended to disappear for a time when he was having a tantrum, it never went on this long. Usually, he would return to the apartment and lock himself in his room. Or he would yell at them. But to stay away and not make a single attempt at contact had Crow worried. However, for Carly’s sake, he wouldn't tell her that. She was already freaking out. He didn’t need her calling Security to search for the blonde (and he knew Mikage would do it as both a favor to her girlfriend and for her admiration of Jack). For now, it was easier to pretend all was well. 

_“I’m going to try calling him again. Maybe he has a backup phone. You and Yusei should start a search party. Use Security.”_ Carly slammed her hand on the table again, _“I’m serious!”_ Crow couldn't hide the grin this time at her annoyed face. She shook her head, ignoring him as her projection buzzed from her ministrations on the screen. _“I’ll call back if I get a hold of him.”_

Carly hung up, not bothering with a farewell. Releasing a stressed sigh, Crow closed his eyes. He was very well used to this song and dance by now. After the first day, Carly had been calling both Yusei and himself nonstop. She gave very little information, only that some bet she had going on with Jack caused the problem. When he had asked her about it, she told him to talk to Yusei. That gave him even less to go on. For now, Yusei refused to speak with anyone. He didn’t accept calls or leave the house. He only worked on the D-wheels throughout the night with a permanent frown. Sure, he was polite when any other topic were brought to him, but the minute Jack was mentioned, Yusei clammed up. It was obvious something was very wrong. 

The most he had gathered was that Jack and Yusei were in a fight. When Crow had caught Jack just before he peeled away on his duel runner, he had encountered them both at their most raw moment. Jack fled while Yusei hid away in the apartment. It took an hour to coax Yusei out of his room to eat. And once Crow got him in the open, he couldn't mention the argument otherwise Yusei would remain silent or disappear into his room again. After another two hours, Crow finally got some information. Yusei provided that the fight was intense and too fresh to hash out. He needed more time to gather his thoughts. Sadly, he promised Crow they would talk later. Later never came. 

Now, a week and a half had gone by with barely a word from Yusei, and absolutely no contact from Jack. It was _extremely_ alarming. 

Faintly, Jack’s cell phone rang from his bedroom. He was used to the melody that played: some fanfare of electronic music that was probably used when he raced around as king. It had become a routine sound in the apartment. Carly would call, wait for any answer, hang up, and then try again. Like clockwork. 

He kneaded the bridge of his nose, a small headache forming between his brows. He wasn’t particularly annoyed with Carly for being concerned. Rather, he was irate with Jack for pulling a...well, Jack. However, he was also pissed off at Yusei. The man refused to do anything, or say anything. Normally, the black-haired duelist was the first to find a solution. It was surprising to have him be so reclusive, especially with how much he fawned over Jack. 

It put Crow on edge. 

Loud hip hop music reverberated throughout the room. Upon the table, Crow’s phone jumped and danced. Groaning, Crow leaned forward again and picked up the offending technology. Carly didn’t know when to quit, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good quality or a bad one. 

The name on the screen read **MARTHA.** Raising a brow, Crow racked his brain for the last time he has spoken to his foster mother. It wasn’t unnatural for her to call, but they had spoken fairly recently. Usually, he was the one one to call her, especially since she was getting acclimated to her new computer he just bought as a gift. 

Pressing the answer key, a new hologram popped up. Situated better than Carly, Martha sat in an office chair a small distance from the computer camera. He could see her from the waist up, with no shake since it wasn’t handheld. Martha took a moment to register that her call had gone through. Once realizing she had Crow, she smiled, clapping her hands in triumph. 

_“Well, look at that. Seems I can learn new tricks.”_ Martha giggled. Grinning back, Crow allowed himself to relax back into the couch. Speaking with Martha with a welcome distraction from the shitstorm happening around him. She tended to have the effect of uplifting his spirit. 

“Martha. Been a while. How’s da new computer? To your likin’?” 

Her image buzzed as she tapped the side of the computer, _“It’s wonderful, Crow. Thank you for this. It definitely makes calls much easier.”_ Martha sat back in her chair, her eyes roaming over Crow’s face. Mirth slowly faded, concern taking her features instead. Great… now he was adding Martha’s worry to this shitstorm. 

_“You look tired. Have you slept?”_ He chuckled at her statement. He didn’t want her to be concerned, but it deepened anyway. Her eyes scanned his face again, then suddenly flicked down to his arm where the Tail of the Crimson Dragon lay. He arched an eyebrow. Martha could be subtle when she wanted to be. This was a deliberate look, searching for a specific answer. He leaned forward again, resting his elbows upon his knees. 

“Yes and no. Sorta distracted since Jack’s kinda disappeared again.” Crow gave a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to do with his hands. Part of him felt responsible for not having found Jack yet. Even though he was used to the absences, most of the others were not. It made them fret, which in turn made Crow feel like he was supposed to worry more. And now he was making Martha dismayed. When would it end? 

However, Martha didn’t react the way he thought she would. The concern that had been addressed to his sleep changed to confusion. Her eyes winded a fraction as a puzzled line formed on her lips. 

_“Disappeared? You mean, he didn’t tell you?”_

Crow frowned, his face coming closer to the holographic image. The headache that had begun to dissipate now returned with full force. She didn’t mean that... _“Jack’s here, at the cottage.”_

“Are you serious?” Crow pulled back, dumbfounded and beyond enraged. That asshole was at the cottage the whole time? “That jerk! He didn’t say a word!” He threw a fist into his knee. He wished it had been Jack. Not only had Crow been dealing with his own concern, but he had tried to keep everyone else’s in check. Didn’t Jack know how to get on the computer and send a message? He didn’t give a damn if he didn’t have his phone. It wasn’t like Jack lived in the 18th Century! 

_“Normally, I wouldn't be so happy with him either, but…”_ Martha paused, garnering Crow’s calm and attention. She had her hands folded together in front of her, fingers dancing around each other. With the initial surprise gone, his foster mother returned to anxiety. She seemed to be mulling over how to word her thoughts. Crow gave her all the time in the world. 

_“Have you or Yusei been experiencing nightmares?”_ She finally asked. Confused, Crow thought back to his week. He never woke up in the middle of the night, nor did he feel the exhaustion of fatigue. His brother on the other hand...

“Just Yusei. How did you…” Crow’s voice died as his eyes widened. Behind Martha’s image, a familiar blonde man came into the room. A teacup was held delicately in his pale hands. They placed the ceramic on the table before Martha, gathering her attention. She smiled up at him, her hand coming to his arm to rub at the appendage. Now that he was closer to the camera, Crow could see how pale the blonde was. His skin was near white, borderline sickly. The veins beneath the skin were nearly visible. It was disturbing. Taking in the features of his face, Crow noted the dark circles underlining the blonde’s eyes. His violet orbs were dull and murky. The opposite of the life that usually resided within them. Even his signature fashion was missing. Instead, a light blue button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans hugged his form. Jewelry was missing as well, save for the skeleton pendant.

Crow swallowed hard, his Signer arm burning. “Jack. What’s happened to ya?”

As if he were slapped, Jack recoiled. The cup rattled as he drew his fingers away. Martha quickly reached forward, preventing the tea from spilling as she kept a steady hand on his arm. Jack’s eyes were downcast, completely and utterly avoiding Crow’s. He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing dangerously. He looked ready to collapse, and it terrified Crow.

Martha’s hand rubbed his shoulder, pulling his violet eyes to hers. He seemed conflicted, as if he wanted to talk to Crow but something else was telling him not to. Almost like it was begging him to run instead. It was strange, watching Jack be so vulnerable.

_“Jack! Come play with us!”_ A little girl’s voice sounded through the speaker. Crow’s heart beat viciously at the familiarity. The next moment, Kokoro appeared. Her tiny hands laced into Jack’s free arm, grinning up at the tall sickly man. She had grown another inch, her hair having gotten longer as well. It hadn’t been long since Crow had last seen her, but he couldn't help but feel pride in seeing how much of a fine young lady she was becoming. Although her attention was on Jack. It seemed to comfort the blonde, for he smiled down at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

_“I’ll be there momentarily. Set up for me, okay?”_ Jack’s smile reached his eyes. The little girl nodded brightly, turning and looking at Crow. She smiled with teeth, giving him a thumbs up before running out of the frame. Jack watched her, his head turned in the direction of where she left. They all remained silent for a moment. He felt that if he spoke, he would break whatever spell that allowed Jack to remain by the computer. Finally, the blonde gave Crow his attention. He held the same look Yusei would have after a particularly hard nightmare. And he was having these all of the time?

_“Crow.”_ Jack nodded his head, acknowledging him. Crow returned the gesture, “Jack.”

_“Why don’t we talk about the fight between you and Yusei.”_ Martha interjected. Her hand remained firm on Jack’s arm even while he bristled. His eyes were swimming. Blinking rapidly, Jack crossed his arms over his chest. He broke eye contact with Crow, favoring the teacup on the desk. Martha rubbed his arm once she felt he wasn’t going to bolt.

As much as Crow wanted to dive right into the argument, he knew that approach wouldn't work. Jack was like a deer, skittish and easy to spook. Yusei was the same way. Right now, he needed to pull out the fighting spirit.

“A lot of people are worried about ya. Yer phone’s been going off non-stop.” As if to emphasize it, the faint ringing of Jack’s cell sounded. Jack’s eyes widened with surprise as he registered the noise, “If ya don’t wanna talk about the fight with me, fine. But come home. Talk ta Yusei. You know he won’t leave on his own.”

Something in that statement closed Jack off again. The blonde took a step back, turning so his back was to Crow. Martha’s grip tightened once more, preventing him from going farther unless he ripped his own arm out of her hold. Which he could have easily done, but it wasn’t in his nature.

_“You act like this is my fault.”_ Jack’s shoulders shook, _“You should tell him off. I’m not the one who threw him away!”_ Jack seethed. Gently, he pried Martha’s hand off his arm. He gave a quick look, one of guilt and regret, before he left the room just ask quickly as he had entered.

Crow and his foster mother sat in silence. Releasing a tense sigh, Crow actually felt better. Knowing where Jack was made him feel like he could take his time in solving the problem. He didn’t have to worry that the blonde was dead in a ditch somewhere. Yes, the talk didn’t go well right now, but he would figure out how to word his concern next time. Mental note: don’t mention Yusei until Jack does first.

_“Please forgive him, Crow.”_ Martha spoke softly. She turned back to the screen, her hands holding the teacup Jack had brought. _“He hasn’t been himself lately. He’s plagued with nightmares almost every night, and it makes it difficult for him to sleep. He doesn’t tell me what they are about, but I have a vague idea. There is blood. He’s always trying to clean himself of it when he wakes up. And before you ask, no there is no actual blood. Just something from the dream. But, furthermore, he calls out Yusei’s name a lot. There is also something about a child. I’m not exactly sure what those two argued about, but it’s haunting him even in sleep. Are Yusei’s dreams similar?”_

That was a lot to take in. Blood and a child? A strange combination to have alongside Yusei’s name. Just what exactly had they argued about?

Peering past Martha’s shoulder, Crow hoped Jack was eavesdropping. Maybe hearing Yusei’s pain would make him come home.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Crow responded, “Yusei don’t really mention ‘em. I only knew about ‘em cause he looked like shit one morning and I asked him ‘bout it. I just assumed they were ‘bout whatever argument he had with Jack.” He put a finger to his chin, gathering the image of Yusei looking disheveled from the nightmare. He had been trembling, eyes constantly going to the couch, the bathroom, the stairs, and then back at his own mark. He remembered Yusei rubbing his arm when he asked.

“They might be worse. Jack’s nightmares, I mean. Yusei don’t look as bad as he does.” Crow mused. Martha nodded. She took a small sip of her tea, a defeated sag in her shoulders. He knew she would bounce back, but it still wasn’t easy watching his foster mother worry.

_“I want you to talk to Yusei. Figure out what happened, or convince him to come here.”_ Martha exhaled loudly, exhausted. _“As much as I would like to force Jack to go back to face this head on, he’s much too weak to travel. I had the doctor take a look at him. He said Jack’s prone to hallucinations and fainting. I can’t, in good conscience, send him out on his runner knowing this. The doctor plans to give him sleeping pills if he doesn’t get a night’s rest on his own. Also,”_ Martha paused, her eyes locking with Crows, _“I think Jack is waiting for Yusei. Like he always does.”_

He knew exactly what Martha meant. Even as kids, Jack and Yusei would argue and spat over something trivial. In the end, it was most often solved by Yusei finding Jack. He didn’t know where the blonde hid away, but Yusei always seemed to find it. They’d be gone for maybe an hour before they would return like the fight never even happened. It came from their weird ‘king and knight’ routine that only they understood.

“I’ll talk ta Yusei tonight. I’ll tell him ‘bout Jack and his condition. Hopefully, it’ll spur him inta action.” Crow contended. Martha agreed with that, happy with a set plan. If there was anything the two of them could count on, it was Yusei’s need to protect Jack.

“Thanks fer contacting me, Martha. It’s good ta know that Jack is--well--safe.” Crow smiled lopsidedly, “Tell him I said ta get some sleep.”

Martha smiled as well, her spirits lifting. She took a bigger gulp of her tea, then regarded Crow with a positive grin.

_“I will. Best of luck, Crow.”_

He waved goodbye as the hologram faded. Now with Martha’s departure, he found himself staring sullenly at the empty space. If he were honest with himself, he had expected to find Jack as an arrogant bully. His mind’s eye conjured a Jack throwing a tantrum and telling Yusei off about his skills as a duelist. Or something in that regard. Instead, finding Jack sick and far from the picture of health was...disturbing. For as long as he knew Jack, he had always been on top of the world. Even when he was beat up, he held his head high. He couldn’t fathom what his brothers argued about, at least not to a point where it did this.

Stealing himself, he stood from the couch. There was no use in sitting around all day. He needed to start the engine and get someone to talk. After a quick stretch, Crow made his way down the stairs and into the garage.

As expected, Yusei was there. He sat in front of his own D-wheel, grime covering his bare arms, as well as small splatters collected upon his cheeks. Unlike Jack, Yusei wasn’t pale beyond belief. He was exhausted with only a small amount of dark circles under his eyes. He was so tired that his attention was solely on the Yusei Go, barely registering that Crow even entered the room.

Crow released a sigh for the 50-billionth time. He descended the stairs, nearly running into a human who sat at the bottom. Aki was gazing at Yusei’s back, a swirl of unease within her eyes. Scratching the back of his head, Crow came down and settled beside the psychic.

“How long he been there?” He asked. Still, Yusei did not react. He wasn’t even sure if he was listening or conscious anyone was in the room.

“At least an hour. That’s how long I’ve been here.” Aki responded. She had her chin resting on her palms. She didn’t take her eyes off Yusei’s back. He felt bad for her. She had feelings for Yusei, totally one-sided. It wasn’t like she knew about Yusei’s ardor for Jack. It was only obvious to him since he had been watching the black-spiked man for years. Yusei would continue to love Jack until the end of time. Side glancing at Aki, he guessed she would do the same for Yusei. That was where she and Yusei connected.

“You should head home. Imma try ta talk ta him, and I think it’s gonna be like pullin' teeth. The less people around, da better.” Crow waited for the inevitable rejection. Aki was stubborn in her own way. She was far more understanding than most in their group, but she was also a firm believer in being there for her friends. She wanted to figure out what was wrong probably far more than Crow did.

A somber sigh escaped her lips, “That’s probably for the best. You’ll let me know if he talks?”

“Of course.”

Aki stood then, to his surprise, and pressed her skirt back down around her. She gave Yusei one final, longing look. He wondered what she was thinking about. Before he could dwell on it himself, she took her leave. He watched her disappear down the alleyway into the evening light. Glad she took his advice, he got up from the stairs. Mildly, he wondered if Aki was beginning to see the signs of her romantic defeat. She had never been a person easy to persuade, but she definitely wasn’t as stubborn as Jack or Yusei. Maybe this was a good thing.

He made his way over to his brother. Yusei picked up a tool lying haphazardly on the ground. Usually, they were neatly put away until he grabbed the next implement. However, today and like many of the past few, they were strewn about him in a disorganized fashion. Some were covered in grease and oil. Additionally, Crow took note that the Yusei Go had been opened and closed several times with handprints all over the side. What Yusei was repairing wasn’t obvious.

“Yusei, we need to talk.” Crow tried to sound neutral. He thought it sounded more annoyed than anything else, and it made the black-haired duelist flinch. For a second, his fingers stopped moving over the screws of the D-wheel. As quickly as it came, Yusei went back to ignoring the world around him.

Clicking his tongue, Crow placed his hand on Yusei’s shoulder, gripping tightly. The man stopped again, and turned his head slightly toward the hand. They were frozen, both having an aura of tense frustration around them. Crow swallowed thickly. He needed to get through to Yusei, make him want to confide.

“I know where Jack is.” Even as Crow spoke, he could feel Yusei slipping away from him again. His head turned back to the machine, his hands lazily swapping tools. He picked up a wrench, dull blue eyes staring hard at the metal surface.

“I’ve known… where he’s been.” Yusei spoke quietly. Flaring his nostrils, Crow forced his fingers to uncurl. More than anything, he wanted to stab his nails into Yusei’s shoulder and leave behind crescent moon indents. Both of his brothers were too annoying to deal with. Really? He knew? And didn’t say a word? He could have alleviated so much stress! Crow kept his anger inside. He needed Yusei to cooperate. They needed to bring Jack home.

Yusei weakly raised his hand, pointing to the D-wheel before him, “All of our duel runners have trackers inside them.” Oh… maybe Crow should have known that already...

Pulling forward, Yusei removed his shoulder from Crow’s grip. He pulled out a wire from the D-wheel, his shoulders hunching over once more. No, no, no! He was losing him again, faster now. This was the first time in days that Yusei spoke to anyone. It was small, but it was the only amount of progress he’d made. And it came from mentioning Jack’s name…

“Did you know he’s sick?” Crow waited. Yusei froze, his arm inside the duel runner. Even his breathing stopped. Aggression seeped off his still form. Was he worried? Or did he assume Martha would care for the blonde? He needed to push this, cautiously.

“There isn’t much Martha can do to help him. He’s having nightmares, like you.” Crow crossed his arms over his chest. Yusei turned his head again. From his profile, he found the duelist’s lips to be quivering. They twitched with uncertain words. He was close. Just one more push and he could finally get Yusei to talk, “Martha only knows that they are about you. Probably about your fight.”

Finally, Yusei turned around to face Crow. Hurt, anguish, fear, anxiety, and thousands of other emotions swirled in his eyes. He was taken aback. Crow never realized how abysmally Yusei was affected. He had been harboring so much for the past week. Silence had been his solstice, but now the floodgates were wide open.

“I’m… protecting him.” Yusei spoke softly.

Crow grabbed another stool they had lying around. He propped it up next to Yusei, then settled himself down. He sighed, taking in Yusei’s fears and guilt.

“Let’s start from ta beginnin'. What'd you guys fight 'bout?” Crow leaned in, his hands resting on his thighs. Yusei still held a wrench in his palms, turning it over and over as he nervously fidgeted. Or maybe it wasn’t nervous, but a strange unemotional tick. Crow reminded himself to keep Yusei calm. A wrench to the face wouldn’t be easy to walk off.

“Jack confessed to me. He told me he loved me.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Crow leaned back. How many times was he going to be surprised today? Was this ‘punk-Crow’ day? It sure felt like it! But as he watched Yusei, he realized that the duelist never considered Jack returning his feelings. It had always been a ‘what if’ factor, and never a truly attainable dream. Emphasizing his anxiety, Yusei’s knuckles whitened around the wrench as he glared at the floor.

Clearing his throat, Crow lowered his voice, “So, Jack confessed to ya. And that caused a fight? I thought that was what ya were waiting for?”

Like a whirlwind, Yusei’s intensity rushed out. His grip on the wrench loosened, the implement dangling between his fingers in the air. He closed his eyes, a pained expression covering his features, “It was. Until recently, that is.”

And it suddenly clicked. He understood the situation fully. Jack told Yusei he loved him. Yusei returned it, although he was not sure if he actually told Jack that. But either way, Jack had poured his heart out and Yusei stubbornly rejected him. In light of sudden events, he most likely did it thinking he was protecting Jack from his Alpha nature. The blonde had categorized the same as him, a Beta who was unaffected by the phenomenon. News reports showed that Omegas and Alphas were drawn to each other like magnets. The extent of which pairs bonded together was still not fully understood. Who was to say that Yusei wouldn’t leave Jack, following the call of his Alpha heat?

“Yer really a moron, Yusei.” Crow chuckled. Yusei’s eyes whipped to his own, a turmoil of angry emotions thundering inside. “Yer both stupid, actually. And here’s why: you two are over dramatic. Seriously, yer hiding in the apartment cause ya can’t face Jack? Just how many demons have ya conquered 'fore? Think 'bout Kiryuu.”

Yusei’s lips tightened, his shoulders sagging. “This is different.”

“Not really. Kiryuu became a Dark Signer. He’s a close friend, and at da time ya had to duel him where he'd _die_ again. Ya felt like ya betrayed him, ruined him to the point where he died. Then ya had to do it again when he was against us. It’s actually far worse than what ya and Jack are goin' through.

“Stubbornly, ya tend to run away from the ‘what ifs.’ When ya first told me 'bout yer love fer Jack, ya refused to tell him how ya felt cause ‘what if’ he abandoned ya. Then, ya didn’t acknowledge that Jack was waitin' for ya in the City. ‘What if’ he didn't want ya there? And now, ‘what if’ ya betray Jack by finding an Omega? All of these ‘what ifs’ are making ya second guess yerself and miss out on what ya could have had already!

“Seriously, look at Carly and Mikage. Carly’s an Alpha, and Mikage’s a Beta. They're literally together, right now. They're defying this stupid phenomenon like it never existed. And they're happy doing it! Besides,” Crow pulled his arm band off, revealing the Tail of the Crimson Dragon. He pointed to the red lines, smirking at Yusei, “we won’t let ya do anythin' stupid. We’ve got yer back. Now, ya need to trust in yerself. You’ve only ever lost control once. And it was 'cause ya couldn't get yer injector in time. But ya were helped long 'fore anythin' happened. Ushio may not have da mark of the dragon, and he may be an asshole mosta da time, but he sure as Hell was there fer ya when ya needed him most. He still will be. So will Mikage, Lazar, and even Bruno in spirit.”

Yusei sat quietly, his eyes downcast so his bangs covered them. He let his lecture sink into Yusei’s thick skull. Sometimes, his brother just required a harsh slap of reality. He tended to focus on small things, overlooking the big picture. It was like when he blamed himself for Crow and Jack’s loss of parents. It was something he could never control, but he harbored it nonetheless. If--no--when Jack and Yusei got together, he’d have to make sure to train the blonde in how to handle Yusei’s turmoil. He needed to be the first line of defense, the one to calm the storm before it took out a house. And he had full belief that Jack could do it, and it would make Yusei that much happier.

Chuckling racked the black-haired duelist’s form. It wasn’t mirthful. His hand came up, covering his face. Crow could still see his lips. They were baring his teeth.

“I’ve really fucked up, huh?” Yusei’s voice was deep. He lifted his head to look at Crow again. Life had returned to the blue eyes. It uplifted him. This was the closest Yusei had been to his normal self. He still trembled, and he appeared ready to collapse from overstimulation, but it was definitely a start.

“Royally.” Crow responded. Yusei let out a shaky breath. Sure, Yusei now saw the error of his ways, but that didn’t necessarily fix the problem. He still had to talk with Jack, and that guy tended to run first and ask questions later. Or just yell, a lot. His turmoil wasn’t as easy as putting the facts before him. The blonde tended to reshape conversations that favored the negative.

“You said Jack is sick? How bad? From what?” Anxiety dripped off Yusei’s words. Well, that was a better sign. Now, Yusei was actually taking action. As if to emphasize his train of thought, Yusei stood from his stool. He followed, watching as Yusei removed his gloves and used a paper towel to wipe away the grime. Skittish, Yusei’s eyes couldn't stay focused on one location.

“Sleep deprivation. He really has been havin' nightmares every night, and I guess they're makin' him unable to fall back asleep. Doc’s plannin' ta give him pills. Problem is Jack can’t travel back here alone. He’s prone ta faintin' spells.” Crow finished. Yusei threw the dirty towel away. He quickly grabbed his jacket off the seat of his duel runner. He released another sigh, his shaky hands running through his dirty hair. Crow smiled.

“Crow will you… come with me?” Yusei sat down on his D-wheel as he spoke. He flicked the side compartment shut before pressing a button on the dash. The vehicle roared to life. Crossing his arms over his chest, Crow smiled. It was best to keep Yusei on his toes and grounded to reality, so he asked the question to the obvious answer,

“Come with ya ta do what?”

Yusei put on his helmet, the visor swishing down to cover his eyes. He turned the handle, revving the engine with a good spin. He let it go back to a purr, filling the garage space with the sweet sound. Oh how Crow missed it. Yusei returned his gaze to him, a shaky smile the only facial feature visible,

“Come with me to bring Jack home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter definitely took much longer to write than originally intended. To be honest, I hate it. But it gets the transition I need before I can start getting into the really good stuff. And I needed to practice my Crow. Still not sure of his dialogue/accent. It’s sort of a mix of his English voice actor but his sentence structure from the Japanese. Definitely send over some tips and tricks if you have any. 
> 
> But this pretty much marks the end of the introduction to the story. From here on out, I got some minor tid bits to add before I get into what I was really after. Exposition can be a bitch sometimes xD
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback. It lets me know how I am doing, where I am going with the story through your eyes, and keeps me on my toes. Seriously, critiques are welcome! But, otherwise, I hope you are enjoying the journey as much as I love writing it <3


	8. Knight's Sentiment

####  _ONE YEAR BEFORE THE APPEARANCE OF KING JACK ATLUS IN NEO DOMINO CITY_

_Roaring like a beast, Yusei twisted the handle of his newly built D-wheel. He turned it again and again, the engine purring between each rev. After the third spin, a stutter in the hum quirked Yusei’s eyebrow up. He let the engine hum once more, listening intently. The stutter sounded for a second time. Sighing, he powered down the D-wheel. It calmed slowly, finally lapsing into silence as it shut off entirely._

_Standing from the black leather seat, Yusei grabbed a wrench from the toolbox on the nearby rolling countertop. He pressed a button on the duel runner monitor. The front end popped as the engine compartment opened. He lifted the hood, looking over the motor._

_His knowledge of duel runners was minuscule. After hacking into Sector Security’s hub, he was only able to garner an idea of riding duels. His dream, along with Rally’s and the crew, materialized once they saw the outcome of the duel match. Soon after, he was building this vehicle with trial and error as his only guide. Yusei could count five different times the duel runner blew a tire or cylinder. He recalled the anguished faces of his friends. Maybe, if he were more knowledgeable on these machines, he could impress Jack instead of receiving one of his neutral expressions._

_Yusei frowned. His better half had decided that they needed time apart. He claimed their goals were too different, and it was most likely impossible that they would ever align. Yusei did not know where the sudden negative thoughts came from, but Jack left no room for argument. He was gone the next day, taking refuge at an old run-down theater across the island._

_Stubbornly, Yusei plucked a wire from the machine. He squinted at the material, but his focus remained on the blonde king. He still believed that they could duel together. That Jack could be the king he always claimed to be, and Yusei would unfailingly be his knight. He had tried to explain that to Jack, but, again, the man denied him the discussion. In fact, he was not sure when Jack started to think that he was gunning for his throne. It was not like he did anything differently except make the D-wheel. But that could not possibly be the reason. The machine was for all of them, but most importantly, for Jack._

_Footsteps echoed in the tunnel, drawing closer to his hideaway. Unconcerned, Yusei forced his mind back to the task before him. If Security were to arrive, he would hear their motors long before he would see them. And it would give him plenty of time to get away. Walking meant that Rally and the team must have finished work, and were returning for updates._

_“Yo, Yusei! Long time no see!”_

_Lifting his eyes from the engine, Yusei glanced over his shoulder. Crow stood on the tracks, his hand raised in a waving gesture. The last time he had seen his brother was just after Team Satisfaction dissolved. A goofy grin was plastered on his face. He looked good. Chuckling, he regarded his younger brother with his own wave,_

_“It has.”_

_Crow jumped up onto the platform, immediately coming into Yusei’s space. The two hugged, the younger forcing them to sway from side to side. They both laughed, patting backs before finally pulling apart. Yusei noted that Crow had gained some muscle, his embrace being quite strong. Crow’s own attention landed on the white duel runner. His eyes widened much like an owl’s, and he hollered in excitement._

_“Woah! Didja build that yerself?” Crow exclaimed. He disappeared from Yusei’s side, running over to the vehicle. He ran his hands over the seat, dashboard, engine, and even the wheels. Crossing his arms over his chest, Yusei watched as Crow hopped all over the machinery, pure bewilderment plastered on his face. He chuckled, shaking his head at his brother’s antics._

_“I had some help. You remember Rally, right?” It took a moment before Crow responded, nodding as his hand smoothed over the surface of the D-wheel. He was still excited, but much calmer now that he jumped all around._

_“Course. But you mean ta tell me the two of ya built this thing together? Rally can barely lift a wheel!” Crow laughed. Yusei could not help but chuckle as well, remembering a time when Rally tried to bring Yusei the proper tire for the front end. When he had not shown up for an hour, Jack had gone in search. The two showed up fifteen minutes later, Rally panting and tired beyond belief while Jack carried the tire with one arm. He smiled at the memory of Jack picking on the younger Satellite boy who tried his hardest to come up with excuses. Jack had been smiling then. A rarity nowadays._

_His smile softened. Jack was angry with him at the moment. The smile he so cherished was hidden away by a wall of insecurity. It did not matter how much Yusei chipped away for it seemed the blonde was determined to rebuild it every night. Sighing, he dropped his hands to his hips. He wanted more fond memories with the blonde, but it seemed he was only building harsh ones._

_Crow turned back fully to Yusei, leaning against the D-wheel casually. He crossed his arms over his chest, taking note of Yusei’s inner turmoil. He was sure to hide it away with a neutral smile. Intent on focusing on something else, he regarded the smaller man. Before, Crow only had the M shaped marking on his forehead. Now, his collection was growing with a teardrop and stream tattoo under his right eye. If he was not careful, his whole face would be covered. He would be branded as dangerous forever. That thought alone made Yusei frown. Curious, he pointed to his own clean cheek, asking what the redhead was caught for this time._

_“I’ve got my own lil’ project I’m workin’ on. Got caught stealin’ some-a the parts from the factory. But, I stashed ‘em before they got me. An’ before ya get angry, this is stuff they got plenty of stock for. ‘Sides, this is jus’ more proof of my own resolve.” Crow yawned. His hands came up to rest behind his head. He looked calm, almost knowing that Yusei would not be irked. Not that he was happy with him stealing, but he knew there was no talking Crow out of it. He was determined to escape Satellite much like the legendary Daedalus Bridge hero. To him, the marks were validation of his dreams. Yusei could not deny him that, but he still shook his head in disappointment._

_“I assume this ‘project’ is going to get you out of here?” Yusei asked. It was obvious that Crow was working on his own D-wheel since all of their dreams revolved around Duel Monsters. Walking forward, he went back to tinkering with the engine. Unsurprisingly, he found comfort in Crow’s presence as he worked. He especially liked having the younger man right next to him._

_“You bet! Jus’ as thisー” Crow patted the D-wheel’s side, “is goin’ to save you, Jack, and Satellite. How’s he doin’, anyway? I haven’t seen him for a while.”_

_Yusei tensed. For a millisecond, he froze with his fingers resting against a screw. Blinking, he twitched as he removed it from the side compartment. Was that how Crow saw Yusei’s own determination? A way to save all of Satellite? He was not that grand. No, his reasons for creating a D-wheel were much more selfish. Impressing not only Rally and the crew, Yusei found exhilaration in Jack’s appreciation. He simply wanted to make his king happy. And now even that backfired._

_“I’m not sure.” Yusei answered. He closed the hood, putting his focus near the wheel instead. He would have to test the engine when Crow left. Yusei was not rude enough to start up the engine while having a conversation. Especially with a friend he had not seen in a long time._

_Crow crouched down, putting himself at eye-level with Yusei. He frowned, brows knitting together as he analyzed Yusei. As if to betray him, his heart rate picked up. He almost felt like he was caught in a lie. But he only spoke the truth. He really did not know what Jack was up to._

_“Not sure? Somethin’s wrong. Yer never ‘not sure’ of Jack’s feelin’s. Hell, you’ve been stuck to his side since ya met! What happened?” Crow grabbed his arm, forcing him to pause in his ministrations. He gave Crow his eyes. It was times like this that Yusei was proud of the control he had over his emotions. He did not bellow like Jack, nor did he pout like Crow. Instead, he was calm, neutral, and able to analyze the situation. Even if he felt uncertain._

_Releasing a sigh, he stood. Crow followed. He placed his tools inside the toolbox near his side, keeping his hands busy for a moment. Then, he turned, motioning for Crow to follow him to the edge of the platform. His eyes went to the cracked ceiling, a showcase of the night sky cascading down into the subway. The stars shone brightly._

_“We are… going down different paths. Jack said he needed space to consider his next options. There can’t be two ‘kings.’” Yusei crossed his arms over his chest. That was a nicer version of their argument. Jack had, in fact, accused him of wanting to dethrone him. He claimed that Yusei was strong and in his own right worthy of becoming the next king. The blonde would not allow himself to go down so easily, so he could not stick around. He had to defend the only dream he ever had. That had hit Yusei hard. He had never wanted to hurt Jack. He just wanted to remain by his side for as long as he could. For as long as Jack wanted him._

_“Normally, I would tell ya that Jack will come ‘round and everythin’ will be fine. But there’s somethin’ else yer hidin’, Yusei. You never cared about bein’ ‘king’ before. Why would it matter now?” Yusei could feel Crow’s eyes glaring into his side. He was scanning his cheek, the side of his eye, and his posture. Part of himself was proud of Crow. He was so much more observant now._

_Considering his choices, Yusei tracked the consequences with his next words. He could gain an ardent ally, or lose his brother entirely. Could he live with that fact? Would Crow be disgusted and never want to speak to him again? Would he tell Jack, and then he would lose both of them? Mentally shaking his head, Yusei trusted in Crow. He had always asked for honesty. Plus, Yusei figured that if he did become disgusted, then it was well deserved. If Jack found out and abandoned him, it would just solidify that he did not deserve his own happiness. He hadーin a wayーstolen their chances at a normal life after all._

_“I don’t care about being king. I care about Jack. I’m far more bothered because I love him, Crow. More than a brother.” Yusei forced his eyes to fall upon Crow. To his surprise, the smaller man grinned at him, totally and utterly unfazed,_

_“So ya finally admit it out loud.”_

_“You… understand what I mean when I say more than a brother, right?”_

_“Oh, come on, Yusei. I’m ain’t that stupid! I know ya mean in a ‘I wanna be his lover’ sorta way.” Crow brought his hands up, interlocking them near his cheek. He made kissing faces at Yusei, smirking at the confusion he felt. Placing a hand on his hip, the other clapped on Yusei’s shoulder, “I’ve known fer a while. It’s kinda been obvious.” Crow scratched his cheek. Yusei furrowed his brows. He did not feel embarrassed, but he did not feel elated about Crow’s insight. If Crow knew… Did Jack?_

_“So, I assume ya told him how ya feel?”_

_“...No…”_

_“No? Then why is he mad at ya? Don’t tell me he actually thinks yer tryin’ ta be the new ‘king!?’” Crow was far more animated than Yusei thought he should be. His brother pushed himself away from his side, hands running through his hair as he half squatted. A look of confused despair fell upon his face as he muttered incoherently to himself. It actually brought a smirk to Yusei’s lips. He did not know why Crow was so upset, but he felt much better at watching him freak out. Maybe he did deserve some happiness._

_Placing his hands on his hips, Yusei regarded Crow, “It’s exactly that. Since I built the duel runnerー” Crow made a ‘I knew only you made it face’, “ーJack thinks I’m trying to become the King of Riding Duels. When I tried to tell him otherwise, he told me that we needed to travel our own paths alone. But I never meant it to be that way. I’ve always thought of myself as his knight. By his side and supporting him. This was supposed to raise his status, not mine.”_

_“Did ya tell him that? Exactly how ya just said it ta me?” Crow asked. Yusei shook his head. Jack had not allowed him to talk. He mostly listened, taking all the aggression Jack felt until the blonde was too sensitive to talk anymore. He had fled then, saying they would not be seeing each other._

_There was a pause. Crow stood beside him, his finger tapping against his chin. Yusei could not help but fidget. He had a feeling that Crow's next words were going to come back to his confession rather than the actual fight itself._

_“Have ya considered that maybe Jack feels the same way ‘bout ya? But don't know how to say it? So he jus’ーI don’t knowーblames ya fer other shit ‘cause he can’t bring himself to tell his feelin’s honestly?” Crow regarded Yusei with a side look. It was a nice thought. Yusei would be pleased if it were as simple as that. He would confess and make Jack feel all the love in the world. But a while back, he had subtly asked Jack how he would feel if someone he knew had a romantic interest in him. The blonde had given him a neutral look, saying that he did not need distractions._

_“No, he’s actually angry about this. About being king, and having me as competition.” Yusei sighed. He turned fully back to Crow, a small smile gracing his lips. “If Jack ever did confess to me, I’d accept him in a heartbeat. It wouldn’t matter if we fought, or if he even betrayed me. I would tell him my feelings honestly, return them, and love him as I truly want to._

_“And if he finds someone else,” Yusei ignored Crow’s scoff, “I will be the brother he needs me to be. Out of sight, but always a call away. I love him even beyond my own selfish desires. So… if he wants space to become a better king, then I'll give it to him.”_

_Yusei looked to the sky again. The stars were calming, filling his internal dread with a sense of stillness. Crow shifted beside him, his hands delving deep into his pockets. He stared at the stars as well, but he frowned immensely._

_“That’s stupid. Yer feelin’s matter, and so do yer desires. Ya won’t know how Jack feels ‘til ya confess. Ya shouldn’t wait an eternity for a guy, just as stubborn as you, ta maybe gather his thoughts ta confess. This jus’ sounds like an excuse fer both of you.”_

_He chuckled. He could not help it. Crow was right, and it made him damn proud of the smaller man. But just because he was correct did not mean that Yusei had the confidence. “I want his happiness, Crow. That’s all.”_

_Before Crow could rebuttal, an echo of Yusei’s name rang throughout the tunnel. Turning, both men witnessed Rally and crew appear from down the tracks. They shouted with excitement upon seeing Crow, Rally choosing to run the rest of the way over._

_Quickly, his younger brother grabbed his shoulder, drawing him in close. Crow whispered, “I won’t say a word, but I think ya should reconsider. Ya might be surprised at the answer you’ll get from Jack.” Crow winked, then released his shoulder. He loudly greeted the smaller redhead by the duel runner, viciously rubbing the top of Rally’s head. The others gathered by them, asking Crow how he had been and, of course, gawking at the new marker upon his face. Yusei gave a short confused glance to Crow’s back, then shifted his eyes to the stars once more. His heart beat suspiciously as he considered Crow’s words. Physically shaking his head to rid himself of the hope, he wondered if Jack was staring at the stars as well._


	9. Transpiercing Thorn

His back hurt. The muscles were extremely tense. They continued to tighten, pulsating along his spine in the same manner as the cramps near his abdomen. This was a recent development in his malfunctioning body. To try to alleviate the tension, he stretched an arm across his chest. His back hunched, but the tissues refused to pop. He stewed in his discomfort.

Saddled beside him, Carly leaned dangerously over the railing, snapping photo after photo of the duelists on the track below. They were at the top bleachers of the stadium. Carly had wanted to be in the pit for closeups, but her reporter’s badge didn’t give her access to random duelists. She would have the opportunity later, though, as Izayoi had joined this amateur tournament in hopes of showing her improvement since the WRGP. As it stood, the thorny woman was already in the semi-finals.

Jack leaned a hip against the rails by Carly’s side. He found himself far more interested in the reporter’s reactions to her camera than the actual duel. She would grin as she clicked through shots on the viewfinder. Some photos pulled a scowl out, especially if it was too blurry or did not capture the subject right. It was interesting to see the professional side of his friend.

The duelists raced around the track for the third time. The rider that was ahead had three speed counters. It was his turn, and he took the opportunity to play a spell card, shouting over his shoulder at his opponent about its qualities. The voice of a familiar announcer echoed it, making a show of how much danger the opponent was in. He chuckled. He never realized how much the announcer played up their duels. He’d always been too focused to really listen.

Jack missed dueling. Despite returning to the apartment last month, Jack was put under strict orders to rest. There was a huge fear that he would faint while riding his D-wheel regardless of how ridiculous that sounded. But Crow and Yusei begged him to get better first. They promised when he was in greater health, they would be his first opponents. He liked the idea of taking revenge against the two in such a manner. So he complied, going to bed when Crow shooed him away or letting Yusei support his weight when he felt the slightest bit dizzy.

Jack was already fairing well. His sleep deprivation was nothing more than a distant memory, although his nightmares still haunted him. They weren’t as visceral, but they left a strange soreness in his abdomen. Currently, the pain had increased along with the monthly show of his cramps. Otherwise, Jack was feeling much better. He often slept through the night, especially when he was next to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend… he still wasn’t used to the term. Yusei and Jack had become an item as soon as they had finished their talk at the cottage. No need for frivolous dates to determine if it was right. They had already felt like they had been dating for years, but now they get the added bonus of touching each other. In that regard, they moved fast. Like a drowning man desperate for air, the two of them clung to each other whenever privately possible. Jack no longer slept alone at night which was a bit nostalgic to his childhood.

They talked for hours at night. During the day, they acted much like they used to with only small measures of hand holding and pecks to cheeks. But at night, things got steamier. They kissed until they needed to breath. They had, however, stopped from going farther than that. That was when the talks would come in, something to distract their growing needs. The subjects, as of late, were about their night terrors. Or, at least, about Jack’s in particular. Yusei didn’t really explain much of his own. He was only able to gather that they were similar: a haunting voice, a baby’s cry, and Jack dead.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes fluttering shut. Exhaustion coupled with his intense cramps, making him far more uncomfortable than before. His only solace was Yusei and his delicious scent. Being near the smaller man made him crave it, burying his nose against him or just drowning in his clothes. It was a mix of diesel, copper, and a unique earthy hint of mountains and soil. It made him lightheaded, and his lower stomach twisted pleasantly.

He wore Yusei’s jacket like a cape, having taken it with him that morning when Yusei stayed home. Lifting the sleeve, he pressed it gently to his nose and took a deep inhale. Yes, diesel and mountains clouded his thoughts.

“Mikage does the same thing, you know.” Carly interjected. The clouds receded to manifest the reporter still holding her camera, eyes never lifting from the viewfinder. Like being caught in a criminal act, Jack dropped the jacket sleeve. It fluttered back by his side. He stared intently at the duel.

“Does what?” Jack played ignorant.

Carly pulled at the shoulder of her vest, tugging it twice, “She says that my Alpha smell permeates my clothes. I’m actually surprised she can find it since she’s a Beta. But, I’ve been looking into it,” Carly stood straight, finally turning to Jack. She mirrored his relaxed posture, but kept her grinning eyes on him, “Seems that even Betas can smell pheromones if they’re around it enough. Could even induce a ‘heat,’ though it’s not exactly the same.”

Carly wiggled her eyebrows at him, air quoting the term ‘heat’. He stood to his full height, neutrally staring down at the reporter. He placed his hands on his hips. At the same time, his cramps flared up, but faded just as fast. He wondered if other Beta’s experienced these strange bodily functions. Did Mikage have them now that she was also with an Alpha?

“You Alphas are strange.” Jack responded. He didn’t really know what else to say. Smiling was the next course of action before he gave his attention back to the duel. Not much had changed except the loss of 100 life points.

“Damn right, we are!” Carly laughed, turning back as well. She snapped a few more photos. The exchange between the amateur riders was simple and predictable. It was obvious who was going to be victorious. There were too many mistakes being made by the opponent. Jack could tell from the hologram close up that they were concerned about driving. They would eventually learn that autopilot kept them pretty safe. Except during magical duels where battle damage became real. Then the autopilot didn’t do shit.

“So… you won the bet. Free coffee for a month. Woohoo! Speaking of woohoos… Have you and Yusei…?”

He glanced down at the woman. Instantly, he regretted it as she made obscene gestures with her hands.

“Carly!” He quickly grabbed her wrists, pulling them apart. She laughed. His face felt like it was melting off. Wagging her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, she queried, “Well?”

“No, we haven’t done… that. We’ve only been together for a month, woman! Don’t tell me you and Mikage have…” He trailed off, unsure if he wanted to know. It wasn’t that he was disgusted, he just felt it was private. Although he was a public figure, he had never been an openly affectionate person. He could take a hug from a fan or kiss a hand in a Kingly gesture. But beyond that, he had no experience.

Carly beamed as she snickered. He squinted his eyes at her, daring her to try to say more. He didn’t need an elaborate story to understand that they had, in fact, done more in their spare time than he and Yusei.

Lady Luck on his side, the reporter’s phone sounded off in her pocket, effectively cutting the conversation. She pouted up at him, then fished out her phone. Her smile resurfaced as she checked the caller ID. He wondered how her cheeks didn’t hurt from grinning so much. She answered, raising the device to her ear instead of taking a video call.

“Why, hello. We were just talking about you.”

Jack scowled. Nonchalantly, Carly leaned even further back against the railing. She stayed facing Jack, her glasses glinting mischievously in the sunlight. Jack crossed his arms over his chest, huffing with the movement. Why couldn’t he just call his phone?

“Yes, ‘we’ means Jack and I… No, I don’t think so… Jack, are you feeling sick?” Carly beckoned for him to come closer. He complied. She pressed the back of her palm to his cheek, reaching up lazily from her relaxed position. Her nose crinkled.

“He feels fine. Not even slightly hot. But, hey, have you and Jack tangoed in the sheets? I mean, he saysーhey!” Jack seized the phone from Carly’s hold, standing tall as he put it to his own ear. Yusei chuckled on the other end, adding fuel to the flame of his face.

“Just ignore her.” He shook his head, “You know, you don’t have to call Carly every time I go out. I have a phone.” He shifted the jacket to better cover his open shoulders. Carly quickly gave up trying to obtain her phone back. This left him to fully concentrate on Yusei’s baritone.

_“I would, but you seem to forget it here a lot.”_ Yusei’s voice was thick. The rustle of something in his hands crackled through the speaker. He patted his back pocket, finding it empty of a familiar device. Yeah, he was used to it being missing recently. From the corner of his eye, Carly took a deep breath of fresh air as the wind blew her hair back.

_“You’re sure you’re feeling okay? No headaches?”_ Yusei urged.

He sighed, “Yes, I’m fine. Just needed some fresh air. Besides, Izayoi is dueling today.” He swallowed hard, his stomach dropping. “You know she needs the support, what with her being an amateur in this. A King’s face should cheer her on.” He needed to stop talking. His back tensed up, stinging his muscles and forcing his mouth shut. Just like he needed. He fidgeted. It helped alleviate the tension.

Yusei sighed into the phone.

_“She’s been performing excellently. But I’m glad you are giving her support. It’s what makes you so great. Give her my congrats?”_ Yusei mumbled. A yawn followed. Jack forced his tumble of jealous and flattered emotions to remain dormant in his chest, a tight smile on his face. Carly raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fine. But you should give it, yourself. You need to get out of the house.” Jack rebuked. Even with the promise that Jack would keep Yusei in control, the duelist still declined going out whenever possible. His fears created excuses from sleep deprivation to duel runner modifications. One time he caught Zora to help her around the house just so he couldn’t go to the twins’ home. It was beyond annoying. But Jack had yet to catch Yusei in a lie against his excuses. He kept a good eye out, though, for he would soon.

_“Hm.”_ Yusei shifted, his voice thick with sleep. At least this time it was legitimate.

“She’s supposed to race soon. Get some sleep.” Jack relented.

_“Okay. Come home soon. I miss you.”_ Yusei’s husky voice practically whispered in Jack’s ear. He gulped silently, glaring at Carly as she giggled, pointing to her cheeks. He used his hand to cup around the mic of the phone, nearly whispering, himself.

“I miss you too. I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

Jack quickly closed the line. He passed the phone back, scoffing at Carly’s toothy grin.

“Aw, that’s adorable! Have you been doing that since you started dating?” Carly laughed. He growled at her, daring her to take out her notepad. Luckily, she pocketed her phone instead. But he knew her memory. She would store the information and add it to her story about him later. Just thinking about it made him embarrassed.

_“Wow, wow! What an amazing duel! Saburo Nishikawa moves on to the semi-finals! Our next match pits Cade Warren against our WRGP winner, Aki Izayoi! Don’t go too far, the duel begins in ten minutes!”_ The announcer gushed. Jack took a look at the results, not surprised to see how close the match was. Only 300 life points stood between victory and defeat. Nishikawa had been playing strategically.

“Wanna go grab something to eat?” Carly asked.

Glancing at the hologram with Izayoi’s face, he frowned. He’d give her his support despite how he felt with his recent rivalry against her. Anxiety bled into his stomach. He was anything but hungry. But it was something to do while they waited,

“Sure.”

* * *

The concession stand had been clear when Jack and Carly arrived. It was easy to obtain two cups of coffee and a hamburger for the reporter. They were only stopped once on their way back by a few fangirls of Jack’s. He gave them a photo and an autograph before allowing Carly to have ‘official business with the former king.’ When they returned to their perch, a familiar bird waited for them.

“Yo.” Crow stood from the bleachers, meeting the two halfway.

“When did you get here? Are you planning to watch Izayoi’s match? How well do you think she’s gonna do?” Carly buzzed, trying to shove her food in her mouth while also pulling out her notepad. Like a light switch, she was all professionalismーat least while trying to handle food at the same time.

“I’ve been ‘re the whole time. Ya didn’t see me? Jeez.” Crow smacked his palm to his forehead, a groan escaping at the same time. He wasn’t really angry, but he was an animated guy. However, Jack was surprised that he hadn’t seen his brother sooner. They had left the apartment at the same time, but Crow had gone to meet with Izayoi. He understood Jack’s reserves, and he wanted to provide her immediate support since Yusei ‘couldn’t’ make it.

“Anyway, Aki’s goin’ up against a strong opponent. If she wins, she gets ta compete fer first place. I ain’t worried.” Crow marveled. His grey eyes went to the riding lanes. Jack followed, finding a familiar red blob getting ready on her D-wheel. The holographic screen filmed her face alongside her opponent’s as the duel was to commence soon.

“Do you think she’ll win?” Jack asked. Crow gave him a side-look. His voice was rough from the tension he felt, so it came off rude. But it was an actual inquiry.

“I think so. She’s gotten stronger since the WRGP. She’s ‘ad a good mentor.”

Jack scowled, but nodded.

_“Alright, everybody! Our semi-final match up begins: WRGP winner Aki Izayoi versus newcomer Cade Warren. Who will win? Let’s find out! Riders are at the start line! Riding Duel! Acceleration!”_

The match started then. A powerful shockwave of the Duel Mode cascaded around them, making Jack’s hair flutter. Carly rushed to the railing, leaning against it like earlier but with much less balance. Jack grabbed her vest, holding her up while she took thousands upon thousands of pictures. She only tensed slightly. Crow smirked at him. Their attention went to the holographic screen which showed Izayoi taking the first turn.

“Yeah! Way ta go, Aki!” Crow shouted. Jack stayed silent. Crow burned his gaze into Jack’s shoulder. He continued to stand stoically while preventing Carly from falling to her death. As Izayoi drew, she played two face downs. A small tap on his shoulder. Jack turned to find Crow motioning toward the bleachers. Jack sighed, pulling Carly back a bit until she was in less danger. She continued to photograph, but she remained where he placed her. As Izayoi declared the end of her turn, Jack followed Crow over to the bleachers.

“When was the last time ya two talked?” Crow asked upon sitting. A flare came to his belly. He waited, then sat when it dissipated. He shifted Yusei’s jacket on his shoulders, letting the collar come near his nose. His scent was calming.

“Does it matter?“

“Yes.”

“Not since she learned about our relationship.” Jack forced himself to lean back. He sat regally, one leg crossed over the other. Anyone passing by would think he was ready to take the world by storm.

Crow groaned, leaning back as well. His eyes fixed to the holographic screen. Izayoi’s monster was destroyed by Warren’s. Her life points remained untouched due to the monster being in defense position. She had determination in her eyes as she revealed a trap.

“Lookー”

“Don’t.”

Jack glared at the screen. He had already had this conversation with Crow before. Izayoi was hurting. She put all her trust into Yusei, and it had turned into affection. Now, the one person she thought she could count on belonged to someone else. It was reminiscent of her past. He didn’t care. It didn’t give her the right to try to steal him away.

“Her devotion ta Yusei’s larger than love. Ya know that. She thoughtー”

“She thought it was mutual.” Jack finished. Even he thought Yusei had feelings for the thorny woman before their declarations. Their chemistry was suffocating. Jack was having his own hard time dealing with their friendship. With Yusei’s oblivious nature. For a guy who took on the world, he really could be ignorant.

“Yeah. So, she’s havin’ a hard go with it. Jus’ give it time. She’ll realize that Yusei’s happy with ya. But ya gotta be civil toward her.” Crow patted his thigh. Jack frowned. He was used to Crow squawking at him, or telling him off. But actual concern bled his tone. He wanted their friendship to work out. Maybe their bond told him to fix it, but it was definitely strange. Brotherly even. It wasn’t unwelcome.

“I’ll… try.”

They left it at that. Izayoi’s match continued with passion and determination from both sides. Unfortunately, Izayoi lost. Silver lining, she would be ranked third place in the whole tournament when it was over. Bronze was pretty good for the amateur leagues, and with how much she actually rode her D-wheel. Which wasn’t often.

As soon as the announcer declared Warren’s victory, Carly rushed the two brothers to the floor level. A reporter’s badge got her through, as well as naming her article on the WRGP. Jack and Crow were recognized faces, so their passage was even easier. When they got to the pit, Izayoi was slowly breaking into the off-loading zone.

“Alright, Aki! Nice job!” Crow exclaimed. He went on ahead of Jack and Carly, meeting the thorny woman at her vehicle. She smiled brightly at Crow, a pink hue coming to her cheeks at the compliment. The male redhead offered a high five of which the female accepted.

“Thank you, Crow.” She pulled his brother into a hug, patting his shoulder. When they parted, Crow fawned over her excellent duel strategies. He avoided talking about the first few turns since he was distracted.

“Whattdya plan ta do with the prize money?” Crow asked. Izayoi thought for a moment, placing a finger on her chin as she mused her options.

“It’s not a lot. Just enough for a dinner, really.” She smiled to herself. Jack’s eye twitched.

He strode up to her bike, forcing a smirk down at her. The air around them instantly became tense. Her eyes narrowed. She kept a strong smile, mirroring his good nature. Her eyes flicked to his jacket. He placed a hand on his hip, nodding toward her to hide the self-satisfaction, “Good job.”

She didn’t say anything back, just gave a single nod. They held each other’s gaze for a moment. He imagined that if it were possible, lightning would be striking between them. However, Izayoi was the first to break contact. She turned her attention to Carly who had snuck her way behind him. She held up her camera, and she apparently had been ready to pull Jack into reality with thousands of questions for Izayoi. Anything to stop the drama, really.

“Let me get a picture! This will be a great scoop!!” Carly motioned for Crow and Jack to get out of her shot as she instructed Izayoi to hold her helmet under her arm. Jack gladly backed away, watching as Carly bombarded the female redhead with shot after shot.

Crow coughed, stuffing his hands into his vest pockets. His eyes darted up to Jack’s face before quickly returning to the girls. Jack nearly snorted. He guessed Crow wanted to tear him a new one, but didn’t want to out their awkward tension yet.

In all honesty, he wouldn’t be upset at losing Izayoi as a friend. Their personalities never mixed together, but they did have a mutual respect for their dueling. The Crimson Dragon would keep them connected, and Jack wasn't about to let an argument stand between them and death. The team mattered more than a petty feud. If their friendship dissolved, he believed they would be cordial toward one another, giving the small nod or the clipped answer.

His only concern was toward Yusei. What would he think about the situation? Would he side with someone? Probably not. Yusei had always been the middle man, negotiating and working through arguments on behalf of each party. Jack knew he would have to break the news of Izayoi’s crush to him to make him understand why they couldn't be friends. Then, maybe Yusei would let it be. He’d be her friend while separately being Jack’s lover. As long as the woman didn’t try anything, he’d be fine with that.

The photo session ended. Too exhausted for an interview, Izayoi promised a phone call with Carly later. The reporter was thankful, holding the female redhead to it. This was one of the few times Jack was happy to be an associate of Izayoi’s. Carly had the special perk of being her friend too, which meant she could get exclusive interviews well before her counterpart, Angela. A fallout now wouldn’t affect Carly’s career.

“Alright, now that ya thoroughly exhausted the lady, let’s celebrate yer victory tonight. I heard there was a new bar that jus’ opened up downtown. _The Incendiary Brew_ , I believe. Suppose’ ta have awesome drinks and a crazy dance floor.” Crow wiggled his eyebrows at Izayoi. She giggled, all smiles and feminine beauty. Jack watched her, unamused.

“That sounds fun. I’d love to.” Izayoi replied. One of her hands came up to play with the end of her hair, spreading the strands between her fingers. At the same time, a light hue dusted her cheeks. Jack nearly retched, “Will Yusei come?”

Two could play at that game. Jack nonchalantly took up the jacket sleeve and played with the end. He brought it to his face, pressing the fabric to his lips. He just looked like he was fidgeting and bored. But Izayoi’s fingers immediately stopped, her eyes staring dully at Crow. He smiled behind the sleeve, a small sense of satisfaction entering his chest.

“I’ll ask. Not sure if he’ll make it though.” Crow responded. He gave a quick glare at Jack when Izayoi’s eyes went to her fingers. He rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

“He’ll be missing out. Lame! Which reminds me, I can’t make it either. I got a story that needs to be published before Monday. It’s my greatest scoop yet!” Carly bounded between Jack and Izayoi, a grin on her face as she held up her camera with enthusiasm. Crow shot her a thankful gaze, “My story will be front page! I’ve got the title ready and everything. It’s gonna be called _Dueling Stardom Comes in Pairs - the Rise of the Turbo Kings!_ ”

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Carly. A softer smile graced his lips. This was the embarrassing material she was holding over his head as of late. “The title needs work.” He responded.

Carly pouted, puffing her cheeks as Crow and Izayoi laughed. The mirth did not travel to Izayoi’s eyes.

“Ain’t gonna lie, he’s right.” Crow blocked her punch, “But you’ll definitely hafta join us next time.” Crow finished.

“Sure, sure. You guys are gonna miss me, and all that. Just don’t forget to invite me next time.” Carly stabbed a finger at Crow, booping his nose. He went cross-eyed, then scoffed as he rubbed the sensitive skin, “But, right now, I need to do some research. Jack!” Carly quickly grasped Jack’s wrist, pulling him with her as she started to back away, “I need an exclusive interview. To the mall!”

With that, he was dragged away by the smaller girl. Crow called out to be back at the apartment by 8pm. He didn’t have time to retort as Carly took him around the corner. He never broke contact with her even as they were far enough away from Crow and Izayoi. The aggressiveness of Carly’s tug even left fans a good distance from them, not wanting to face her wrath as she raced toward her car.

For Jack, he was just thankful to be away from the awkwardness of Izayoi.

* * *

He was confused at best. Since arriving at the mall, Carly ignored any notions to sit down for their interview. Instead, she pulled Jack from floor to floor peering at different clothing stores. Sometimes, she’d stop in front of one, muse over it, then shake her head and move on. All the while, she clutched at Jack’s wrist.

“Carly?” Jack pulled her to a pause, standing in the middle of the walkway. People glared briefly as they nearly bumped into them. Carly took advantage of it, dragging him forward once more. She walked among a crowd to prevent Jack from pausing again. He started to grow concerned with her silence. Soon enough, she found a store she liked and dragged him inside.

Quickly, she shoved him toward the back of the store. She found a tall shelf full of clothes that went just above his head. She turned him, keeping his back to the walkways. As he began to question her, she grabbed a beanie and pulled it roughly down on his head. He gasped, then pulled it off his eyes. She gave him a once over, the panic that had risen having begun to dim down. She pulled at the edge of the beanie, making sure it covered his forehead better. She then tucked his necklace into his tank top.

“There! Let’s see them try to find you now.” Carly grinned. Confused, Jack opened his mouth only to have Carly put a finger to her own in a hushing manner. Soon, the rise of girls giggling came to his ears. He kept his back to the shelf, turning only a bit to peer behind him. A bunch of women, roughly four or five, looked around curiously in hushed tones.

“I know I saw him come in here!”

“I hope we can get his autograph, he’s so hot!”

“It’s too bad he’s a Beta. I thought for sure Jack would be an Alpha.”

“I still want his autograph! And a hug! And maybe a kiss!”

They giggled loudly, turning down the corner until Jack could no longer hear nor see them. He didn’t even realize they were being followed. He had been too focused on Carly’s silence.

Turning, he found her picking up a bottle of cologne. She sprayed it around herself in a heavy cloud. She gave Jack a look, then sprayed a puff at him. He frowned as she put the bottle down and went to perusing through the shirts they were near. Either on purpose or with luck, they were among the top fashion for men. It wasn’t his style in particular, but he had seen many young men in clothes similar to them.

“Carly, what are we doing here? Didn’t you say you needed an interview? You know I don’t give those easily.” Jack mused. The reporter put a shirt back on the rack after having looked it over. She had a frown on her lips.

“None of these are your style.” She pouted. She took hold of his wrist again, intent on pulling him out of the clothes and to another part of the store. This time, with no crowd to hold him back, Jack stayed rooted. She tried to pull him harder, nearly falling over in her attempt. He just glared down at her.

“Alright, alright!” Carly shouted. She let his wrist go and straightened. Jack crossed his arms over his chest. A sheepish smile graced her lips. He could see her downcast eyes through her lenses.

“Look, I know that ever since you and Yusei got together, Aki’s been kind of… I don't know, interrupting? Interrupting.” Carly played with the shirts on the racks, shuffling through them haphazardly. They really weren’t his style. And the cologne smelled horrible.

“And you and Yusei haven’t really gone on a date since you came back. Which is unfair since everything is still so sensitive, and I hate it! I hate it for you. So, I think you should ask Yusei to go with you tonight. And I think you should be wearing something so downright hot that Yusei wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you. Something to make you feel better, too, and make Aki realize that Yusei is taken. I want you to have fun.”

Jack stared. He hadn’t realized that Carly had been harboring so much concern for him. She acted too happy, and it was easy to hide her true intentions. Maybe it was why he hadn’t noticed before. In fact, right when he returned, Carly covered her worries by claiming he won the bet. She bought his coffee for the past month and irritated him into thinking it was a pity victory. Now, he realized that she blamed herself for pushing Jack to confess. He probably should have realized her concerns when she told him that it wasn’t supposed to go right for her but not for him.

Carly had noticed the extra touches Izayoi put on Yusei. How she found time to come over and spend it with the spiked duelist. Jack had to make room for Yusei only at night while during the day, it belonged to Izayoi. He never told the reporter this, she was just observant. Unlike Yusei who just wanted to spend time with his friends and lover.

Did she know that he was going mad with the lack of intimacy? Was that why she questioned his sex life earlier? Their relationship was still new despite how they personally felt about it. They were trying to respect that, refusing to go beyond simple touches and soft kisses. But they didn’t feel like they were furthering their relationship when Izayoi was around. He didn’t go on dates with Yusei because Yusei was entertaining the thorny woman. And Yusei found comfort in staying home, away from Omegas. Plus, Jack knew Yusei wouldn’t approve of him telling Izayoi to fuck off. As much as he wanted to.

So here they were with Carly looking like a kicked puppy while nearly ruining the clothes on the racks. When did he get such an amazing friend?

“I guess it can’t be helped then.” Jack smirked. Carly stopped her fidgeting. She gaped at him, surprised. Normally, Jack was pretty quick to anger. He followed his spirit and instincts. When he was angry, he wouldn’t hide it. However, Yusei’s calm nature must have been getting to him. He found he was looking over situations diligently, seeking proof to give benefit of the doubt. A frenzied burst was seldom from him in the last month.

“But I won’t be caught dead in these rags. Come.” Jack commanded. He tore the beanie from his head, throwing it on a shelf. He passed by Carly, giving her a pat on the shoulder. She giggled, smiling brightly before following after him as quick as she could.

They left the store quietly, being sure that the women didn’t find him. Quickly, they made their way to another store that had taken Jack’s fancy. He requested a dressing room that was set more privately from the store manager. He complied willingly, taking them to a less used one near the back. Here, Jack wasn’t ogled by half of Neo Domino City. Instead, Carly was his only audience of which he either got a thumbs up or a firm shake of the head.

Jack tried on outfit after outfit for roughly an hour. Both he and Carly agreed that many of the clothes were too plain. At some point, Carly started to bring things that were much more night life friendly. When asked where she got them, she just winked. Judging from the tags and size difference, they were meant to question his masculinity. However, as of late, Jack’s body had become thinner. Much like Yusei’s sudden build, Jack had gained the opposite effect. There was research that some Betas went through this, but they would build their muscle back with exercise and a healthy diet. Since Jack had been having a rough month, he had yet to build it back.

Grumbling, he posed with the newer clothes. He got a lot more nods of approval. He even liked them despite what they did to his ego. They were much more his style.

After three more outfits, Jack finally settled on one he liked. Keeping in mind Yusei’s height, he chose half-inch black ankle boots. The pants were gradient black to grey skinny jeans that hugged his calves and rear. The knees were open with fashionably made holes. His shirt wasn’t really a shirt. It was a skintight fishnet top that shadowed his skin. To give him more cover, he wore a black crop top under it. The outfit was all about his figure, emphasizing his hips, curves, and shoulders without being risqué. His regular jewelry added a sense of swaying flare: the choker, the skull pendant, and his ‘A’ earrings. Additionally, he added his belt to separate the top from the bottoms.

“Oh yeah, Yusei won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” Carly remarked, telling him to give a small spin. He complied, hands on hips. He debated adding a jacket to the outfit, but Carly vehemently objected. She spun a story, saying that if Jack became ‘cold’ throughout the night, Yusei could just come up and wrap his jacket over his shoulders. She grabbed the borrowed coat and draped it on him. He couldn’t stop the flush. He really liked how well Yusei’s jacket worked with the ensemble.

He paid for the outfit, feeling less stunning in his regular clothes. But he was excited now to think he had something worthwhile. As they left, Carly snickered, “Let’s see Aki try to steal Yusei’s attention from you now.”

“Yusei might not come, you know. Then all of this was for nothing.” Jack mused. They made it to the food court which happened to be right in front of the store. Jack bought a water bottle from a vending machine before sitting down with the reporter. The fangirls from earlier were there and were instantly whispering about him. He ignored them to the best of his ability.

“If he says no, then just put on the outfit. Once he sees you in it, he won’t be able to let you go by yourself. Not if he doesn’t want you stolen by someone else.” Carly winked at him. Jack frowned, but just took another sip of his water. No one could steal him away from Yusei, but he understood her point. It would be nice if he could have a night with him, even if Izayoi and Crow were there. He wanted it all to work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a cliffhanger! I have more written since the chapter was originally supposed to be longer. But then it would have been 14K words, and I didn't feel right about posting that all in one go. So, it's cut in half. Some proofreading needs to be done, and then I will post the second half, hopefully, soon.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, critiques, and other such feedback! It means a lot, and I hope you are enjoying this crazy story. We're getting closer and closer to the baby birth, I promise. Just a lot of world building needed to occur first <3


	10. Notching Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [Cadfan707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadfan707/pseuds/Cadfan707) for being an amazing support to this story. Your comments give me so much inspiration, plus you provide great feedback that helps improve my writing. Your words mean so much, and I am happy to have someone who enjoys this weird fic as much as I do. So thank you! <3
> 
>  **Slight Warning** : this chapter contains nonconsensual touching. It's cringe-y, as it's supposed to be. Unfortunately, it's not really avoidable, so if you would like a synopsis without too much detail, comment "outline please" and I will provide.

“Come on, Yusei. Ya haven’t gone out in three months! It’s gotta be killin’ ya. I know it’s killin’ me!” Crow’s shout echoed up the stairs. Jack sat on his bed, zipping up a black boot on his left ankle. He stood, observing himself in the mirror. He raked his hands through his hair, giving it a tamed but messy look. Under Carly’s suggestion, of course. He got closer, pulling at his cheek and inspecting the skin under his eyes. Foundation covered the dark circles, hiding the zombie appearance. He wanted to appear handsome for Yusei.

“It’s fine, Crow. I have things I need to work on anyway. You two have fun.” Yusei responded. Jack gave himself a final check before leaving his room. He reminded himself to ignore his jacket on the way out. As he descended the stairs, the boys’ voices grew louder. Soon, he was standing a few steps up, looking down at the garage. Izayoi stood by the entrance, decked out like himself. His lips tightened as he glanced over her outfit: a beautiful tight red dress hugged her form. Shoulders were exposed, and she had no jacket in her arms. He could tell she had shaved her legs before coming, and her painted toes sat neatly in black tied-up heels.

His brother stood in front of Yusei, next to the duel runners. He was dressed normally, and a look of annoyance covered his face. Jack could not see Yusei’s expression.

Returning his gaze to Izayoi, he had to admit that she was beautiful. Jack couldn’t compete with it. Her feminine beauty outshined his supposed sex appeal. Maybe a jacket was worth the time now. He turned, ready to head back up and grab it.

“Damn, Jack! You look good.” Crow shouted. He turned again, looking down at his brother who gaped at him. He blinked twice before shaking his head and smirking, raising a thumbs up in his direction.

Yusei had also turned, eyes widening as he drank in Jack‘s form. Placing a blond stand behind his ear, Jack smiled. Now he felt like he'd won the battle. Izayoi had been right in front of the spiked duelist. Her beauty hadn’t changed his mind. But with how he narrowed his pupils at him, Jack believed he could convince him to go.

“Ya know what, fine. Don’t come. But I ain't goin’ ta be the one ta bat off all of Jack’s fans.” Crow grinned, winking at Jack. He gestured for Jack to come down the stairs. He complied, hands trailing down the railing with him. Confidently placing a hand on his hip, he strode toward Yusei. Once in front of the man, he leaned forward and placed a hand on his cheek. He stroked the skin,

“I’d be happy if you came, Yusei.” Jack purred. Out of the corner of his eye, Izayoi turned away. Another small victory.

Yusei swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Like a man possessed, Yusei placed his hands on Jack’s hips, fingers stroking the small bit of skin between the fishnet holes. His heart danced as Yusei’s nostrils flared then closed in a steady rhythm.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go.” Yusei murmured. Jack brought his arms to the smaller man’s shoulders, dragging him closer. He gently pressed his lips to Yusei’s forehead, a fluttery buzz on his cheeks. Yusei’s hands tightened at his sides, a small shudder puffing passed his lips and brushing against the skin of Jack’s neck.

“Hey, save it fer later! Come on, let’s get goin’. I wanna drink the night away!” Crow exclaimed. He inserted himself between them, grabbing Yusei’s arm and dragging him out of the garage before he could change his mind. He passed a quick look to Jack, a small reprimand for the PDA. He pouted, but followed after them. He barely made eye contact with Izayoi as he closed up the garage. An Uber was already waiting for them.

Crow shoved Yusei into the vehicle first, making him sit by the door. He then went in next, forcing Izayoi and Jack to sit by each other. But he supposed it was better than if Yusei was between them where they would fight for his attention. As the Uber headed off, he and the thorny woman never spoke. The car was only filled with Crow’s excited chatter for the new bar.

* * *

Jack leaned against the bar, eyes fixed on the music video playing on the screen above. Next to him, two men conversed about the tournament. He didn’t really listen in, instead flicking his eyes to the drink specials on the menu. He already knew what he wanted, but it filled the time while he waited for the bartender to finish up helping some customers a few chairs away. Jack tapped his fingers to the beat of the blaring music, the money swaying in his delicate hold. The bartender would get the hint soon, so he rested his chin on the top palm of his other hand in a bored manner. He ignored the conversing men that glanced at him every so often.

“Hey, Beautiful. What will it be?” The rather cute bartender leaned in close, practically yelling into his face. It was the only way Jack would be able to hear her as the music from the dance floor and the conversations around the bar drowned out nearly all voices. Disrupting personal space wasn't entirely unwelcome. Smiling politely, he leaned in close and pointed toward the bottles behind her,

“A Long Island, Jack & Coke, three Jaeger Bombs, and a water.”

The bartender nodded. She quickly went about making the drink. Once more waiting, Jack glanced back over to the booth occupied by his friends. Only a few feet away, he found Crow to be leaning back, relaxed, and cleaning up whatever remnants of his beverage were left. Beside the redhead, Yusei and Izayoi were engaged in a conversation. Just like how Jack had to lean in close to the bartender, the two had to perform the same act. Izayoi’s mouth was mere inches from Yusei’s ear, her breasts leaning against his boyfriend’s arm.

He tensed up, forcing his eyes back on the bartender. She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye as she performed silly tricks with the bottles. Their drinks were made flashier than most customers, an obvious attempt to impress him. Well, it was impressive. When she finished, she placed the drinks before him, taking his money to pay. Without a distraction, he frowned at the twinge of jealousy that brewed in his gut. Why did Izayoi get to garner Yusei’s attention so easily? What did she have that he didn’t?

He sighed dejectedly. He was being petty.

Receiving his change, he left a good tip before delicately carrying the drinks back to his friends. Crow was by his side immediately, eyes wide and a drunken flush on his cheeks as he took half of the beverages from him. He didn’t bother thanking the smaller redhead.

Once back at the booth, Crow sat down heavily, his Jack & Coke in hand while he grinned triumphantly. Jack took his seat beside Yusei. He took comfort in feeling Yusei’s hand gently massage his thigh.

“Are you two sure you should still be drinking?” Izayoi looked back and forth between Crow and Jack as she spoke. She had a genuine look of concern on her face. Jack used his Long Island to hide the frown on his lips. What a farce to just impress Yusei...

“This is barely anythin! Ya should at least have _one_ drink ‘fore the night ends. This is yer celebration, after all. Want my shot?” Crow slurred. He picked up his Bomb and shoved it toward Izayoi. Some of it spilled on the table, forcing Jack to draw his arms back. He clicked his tongue at his brother, but Yusei just squeezed his thigh. He calmed, pressing his arm against the smaller duelists.

Izayoi shook her head, putting her hand up in a ‘no thanks’ manner. They didn’t have a designated driver as they planned to pay for an Uber again. Her reservations were most likely related to Yusei’s own abstinence. She was following his suit, trying to show him that she could have control just like he did.

To his surprise, Yusei leaned forward and took the shot from Crow before he could pull it back to himself. He smirked, his hand tightening on Jack’s thigh. There was barely a tremble, but he knew it was a silent plea from Yusei. ‘Keep an eye on me. Don’t let me make a mistake.’

Jack grabbed his own shot, lifting it with Yusei. Crow followed suit, beaming from ear to ear. Before they clinked the glasses, Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yusei’s cheek. His own silent ‘don’t worry. I’ve got you.’ Crow laughed while Yusei hummed deliciously. He didn’t dare look at Izayoi.

Then, he threw the shot down the hatch.

He enjoyed the burn that ran down his throat and warmed his belly. He placed his glass gently back on the table while Crow unceremoniously slammed his down. Crow exhaled loudly, exclaiming how good alcohol was before leaning back once more. His grin was infectious, drawing a small smile from Yusei. The hand on his thigh went back to gently stroking, bubbling the fire in his lower abdomen.

They sat like that for a while. Crow and Jack drank steadily. Half of his beverage was gone when he took notice that Yusei’s hand was no longer on his thigh. Instead, he was leaned close to Izayoi, continuing their conversation from before. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but it seemed almost private. Exhaling out his nose, Jack turned his attention to the dance floor. It was full, but not so much that people couldn't get out easily. Some techno music was playing. A lot of patrons danced in private circles surrounded by only friends. Their methods were either swaying from side to side or jumping to the beat. The few couples that were present chose the grinding route. Their bodies connected at the groins, nearly becoming one in the dance lights. To be honest, it was mouth watering. Jack wondered if Yusei would like to dance that way, with either his ass against Jack’s pelvis or vice versa. Either way was fine with him. Having the current king duelist close was all he really wanted.

“We need ta do this more often.” Crow’s voice brought Jack’s attention back to the table. He was surprised he was able to hear him from all of the noise. He was decently drunk, so maybe he could just hear him because he was attuned to the redhead. In a visual way, the redhead’s cheeks held a pink hue. His own mirrored it, along with the slightly slurred speech. How many drinks had he had? At least four Long Island at this point, plus the shot. It was nice to feel out of control, slightly lightheaded and tingly. He could place his head on Yusei’s shoulder, a rare form of PDA from him. Before Jack could actually do the act, he found himself jumping at the sudden slam of Crow’s fists on the table. He glared daggers at him.

“Well, we could if you-” He pointed viciously at Jack,”-didn’t spend all’a money so friv...frivo...frivolously!” To emphasize his drunken annoyance, Crow grabbed his drink and took a rather large gulp from it. They stared at each other, dull eyes upon dull eyes. Then they laughed, unable to keep any real vexation. Yusei’s hand returned to his thigh, relaxing him even further. God, that felt nice.

Izayoi took Yusei’s attention once more, patting his shoulder to draw him in. Yusei’s heat left his thigh. Jack growled, the red on his cheeks growing as he took a sip of his beverage. Crow stared at him from across the table, a sympathetic gleam in his eye. Who would have thought one of the few times he ever connected with his brother would be when he felt cheated of Yusei’s attention? Rivaling with Izayoi felt stupid, especially since Yusei and Jack were together. But it didn’t seem to stop her. Not like it would have stopped him if the tides had been reversed.

As their conversation died down, Yusei’s eyes went to the dance floor. He watched the patrons do their tangos, a neutral line on his lips.

Grinning, Jack grabbed his beverage and chugged it down. He had an idea!

“Jack, slow down.” Yusei frowned. He had his hands on Jack’s shoulders, shaking his head as Jack placed his empty glass on the table. He smirked, pointing at Crow,

“Get me another drink.”

Before he could hear his brother's retort, he turned back to Yusei. He placed a kiss on his lips quickly, pulling back just as fast. Yusei was surprised and dazed, having followed Jack forward when he pulled away. He rose from the booth, still grinning down at his boyfriend. He used Yusei’s shoulder for brief support, the ground a little wobbly.

Making sure Yusei’s eyes were still on him, he sauntered away from the table and headed toward the edge of the dance floor. The lights blurred his vision, but he turned gracefully as he put his hands on his chest. He ran his fingers over his top sensually until they rested against his hips. Now he understood why Carly wanted him to dress so provocatively. He felt provocative. And he liked it.

A familiar song started: “[Get Up & Move](https://youtu.be/hdRALeNmOoI)”. Jack grinned, teeth gleaming in the multi-colored lights. What a perfect coincidence. Sex appeal mixed with a song purely about sex. He’d have Yusei in the palm of his hands by the end of it. He swayed his hips, lights bouncing off his chest and thighs in rhythm to the pulsating beat.

Jack nearly gasped as his hands ran sensually up his chest, pulling the fishnet shirt up a bit to show off his stomach. His fingertips swirled with the alcohol pumping through his system, making them feel foreign. He pretended they were Yusei’s hands, touching him for everyone to see. When the beat allowed, he sensually ran them back down to his upper thighs, clawing the jean material. With eyes closed, he swirled his hips. He could have been flying as he was consumed by the song.

But he wanted to see what he was doing to Yusei, so he would peek over at him every so often. Blue eyes devoured him. He panted as he found Yusei unable to take his eyes off his body no matter how he moved. Izayoi was only able to garner small reactions from the current king. It was glorious, having his man drink in only Jack. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to monopolize him entirely.

Biting his lip, Jack clawed down his inner thighs. He popped his legs open, dipping down and rising with almost cat-like arches. A million eyes were on him, but only one pair mattered. And he had that pair, following his hands as they caressed his body and face. He nearly sucked on his ring finger, just to see what it would do. But he restrained himself, feeling dizzy from the lights and motions. He continued to display sex in dance, preening when Yusei’s eyes fixed on intimate parts of him.

Still, _she_ tore his attention in two. Yusei ripped his eyes from him, giving his panting attention to the thorny woman. He bristled, suddenly feeling cold.

He upped his game. Turning, he followed the beat as his leg came out. He went down, arms holding himself up in a crouched bridge. He brought one hand forward, nearly stroking the fabric of his groin, and thrusted his hips upward as his hand followed the motion. Two more beats and he was spinning back up, his hips swaying like Yusei was pressed against him. Phantom arms wrapped around him, along with a phantom bulge that pushed delicious against his rear. He closed his eyes, nearly moaning. The song slowed. He turned again, raising his arms above his head. Then, he dipped down once more, his arms lowering and going between his legs. He popped his ass outward, following his body back up into a standing position. He parted his lips, licking them sensually. They vibrated with a numbness. Damn, he really had drunk too much, his head spinning from the fast movements.

A female giggled echoed around him. It was flustered, thriving on his sexual performance. He grinned. If a random girl thought he was hot, Yusei must have been reeling.

Peering back at the booth, he pouted upon finding Yusei’s attention elsewhere. Instead of the dance floor, the spiked hair duelist was looking at the bar menu with Crow. He was close to their brother, pointing at different specials. Well, at least it wasn’t Izayoi that had stolen his moment.

As the song finished, another took over instantly. It was in English, one he didn’t particularly know the words or understand. But he liked the beat. The same giggle from earlier captured his attention. He turned, finding a black haired girl catching his eye. She quickly whipped around back to her friends, hiding the pink blush upon her cheeks. Normally, Jack wouldn't give her more than a smile. However, glancing back at his table, he decided that he wanted to be more drastic.

He sauntered over to the circle of females, smiling handsomely. Leaning close, he spoke into the giggling girl’s ear,

“Would you like to dance?”

Instantly, her face turned bright red. He was taken aback by how much she glowed. She must have been dancing for a while for her skin shimmered with sweat. It definitely was not a turn off. Her perfume smelled flowery. He chuckled, watching as she turned to her friends for advice. They nodded at her aggressively. Gawking, they whispered in a near shouting manner. Finally, the girl gave him a nod. She really was quite adorable.

Feeling like it would be bad to take her from her friends, he took her hands in his own and placed them on his hips. He gave her a gentle smile before turning so his back was to her. He then pulled her forward, her body pressing close to his back. She was as tall as Yusei, her chin buried in his shoulder blades. Keeping one hand over hers on his hip, he reached back and pressed her pelvis snuggly against his rear. He moved, swaying his hips from side to side as she followed.

“Woo, yeah Kumi!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Jack found a deep red blush on Kumi’s cheeks. Her eyes stared at his back, slightly lined down at his swaying hips. She continued to follow his movements, putting his pulsing mind at ease. The last thing he wanted was to scare some girl who came out to dance with her friends.

He decided to turn up the heat, bending down at a 90 degree angle while keeping the grinding motion constant. Kumi’s mouth opened instantly, her eyes locked on where her front met his butt. Sharp wolf whistles rang around him as her friends hollered and laughed in the same drunken manner he felt. He arched his back, grinning at their fun. He flicked his eyes to his table.

Sucking in a harsh breath, he slowly came back to a standing position. He was sure to rake his hands up his body like earlier.

Yusei’s eyes locked onto his own. Blue flicked to the hands on his hips, back to his face and froze. A possessive intensity darkened them. Jack brought a pinky finger to his lips, biting the appendage. Was it jealousy that coursed through his veins? Or was he imagining himself as Kumi, holding Jack in such an intimate way? Crow even spoke to Yusei, talking into his ear, but the duelist barely moved. Catching his eyes once more, Yusei licked his lips. Jack was burning up.

The song ended. Jack stood and placed his hands on Kumi’s shoulders. The lights danced off her skin. He nearly faltered. Smiling, he patted her shoulder sloppily,

“Thank you for the dance.” He purred. Vibrating, his stomach did flips while he thought about Yusei’s intense gaze. Kumi stuttered before him, her hands coming off his body as they clasped together. Stepping back, she bowed as her words ran together,

“No,thankyou,Mr.Atlas!”

Her friends laughed, thanking Jack themselves for giving Kumi a ‘lap’ dance. Giddy, he bid them farewell as he returned to his booth.

Yusei and Izayoi were gone.

Frowning, Jack took his seat. Crow remained in the same position he had left him only with a new glass of Jack & Coke in front of him. His own beverage had been refilled, but a small section of it was missing. There were also two shots on the table.

“Where did Yusei go?”

Crow opened his eyes, lazily placing them on Jack. He turned to look at their vacant spots. “You threw him into Alpha mode. Aki took him to the dance floor to cool off.”

“The dance floor?” He whipped his head back, searching, “And you just let them go?” Jack shouted. Sure, he knew he was playing with fire by being so sensual, but he didn’t expect that Yusei might lose control. It would have been better if Crow had kept them at the table where Jack could have dealt with the situation.

Crow pushed a shot glass toward him, “We promised we’d _all_ look after ‘im. Sides, I think it’s quite clear who Yusei likes. Aki can’t really do much ta change his mind. Even with the way he’s feelin’ right now, he wouldn’t go after a Beta.” Jack tried to not let the words sting.

After his departure, a renewed appreciation for dance came as many patrons overflowed the floor, causing an undulating wave of bodies under the multi-colored lights. Going back into the mass was a zone of unwarranted touching. How could Izayoi think that was a good place to take Yusei? Peering hard, he tried to spot them.

No luck, they were lost in the sea.

His mind conjured up an image of Yusei in Alpha mode. He drunkenly drank in Izayoi’s tight dress, pressing himself close to her. She blushed, letting him get close until their lips barely touched. Growling, he swiped his shot glass and downed it. He was drunk, but not nearly drunk enough. Crow’s shot disappeared from his grip,

“Hey!” He ignored the smaller redhead, tipping his head back as he slammed the second shot. The glass thunked to the table loudly as a clamorous gasp escaped Jack’s throat. He glared. Adrenaline would make the alcohol work faster. He stood, turning his sharp eyes to his brother. He wobbled, grabbing the table for support.

“Dance with me.” He demanded. His brother’s wrist evaded his swaying hold. It was swatted, leaving a tingly sensation on his skin. Liquid sloshed to the table as bored grey eyes glared back,

“Ya’re just out there! Why even come ‘ere if ya just wanted ta go back?” Violet orbs darted to the empty seats. He tried again to grab Crow, but the redhead’s arm faded. How did he move so quickly?

“Dance with me, now.” Jack growled. Okay, so the alcohol was starting to take effect. He felt the reverberating tingle as his fist hit the table. No one turned to them. The music was too loud.

“Go find someone else. Try tha’ girl again.” Crow took a large gulp of his Jack & Coke. He sputtered, the alcohol probably hitting the back of his throat too hard. Good.

Standing tall, Jack brushed stray hairs from his sweaty cheeks. He teetered, latching onto the booth before he could do something embarrassing.

“Fine! I don’t need you.”

He stomped away, back into the sea of bodies. As soon as he entered the wave, warmth swirled around him. The lights blurred, causing a fog over the heads of the undulating patrons. As he scanned the area, an after-image was left behind. He probably would have fallen if it wasn’t for the people pressed so close to him, keeping him upright.

Moving further through the tide, drunken hands grasped his hips and chest. They didn’t stay long, just enough to squeeze his muscles before diving back into the warmth of someone else. His own fingers would unintentionally brush skin. He didn’t have time to apologize, too focused on wading through the waters to find his life support. As he moved passed a taller man, he found a door in the far back leading out into a smoking area. It would be a perfect place to catch a breath, especially if someone was in Alpha mode.

Jack rejoiced as he turned to his mission. About halfway through the dance floor, he was suddenly pulled back. Startled, he found a large hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. Attached to that hand was a male just as tall as himself. Medium shaggy brown hair fell over his forehead, obscuring his face in the dim lighting. Someone bumped the stranger closer, his bangs fluttering to reveal piercing brown eyes. They narrowed in on him. A shiver ran down Jack’s spine.

The man drew closer, his predatory eyes raking down Jack’s body. Invading his space, his lips hovered an inch from the shell of Jack’s ear. He couldn’t hold back the second shiver as the man spoke,

“Would you care for a dance?” Although his words were slurred, and his stench reeked of alcohol, his tone was soothing and gentlemanly. Swallowing, Jack gave a quick look at the door. The man’s grip tightened as if daring him to decline. One dance wouldn't hurt, right?

“Why not.” Jack responded. Immediately, the stranger moved his hands to Jack’s hips. He sharply pulled him closer, Jack’s arms having to rest on the guy’s shoulders for support. Dizzily, he nearly jumped when a leg slid between his own. The guy was too hard and too warm, but he was unable to put much distance between them. Chuckling, the man swayed their bodies together in a very specific way. It clicked. He wanted to grind facing each other.

Jack swallowed. This was too intimate. But there was no room for arguments as dark hungry eyes threatened him. Others around them closed the escape routes, unaware of Jack’s discomfort.

Nearly nauseous, Jack placed his chin on his arm. His nostrils burned from the alcohol wafting from the stranger’s skin. He briefly closed his eyes, stilling his dizzy head. If he wanted to find Yusei, he needed to focus. Once more stable, he scanned the crowd around them. They danced like they were melting into each other, the lights creating a strange effect on their skin.

The guy shuddered as he not so subtly sniffed Jack. The longer he stayed close to him, Jack could catch a hint of cologne. Sort of sweet, but soured by the alcohol. Did he smell like that to Yusei? He hoped not.

The song was slowly coming to an end. His one dance with the guy was nearly, thankfully, up. Distracting himself, he peered back to the smoker’s door. It was the only plausible place Yusei could have gone. However, his breath caught in his throat as familiar faces zoomed to his vision. His movements stuttered, eliciting a grunt from the male who gripped him tighter, forcing their bodies to move as the song came to a climax.

Izayoi and Yusei danced, thankfully, in a lazy sway. They had plenty of space around them. Yusei’s hands were on Izayoi’s waist while hers rested on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Their lips moved with conversation. Izayoi gave a confused look, pulling Yusei closer so he could talk into her ear. She smiled brightly.

Jack’s fingers tightened on the man’s shoulders. He felt sick to his stomach. A frown plastered on his lips.

He was instantly pulled back to the man before him as he shivered. The stranger’s lips had pressed just under his ear. Jack pushed back, using his arm to create space between their chests. He glared at the darkened eyes. His mouth dried, suddenly weak as the man grabbed the back of his head. He pulled him forward, pressing his lips to his ear. His cologne was stronger now.

“Are you in heat?”

Jack shoved, getting out of the man’s arms. A drunken tint covered his cheeks as he scoffed,

“What did you say to me?”

“Are you in heat?” The guy enunciated each word, his pupils getting smaller the longer he stared at Jack. He swallowed, finding the man’s gaze locked onto his neck. His fingers quickly came up, feeling the choker’s protective barrier.

“How dare you. Even if I were an Omega, you don’t get to ask that question.” Jack sneered. He backed away, instantly pressing against another person. They supported him, keeping him from falling. Jack’s fists tightened as dancing brown eyes pinned him. An amused grin crept to the devil’s face, an eyebrow raising to regard the ensnared rabbit before him. He leaned forward, sniffing again. Jack didn’t let him stay close, pushing him back. He growled menacingly.

“I’m an Alpha. I have every right.” A soothing tone. Jack was hot and threatened. A single twitch would result in his death, the demon ripping his throat open. Burning orbs grew as the Alpha invaded his space. Jack shivered, the devil nosing his shoulder. Small sniffs tickled his skin as it moved to his chest. When the Alpha pulled back, disappointment overcame his facial features.

“You don’t smell like an Alpha. Beta?”

“Leave me alone.” Jack spat. Quickly, he broke through the submissive chains fogging his mind and used two dancers to block the Alpha. His heartbeat quickened, bile collecting in his throat. He was sweaty and it was hard to breathe. People around him helped pull him forward, taking hold of his hands and guiding him through the mass of bodies. He swiveled, searching. Yusei’s back was relaxed. Jack calmed, grabbing shoulders to pull toward him. He wouldn’t alarm his love, but he would interrupt. He could claim that it was his turn to spend time with his boyfriend. Anything to put a barrier between himself and the devil.

Pain shot up his shoulder. Sickly sweet cologne and alcohol pressed him against the wall while a hand kept his back flush against the surface. He pushed out, but a whole body trapped him there. The demon’s brown eyes dangerously glared at him.

“Dance with me more.” A demand that bordered hostile. He frowned, his body buzzing with the contact. The alcohol was in full effect now, making his head spin and the lights destroy his vision. The Alpha’s face was the only thing he could focus on. Hating it, Jack ripped his gaze to where Yusei was. He could see both him and Izayoi much more clearly, but they still swayed in the fog. The thorny woman was taking full advantage of Jack’s absence. Her head rested on Yusei’s shoulder. He couldn’t make out her features, but he assumed she was smiling, smirking at knowing Yusei was falling under her spell.

The Alpha growled, “Focus on me.” He pressed forward, his chest flush against Jack’s. He tightened his fists against the wall, nearly whimpering at the pressure. The demon thrusted his hips against his own. A hand grabbed his thigh, spreading his legs wider for the Alpha to settle between. He furrowed his brows, clearly feeling the length and knot of the Alpha resting against his inner thigh, using the friction between them to get off. Jack shuddered as the demon’s nose rested against his pulse, sniffing once more.

Jack internally screamed. The Alpha disgusted him. His nerves exclaimed danger, begging him to shove the demon and run to Yusei. But his head was swimming and the only thing in focus was the devil himself.

Chuckling, air blew into Jack’s ear. He shuddered.

“It’s a shame you’re a Beta. You’re so beautiful.” The Alpha purred. A hand grasped under Jack’s thigh, lifting to rest his knee by the demon’s hip. Immediately, Jack threw his arm between them. He blushed, his skin the barricade between their two intimate parts. Another threatening growl vibrated by his ear, but the Alpha did nothing more. He used his arm for relieving friction. Jack debated moving it.

He was too hot. Sweat made his top cling uncomfortably to his spine. He ached, his back sore from the building shoves against the wall. His stomach cramped, swirling with an unfamiliar oozing, making him unreasonably warm. A particularly hard shove made him gasp. The Alpha was spurred, licking his lips and puffing air into Jack’s ear. He closed his eyes, his face a dark red. He was embarrassed, helpless, but most dangerously… turned on. A sharp cramp stabbed him, making him hide his face in the demon’s shoulder. He prayed Yusei didn’t know that the devil was dry fucking him into the wall.

“Kumi, you alright?”

He tuned to the voices, opening his eyes to glance at the girl from earlier. She was holding herself as her friends surrounded her. A hand covered her mouth, cheeks mirroring his own. Sweat was forming on her brow. She seemed to be in pain.

“I feel… hot….” She gasped. Between her fingers, drool dripped to the floor. Jack’s heart beat loudly in his ears, blocking whatever was said to Kumi. Raising a free hand, he bit one of his fingers, preventing a moan from escaping his lips. He refocused on Kumi, watching as her friends used their bodies to create a barricade. Weary gazes passed from one to the other.

Jack whimpered as the demon clawed his hip. His teeth roughly scraped his finger.

“Did you take your suppressants?” Kumi’s friend shouted. He was sure she meant to whisper, but the music prevented such action. Kumi shook her head, her hands trembling. In the next moment, a jacket was placed over her shoulders and a package of pills were placed in her hands.

“Take mine. We’re going home. Now.” The girls pushed Kumi forward, abandoning the dance floor. They left his hazy vision, and Jack could only hope that they would get home safely. The girl was too sweet for some asshole Alpha to claim her.

A tongue licked up the side of his neck, making him shudder. His eyes rolled back. He moaned, chest heaving at the spike of arousal. Disgusted, he gathered what little focus he had and shoved the demon back. He didn’t create much distance, but he left his arm between them in a jabbing manner. Still caged, he glanced away from the dripping tongue that peeked out,

“I know plenty of Omegas in heat right now. I could have them rub all over you. You’d smell just like them. We could pretend, and you can feel what it’s like to be bred. Wouldn’t that be exciting?” The demon closed in, intent on kissing Jack. Jack stared at the lips, imagining Yusei.

Like a speeding train, reality punched him in the gut. A stabbing cramp brought his eyes into focus and an abhorrent shudder nearly made him gag. He shoved so hard, the stranger nearly tripped. He bore his teeth at him, panting in aroused anger,

“Back off, asshole!” Jack wound his fist, ready to deck the bastard right in the cheek. The Alpha’s eyes narrowed incredibly, and he grinned widely. His hand came forward, pressing against Jack’s throat and pushed him back against the wall. 

Before Jack could react anymore, the man was thrown off of him. Pushed backwards, Yusei stood between him and the perverted guy, acting as a barrier. The crowd around them had moved, not wanting to get into the fight.

“He told you to back off.” Yusei’s voice was husky. His back was to Jack. The man stood taller, looking down at Yusei. Dominance swirled in his eyes, especially as they flicked back up to Jack. It was like he had laid claim on him. Another stabbing pain to his gut. Jack hugged his arms around himself, gasping for air.

The Alpha swallowed. The dominance in his posture faltered and whatever possessiveness he put on Jack dissipated. Brown eyes tore away, staring furiously at the crowd to the side,

“We were just having fun. No need to fight about it.” The male fixed his shirt as he spoke, returning his gaze back to the smaller Alpha.

“Jack Atlas belongs to me. Get lost.” Yusei darkly growled. His shoulders shook with violence, or was it Jack’s swirling vision playing tricks on him? His heart was beating too loud, his face was on fire, and his pants were too tight. It was hard to focus.

The taller Alpha put up his hands in surrender. He shook his head,

“Look, whatever. I don’t want a fight. A Beta isn’t worth it. Have him.” As soon as he finished, the man walked away. Cowardly. It took a whole two beats of the crowd staring before Yusei threw his gaze at them. They jumped, either startled by what they saw or broken from the spell. They returned to their intimate dances like nothing happened.

Yusei’s intense blue eyes turned to him. Jack’s breath hitched, watching as the pupils grew smaller. Aroused and ashamed, Jack brought a hand down to cover himself. He glared at Yusei, a dark blush spreading to his ears. Why did he feel unsatisfied?

“You…” Jack took a deep breath, “...didn’t have to do that. I could have handled it.”

Yusei responded with silence. He tilted his head, nostrils flaring as the pinprick of his pupils roamed Jack’s body. They landed on his covered crotch. Jack nearly drooled, feeling the possessive nature of Yusei’s Alpha reaching toward him. Cramp pain, then arousal. He found he liked being stared at by Yusei.

Suddenly, the smaller duelist entered his space. His arms wrapped around Jack’s waist; he leaned heavily for a tight hug. His nose hid itself against Jack’s chest. The wall prevented them from toppling over. Jack gained tunnel vision, only focused on the top of Yusei’s head. He rested his arms on the smaller Alpha’s shoulders. His favorite scents wafted from the man, invading his foggy mind.

They stayed like that, pressed against each other. A song started and ended. Jack shifted, eyelids fluttering as his arousal grazed Yusei’s. His boyfriend stiffened, turning just enough to prevent another brush. Jack pouted, his chest still rising and falling in heavy strides. But he forced himself to find his calm, focusing on Yusei’s hair. He tugged gently at the spikes. Only after the second song was halfway through did Jack decide to tilt Yusei’s chin upward. Agitation swirled in his eyes. His pupils were wider, but not fully returned to normal.

“You okay?” Jack asked. He rubbed a hand comfortingly over Yusei’s shoulder. The next song was slower, making it easier to hear. Jack grunted, his throat raw from shouting. His body still vibrated, leaving him tingly.

“I should be asking you that.” Yusei glared, but it wasn’t directed at Jack. One of Yusei’s hands came up and pressed against his cheeks. He reached up as well, gripping Yusei’s wrist. His arousal spiked again, and his cheeks seemed to get darker. Shamefully, some drool dripped down his chin. Yusei’s eyes followed it, making him more embarrassed.

“I’m fine. That asshole would have gotten a beating from me if you hadn’t showed up.” Jack quickly wiped his chin. He swallowed, head swimming. He forced himself to breathe normally, “Something else is bothering you. What’s wrong?” He caressed Yusei’s cheek, distracting himself.

Yusei’s eyes remained intense on him, although he frowned, “There was an Omega here. Her scent nearly made me lose control.” Yusei mumbled, a shudder racking his body. Jack suddenly felt lousy. His one job was to make Yusei feel comfortable, but instead he had left him to nearly fall prey to his worst fear.

He didn’t have long to reprimand himself. Yusei grasped his chin, tilting his head downward as the Alpha’s lips brushed centimeters from his own. Yusei’s pupils had gotten smaller as well.

Jack licked his lips, his tongue nearly touching Yusei’s. All he wanted was to press together and explore each other like they did for most nights. The carnal need of it was so intense that Jack felt like he was breaking. However, instead of kissing, Yusei moved his head to his pulse. Jack flinched, his arousal once more spiking. Yusei’s tongue glided up his skin, covering where the other Alpha had touched him. Jack sharply thrusted his hips forward, groaning at the tent that met his own.

His fingers tightened on Yusei’s shoulders as a strong hand held his hips flush against the shorter body. This was the opposite compared to the other Alpha where instead of disgust and shame, Jack wanted nothing more than to claim or be claimed. He bit his lip, reminding himself that Yusei wasn’t doing this because he wanted _Jack_. He was following his instincts, covering a scent that had tried to take what he possessed as his own. Yusei was just being aggressive, protecting his property. ‘A Beta wasn’t worth it,’ as the other said. Yusei would only ever feel this intense with an Omega.

Damn, how he wished he was an Omega right now.

“Y-you didn’t lose control. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit f-for.” Jack whimpered. His heart hammered furiously, his body feeling much too hot again.

“Do you want to go home?” Yusei asked hoarsely. Jack peered down into his eyes. Lust stared back. Diesel, copper, soil, and mountains sweetly mixed in his head. His eyes dilated and he couldn't stop his mouth from watering. He was broken, his mind screaming only one thing over and over again: ‘ravish me.’

“Jack?”

“Kiss me.”

There was no hesitation. His breath was stolen away as Yusei’s unbearably delicious lips pressed against his own. The sea closed around them. His skin burned where Yusei held him. The world melted into a foggy haze of colors and bodies. Not even the stabbing sensation in his lower stomach could stop how incredibly happy he was.

Yusei broke the kiss to breathe, their eyes connected. He panted, his nostrils burning. It wasn’t enough.

With a particularly pointed thrust, Jack pressed their heated arousals together. He whispered-no, begged-into Yusei’s ear,

“Ravish me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's that now. Some intense stuff happening here. Did you feel the cringe? I sure did :/
> 
> Jack's dancing is a mix of the two videos by the MMD models: the _Get Up & Move_ one provided earlier, and this one of _[Circus](https://youtu.be/S5y7In7IKdc)_. Of course, it's not exact as I took artistic license to make it more my own, but it's where the idea came from. Could you sort of see what I was going for?
> 
> But please feel free to comment, critique, and leave feedback. I thrive on it, and it definitely helps me improve xD


	11. Emergence

Yusei held Jack up against the wall. The taller man had slouched down, his right leg curled around his hip, keeping their bodies flush. Capturing his lips, Yusei’s fingers squeezed Jack’s upper thigh. His own muscles were wound tight, freezing them so they would not fall. However, Yusei’s top priority was exploring all that his blonde had to offer.

He was aware there were others around them. He could smell their alcohol, sweat, and piss. It did not matter. Their scents were far outweighed by the fragrance of the man in his hold. Bittersweet waves rolled off Jack’s steamy kisses. Yusei’s own tongue dove deeper, wanting to get taste after taste. It drove him mad, his mind dizzy from the highly addictive flavor. He ached all over: teeth vibrated, tongue shivered, and head pounded. With each stinging spike to his temple, Yusei grew more and more restless. The dance floor was not the right place to take his soon-to-be mate. There were too many eyes. But at the same time, who cared?

A pale hand slipped under his tank top, scratching his skin until it found purchase on his left nipple. He hissed as Jack pinched and twisted the nub. His blonde smiled in their kiss,

“Don’t get distracted, love.” Jack whispered seductively. Smirking, Yusei bit down on Jack’s lower lip. His soon-to-be mate let out a yelp, trembling in pleasurable pain. Yusei tightened his grasp on the long leg by his hip, his own bliss making him shiver. Grounding his hips forward, he gingerly sucked on the tender flesh. Breathy sighs escaped between them as Jack’s free hand gripped his shoulder. Yusei held back a moan when his blonde continued to assault his chest.

Jack eventually broke the kiss, tipping his head back against the wall. His Adam’s apple bobbed with each delicious sound that escaped his throat. Yusei’s pulse quickened.

The world disintegrated around them. All that mattered were Jack’s delicious moans, his exposed neck, and his painfully blunt nails cutting his skin. Like a vampire, Yusei latched onto the pale column before him, licking and sucking the canvas around the choker. Dark bruises were left behind, tentatively claiming Jack as his. Pride swelled, knowing that other Alphas would see his love bites and understand harm waited for them if they dared try to touch his blonde again. Clothed erections roughly pressed together. Jack gasped. Yusei growled.

“More. Give me more.” Jack pleaded, his back arching. Pale hands raced to dark jeans. They attempted to pop open the button. A playful bubble swelled in Yusei's chest. Chuckling, he shifted Jack farther up the wall, cutting off his mission. His blonde whined. He nearly exploded with laughter, loving the force Jack put back into his pursuit. His dominance was cute. Yusei went to battle. Tongues clashed together in the cavern of passion.

Part of his brain knew that they needed to stop. This was the part that the injector had salvaged, keeping him only minutely sane. Earlier, when Yusei had found Jack in a compromising situation, his calm had been damaged. An Omega girl’s scent had nearly overpowered him. Aki had been quick, pulling out his injector and shooting him with his medication before any real harm could have been done. In an attempt to keep the peace, she went after the girl and her friends to get them out safely. She commanded Yusei to find his brothers.

That was when he had discovered Jack. A flash of inconsolable anger took over. It was like the injector did not matter. He nearly broke the Alpha’s arm when he ripped him away from his soon-to-be mate. The animosity barely receded, especially the longer the stranger devoured Jack with hungry eyes. Yusei had wanted to rip the Alpha apart, his eyes visibly vibrating as they battled for dominance. But something had clicked in the other Alpha, recognizing that Jack was not a prize worth fighting for. Bullshit. But effectively… true. Male Betas did not provide children, their biology physically making them incapable of it. Mating with a male Alpha did not change that fact.

Yusei groaned, sharp pain running down his neck as his blonde gnawed his ear, “Quit ignoring me.” Jack hissed. The blonde grasped his chin, forcing another kiss. Teeth clacked together. His breath was stolen away. Yusei did not know if they were both affected by some drug put in their drinks earlier, but something was definitely destroying their thought processes. The longer he held Jack… the more he bit him… the longer he took in the Omega, Alpha, and unique Beta scents all over his body, the crazier Yusei's arousal became. He debated ripping off Jack’s pants right there and taking him.

Breaking the kiss, Yusei devoured Jack with his eyes. A beautifully dark flush covered the bridge of his nose and ran to the tips of his ears. Violet orbs, blown out entirely, begged him to continue. His bruised lips glistened from the saliva passed between them. Yusei swallowed hard. Pupils narrowed to tiny dots, and a pleasurable hiss sharply escaped his lips. Jack’s hand had finally opened his pants, stuffed down his boxers and vigorously wrapped around his erection.

Fuck it. Yusei exposed Jack’s chest to the heated air. A sharp thrust forward, Yusei’s eyes watered as Jack palmed his arousal faster. He leaned forward, taking Jack’s right nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, rolling the nub between his teeth. Jack choked in a harsh breath, stroking his erection faster. Yes, Yusei was going to claim Jack right here. Right now.

Tan fingers dove into tight gray jeans. They took hold of the proud erection begging to be caressed. Another stutter of breath from Jack. Yusei’s mind reeled, his lips sucking hard on the skin of the paler's chest. The skin bruised beneath his ministrations.

His love placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back carefully. Hazy, lustful violet orbs captured his gaze, smirking straight to his core. Jack’s hand that had been steadily hauling him toward the edge pulled out from his jeans. It fixed the crop top over his chest. Yusei whined, confusion written on his face. Was Jack not pleased? His Alpha pride shuddered. No way, Jack had been dancing within his fingers.

“Jack?”

“Follow me.”

Jack removed Yusei’s hand from his pants, interlacing their fingers. He dragged him from the wall and dance floor, hair glowing from the lights and steamy fog. Yusei’s headache was not spared, growing far more persistent as he was left painfully aroused with his soon-to-be mate only inches from his skin. Glancing around, Yusei wondered if the others were disturbed by their disheveled forms. However, no one paid them any mind.

He was brought to a door near the back with much less traffic around. Only after sneaking inside did Yusei realize they were inside a small storage room. Shelves lined the back full of cleaning supplies while crates of alcohol were strewn about the floor. Jack, releasing his hand, effectively shoved two crates in front of the door. He locked it, nodding at his work. They were barricaded inside.

When his blonde turned back to him, Yusei swallowed a hard lump. Flower petals, mixed with his unique bittersweet scent, poured off his glistening skin. The room filled with it, suffocating Yusei to the point of salivation. His arousal jumped. Violet eyes bordered by dark red skin watched him like prey. Yusei could only think: Jack was the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on. He wanted him more than anything else.

His love invaded his space, shoving him rearward until the back of his knees hit a box. Not so gracefully, Yusei slammed down on the crate with his back pressed uncomfortably against the shelves. He barely registered the pain, instead focusing on Jack as he unfastened his belt and slid both his pants and boxers down his long creamy legs. Yusei gulped, presented with a feast before him. Jack’s erection stood proudly with reddened skin on the tip. Even his pale thighs were dusted pink. Jack chuckled, coming forward and straddling his lap. Yusei’s cheeks darkened, feeling his clothed arousal brush against the wetness of Jack’s entrance.

“Jack-” Yusei’s question was cut off by another deep kiss. Jack wrapped his arms over his shoulders, grinding his hips down. Yusei’s hands immediately latched onto his waist, following the motions as their lower halves rubbed together. He groaned, his soon-to-be mate’s nails cutting his skin. Vibrating, Yusei thrusted his hips upward. An enticing moan escaped Jack. He knew his cheeks mirrored Jack in intensity, headache growing into a constant stinging pulse against his temple. He could barely breath in the suffocating, intoxicating, and delicious aroma of his Jack.

His blonde pulled back again. He shifted his top up to expose his chest once more. A dark bruise covered the right nipple from Yusei’s earlier assault. Pride pulsed to his erection, making him choke as he felt the clothed tip press threateningly at the rim of Jack’s oozing entrance.

“Yusei, I can’t wait anymore. I need you inside me.” Jack pleaded. Like a flick of a switch, Yusei’s pupils were absorbed by the blue of his eyes. His hand grasped Jack’s leaking member, stroking from head to base in slow but hard thrusts. Jack yelped, eyes widening as he held Yusei’s shoulders at arms length. His flustered cheeks and keening noises spurned him on. In the next moment, Yusei released his own leaking cock to the stifling air. He growled, his arousal sliding against the lubricated curve of Jack’s rear.

Every nerve in his body told him to thrust inside. Burning from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, Yusei bit his lip to keep himself in check. This was still his soon-to-be mate. His love. He did not want to hurt him in any way.

Jack had other plans. He lifted himself, letting the head of Yusei’s arousal slide to the rim. Blown out violet connected with lustful blue, an animalistic teeth-baring smirk greeting him.

“Hold on. H-hold--Jack, just wait!” Yusei’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips pushing upward as Jack impaled himself down. Both of them moaned, bodies quivering at the sensations of tingling heat. Yusei's cock was wrapped in tight warmth that was too easy to explore. He gasped for breath, the swell of his knot meeting the rim of Jack’s entrance. How much he wanted to slam inside until his knot locked them together was frightening. He kept a tight grip on Jack’s waist, letting Jack take control of the situation. His love set a decent pace. Faster than he expected, but erotically satisfying.

“Isn’t this better? Claiming what is rightfully yours?” Jack asked breathlessly. Violet eyes mirthfully greeted blue ones. Yusei clenched his teeth, a low moan pouring passed his lips. Jack breathily laughed. He bounced more vigorously, nails biting Yusei's shoulders to the point of drawing blood.

More of Jack’s aroma clouded his nostrils. The Alpha in him growled. He conceded to its call, angling his hips and thrusting upward roughly. Jack cried out, his back arching as Yusei assaulted different parts until he found just the spot that made Jack’s mouth water. Wrapping arms around his hips in a tender embrace, Yusei jackhammered into Jack, his knot growing larger with his nearing climax. He lavished Jack’s exposed chin with sloppy kisses.

“Mark me.” Jack huffed. Yusei could feel Jack’s pulse quicken against his lips. He was coming undone. Yusei was close to follow. Wanting to see his love fall apart, Yusei brought his gaze up. Jack was drooling, tears spilling from his eyes at the pleasure. Whimpers poured from his throat. Yusei gave another hard thrust, his knot almost locking inside. His teeth began to ache again, his throat going dry. Blue eyes zoned in on Jack’s protected column, the skin glistening red. It begged to be bitten.

“Please, Yusei… ah… make me yours...”

Without slowing, Yusei made quick work of the choker protecting Jack’s neck. He unclasped it and chucked it to the floor. The minute his flesh was free, Yusei snapped forward. With a particularly hard thrust, he sunk in his teeth.

“AH! There! Yes!” Jack screamed. Blood dripped down his collarbone and onto their chests. Yusei released a muffled groan as he thrusted upward harder and harder. With a pointed angle of his hips, Yusei and Jack gasped as his knot popped inside. An explosion of dizzy heat filled Yusei’s senses, his body trembling as he ground their locked bodies together. His mate cried out, hand gripping tightly in his hair. He sucked in Jack’s blood, drinking the savory liquid until he was faint. Needing air, he unlocked his jaw, pulling back and burying his nose into the crook of Jack’s neck. The pressure built. He was so damn close, and he could feel his mate was not far behind.

Jack cried out. Sticky heat splattered his stomach as Jack hit his wit’s end. Yusei undulated their connected halves for two more beats before following in Jack's climax, his release burrowed deep and coating his mate's insides. They convulsed. Shivering until their strength was sapped away, Jack fell forward into his embrace. Yusei leaned back, using the shelves as support for the two of them. They breathed heavily, stewing in the scent of each other and their sex. Yusei was both proud and content. Jack was his in proof of their locked bodies and his mark marrying his pale skin.

As his breath slowly came back to him, Yusei finally registered the pounding music beyond the storage room door. The night still young, patrons chattered and drinks continued to pour. He wondered if anyone heard them. Slightly embarrassed, Yusei imagined people backing away upon hearing their sexual cries. Would Security be waiting outside? It would be an emotionally charged situation to explain to Ushio. However, still bombarded by the sweet scent of his mate, Yusei found he did not care what Security learned. He claimed something of his this night, and no one was going to take that away from him.

Jack chuckled, a hand caressing his cheek, “That… was amazing.” His words slurred. Still drunk or high, but much more tapered. Yusei crinkled his nose, his fingers dancing on Jack’s sweaty back,

“You alright?”

“Hmm.” Jack replied sleepily.

Yusei's chin was damp. Aware of its source, his heart thundered heavily in his chest. He forced Jack to sit up, much to his mate’s displeasure. The bite mark on his neck was slightly raised, red from irritation and glistening from the blood that rolled down his collarbone. It was darker than any of the other bruises Yusei left on Jack’s body. Fuzzily, part of him yearned for forgiveness. Jack was most likely in a lot of pain from how aggressively he broke his skin. A glance to his face said otherwise. Sleepy eyes and a tired smile gazed back at him. Yusei pinked, a more prominent emotion of pride bubbling in his chest. The bite was a much more permanent claim on Jack. How Yusei knew that, he was unsure.

Still, he wanted to sooth its burn. Carefully, Yusei licked up the blood trails and over the bite itself. Jack grimaced, trembling but did nothing more. He continued to rest against him as Yusei cleaned up the blood. Focused on the task, he barely felt his knot swelling down, the flow of his own release leaking onto his lap.

“I’m sorry.” Yusei licked the bite mark again, “I didn’t mean to do it so hard.”

Jack chuckled, “Don’t. I asked for it. And you delivered.”

Yusei hummed, holding his mate close. Although his mind was still hazy, he felt at peace. Jack seemed to fit perfectly in his hold. This was going to be one of his favorite things: just hugging his love like nothing else mattered. Jack's arms squeezed him, some energy returning. A soft kiss pressed to his cheek. Turning his head, Yusei pressed his lips to Jack. He ignored the zing it sent down his spine, straight to his groin.

“We need to clean up. Find the others.” Yusei mumbled. Jack groaned, but gave a single nod. Using his shoulders as support, Jack slowly lifted himself from his lap. They both gasped, Yusei’s mostly flaccid arousal slipping from the sensitive cavern of Jack. The loss of heat was disappointing.

Once Jack was off his lap, Yusei grabbed some paper towels from the shelf and used them to clean the remnants of blood and semen on his body. Jack stole a sheet, doing the same. As Yusei stuffed himself back into his jeans and buttoned up, Jack slid his pants back onto his tight thighs. It should not have affected him so much, watching the pale legs disappear into the gradient jeans. But it did, bringing new life to his already spent erection. He shivered, his sensitivity still too high. Swallowing, he had to hone in on different parts of Jack’s body to concentrate. He took note of his mate's still flushed skin, pink instead of a deep red. As Jack lowered his shirt again, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Yusei’s lips.

“Not gonna lie, this wasn’t how I imagined our first time.” Jack smirked. Yusei’s heart fluttered.

“Neither did I.” He replied, his voice husky.

They finished cleaning up, wiping all evidence of their promiscuous adventure. For good measure, Yusei sprayed an odor eliminator. It covered their sex, but it also invaded Yusei’s sensitive nose, burning it with chemicals instead of Jack’s continued sweet aroma. Part of him knew if he took anymore of Jack's fragrance, he would not be able to stop himself for going into round two. Jack seemed displeased by that fact.

Clean up done, Jack checked if the coast was clear beyond the door. He motioned for Yusei to follow. They left finding not a single soul around. Yusei doubted they even cared. Many of the patrons were still dancing, kissing, or drinking in dark corners. Much like them, the people around were in their own little worlds. He wondered why he even worried in the first place.

Jack took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave a smirk back to Yusei, his eyes still lost in the afterglow of their love making. It actually made Jack shine in the dim lights, a new sense of pride swelling in Yusei’s chest. His love pulled him forward, making their way back to the bar and hopefully back to their original booth.

As they passed through the thinning crowd, Yusei honed in on Jack’s smell. Their sex clung to his form, informing all nearby Alphas that Jack was his. He nearly purred at the satisfaction he felt, a shiver running down his spine at the memory of Jack’s orgasmic face. He wanted to take him again.

When they found their booth, Crow and Aki were talking amongst themselves. Crow was finishing up a glass, patting Aki’s shoulder in a comforting way. She looked a bit distressed. Crow's expression changed, though, when he turned his gaze to Jack and himself. Relief took over, then a small smirk as his eyes flicked to Jack’s neck. Aki’s reaction was more vocal, her gaze meeting his own as she stood abruptly. She was also relieved.

“Yusei, Jack! We were just about to go looking for you. How are you feeling?” She came around the table, checking Yusei briefly before turning her gaze to Jack. She frowned, eyes settling on his love mark.

“Jack, what happened? That looks painful!” Aki reached forward, her hand ghosting over his shoulder. Yusei bristled, but calmed himself as Jack stepped back from her hold. The two shared a strange look before Aki lowered her gaze. A flush came to her own cheeks.

“Thank you for worrying, Aki. We’re fine.” Yusei pushed himself in front of Jack, giving Aki a smile. He did not feel threatened by her, which surprised him that he had that sort of train of thought. The redhead smiled back at him. Genuine relief flooded her eyes. He felt bad, knowing that she had been so concerned when they had run into the Omega.

By his side, Jack fidgeted. He was hyper aware of it, feeling his blonde squeeze his hand in chaotic rhythms. His unique aroma was beginning to roll off him stronger again.

“We’re going home. Don’t come back right away.” Jack suddenly snapped. Crow and Aki exchanged a look between each other. Before Yusei could explain anything, Jack forcefully pulled him away from the table. He was only able to throw them an apologetic expression. Aki returned an equally sympathetic one, giving him a wave. Crow just laughed.

Jack hauled him roughly to the exit. “Jack, slow down.” Yusei held Jack’s hand just as tight, trying to calm both of their nerves. He was still on edge, his skin tingling like it was being electrocuted. He wanted to hold Jack again, mark him some more, and breed his seed. It made the flush on his cheeks darker. However, being outside ebbed his arousal slightly. The air blew Jack’s scent in a different direction, letting Yusei’s mind become his own once more.

His mate, however, was back to square one. His flush was dark again, a small trail of saliva falling from his parted lips. Jack's eyes were wide as he rocked on his heels. Glancing down at him, Yusei found the blown-out lustful gaze had returned. Jack was near explosion, his hands twitching. Another painful tent expanded his jeans. Yusei swallowed hard, pulling his phone out and quickly opening the app for their ride.

The Uber could not come fast enough.

* * *

They had barely made it to the bedroom by the time Yusei took Jack again. The bite mark on his neck was given a shallower partner, filling Yusei with energy and pride. His senses were far more wild than they had been in the storage room. Being surrounded entirely by Jack’s scent drove him crazy. When he took Jack, he bruised his back and thighs with how tightly he gripped his skin. He forced Jack to climax while being suspended in his arms, the bedroom door being the only support on his back.

Devotions of love followed them to the sheets. Yusei thought he would have been too exhausted for a fourth round. Jack’s neediness kept pulling him to attention, though. As they continued their love making, sometime during their fifth orgasm, Crow returned home. He barely heard it, pushing Jack to the sheets and keeping him still while he made sure the noise he heard was not dangerous. Capturing his brother’s familiar scent, Jack coaxed him back into sex like they had never been disturbed.

They did not fall asleep until after the seventh cry of ecstasy. Jack was littered with bite marks, both bloody and irritated. Yusei could have kept going. Wanted to, but Jack's exhaustion and inability to move made him pause. His love had asked for a quick breather only to doze off the instant his eyes closed.

Yusei fell asleep to the soft thump of Jack’s heart, smiling sweetly at him. For the first time that night, Jack’s exquisite aroma helped him to slumber, his scent the familiar tang of candy and coffee. Somewhere in the back of his throat, he could still taste the unique flavor of Jack’s Beta pheromones.

* * *

Yusei wanted to pretend he was dreaming. The sunlight barely cascaded passed the curtains in Jack’s room. It was fairly early, the hustle and bustle of the square not yet alive. He would have liked it if he had gotten just a couple more hours of sleep before any shenanigans affected him. But it was too good to be true, so he pretended he was still in dreamland.

Gasping, he held Jack’s spread thighs tightly under each knee. Throat dry, he thrusted forward into the whimpering blonde below him. He was overstimulated, heart thumping in his neck as he continued a vigorous pace.

Jack’s back arched, head thrown back in ecstasy as his bruised skin remained flushed. He moaned and gasped, begging for Yusei to fill him. It spurred him on, his hips moving faster than he thought possible this early in the morning. Jack’s whole body bounced with each sharp thrust.

Narrowing his pupils, Yusei studied their connected halves. He felt complete. Pushing forward, he shivered at the cry he drew from his mate.

He locked their bodies again, breeding Jack with a cry of his own. His nostrils burned with the scent of their sweet, delicious sex. He still hoped it was a dream. He could not fathom being so happy otherwise.

* * *

By the time Yusei was able to leave the room, he and Jack had had sex two more times. Realizing it could no longer be the alcohol, Yusei assumed their draw to copulate so much was due to the deprived intimacy and his pouring Alpha pheromones. For most of their relationship, they had acted like normal friends with the added bonus of kissing. Mixing with Yusei’s high sexual drive, it was now like the floodgates were wide open, and the waters were impossible to close. Yusei had the stamina to go round after round. Jack had the passion.

He sat on the couch. A glass of water perched on the coffee table before him. It was barely touched. A pounding headache pulsed near his temples. He kept his eyes closed, trying desperately to quell it. He had never lost so much bodily fluids at one time--well, except for maybe when he was impaled by debris during his duel with Kiryuu. Still, back then it was involuntary. This was all his own doing.

Jack was in much the same state, sleeping off his headache and sores. It concerned Yusei with how ferocious Jack became when he awoke. His desperation for intercourse continued to break Yusei’s barriers, voice and scent clouding his judgement. He had no explanation for Jack’s pleading. He could only come to the call, lose all train of thought, and then try to sleep away his overbearing headache.

He sighed. His nose tickled with the sensation of breathing anything but Jack’s scent. When he was inside Jack’s room, all he could smell was his mate. It burned his sinuses and cooked his head, but it was the most delicious aroma he had ever had the pleasure to smell. Weirdly enough, along with the hint of candy and coffee, Jack developed a mix of pedals. Like from a rare and delicate flower. It made him shiver just thinking about it. Luckily, at this moment, Jack’s enticing smell was locked behind his bedroom door. A hint of it was in the air, but Yusei was able to have his wits about himself while relaxing upon the couch.

In all honesty, he never thought a Omega’s aroma could affect him so much. Just garnering the tiniest hint from the girl had spiraled him out of control. And it showed even now, hours after she had disappeared back into Neo Domino City. It was a miracle that Jack was by his side, being his helping hand to quell his urges.

He frowned. Leaning forward, he rested his head in his palms. No matter how he looked at it, he was taking advantage of Jack. Copulating with the blonde was fantastic, but it was done inappropriately. He should have been courting Jack, taking him to dates and lavishing him with all of his love. When it was time to take Jack to bed, both of their thoughts should have been present. His mate should have been wooed by the complete and utter romantic gesture. What he was doing now was… animalistic.

As if to remind him, his arms quivered with strain and overuse. The veins tightened painfully and drew to the surface of his skin, making him look like an extreme body builder. His muscles had been used all throughout their fornication. Sexual positions had tested his strength and Jack’s flexibility. There had been some rounds where Yusei held Jack up, using his arms and legs to keep them stable while they drew to climax. And then there were rounds where Yusei nearly folded Jack in half, seeing how far the man could bend to his will. His thoughts were muddied at those times, but he could only assume that his Alpha hormones were attempting to show dominance. And Jack just let it happen. Yusei scowled.

Flexing, he took a sip from his glass of water. He gulped down nearly half the glass, feeling disgusted with himself. His actions were no better than rape. Shaking, he put the glass back on the table. A piercing sting to his temple. Another reminder that he was still chaotic, not nearly as relaxed as he should be. His body hummed to be beside his mate, cage him in comfort, and tend to his needs the instant he awoke.

He was on high alert. Constantly aware of his mate. He could feel he was sleeping, resting from their passion. Even with a door between them, he could pick up the faintest movements: the rustle of the sheets, the slight whimper in each exhale of breath. Jack’s wellbeing had become his number one priority.

Footsteps tapped against the metal stairs, reverberating around the room, as someone ascended them. Heart beating in his throat, Yusei focused on Jack’s door. Soft snores and puffs of breath tingled his eardrums. His mate was vulnerable. Pupils narrowing, Yusei latched his eyes back to the staircase. He sat forward, his muscles stilling in their quiver but never ceasing their tightness. A low growl emitted from his throat. He contemplated how to scare the intruder away.

His muscles remained locked even as his brother’s familiar red mop ascended to their floor. His growling ceased, cutting off as Crow yawned. The smaller man rubbed the back of his head as he made his way to the kitchen. He mumbled a greeting and gave a half-wave to Yusei. Once in front of the sink, he reached into the cupboard and grabbed a glass. He filled it with water from the tap, taking a large gulp. Yusei remained focused on his brother’s back. Feeling the pressure, Crow whipped around, spilling droplets of water to the floor. His eyes widened on Yusei, then a smile spread across his face,

“Well, well. Glad ta see ya up n’ about. I was startin’ ta wonder if either of ya would ever come out.” He chuckled. Refilling his glass again, he crossed the space between them. He settled on the couch beside Yusei, seemingly unaware of his tension. Muscles still aching, he glanced at Jack’s door. He was safe.

“I’m sorry about last night. Jack and I had a lot to drink, and there was… an issue. But we shouldn't have abandoned you and Aki like that.” Yusei dipped his head in shame. He was calmer now, no longer sensing danger from Crow. The distance between himself and Jack was helping, and the added distraction of his brother dulled his headache. Even the veins in his arms receded. He did not miss Crow side-eyeing him.

Crow took a sip, “Don’t worry ‘bout it. Ya looked like ya needed ta get away.” His brother stretched his arm out across the back of the couch.

“Did Aki have fun at least?”

“Sure. She n’ I went ta one more bar. A smaller, quieter place. Jus’ talked. She said she had a good time.”

“Good. I”ll make it up to her.”

Crow hummed in affirmation. They settled into silence. Yusei’s head picked up in intensity once more. He honed in on Jack, then pulled back to focus on himself. He was a mix of emotions. He still felt shameful for practically raping his partner. But another, far louder part, called pride for claiming Jack as his own. That made his throat dry up. Jack could never be claimed. They were not fated to be together, nor were their chemistries aligned to do so. Jack was free to walk away, and it scared him how much his inner beast growled at that thought.

“Ya know,” Crow started, pulling Yusei from his turmoil, “she told me ya ran inta an Omega who happened ta be in heat. She said ya two were too close, n’ ya got a good whiff.” Yusei nodded. “Was tha’ the _issue_?”

He did not know what else to say, so he just mutely nodded again.

“But ya took yer suppressant?”

“Yes. Aki actually gave it to me.” Yusei corrected. He clasped his hands together. What good did the suppressant do? He still claimed Jack like any other Omega. His beast still howled for his scent, and his mind still reeled from his actions.

“I’m gonna be blunt here. Last night didn’ sound like ya took yer meds.” Yusei’s nails bit his skin. “How many times didja do it? Five?” He glanced to Crow and found him sipping his water uncomfortably. He could tell that his brother did not want to have this conversation, but felt he needed to. Yusei did not know if he should laugh or cry. Having his family be there for him was a mercy he did not deserve.

“It was… a lot.” Crow’s eyes widened, “I don’t fully understand it either, but it seems that Omega girl had a fairly strong scent. She danced with Jack, and I think it rubbed off on him. He…” _smelled just like an Omega to me._ Yusei shivered. Realization dawned on him. That was the flowery scent that kept wafting off Jack. Could the girl’s scent really mess up his senses to the point of fabricating an aroma on Jack?

“Weird. Jack didn’ seem like himself either. I mean, I’ve seen da guy drunk ‘fore, but never that horny.” Crow tapped the side of his glass, thinking. Yusei could only swallow a harsh lump in his throat. He racked his brain for an explanation. One that would make sense for all of them.

“They’re still doing research, but Jack might have been affected by both my pheromones and the girl’s. There was something about Alphas who meet Omegas with scent chemistry. Their pheromones react so quickly that it doesn’t matter if either party has taken a suppressant. It's like they are meant to be together.” Yusei racked his pulsing head for an example, “There was a case where two strangers met in the park, one Alpha and one Omega. They had to be carted off my Security together because their pheromones were so strong that even Betas in the surrounding area began to act strange. This could mean that girl is my…” He could not finish. It was the one thing he feared about getting together with Jack. His betrayal was on the horizon.

His nails cut his skin. Heart hammered in his chest while his beast snarled.

“Sure, that all makes sense. Or, n’ hear me out, but maybe Jack jus' took advantage of the opportunity ta jump yer bones.” 

Like a punch to the gut, Yusei whipped his whole body in Crow's direction, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. His brother hid a smile poorly behind his glass. There was no sign of joking though. He let his thoughts wander over the possibility. Images of Jack in the storage room came first, the look of predatory arousal dominating his features. It had been attractive as hell, but did it really mean that Jack just wanted to be with him? Yusei could not fully believe that. He had to factor in his pheromones. How they were affecting him even now. Claiming Jack just wanted to sleep with him was too innocent for his actions. It would just give him an excuse he did not deserve.

“I’m serious! Ever since ya two got together, n’ probably well ‘fore it, Jack has wanted ta sleep with ya. He thinks yer attractive n’ its like a final step ta a fulfillin’ relationship. He’s told me this!” Crow frowned at his nearly empty glass. He seemed to contemplate something before he spoke again, 

“Sides, I was startin’ ta wonder if ya two would ever go beyond just hand holdin.’”

Yusei laughed. He nearly teared up. Crow grinned beside him, chuckling a bit himself. What other kind of sly conversations had his brother and mate had before? It was… uplifting.

“You were rooting for us to have sex?”

“Of course I was! What kinda brother would I be if I didn’?” Crow patted his shoulder, jostling the tension right from them. Yusei gently smiled. Another heavy pat came down, along with an exasperated sigh, “Ya two are loud, though! Seriously, I barely gotta wink of sleep. I bet the whole square heard ya two.”

There was no malus in his brother’s words. Everything was filled with adoration and support. It was surprising how much it quelled his beast, making him feel at home. He still feared betrayal, but it was subsided for the moment.

“Thank you, Crow. Maybe this is just my instincts mixing with Jack’s desires. That… makes me feel better about it.” His brother seemed to read his posture, expression changing from mirth to concern. He leaned forward, studying Yusei carefully.

“Do ya think ya two should see a doc?”

He frowned. He did not think a doctor would help. They would confirm his suspicions, outing the fact that he was a paired Alpha. Any doctor would tell both him and Jack to end their facade of a relationship. He did not want that.

A vibration ran through his fingers to the tip of his nose. Jack was awake, and _very_ needy.

“I don’t want to cry wolf yet.”

“I get it.” Crow started. Yusei fidgeted, “Wait a couple o’ days. See if ya two still can’ stay separated from da hips. But I really think ya don’t have anythin’ ta worry ‘bout. Think of it like this, since Jack is willin’ ta be pegged by ya fer yer Alpha side, it jus’ means he loves ya a whole lot. He wants ta keep ya safe.”

Yusei sheepishly returned the smile reflected at him. It was a heartwarming speech that he would take with him. It meant a lot that Crow understood their relationship. He was, however, quite distracted. The headache had returned with higher intensity. His body quivered. In all honesty, he wanted more time with Crow to delve into his relationship with Jack. His brother had a bystander's knowledge. But Yusei was slowly losing his mind. All he could do was pat Crow on the shoulder,

“Thank you.”

Yusei stood, taking his glass with him. He nearly stumbled to the sink to refill it. As an added thought, he grabbed another one, filling it up for Jack. Behind him, Crow leaned back into the couch, sighing loudly,

“No problem. Jus’ try ta keep it down next time.”

Yusei turned, giving Crow a nod as he neared Jack’s door. He put one hand with a glass up, mimicking an apologetic gesture before bidding his brother farewell. As he entered the room, he heard Crow leave the couch and sigh as he went back down the stairs. 

Breathing became an issue instantly. Jack’s erotic scents floated heavily in the air, constricting his throat and tightening his pants. He forced a sip of his water, trying to gain some control. It slipped as his inner beast growled to come out and play.

He locked the door. When he turned, he found his mate spread on the bedsheets with a hand between his legs. Cheeks, ears, marked neck, and bruised chest once more had the deep red blush. Swimming violet orbs locked onto him. His arousal jumped. A needy whine escaped Jack’s lips breathily. His mate smirked at him, stroking himself in slow but pressured strides.

“Yusei.” He moaned. Yusei swallowed. He came forward, placing the glasses on the desk with Jack’s jewelry and mirror. Inhaling deeply, he turned and went to his mate’s beside. His skin itched and crawled to be touched. He took in his mate’s appearance. His claiming bite mark stood out proudly against the alabaster skin.

Jack released his arousal and held his arms out in a hugging motion. He breathed heavily as he licked his lips, “Come here.”

Yusei held him, touched him and solicited delicious sounds from his mate. He kissed him on the lips, neck, chest, and lower regions. Jack moaned, cried, and begged for him. He claimed Jack again and again, just like the night before.

His mind was hazy by the time they rested. He forced Jack to drink, something his blonde willingly accepted. He was able to have a normal conversation about frivolous matters like ramen and Carly's article. Sleep claimed Jack soon after he recanted a story about his best friend. Yusei was not too far behind, wrapping his arms around Jack’s stomach as he nuzzled his nose into the back of his blonde’s neck. He had two dominating thoughts before he finally fell to the realm of sleep: the first, Crow was going to give him another talking to for the noise level. The second was that he was not going to let an Omega take him away from his Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally posted! Sorry this took a while, but it's been a hot minute since I've written a sex scene. I actually re-wrote this chapter three times before it got to this point. I had different versions of how the intimate moment would play out, but eventually, the characters told me they could not wait until they got back to the apartment xD
> 
> Please feel free to criticize, comment, and provide feedback. Especially on this chapter as I would very much like to make my smutty scenes better. I even did a lot of research to try and figure out what makes a good sex scene. I'm not sure if I really did it any justice.
> 
> Also, I post updates and give small sneak peeks to this story and other works on my Tumblr page. Feel free to give me a follow @life-0r-death.
> 
> But, our lovebirds have finally done the do! What does that mean for their future in the Omegaverse ;D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has supported me in this crazy story. It's seriously only just begun!


	12. Obsession

Afternoon light cascaded into the large open space from the floor to ceiling windows. Outside, the hustle and bustle of life continued, the people collecting their groceries, visiting with friends, or shopping at their leisure. They were both aware, and ignorant of their ruler behind the glass. He stood above them all, his vast amounts of wealth compared greater to those of the past and present. Some would say he exceeded the American Gill Bates, or the French Aernard Brnault, and was on par with the late Japanese Seto Kaiba. Only one of the established persons had he ever met, two already passed on their legacies to their heirs.

Shifting, his emerald green eyes flicked to the bobbing head between his legs. Bored, he casts them about his throne room. Renovations bought a space as large as a cathedral where his green and black throne sat surrounded by the city gleaming beyond the windows. Large columns bordered the walkway up to the stairs that led to his seat. He wanted nothing more than the finest marble for the family insignia banners to lean against. He sat like a king, all who visited knowing they stood far below him.

He lifted his slender, pale fingers up lazily, nails painted black. Random bracelets adorned his wrists. Some were leather, some were gold with gems embedded into the bands. They sat elegantly against his skin. He snapped his fingers, the sound reverberating in the large space.

A woman with brown hair shuffled to his side, kneeling low so she was far below his seated form. He smirked around the cigarette between his teeth. He patted her head, taking the metallic stick from her hands. With a shooing motion, he barely watched her shuffle back to the rest of the men and women waiting for his call.

He pressed a button, a small portion of the stick popping out. As it moved, a holographic image of a magazine article covered the display.

Shifting into a more comfortable position, his free hand grasped at the woman’s head between his legs and pushed her forward. She choked, her throat filling with his large cock. He smiled, staring at the image on the front cover of the magazine he had purchased, its price inflated due to him being an international buyer. Straight from Neo Domino City, Japan.

The display showcased a large image of two men, one blonde and one raven. They sat upon their duel runners, one red and one white, parked close with only a few inches of space between them. They smiled at one another, frozen in mid-sentences while riding jumpsuits clung to their forms. Large text covered the lower corner, garnering the attention but not drawing from the faces of the men. It read: **Two Kings!** Below, in a slightly smaller font, it continued: **A budding romance between current king, Yusei Fudo, and former king, Jack Atlas. Can an Alpha and a Beta make the dream last?**

He ignored the rest of the photos and text, hyper focused on the man whose beauty could not be compared. Jack Atlas, the former king of Neo Domino City, was deliciously ravishing. He took a drag of his cigarette, tapping the ashes off the side of his throne chair. He did not care about the mess. Someone would clean it up for him. While his eyes still roamed the slender form of the blonde king, he thrust his hips forward. The woman between his thighs choked yet again.

“Shh.”

He took his eyes from the screen, a finger coming up to his lips in a hushing manner. Pointed violent eyes glared at her, freezing her in her ministrations. She stared wide-eyed up at his smile. He clicked his tongue. Too bad her irises were blue, but the blonde hair saved her. Placing his free hand upon her head once more, he thrust his cock back down her throat. Fucking her, he returned his attention back to the ravishing king on the magazine.

Zooming in, he cut the raven rider out of the frame. Taking another deep drag of his diminishing cigarette, he released a shuddering sigh as his eyes devoured the pale skin of Jack Atlas. He imagined those lips wrapped around his cock, the deep grunts of the man echoing in his throne room. Unlike the woman he had now, he would let the blonde gag and choke. He imagined violet eyes pleading up at him, begging him for more. His breath stuttered, the imaginary sounds exciting him as his mind's eye completely monopolized the former king. He imagined tears welling up in the corner of the blonde’s eyes, spilling down his cheeks in a delicious display of submission.

Needing more, he tapped the screen. It flipped through pages until he got the featured story. Lots of wordy text bored him. He only gathered small key words like _kings, Satellite, rivals,_ and _phenomenon._ None of the script enticed him, but the center image did. Backs turned to the camera, the two men stared at one another with profiles of their faces holding smiles. Their hands were held together in the middle, a romantic gesture. His vibrant eyes landed on the plump ass of Jack Atlas.

The jumpsuit left nothing to the imagination. Another choke pulled him from his musings. He sighed, grasping the woman’s head again. He shoved her back with force. She let out a small cry, her saliva trailing with her as she hit the marble floor. He ignored her, flicking the butt of his cigarette to the side. His fingers wrapped around his leaking cock. Stroking, he licked his lips. The blonde’s ass fit snugly against the jumpsuit. The material strained to hold it all in. He imagined spreading those cheeks, the blonde becoming flustered in his grasp.

Following the line of his legs, he guessed the blonde’s height was roughly similar to his own. Racking up his back and settling on his face, he squeezed the head of his cock. The blonde was of good breeding. Beauty on caliber with his own. Any heirs he would produce would be gorgeous beyond comparison. If only he were an Omega.

A pressure was building in his groin. Stroking more fiercely, he clenched his teeth as the rings on his fingers roughly beat his skin. His knot barely swelled. No, this wasn’t enough to get him off. He needed more.

He released his arousal, snapping his fingers and flicking them in a ‘come hither’ motion. The brown haired female from before shuffled forward. He closed the screen and roughly passed it to her before fanning his hand, motioning for her to return to the others. Bowing her head, she carefully shuffled back to the group.

Turning, he flicked his gaze to the blonde before him. No longer toppled over, she sat with her head bowed. Obedient and beautiful. Good.

“Come.” He watched her look up, then crawl on her hands and knees towards his legs. She kept her eyes on his leaking cock, a haze of lust in her eyes. He smirked, pushing back his shaggy red bangs from his eyes. Garnering her attention, he patted his lap with two simple raps. Immediately, she climbed up, legs wide and knees digging into the throne rather than his sides. She was careful to not wrinkle his dress pants or his red vest. She even smoothed out his black and red striped dress shirt, keeping him as pristine as he liked. Well trained. Good.

He placed his hands on her bare hips. She wore only panties, just like all of his harem. He could feel the wet fabric rub against the heated skin of his cock.

“Are you in heat?” His words rolled off his tongue, a tenor coating his vocal chords. The blonde shook her head,

“No, sire.”

“What a pity.”

He clicked his tongue, not really caring. In fact, she wasn’t of the right breeding qualities to impregnate anyway. But the shiver that ran up her spine and the want in her eyes made him smile. She was his, alone. And she’d be forever his, keeping herself clean of all other Alphas until he called upon her. Which would never happen.

Shifting, he moved her panties to the side, revealing her wet pussy. She was near dripping with want. With practiced ease, she lifted herself. He lined his cock to her entrance, then pulled at her hips to have her lips swallow his full length. She moaned, a soft whimper escaping her mouth. He stared at her, bored.

Without much resistance, he fucked her. He was not gentle, nor did he bombard her with sweet words. This was fulfilling his needs, and she knew exactly what to do. She squeezed in intervals, bouncing in his lap at a rapid pace. She kept her cries and moans to a minimum, just as he preferred.

Normally, she was the most exotic of his pack. He found her beauty to throttle him forward, fucking her and releasing inside her several times a day. But now, she was boring. Her hair wasn’t gold enough. Her blue eyes annoyed him, and her large breasts--which used to be assaulted every chance he got--were just too much.

There were no other blondes in his harem. It mainly consisted of brown haired, lean Omegas. A few oddities had been added: the blonde, an albino, and a dark skinned man. They were sufficient in ceasing his boredom, displaying different qualities that he found attractive at certain times. However, none in his harem had the traits he was truly searching for.

Since the phenomenon, his father made it known that he was to produce an heir of class. Being deemed an Alpha gave him the advantage of picking out an Omega with obedience, yet strong genes. It was why there were so many brown-haired individuals in his pack. His father hand picked them, choosing females at first until he realized that male Omegas could give birth as well. He claimed that this was the best way to sort his suitors. He agreed, but beauty was of the utmost value. None of his harem matched his standards.

He stared up at the blonde’s face as she rode him. He let his imagination run wild, turning her soft features into the former king’s harder ones. Hands gripping pale hips to bruise, he thrusted up to meet the colliding downward match. His knot swelled just a bit more, the girl’s moans replaced by Jack Atlas’s deeper cries.

When he came, he gave the blonde a pat on the hip. The former king sifted away, leaving behind a disappointing plain woman. Without much more signaling, she climbed down from his lap and licked up the residue of their intercourse. Once complete, she went to work cleaning up the floor around his throne.

He whistled, sharp and piercing in the quiet space. His harem gathered, instantly, to his legs. They hugged his dress pants carefully, the blonde finishing up her cleaning duties by placing his softened arousal back into his pants. As he glanced over them, he leaned his cheek upon his fist. There was an empty spot by his side that needed to be filled with a new pet.

He wondered if a Beta would suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time. But we are just starting to pick up the excitement. Are you excited? I'm excited!
> 
> Please feel free to leave critiques, comments, and feedback. They help out so much! And thank you for all the support you all have given me <3


	13. Kiss Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [KitsunePhantom09.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/profile) Thank you for being a part of this story since the beginning. Your comments are so uplifting and are a constant motivation for me to bring everyone new chapters. You provide feedback and predictions, and I just love reading what you think of this story. Seriously, thank you so much! <3

Just as Jack was getting comfortable on the couch, a rather loud slam of the door garnered his attention. Rapid footsteps ascended the stairs. After a moment, a mop of red hair heaved himself to the kitchen, leaning against the railing while gray eyes pierced across the space at black.

“Hello, Crow.” Carly smiled, waving at his brother enthusiastically. She was seated beside Jack, a notepad in hand from an impromptu interview with the blonde. She toothily grinned at their newest guest.

“I thought that was yer car outside. What the heck are ya doin’ here?” With renewed breath, Crow stomped his way in front of them. He placed his hands on his hips, glaring down at the reporter specifically.

Carly huffed, “Well, excuse you if I’m here to see a friend. Isn’t that right, Jack?”

He merely grunted, his head spinning from a vertigo sensation. Both he and Carly had visited the cafe for lunch, but the experience had upset his stomach quite fiercely. Leaning back into the couch, he held one palm against his abdomen while the other supported the back of his head. Bile built up in his throat, causing a terrible taste in his mouth. He debated running to the bathroom.

“Look, I couldn’t care if yer here, but why’re ya parked in the garage? We got D-wheels ta work on!” Crow was annoyed. It may have sounded harsh to an onlooker, but really his brother was just a boisterous person. Carly, being as stubborn as the redhead, often matched his ferocity. They could argue for hours while still maintaining a good relationship. He supposed it was why he liked them both so much.

“I can’t just park in the middle of the street! Yusei said it was fine.”

“Yusei’s jus' bein’ nice! It’s in the way! Jack, explain it ta her.”

“Yusei’s his own person, Crow. He said it was fine, so it’s fine.” Carly slammed her fist on the table, shooting up from her seat and glowering at the redhead. They held each other’s gaze, figurative lightning sparking between the two. Jack smirked, swallowing a lump forming in this throat. Carly was being a bit more stubborn today. It rose with his dwindling health, nausea being the main focus of his life at the moment. She worried about him, so she took it upon herself to step in the way of his conflicts. Jack would normally be pissed, able to fight his own battles. But right now, all he could do was internally thank her.

At that exact moment, sweat formed on his temple. An overwhelming intense need to throw up punched his gut. Holding his breath, Jack forced himself to remain seated. The last thing he needed was to make Crow and Carly worry. Hell, he’d fallen off his duel runner more times than he could count. He could overcome a bit of nausea.

“It ain’t fine! Where am I supposed ta park, huh?”

“Quit being melodramatic. You can park next to me. I left plenty of space.”

“Space my ass!”

No, he couldn’t do it. The bile rose so quickly that if he hadn’t thrown a hand over his mouth, he was sure he would have sprayed his lunch all over the table. Quickly, he got to his feet and swept passed the two concerned looks thrown his way. He was able to lock the door behind him before he threw himself to the toilet.

He hadn’t eaten much. His throat became raw with stomach acid and bits of bread. An unsettling sensation scrunched his nose as he heaved whatever he could get down for the day. Vomiting always hurt, no matter how long or how much he expelled. He was thankful when it was over, his breath coming out in gasped chokes while snot and tears ran down his face. It was unsightly, but at least no one could see him.

Weakly, he grabbed at the toilet paper and cleaned himself up, throwing the tissue into the disgusting bowl. He flushed, his nose burning from the smell. He was lucky it didn’t make him upchuck again. After he was sure he wouldn’t vomit some more, he leaned his sweaty forehead against his arm, using the seat as support. He was sore and achy all over.

“We had sweet bread. He said it made him feel sick.” Carly’s voice, though muffled, was much softer. Straining to hear passed his own heartbeat, Jack realized their argument had subsided. Obviously talking about him, he mused over his predicament. For the past few days, he had been puking what little he ate. It got to a point that he forced himself to drink three or four glasses of water, combating the dehydration he was accumulating.

A persistent pressure to sleep fluttered his eyes closed. Another set of footsteps coming into the living room captured his attention. He had missed whatever else was said between his two stubborn friends.

“Yusei, ya need ta tell her ta move her car!” Jack smirked weakly. He took in a deep breath, calming his rapid pulse as his mind continued to spin. Were they really still fighting? Not that he minded. He’d prefer they argue over Carly’s vehicle then focus on his situation.

Yusei’s beautifully deep chuckle fluttered his eyes open. He stared at the door as his love spoke,

“It’s fine. I can work around it.”

“Aw, you’re too kind! See, Crow.”

“Man, don’t encourage this bad behavior!” The redhead shouted. Jack's dizziness subsided. He was confident enough to stand, making his way over to the sink. He glared at his reflection. He was paler than normal with tears still clinging to the edge of his eyes. The blonde didn’t get sick often; his immune system was quite strong. It had been some time since he had felt this shitty. He’d forgotten what it did to his looks. Running the faucet, he grabbed a towel and held it under the lukewarm water. Satisfied, he dabbed his eyes, sighing into the cloth.

Shivering, he placed the towel on the counter and ran his hands up the back of his neck. He kneaded the muscles, alleviating the pressure against his temple. It allowed him to breathe easier.

For the past month, an unexplained queasiness had settled into his routine. The vomiting had only started a couple of days ago, having been set off by the strangest things. Both food and beverages he normally enjoyed sent him running to a waste bin. Coffee triggered an instant gag reflex. The first time it happened, it had been so unexpected that Jack had to rush to the trash can in the kitchen instead of the bathroom. Yusei had been distraught, rubbing his back. He put off an aggressive presence, telling anyone who got within five feet of them that he would attack. Jack hated how it made Yusei feel. He could tell his mate was growing more anxious the more he lost control.

Most of his friends were oblivious to Jack’s turmoil. He was very good at sneaking away, feigning cramps, or just needing time alone. Izayoi and the twins rarely visited since they were so busy with school. Carly didn’t see him enough to know. Crow was either out making deliveries or back working with Yusei on the vehicles in the garage. Only his mate had an idea that Jack was suffering. From what, they were both unsure, but Yusei had yet to make him seek help. He was thankful for that.

Jack would be kidding himself if he didn’t notice the red flags. His body was acting strangely, and in ways he’d read about that seemed impossible to occur. For now, Yusei only suspected that he had come down with something. Until he got a better confirmation, he wanted to keep it that way.

A knock on the door startled him, his heart hammering in his chest, “Jack, you doing alright?”

Yusei sounded so concerned that Jack felt a bit guilty as he replied, “I’m fine. Be out soon.”

There was a pause. Jack waited. His heart continued to thump against his chest. He feared Yusei would try to come in. However, a soft affirmation came through the door, quelling his anxiety.

“Do you know what’s wrong?” Yusei’s voice was softer, obviously speaking with the others in a hushed tone. Still feeling out of it, Jack grabbed the towel again and pressed it to the back of his neck. He listened intently.

“I think he’s dizzy from the new treats we had at the cafe. He just ran in there.”

“How long ago did you eat?”

“Hmm, roughly two hours ago? But he’s kind of been wobbly all day.”

“I thought ya said it was jus’ food poisonin’?”

“I _speculate_ that is what’s bothering him _now._ But, like I said, he’s kind of been strange all day.” Carly nearly whispered, as if she knew he was eavesdropping. He paused in his ministrations, straining harder to hear.

“Did he vomit?”

“Sure did.”

“Okay, so he’s dizzy and vomiting. Anything else?” Yusei sounded so _concerned._ Guilt bubbled in Jack’s gut. He was placing so many burdens on his already anxious mate. He _hated_ it.

“Not that I’ve seen. He’s just sort of been on and off about it. Like, sometimes he’s totally fine and other times he’s curled in on himself, just shutting the world out.”

“Jack, go see a doc!”

Crow’s voice startled him with how loudly it boomed in comparison to the whole conversation. He felt his pulse in his throat, his eyes staring intently at the door. He waited, expecting the small redhead to break it open and drag him off to a witch doctor.

Internally, he knew he needed to see someone. However, the potential result frightened him.

“Crow! Are you an idiot? You know that’s just going to backfire!” Carly’s shout was coupled with a smack and a small yelp.

“Hey, hey! He’s too stubborn fer his own good. Yusei, ya talk ta ‘im!”

By this point, Jack had enough. He threw the towel into a dirty hamper before he slapped his cheeks to bring back some color. Glaring at himself in the mirror, he looked… okay. Not perfect nor healthy, but at least he didn’t look like he was going to heave anytime soon.

Making sure he was presentable, he turned and unlocked the door. Leaving the bathroom, he was greeted with three concerned faces. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t bewildered. He never expected all of them to be so distressed. Intent of changing their expressions, he threw a glare at each one of them.

“Knock it off. I just ate something weird.” He watched as they glanced at one another, unbelieving. He clicked his tongue, turning to his mate. Yusei had his brows furrowed, a crease tightly agitating the center of his forehead. Sighing loudly, Jack quickly poked the bundle, making the man blink rapidly. Before he could tense up again, Jack pressed forward and wrapped his arms around Yusei’s waist. He pressed his chin into the raven’s shoulder, feeling the man’s arms rest against his own and knead his aching shoulders. It did wonders for his turmoil.

“Quit worrying. You’re going to give yourself wrinkles.”

Yusei chuckled, “It’s too late for that.” His mate turned his head, nuzzling his nose against Jack’s neck. He tightened his hold, inhaling Yusei’s scent. He wanted to kiss him, but knew his mouth probably tasted horrible.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes. Just hold me.”

Yusei did just that, his hands kneading his sore muscles while his breath ghosted against Jack’s heated skin. He was nearly lost to his mate’s embrace until the small sound of snapping caught his attention. Glancing up, he found Carly holding her camera with another toothy grin plastered on her face. He frowned, his cheeks heating up as he glared at her.

“Aw, don’t be like that. You guys are too cute!”

“Don't you already have more than enough photos of us?” Jack asked. He pulled out of Yusei’s embrace, pouting at the loss of warmth. His mind and body felt more clear, like he was never sick to begin with. Being close to Yusei seemed to help his vertigo often.

Carly grinned, “Oh my Gosh, thank you for reminding me! You wouldn't believe the feedback we got from those photos! My story was given to our partner magazine and they published it everywhere. And I mean everywhere! We haven’t had so much international business since the WRGP! Seriously, some of the letters we are getting are the most precious things I’ve ever read. You two have a following of Alpha and Beta couples. You’re giving them confidence to try!”

Jack made sure his smile didn’t falter. He felt guilty, like somehow he was lying to all of those couples. Yusei barely reacted at his side, his eyes flicking to Jack every so often. Crow tapped his foot, agitated.

“This is all well ‘n good, but yer changin’ the subject. Carly, move yer damn car!” Chuckles and laughter got Crow more annoyed, his rant about how the garage was a space for their D-wheels alone reverberating around them. Jack preferred this conversation. He didn’t like thinking about how he was impacting couples. His stomach twisted at the mention of the story, like he did something wrong. He couldn't explain why.

* * *

The next day, Jack had an opportunity. Carly was away, busy with some story for her editor. Izayoi and the twins had collected Yusei to go to the mall, saying he wasn’t allowed to stay inside all of the time. He agreed with them, giving Izayoi only a bit of trouble by obscenely making out with Yusei before he left. It was his stubborn way of dominating his mate. They had tried to bring him along as well, but Jack used the excuse that Yusei needed to rely on more of his friends, not just Jack. But he was only a phone call away. Crow was out making deliveries. The apartment was his alone with no sign of anyone returning soon.

He dressed about ten minutes after everyone left. He disguised himself with a black baseball cap, his longer blonde strands tucked up inside it, a pair of sunglasses, a face mask, an oversized green coat, plain jeans, and sneakers instead of his usual boots. Glancing in the mirror, he made the extra decision to pull off his earrings and necklace. Looking himself over, he now appeared as just a regular guy who was probably sick. He might stand out, but it would be for the opposite reaction. Instead of adoring fans, he should receive distance from those not wanting to catch his ‘cold.’

Satisfied, he left his room and went straight to his D-wheel. He paused as he hopped on the seat. Would people be smart enough to put two-and-two together? He couldn't risk it. Jumping off his vehicle, he made his way outside. Luckily, the weather was beginning to drop in temperature. His coat seemed extreme, but not unheard of. He began the walk to the bus stop at the end of the business district. Roughly, an eight minute walk.

He would get some answers. Plus, the walk helped with his strange nausea.

* * *

Jack glared at the box of condoms in his hand. He stood in the family planning section of the gas station without anyone batting an eye at him. Glad for that, he still couldn’t help the rising panic and anger as he waited.

At the end of the aisle, a woman was debating on a brand of sanitary napkins. It wasn’t like the station had a lot of options, but it seemed to matter to the woman. She would reach out, pick one up, think it over, and then put it back. The longer she stood there, the more his heart thundered in his ears.

He turned the condom box in his hand, pretending to read the inscriptions upon it. The woman couldn’t see his eyes behind his sunglasses, so he kept flicking them to his true goal.

Had he been holding this box for too long? His heart jumped in his chest. He placed them back on the shelf, picking up a different brand. Something with warming and cooling effects. But he had shifted closer to the precarious feminine product he had his eye on. He could look at it’s branding just a bit better, but he really wanted to _read_ it. If only the woman would just grab her items and _go!_

As if hearing his thoughts, the woman finally picked a package and threw it into her basket. She left the aisle without so much as a glance in his direction. Unable to feel safe, Jack waited a solid thirty seconds before discreetly looking about himself. He was alone. Shifting, he quickly snatched up the feminine product while using the box of condoms as a shield for curious onlookers.

Nausea spiked in his gut, forcing a small squeak passed his lips. Eyes widening, he waited again. No one came. He felt like he was having a heart attack. Carefully, he read the instructions of the product. It was a new brand, meant to be far more helpful since the phenomenon. It shouldn’t matter though, right? A test was a test. But why were there three different types? Heat rising on his neck, Jack debated getting all of them.

He could hear a couple talking, heading toward his section. Heart hammering, he quickly threw the condoms back on the shelf and placed the feminine product in his basket. He made sure it was hidden under some of the random items he had gathered to seem busy. Just as the couple started round the corner, Jack took his leave.

Tunnel vision and panic made him wobbly. He used that to his advantage, shifting the sick mask on his face a bit as he placed his basket on the counter. He bit his lip, watching as the cashier took out his items one by one, scanning them. His eyes flicked to Jack’s face upon the feminine product, but he didn’t ask any questions. Rather, he scanned it and gave him his total, asking if he would pay in cash or credit.

Pulling out some bills, Jack faked a cough, turning his head to the side instead of speaking. The man took his money and gave him back his change with his bag and a simple ‘have a nice day.’ One more quick cough, Jack nodded and took his things.

As he departed the station, his heart’s hammering slowed. He held his shopping bag tightly, debating on heading home or going to a public restroom. The fear of being discovered scared him back to the bus station, waiting for the disgusting public transportation to take him back to the garage.

* * *

His adventure hadn’t taken long, maybe an hour tops. Luckily, no one was home to question his shopping bag or disguise. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure what he would have told them. Rather, he was more focused on his acquired product.

Going straight to the restroom, Jack locked the door and placed his supplies on the counter. He shirked off his coat, hat, sunglasses, and face mask, throwing them on a hanger for the time being. With shaky fingers, he rummaged through his bag until he pulled out the feminine product: a pregnancy test.

Jack read the instructions, following them with scared and hurried actions. When it was time to wait, he placed the stick on the counter while he redressed. He sat upon the closed seat, counting the seconds with his bouncing knee.

He tried to figure out what made him so frightened. The thought of a positive result had his chest constricting, palms sweating, and nausea bubbling at the back of his throat. Answers would settle his already racing thoughts of the impossible. A tiny Yusei running around brought a smile to his face, as well as a new bout of anxiety. Jack wasn’t good with kids. He could settle a fan every so often, and he adored having them gather by his side. He’d hung out with Martha’s children on more than one occasion, especially since he ran to her all those months ago. His thoughts went to Ed. He adored that child more than anything, and had a fleeting thought he could be a parent at the time. But Martha was the provider. Jack was just an entertaining guest. He couldn’t do what she could.

Rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes flicked to the test. If it were negative and Jack just had some common bug… his heart sank. His hopes of being Yusei’s one and only would burn to a crisp, and he would be back to aggressively dominating his mate for those around to understand. The little Yusei in his mind faded away, and Jack found tears collected at the corner of his eyes.

He glanced at the sink counter, forcing the dark thoughts back into the deeper part of his mind. The little white stick sat there, non-threatening. It should have a result by now, right?

Standing, he grabbed the stick with surprisingly solid fingers. As he stared, his heart barely reacted, beating at its normal rate. His eyes, however, decided now was the time to pour his tears. Large droplets landed on his hand holding the white plastic with the pink plus sign in the center. A positive result.

Jack Atlas was pregnant.

Wiping at his tears, he sat down once more. His lips twitched between a smile and a frown, unable to settle upon a proper reaction. The little Yusei would exist even as impossible as it seemed. Somehow, a Beta was pregnant with an Alpha’s child.

Still staring at the plus sign, Jack pressed his palm to his stomach. A choke escaped as more tears spilled forward. Holy shit… he was pregnant! He was so happy… and yet he was so afraid.

He needed more answers.

Grabbing the box, he threw the positive test inside. Standing, he shoved the box back into the center of his shopping bag, hiding it among the random items. He needed time to process before telling Yusei. And a final confirmation from a professional.

He checked himself in the mirror, wiping away all his tears to reveal red splotches on his cheeks. He used a towel to damp at his face, cooling down the swelling. He still wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up into a ball on the couch and just disappear. But he remained stoic. He could do this. He could look normal. He just had to play it off until he got more answers. His friends need only think he was still down with a stomach flu.

Grabbing his things, he left the bathroom and locked himself in his shared bedroom. He dialed the closest hospital from his cell phone, gaining the friendly greeting from a woman at a receptionist desk. He took a deep breath, hand once more rubbing his stomach,

“Hello, I’d like to schedule an appointment.”

* * *

After he had made the initial appointment, Jack could only pace the apartment and stifle any sickness. Yusei had returned home later in the evening, saying that his adventure in the mall, although anxiety-inducing, had resulted in a nice outing. Apparently, he, Izayoi, and the twins had mostly window shopped and stopped for dinner.

When asked how his day had been, Jack had been silent for too long. He hadn’t thought of an excuse, his mind mainly reeling from the result and his upcoming doctor’s appointment. Yusei took it as an omen. His mate doted on him, anxiety and fear building up to a point that he nearly called another doctor’s appointment for him. Jack had to calm him down, lying about sleeping all day so he couldn't recall if he had done anything fun. It pacified Yusei for a while.

It took another week before Jack could see anyone. He had to work with the receptionist to make sure no one knew he was coming. He was a popular figure, people like Carly and Angela constantly staring at him for stories. Going to a doctor, an OBGYN one at that, would be the story of the century. He needed time to tell Yusei first.

His excuse for the day of the appointment had been faulty: going to see Martha and the kids. If Yusei called up Martha, she’d out him without realizing. But it was the only plausible excuse he could come up with that wouldn’t garner Yusei’s extreme concern. He figured that after the appointment, whatever the doctor told him, he’d still go see the kids. So it wouldn’t be all a lie. Plus, Jack was starting to feel antsy, wanting to hold Ed in his arms. He’d grown quite attached to the boy despite his inability to fully provide for him.

So here he was, stuck in one of those itchy hospital gowns again while he waited for the doctor to return with his result. The man had been nice, barely registering that he was _that_ Jack Atlas. He seemed surprised when he looked at his record to find a Beta symbol by his name (the new form of how Sector Security kept track). It was a bit concerning. Would there be complications with his--if possible--pregnancy due to his category? He asked those questions, but the doctor recommended that they perform a test first before delving into those answers.

Lying on the uncomfortable paper bed, Jack waited. A trash bin had been brought closer in case he felt like vomiting. He was dizzy, but despite that, he felt pretty fine. Like a strange weight was slowly being lifted from his shoulders.

A small knock rapped on the door, gaining Jack’s attention. The doctor slowly came inside, a smile upon his lips and a clipboard in hand. He stood by Jack’s side while he sat up to better converse.

“Well, Mr. Atlas. We can confirm that you are, in fact, pregnant. You’re about six weeks in.”

His mouth dropped open. Six weeks? That was a lot longer than he had been anticipating. How could he have not known for _six weeks?_ His symptoms of morning sickness and fatigue had been a recent endeavor. If anything, he thought maybe he was in his first two weeks. Nervously, he placed a palm on his still flat stomach, feeling dizzy again.

As if sensing his distress, the doctor sat down on the stool before him, patting his knee,

“It’s perfectly normal to be unaware. A lot of women won’t show symptoms until about 8 weeks. It all varies from person to person.”

“What about Omegas? Is it the same?” Jack needed a comparison. Women statistics probably wouldn’t help him. Omegas could be male, which would provide closer data to his situation. In all honesty, he really needed to know what happened to male Betas who got pregnant. How common was it? Would Jack be the first? He hoped not.

“Roughly from what we’ve seen, yes. It’s actually more common for Omegas to not know until later, especially if they are without the partner that started it. You know who the father is?” The doctor asked his question, but seemed to already know the answer.

Nodding, he swallowed a lump in his throat, “And… what about Betas? Male ones? How is it--Are there complications that can happen?”

He watched the doctor like a hawk, his hands shaking. The doctor seemed surprised, then smiled gently at him like he was about to break some bad news. His heart rate picked up.

“As far as I know, male Betas cannot get pregnant, Mr. Atlas. I want to make it very clear to you. You are _not_ a Beta. You are an Omega.” Jack’s eyes widened, his hands trembling more. The doctor continued, “There have been a few cases where Betas bordered the edge of becoming an Omega. They are deemed Beta because their bodies have not made the full transfer, and most cases do not attract Alphas. In some rare instances, their pheromone production can be extremely close to an Omegas, and therefore draw particular Alphas. It isn’t until near copulation that a borderline Beta can switch over entirely. It takes strong Alpha pheromones to do it, but it can happen. That is what has occurred with you, Mr. Atlas.”

Like a final puzzle piece fitting in place, Jack felt a strange sense of calmness. He was an Omega. Any complications that could have happened were nonexistent. And Yusei would be more attracted to him… right? A bit of anxiety returned. What did this mean for Yusei? He didn’t know a lot about Omegas or how they affected Alphas around them. He just knew that if an Omega was in heat, he needed to help Yusei stay away from them.

“I… H-How does this affect the father?” Jack gestured to his stomach. The doctor patted his knee again, sitting back into a more relaxed position.

“An Alpha? It’s still too new to call, but others have experienced a sort of bonding. The Alpha, man or woman, becomes far more protective of their partner. They’ll become more aggressive to nurture their family. With that being said, you shouldn’t really attract any other Alphas, but it’s advisable to stay inside during your heats. It’s still too new to call. But know that when an Alpha and Omega bond together, they become what we call a _‘Pair.’_ Paired Alphas are only affected by the pheromones of their Paired Omega, though there are always exempt cases. In turn, Paired Omegas should have a much more tapered heat. You shouldn’t take any suppressants while you're pregnant, though. It could harm the growth of your baby.”

Jack nodded. He felt like he was in limbo, hearing how the situation was more beneficial than detrimental. It just didn’t seem like the usual case for Jack. Something always went wrong.

Godwin held him as a prisoner for two years just to get Yusei. Carly became a Dark Signer just as he was having a change of heart. Yusei was fated to die to stop the annihilation of the future, and he had to watch from the sidelines as Yusei fought with every ounce of energy he had. It was all too surreal to be a good thing.

The doctor asked if he wanted to see his baby’s heartbeat through an ultrasound. Jack couldn't believe that a heartbeat would be possible, but when he was all set up with the cold gel upon his flat stomach, he was surprised by the soft pounding reverberating in the room. The doctor pointed out where his baby was on the screen, moving the device to show that, yes, this was a live feed of his stomach--or womb, he guessed. He stared, eyes glistening, at the small speck in the center. He listened to the heart thrum in the space as the doctor told him that his baby sounded strong.

Uncontrolled tears seemed to be his new norm. He couldn't stop them, a small smile upon his lips as he felt his heart yearn for the little speck on the screen.

* * *

He didn’t tell Yusei the good news. Jack wasn’t entirely sure if it was ‘good.’ Instead, he continued the half-lie, having gone to visit with Ed, Martha, and the children. They distracted him in part, making him feel giddy when they jumped around and asked for his tips on dueling. Ed continued to be his sunshine, clinging to his side and seeming to be subconsciously protecting his stomach. He adored it, and he adored Ed.

Both Crow and Yusei praised him for taking time to visit the orphanage. Crow missed the kids and asked him all sorts of questions on how they were growing. Jack used the distraction to talk about their different interests and how Martha thought they were excelling. Yusei just worked on the D-wheels, listening and commenting about certain kids he remembered upon his visits.

At some point, Yusei told him that he looked like he was feeling better. He had a glow about him. Jack nearly panicked, but kept a straight face and told Yusei that he was just glad to see the kids. He wondered if it was becoming more obvious, or if it was true that pregnancy made a person more beautiful.

Jack debated how he would tell Yusei. He let two days pass by, building up the courage to only deflate at the last second. More often than not, Yusei would be tired, exhausted, or running around trying to figure out the Synchro crisis and how to avoid it. The spiked duelist appeared more and more distraught as the hours ticked by, barely sleeping. Jack had to fake cramps to be up at the same hours as Yusei, just to seem normal.

At this particular moment, Jack watched Yusei pull out wires from Crow’s Blackbird. He leaned against the stair railing, his chest a bit sore from sleeping on his stomach. As he looked over his mate, he found the dirt and grease to be an attractive quality. It was down to earth and gritty, giving Yusei a far more dominant nature than he normally let on. But it also showcased how hard he worked. If the raven wasn’t hands deep in a duel runner, he was planning and typing away on his computer, trying to find a solution for Neo Domino City.

Jack worried for his mental wellbeing.

“Yusei, check this out!”

Lua ran to the spiked-haired duelist’s side, his sister following close behind. They carried a display, opening it and showing him something they deemed important. Jack couldn't see what it was from his position, and he had no inclination to check it out. Rather, he just remained watching as even Izayoi joined by his mate’s side.

He frowned. Looking at the woman, he now just felt petty. His possessive anger had dissipated with the knowledge of the creature brewing within him. He had nothing to prove to her anymore. She wouldn't become anything more for Yusei, and now, upon closer inspection he realized he was just jealous. Izayoi wasn’t the type of person to steal another’s away.

“There’s supposed to be a tournament coming next month. Are you, Jack, and Crow going to enter?” Lua asked. Yusei seemed to consider it. He gave a response, but Jack was too focused on the tense muscles of his mate’s shoulders.

He felt guilty. He monopolized the small amount of time Yusei had to relax, the spiky-haired man giving it to him in romantic gestures. Although their passionate nights were few and far between, Yusei still provided attention to him in the moments he could, running from working on the vehicles to caring for Jack in his ‘sick’ state. If he wasn’t with Jack, then his mate was out with Sector Security, working on an ideal future.

Jack palmed his abdomen. Caring for a child was hard, but providing for a pregnant woman was far more troubling. From what he read, he’d be fragile, useless, and an all-around pain to work with. He’d have cravings and fatigue, as well as emotional spats that he wouldn’t be able to control. His tears were already a sign of what was to come. And he knew that Yusei, upon knowing, would devote all of his waking hours to protect him. He’d forego sleeping, eating, and any other necessary things. Jack would run his mate to the ground, practically killing him.

A pat on his back startled him. He glanced up, finding Crow to be leaning over the railing on the stairs during his descent, eyebrows raised at him.

“Feelin’ alright?”

Letting go of his stomach, Jack nodded.

Crow scrutinized him, but his stare wasn’t as precise or long as Yusei’s were. He gave another pat to his shoulder before coming down the stairs, fully, hands going to the back of his head as he called out to the group.

His brother patted Yusei’s shoulder as well, pointing at the display with the twins and Izayoi. They debated joining the tournament, but he could hear that Yusei might be too busy. Crow sounded like he wanted to participate, but would only do so if his brother joined.

Staring at the group, Jack’s heart yearned to inform them. Crow would make an amazing uncle. He’d care for his child just like he did all of Satellite’s orphans. The twins would be fantastic older siblings, teaching his baby everything they needed to know. Even Izayoi would make a great aunt. But most of all, Yusei would be an excellent father. He would love their child with all of his heart, giving them the moon and the stars. He already tried to give Jack the universe, and it was breaking his back.

No, Jack wouldn’t tell him. Not _yet._ Yusei didn’t need another burden on his shoulders. He could take that weight, care for his own wellbeing until the child was born. And even after that, Jack would continue to be the… mother… he needed to be. One less thing for Yusei to stress about, but one thing to always look forward to. He’d have a family to come home to every night.

He’d disappear for nine months. He’d come home with their child, and Yusei could continue to save the world.

His stomach twisted. He _knew_ it was the right decision even if his heart hated it.

* * *

“Are you sure you're well enough to do this, Jack?” Yusei asked. He sat next to the blonde on the bed, glancing over his pale form again and again. Jack, in turn, drank in his mate’s exposed chest and glistening skin. He had just gotten out of a shower, of which Jack had taken the time to look over the tournament shared with him earlier. Now, he stared at him with concerned blue eyes at his decision to ‘participate.’

“I told you already, I’m fine. It was just a stomach flu.” Jack picked up the display that sat on the comforter, showcasing the flyer for the tournament a few towns away. “I need to do this. I’ve lost my edge, and my soul needs to match yours. This is the perfect opportunity for me.”

The tournament was accepting all types of participants. The only stipulation was that they needed to head toward its hub, just like the WRPG. Although the twins had shown it to Yusei, he had declined participating. Crow joined in his decision, which made it the perfect excuse for Jack. He could go to the town, or close by, under the guise of joining the tournament. The matches were going to take months to complete, which worked perfectly for Jack’s condition. After nine months, he could return home with a little Yusei in tow.

Yusei flopped down beside Jack, his arm brushing against the blonde’s as he took the display from his hands. Jack pressed his head to Yusei’s shoulder, studying the storm brewing within his eyes. He bit his lip, fingers tracing droplets of water on his mate’s tan skin. The motions seemed to distract Yusei just a bit, but not enough.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’ll be gone for a long time.”

“A year at most.”

“What if something… goes wrong while you're gone?” Yusei’s knuckles tightened against the metal of the display, the skin whitening. Jack slid his fingers to his mate’s chin, guiding his gaze to his own violet ones. Blue orbs shook with concern and anxiety. He released a sigh, leaning forward and brushing his lips against the raven’s.

“Nothing is going to happen. I have _full faith_ that you will be in control.” Yusei narrowed his pupils at him, “Even if I’m gone, everyone else is here to keep an eye on you. They have always been by your side, and they aren’t going to abandon you now. And even though I’m far away, I’ll call you every week to keep you focused. You can always rely on me to listen.”

Jack pressed forward entirely, capturing Yusei’s lips with his own. The raven kissed him back, his hands placing the display off to the side. Once they were free, they wrapped around Jack’s waist, dragging him closer to the damp body before him.

He took advantage of the intimacy, memorizing the curves and lines of Yusei’s body. He kissed him like it was the end of the world, tears wanting to spill from the corner of his eyes. He hated how emotional he was becoming, his own mind slowly betraying him. It begged him to tell his mate the truth.

Rolling on top of Yusei, Jack quelled his chaotic thoughts by focusing entirely on Yusei’s pleasure. He reminded himself with each nip that this was to protect Yusei. With each caress to his skin, he told himself that Yusei would be grateful for the break. Anything to keep them both from falling apart.

“Jack, are you sure?” Yusei whispered, his hand caressing Jack’s cheek as he stared intently into his eyes. He had to swallow hard, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

Burying his face into the crook of Yusei’s neck, Jack added, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yusei trailed delicate fingers down his spine. Jack squeezed his eyes shut tight, arms caging his love in a hard grip. He kept his resolve, ignoring every aching stab at his heart and gut that this was the wrong decision. He just continued to repeat to himself: everything would be okay.

* * *

Two days later, Jack had his stuff packed up and put into boxes. He planned to ship his things to the closest town near the tournament, then pick them up from storage as soon as he finished his living arrangements. He wasn’t too worried. His name and status would get him a good place to live, depending on if he chose to be near the tournament at all.

His farewell to Yusei was shorter than he expected, but it was all the gushy romance that Crow picked on him about. They hugged for a long time, holding each other like the world was ending. They kissed trying to memorize each other’s taste. Yusei whispered that he would visit often. He said something about not wanting Jack to be lonely. As much as Jack wanted to fully accept that, he just gave a small nod knowing he would avoid those arrangements. He promised to video chat, though. There, he could hide his growing belly below the camera angle.

When they broke apart, Jack continued his farewells to the rest of his friends. Carly tried to ship herself with him again, wrapping herself in a bag and acting like she was a part of his supplies. She claimed she needed to be there for his big break. Jack merely told her that she was needed here. What would Mikage do with the love of her life gone? As if to emphasize his point, the woman showed up and broke Carly out of her impromptu bag. They were cute, fighting briefly before kissing and making up. They really seemed to be in love. Part of Jack wished they were the poster of Alpha/Beta relationships.

The twins gave him hugs and told him to be victorious. Crow seconded that, saying he would miss his annoying face. Jack punched him in the shoulder, smirking with his brother as they gave a firm hug goodbye.

His farewell to Izayoi was far more intimate than he suspected it would be. He apologized to her for his behavior, which seemed to surprise her. She had laughed, telling him she was sorry as well. They both were jealous of one another, knowing Yusei was quite a catch. But she respected him, and she could see just how in love they were.

“I have a favor to ask.”

Izayoi’s eyes widened, but she nodded to him, waiting for his request,

“Watch over Yusei for me. Make sure he gets out, and that he knows everything will be fine.” Jack watched her as she smiled, wrapping her arms around him in the first hug they shared in months. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

“Of course, Jack.”

He found comfort in that. The trust that had been halted before had returned. And Jack knew he could count on Izayoi to keep his mate sane. She was a Beta after all, just like he had been prior.

She told him to return victorious. He just laughed, confirming that he was _the_ Jack Atlas. He always came home a champion.

Jack left soon after that, taking Wheel of Fortune with him. He forced himself to look forward and not back at his friends and family. He didn’t let himself think until Neo Domino City was well out of sight.

Placing a hand on his stomach, he felt it churn with guilty anxiety. He wondered if the creature within was sentient enough to understand his decision, and that it disagreed with him. But he told himself--and his baby--that a year wasn’t that long. He’d talk with Yusei every week, and he would be providing a stress-free environment for his love. It would be worth it all in the end. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, after thirteen chapters, Jack is pregnant. What a crazy journey so far, and it is just ramping up. I told you guys Jack had a tendency to run away. This is his form of ‘being a good partner.’ Dumb, right? 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, critiques, and feedback. Every bit helps me improve just a bit more, and I absolutely adore hearing from you all. Thank you for the continued support! <3
> 
> Stay safe out there!


	14. In His Stead

####  _A SMALL ROUGH TOWNSHIP - FOUR MONTHS LATER_

The small borough was better than Satisfaction Town, but only by a small margin. It didn’t have a Western theme nor did it have a well functioning administration. There were no hospitals, banks, or town halls. Just a small grocery store with apartments and houses within walking distance.

It wasn’t inhabited for luxury. Rather, the town was known as a hotspot for duelists. If you were seeking to better yourself, or for a challenge, this town collected an assortment of characters. Some were professionals who joined tournaments and leagues while others were just starting. Like Satisfaction Town’s past, duels could be used to barter a person’s time.

Kiryuu found himself renting an average apartment near the middle of town. With Nico and West attending Duel Academy, Satisfaction Town no longer held a spot for him. The town had boomed since the defeat of Lawton. His kids had decided they wanted to better themselves, like him, and he was all for it. Duel Academy was expensive, but the children showed their natural talent for knowledge, gaining a full scholarship to attend. West got into Slifer Red while Nico acquired Ra Yellow.

Unsatisfied, he moved on. He traveled from town to town seeking a purpose. This time, he wasn’t on the suicidal path of destruction. Rather, he just needed something to satisfy his boredom. Nico and West had been his light for a while. Now, he required something new.

Hence his reasons for coming to this small burg. He didn’t even recall its name. It was unimportant. But the dueling peaked his interest. So far, Kiryuu had small run ins with dueling opponents. No one was on par with his skills. It was times like this that he missed his team. Yusei was a challenge, one that was near impossible to defeat. Crow entertained him and Jack was his equal. There was a time he debated returning to Neo Domino City just to challenge them.

But Yusei was much too busy for someone like him.

Turning down a street, Kiryuu found himself near the single grocery store in the whole area. He made it a goal to pick up supplies once a week. Something to get him out of the house. At times, he’d run into a duelist and would get a challenge. No one could defeat his handless combo yet, nor his zero life points strategy.

Right now, all he had to look forward to was a video call from his kids.

The roar of Duel Monsters and boisterous commands peaked his attention. Glancing around, Kiryuu found a dim glow coming from an alleyway near the side of the grocery store. The noises that followed the duel were of dragons and large beasts. Potentially a challenging opponent. Coming up to the opening, Kiryuu witnessed a punk-looking kid facing off against a cloaked stranger. The punk had purple hair styled in a mohawk, but his clothes were more denim than a stereotypical rocker. Any features of the stranger were obscured by the large brown cape over his body. All Kiryuu could tell was that the person was tall, and that they had the punk on the ropes.

“I didn’t agree to challenge a cheater! Our deal is off!” The punk screamed, his fists tightening around his cards. Kiryuu was surprised they weren’t bent with how fiercely he gripped them. In response, the mystery man chuckled. Kiryuu studied him, his voice and tone familiar.

“Scared of defeat?”

“Screw you!”

Intrigued, Kiryuu entered the alleyway. He stayed behind the stranger by a few feet, arms folding over his chest as he watched the duel progress. The punk was pretty wide open with one weaker monster on his field. His life points rested at 300 while the stranger had a healthy 3200. It was obvious who was in control of the duel.

“Only a coward backs down in the middle of a duel. I won’t hear of it. It’s my move.” The mystery man pulled out his draw in a flashy way, a quick sweep across his body. His cloak flapped out, revealing jeans and a blue dress shirt underneath. From what Kiryuu caught, he was of a lean physique, back and hips small and lacked curves. His cloak quickly covered him back up, leaving the rest of his appearance unknown. Kiryuu pressed a thumb to his chin in thought.

“I Special Summon Vice Dragon in attack mode.” The stranger threw the card on his Duel Disk. A large purple dragon materialized between them. Kiryuu felt a sense of deja vu like he had seen the dragon before. He couldn't recall where, though. As he studied it, the dragon’s attack points were cut in half. The mystery man explained that by special summoning, this was the price it paid.

“But it’s more than enough to defeat you. Vice Dragon attacks your Watapon!”

The punk cried out as the dragon opened its mouth, fire blasting the weaker monster into oblivion. His life points ticked down to zero. As the holograms faded around them, Kiryuu could practically hear the mystery man smirk. The battle had been really one-sided. It was obvious the punk bit off more than he could chew.

“Y-You cheated! You’re a copycat!!”

The cloaked figure ignored the punk, powering down his Duel Disk and letting it fold back up against his arm. He sauntered over to a single grocery bag leaned against a wall. Kiryuu hadn’t even noticed it. From its sound, there were probably cans of soup and fruit inside.

“A deal is a deal. You lost, so I reap the spoils.” He shook the bag, “Get better.”

As menacing as the words were, there was a bit of truth behind them. In this town, deals and duels went hand in hand. The cloaked man just took advantage of that system. When he turned to walk out of the alleyway, he faced Kiryuu. The figure paused, his shadowed face obviously staring at him. Kiryuu wanted to see past the darkness, to confirm his suspicions. He took a step forward.

“Why you--” The punk shouted, his body propelling forward with a fist out. Kiryuu took one more step closer as the punk closed the space between himself and the figure. His fist disappeared into the hood’s darkness, a loud smack of skin hitting skin echoing in the space. The cloaked man groaned. As the punk wound up for another hit, he was taken by surprise by a long leg that shot outward from the cloak, kicking him in the stomach. The punk choked, falling back to the ground.

Blood spit from the hooded darkness, droplets splattering the ground by their feet. Kiryuu furrowed his brows. How unsettling the punk was to be a sore loser. As if hearing his thoughts, the guy shot back up to his feet, fury written all over his face. He had grabbed a pipe on the way up, and now had it raised about his head. He screamed, throwing it down toward the cloaked man.

Kiryuu reacted instinctively, grabbing the lid of a trash can and using it as a shield against the pipe. He stood between the cloaked man and the punk, standing his ground as the punk tried to push forward. Behind him, the cloaked figure gasped. Kiryuu didn’t have time to interpret it, instead focusing on the punk before him.

Shoving the guy back, Kiryuu shouted, “Where’s your duelist pride?” His voice echoed in the alleyway, stinging the ears, “A deal is a deal even if you lost. You should own up to that.”

The punk bared his teeth at him, confusion written on his face. It quickly changed back to fury, “Who the hell are you? Are you friends with this asshole? He fucking cheated!”

Kiryuu glanced over his shoulder at the cloaked man. Standing closer, he could see blonde strands framing a pale jaw. His lips were red from a cut that had split open from the unexpected punch. Some blood dripped down his chin. Mostly, the man had his body turned in a protective manner, keeping himself angled from any frontal attack. He seemed grateful to have Kiryuu as a shield.

“How so?”

“He’s a copycat! He plays with Jack Atlas’s strategies!”

Now it all made sense. The familiarity, the cards, and even the way the man played.

“Copycat or not, that doesn’t make him a cheater.” The red lips pulled upward into a familiar smile. Kiryuu gave his attention back to the punk, watching him warily as his fist tightened around the pipe. He needed to diffuse the situation, “What’s the deal you made?”

The punk scoffed, a slight flush of embarrassment coming to his cheeks. Kiryuu arched an eyebrow, “If I lost, he got my groceries. If I won, I’d get to keep a card.”

Seriously? This was the deal the punk was so angry about? Kiryuu shook his head in disbelief, “You didn’t lose much, kid. Take this loss with dignity.” The punk growled, obviously unhappy with the truth. Kiryuu made sure his makeshift shield was still before himself. One right hit and he’d be out like a light. And he doubted the punk would leave the cloaked man breathing. Luckily, he was able to see the fight leave the guy. He seemed embarrassed by the situation now. Unceremoniously, he dropped the pipe to the ground.

“Whatever, man.” The punk stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned on his heel and fled from the alleyway as quick as possible. He didn’t even give a second glance back. Kiryuu was glad for that. Releasing a sigh, he dropped the trash lid to the floor as well. It could have turned out much worse with the punk deciding to keep attacking. He was glad that he had seen how unnecessary his anger was. This was a duel town. Victory and losses were a commonality.

Turning, Kiryuu was greeted with an empty space behind him. Furrowing his brows, he looked toward the entrance of the alleyway. The cloaked man stood there, waiting. He didn’t give any indication to follow, but the fact that he didn’t move was signal enough. Kiryuu went after him.

A comfortable silence descending upon them, they walked away with a foot of space apart. Kiryuu took note that they were heading farther and farther away from the grocery store, closer to the lower income apartments. The man before him eventually brought him to a shabby looking location with some windows broken and cracks going up the side of the cement walls. A door with the paint chipping off was his in particular. He unlocked it, walked inside, and left the door wide open for Kiryuu to follow.

Inside, it was at first glance livable. The door led right to the living room which was furnished meagerly: a stained couch with a small wood slab on cement blocks before it, most likely meant to be a coffee table. An older TV sat on the carpeted floor in front of it, but it looked broken. There was a laptop and several books on the makeshift table. They appeared to be romances and baby care. A little farther in was an attached kitchen the size of a cubicle. It had the minimal necessary appliances: a medium-sized fridge, a stove, one small counter that had a coffee machine, and cabinets lining the walls.

Kiryuu frowned. It was a place to live, but not comfortably. He hadn’t even seen the man’s bedroom yet. Turning, he watched as the cloaked figure took his small victory bag to the kitchen. He placed it on the counter before turning to face Kiryuu. He could see a softer smile on his wounded lips.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Kiryuu.”

“Same for you, Jack.”

The blonde grinned, pulling the hood down to reveal his face. He took off the cloak and threw it onto the couch. A hint of gray rested under his eyes, showing how tired and restless he was. Other than that, he looked pretty well put together. However, Kiryuu found himself unable to stop staring at Jack’s midsection. A prominent bump was there, his belly button leaving a small nub against his shirt. It wasn’t a fat stomach. No, it was one that was carrying another living creature.

Jack’s hands came to rest against the lower curve of his belly, thumb caressing the skin. He had an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“Aren’t you a Beta?” Kiryuu couldn't stop the question from escaping his lips. His curiosity peaked. Last he had heard, there was a huge uproar about how Neo Domino City’s two great kings were finally together. And they specifically stated one was an Alpha and one was a Beta.

Jack sighed, moving his hands to his hips and turning once more into the kitchen. He kept his back to Kiryuu with his shoulders tense. Strange. Jack had always been a man with no reserves and quick to fight. This was a different side of him that Kiryuu hadn’t seen.

“Not anymore.”

“That’s possible?”

“Apparently.”

The blonde opened the grocery bag, taking out cans of soup and placing them in the cabinets above. With a quick glance, Kiryuu could see most of the cabinets were empty save for a box of cereal here and there. His movements were sluggish and tense, like his muscles were stiff. Kiryuu wondered if Jack had gotten into more than just the fight he saw today. How could he put himself in danger while he was carrying a child? And the food supply made Kiryuu worried that the blonde was malnourished.

He flicked his eyes to the baby bump. A burning question that he believed he knew the answer to already left his lips, though it was more of a comment, “Please tell me you know who the father is.”

Jack paused, a can in hand. He gave a sheepish smirk over his shoulder to Kiryuu, the cut on his lip much more prominent,

“I do.” Kiryuu arched an eyebrow, “It’s Yusei.”

He figured as much. Not only did the article state that they were dating, but Kiryuu knew that the two had been pining after each other well into the time they formed Team Satisfaction. He and Crow used to complain to one another about how obvious it was, and how the two never seemed to do anything about it. He always assumed it was because of their ‘brother’ relationship.

“Hm. Glad you two finally got together. Though I thought you would wait longer before you decided to extend the family.” Kiryuu motioned toward Jack’s abdomen. The blonde continued to put items away.

“Some things are unplanned.” When he finished, Jack came back into the living room, one hand back against his belly while the other rested on his hip.

Kiryuu grunted in affirmation. He glanced about the space, taking in the water stains on the ceiling. One of these days, it could mold and cave in, “So where is he? What are you two doing in this town?” He connected his eyes back with Jack’s, a silent question of why he was living in the shabby apartment. Alone.

He could see the signs. There weren’t enough supplies to represent two people. And Kiryuu had a hard time imagining Yusei allowing them to live in such a disastrous place. The guy treated Jack more like a royal than the blonde realized. Were it his position, Kiryuu would never allow Nico and West to live there. Their safety was too important.

“Yusei’s not here.” Jack glared at him, “Don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“Like you already knew that. And that you hate this apartment.”

Kiryuu kept his lips shut. He took in Jack’s trembling fingers and defeated air. His eyes were haunted by guilt and regret. Knowing the blonde, Kiryuu could assume that Jack made a terrible decision and now he was hating it. He was much like Kiryuu: too stubborn to turn back.

“Does he know?” He asked. Jack leaned against the wall.

“Know what?”

“Jack.”

The blonde remained tight lipped. His eyes were swimming and his fingers clenched into a fist. He looked like he wanted to punch the wall until there were several holes in the plaster. It wouldn’t be good for his hand nor the deposit. He felt for the blonde. He was a rollercoaster of emotions, and he bet it was more than just hormonal spikes. Studying his physical cues, Kiryuu released an exasperated sigh.

“So, he doesn’t know.”

Jack flinched.

“It’s complicated.” He replied.

“Then explain it to me.” Kiryuu sat down heavily on the stained couch. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he watched Jack seem to fight with himself. Like he debated keeping his secret. But after a few hushed moments, Jack pushed himself away from the wall and sat down next to Kiryuu. He kept his hands on his extended belly, comforting his forming child.

“You and I both know how Yusei is. He shoulders the whole world and then some. He fights to protect us, save us. I don’t know how many nights he’s lost sleep worrying over our upbringing or the Dark Signers or even Iliaster.” Kiryuu nodded, knowing full well of Yusei’s self-sacrificing nature. He’d gone so far to save him he had first arrived in former Crash Town, wanting nothing more than to die. He could understand Jack’s fears, “When I found out I was pregnant, I couldn’t put another burden on his shoulders. Both myself and our daughter… would just be a hindrance.”

As Jack stared at his feet in anger, his eyes dulled with some image conjured up in his mind. His Crimson Mark lit up just a bit, a slight glow emanating below his dress shirt. Whatever this was, he couldn’t tell if the dragon approved or disagreed.

“Are you ever going to tell him?” Kiryuu swallowed a lump in his throat. If Jack told him 'no', he wasn’t sure he could promise to stay quiet for him. Yusei was like his brother, and in turn, Jack’s child was like his niece. He’d think Yusei would be devastated to find out he had a child in the world and never had a part in raising her. He had kids of his own now albeit through unorthodox adoption. But they were his responsibility, and he understood the joys of watching them grow. He didn’t want to deprive Yusei of that.

“Of course!” Jack glared at him, violet eyes piercing. It put his heart at ease, “Once she’s born, I’m going to come home. I just don’t want to burden Yusei with my state now. I’m… too needy.”

He kind of understood. It was a rash decision, but it wasn’t like Kiryuu won any gold stars for his own choices. But to do this alone while understanding how ‘needy’ he was, that’s what had him puzzled. Looking around the room, Kiryuu wondered if Jack comprehended the health hazards from the potential mold and unhealthy diet. What it would do not only to him, but to his child.

“How much longer are you going to stay here?”

“At least five more months.” Kiryuu glanced back at Jack who was smiling fondly at his belly, “She’s four months now. I’ve been on my own this long, and I’m doing pretty well.”

“Okay, but--”

“I’ve got a doctor I see in town, too. He’s a specialist with Omegas, and he checks on me every week.”

“Jack--”

“And I may not have a job yet, but it’s not an issue. I can defeat anyone in a duel, and the spoils are mine. The landlord understands that I’m living here for less than a year--”

“Jack!”

The blonde fell silent. His hands trembled. Kiryuu finally understood.

“You’re scared.” Jack flinched, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you scared. But, you’re not alone anymore.”

The blonde glared at the floor, “What do you mean?”

He stood, giving the living room and kitchen another once over. In all honesty, he debated pulling Jack from this place and bringing him to his instead.

“Someone has to be here for you. Since you won’t tell Yusei, I’ll take his place.”

“I don’t need your help. Nico and West--”

“Are in boarding school. It’s why I’m not in Satisfaction Town. They already know that I’m on the move.” He turned, standing in front of Jack. He got down on one knee, taking Jack’s trembling hand in his own. His skin was warm. Glancing at his face, he was met with confusion. He tightened his hold,

“You can’t do this alone, Jack. I understand why you won't inform Yusei. Personally, I wish you would, but I know how stubborn you can be. I can’t, in good conscience, leave you to fend for yourself. Yusei wouldn’t want that. So no arguments. I’m going to be here for you.”

Jack furrowed his brows, his grip tightening like a vice. His eyes darted from Kiryuu’s face, to their hands, and then to his feet. After a moment, Jack released his grip, sliding his palm from Kiryuu's, “Don’t… tell Yusei. Please.”

Kiryuu smiled, “I won’t. It’s not my place. But you should. Yusei will want to be a part of everything.”

Jack remained quiet. He seemed to contemplate his words. Standing, Kiryuu took the opportunity to inspect the rest of the apartment. If he found more red flags, he’d definitely force Jack to live with him.

“No more dueling for food, Jack. I’ll bring you groceries. And when’s your next doctor’s appointment. I’d like to meet him.” He could hear Jack complaining in the living room as he went down the hall toward Jack’s bedroom. His thoughts, however, were on this so-called specialist. This town was near lawless and demanding. A specialist cost money, and Jack didn’t even have enough to buy proper food. Who would be willing to look at Jack for a low price or even free? Usually, only people who wanted something in return did that. Kiryuu wanted to find out just who was caring for Jack these past few months.


	15. Omens

Yusei twisted the oil cap off the Yusei Go. Grabbing the measuring stick, he pulled it out and checked the color and level. All of it seemed good, not too dark and not too low. Frowning, he wiped it clean and repeated the action. The result was the same, still adequate. Biting his lip, Yusei plunged the stick in once more. Just one more check. Everything was still fine.

He released a sigh, heavily sitting upon the stool beside the D-wheel. Staring hard at the red paint, Yusei felt tension growing by his temple. As of late, he would have a persistent stress headache. It acted like a constant reminder. Jack was away, fulfilling his dreams and growing stronger. Yusei supported him, but he feared betraying the blonde. Since the phenomenon, a bad encounter with an Omega could result in a forged bond that Yusei could never break. Or so the developing research claimed. It would not matter if Yusei marked Jack or copulated with him. Only Omegas could be locked with an Alpha. He shivered, pupils narrowing as his headache flared.

With a violent shudder, he turned away from the D-wheel. His pupils narrowed at the tablet resting on his workbench. Not even an hour ago, Yusei had been holding the device and had been staring bewildered at the screen for a solid thirty minutes. Curiosity got the better of him; he had just wanted to know Jack’s standing in the tournament. Research yielded little results.

His right leg began to bounce in agitation. Teeth chattering, he forced himself up from his stool and grabbed the offending tablet off the bench. He opened it to the last page he had been on, a roaster for the tournament in Darinsville. There was a list of 50 participants, but no Jack Atlas appeared. Refreshing the page, Yusei hoped that it just had not been updated. He knew better than that, though. The tournament had already begun and Jack’s registration was still missing.

Opening another page, Yusei typed in his mate’s name. He looked for recent articles or news of his whereabouts. There were many fan sites dedicated to the blonde, as well as call out cards for him to be someone’s Beta. The most recent article was still Carly’s, the dominating photo of the two of them smiling at each other. Yusei’s heart yearned for his love.

He checked the time. Only a little after 3pm. Jack should be available for a call. Heart thumping, Yusei closed out of the internet browser and opened the video chat app. Jack’s name sat with an idle icon next to it. He pressed the call button.

His own webcam overtook the screen, showing him what his lighting and angle looked like. Yusei sat down heavily upon the stool again, lifting the tablet up so his camera angle was better. It was funny how much he actually cared what Jack saw. He wanted to look his best even through a screen. Softly, the dialing ring echoed in the space. His knee began to bounce anew as he watched the dots jump at the attempted call connection.

He looked terrible. Sleepless and run ragged. He felt terrible too. All his worrying was starting to catch up with him. Staying up all hours of the night had not been a foreign concept, but now that the blonde was missing from his bedside, he had a hard time getting actual rest. He could only imagine Jack lying beside him, his back either snuggled up to his chest, or his face pressed against the blonde’s more feminine frame. When he held Jack, he felt like he was protecting him from all the harsh realities he had suffered. It made him feel important and useful. When he slept on Jack’s chest, he got to be lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. It made him calm and reminded him of their youth when they used to sleep together all of the time. 

Now, he just felt lonely.

A connection blipped, and Jack’s face popped up, taking over his webcam. Yusei smiled gently, his heart thudding in his chest at seeing his glowing mate. Jack was far more beautiful than the last time he had seen him. His skin was smoother and his eyes shone brightly. Each time they spoke, he just seemed prettier and prettier.

“Hello, love. You’re calling earlier than normal.” Jack returned his smile. He leaned forward against a table where his tablet rested, Yusei able to see his chest up. Jack looked relaxed, wearing a baggy T-shirt instead of his normal dress shirt. He was minus earrings and his signature jewelry as well.

While he took in Jack’s beauty, he noticed something else new.

“Did you move?” Jack lifted his brows in a questioning arch.

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“Your wall’s a different color.” Jack turned in his seat, glancing over his shoulder at the robin’s blue wallpaper. Only about a week ago, the color had been an off white. Jack had said it was the apartment’s bland brand to make it feel more like a canvas. He had not been allowed to paint over it.

“It’s nice, right? I like it. Reminds me of a baby b-bird.” Jack stuttered, covering his mouth with his hand as he gave his attention back to him. Yusei’s throat constricted at his mate’s distress. He did not appear to be physically hurt which calmed his instinctual nerves. However, it did bring back his own worries. His smile faded.

He needed to know what was happening. Although his tension headache had receded upon seeing Jack, he knew it would get worse again once the call was over. Jack was hiding something from him and it was concerning.

“Jack, I looked up the roster for the tournament. Your name isn’t there.” He watched as Jack removed his hand from his lips, smiling. It was fake, stretched, and uncomfortable. Yusei’s heart hammered in his throat. What was Jack hiding?

“Even though I left right away, I missed registration. I took too much time looking for the right apartment, and by the time I realized, it was too late to enter. I found another tournament though. It’s not for another five months. I’m waiting at this new apartment until it opens so I can save money. Crow would be proud.” Jack forced a chuckle, leaning back into the couch and giving Yusei a side smile. He looked like he wanted to cry. Yusei wanted to hold him.

Nodding, a sinking feeling lightly bouncing in his gut, he nervously bit his lip. He trusted Jack. He loved him, but he just worried so much. The only thing that scared Yusei more was if he was worrying for Jack, or if he was worrying for _himself_.

“You alright, Yusei?”

Blinking out of his stupor, he smiled at his love, “Yeah. Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Nothing important. I just miss you.” Yusei watched as Jack took in a deep breath, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“I miss you too. It won’t be for much longer. I promise. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He smiled, “I know. I just feel like we aren’t calling as much.”

Jack’s smile dropped a bit, becoming more melancholy. Fuck. His heart and head hammered, berating him. Jack’s wellbeing was number one on his list, and the last thing he wanted to do was stress him out. Something in his heart told him that would be detrimental for his health.

“I’ve… been going to some competitions in town… while I’m waiting. I… should have told you.”

Yusei shook his head, “No, I’m just worrying needlessly. I’m rooting for you, Jack.” His mate’s smile did not brighten. He seemed lost in his own unhappiness. One that Yusei was causing.

“You’re not… worrying needlessly.”

Yusei did not know what to say. He and Jack shifted their eyes downcast, unable to hold each other’s gaze. There was a hint of guilt in Jack’s voice, but of what he could not be sure. Jack was like a deer. If Yusei wanted to know what was happening, he had to work it out of him slowly.

“Have you been going out? With Izayoi or Crow?”

Biting his lip, Yusei did not know how to handle the subject change either. Both of them were avoiding subjects that needed to be communicated. Should he just tell Jack that he knew something was wrong despite the fact that it might stress the blonde out? Should he tell him his fears of betraying him, now tenfold because he was gone? Tell him how strong his instincts were craving to be by his side? When his eyes met with Jack’s, he noticed the blonde’s brows furrowed together.

“Yusei, get out of the house. You can’t stay locked up all the time.”

“I will. I just… need some time.”

“You’ve had four months. I’m calling the twins to force you out tomorrow.”

“No, no. I’ll go, I promise. Just give me a couple of days.”

Jack pouted at him, “I’ll give you two. You better go out on your own or else I’m calling my backup.”

For the first time since the call started, Yusei grinned. Jack’s disposition faded and he, too, mirrored him. Jack leaned forward, resting his chin on an open palm as he regarded him. Yusei got lost in his eyes.

“Yusei, I…”

“Yes?”

Jack flicked his eyes to the side, as if catching something in the room. His smile departed, leaving only a line of agitation. Yusei’s own lips quivered downward.

“I’m... late for a duel appointment. I’ll call you later, alright?”

“Sure.”

“I love you.” Jack pressed a kiss to his palm and flicked it toward the camera, a small curve at the corner of his lips. Yusei’s heart thudded lovingly.

“I love you too.”

Jack waved before disconnecting the call. Yusei stared at the blank screen. His temple slowly pulsed again, reminding him that he actually had a migraine brewing. He had nearly forgotten about it, but now with his distraction gone, it came back in full force. Closing his eyes in pain, he placed the tablet back on the workbench. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

They did not really solve anything. He knew he was keeping his fears to himself and he was not pushing Jack enough to know his. All he knew was that someone had to break lest their relationship fall apart.

Forcing out a sigh, Yusei returned to working on the Yusei Go. It was the best distraction he had.

* * *

“Yusei, that’s the fifth time ya checked yer phone.”

Yusei sighed, delicately holding his cellular device in his hand. Crow was right, he had been checking his phone every five minutes. Jack had promised to give him a call during the day. He had sounded… distressed.

It had only been a week since they last spoke. The video call had lasted less than ten minutes, so he had asked Jack to spare him more time. He missed him. He wanted to find out what he had been up to for the past few weeks, especially since their calls were getting shorter and less frequent.

Turning the device, he looked over the text messages they had sent other day:

 **[Thursday 7:12 AM] JACK:** Okay, babe (still not used to that). I’ll talk to you later.

 **[Friday 8:14 AM] JACK:** Yusei, I’m sorry. Sorry for abandoning you. Sorry for being like I always am. It’s gonna bite me in the ass one day, and I wouldn’t blame you for hating me.

 **[Friday 8:22 AM] YUSEI:** What’s wrong? You’re not picking up my calls. I’m worried.

 **[Friday 8:24 AM] JACK:** Just a nightmare. It’s nothing.

 **[Friday 8:24 AM] YUSEI:** Jack, let me hear your voice. I want to talk.

 **[Friday 8:34 AM] JACK:** I’ll call you later. Promise.

Yusei felt anything but fine. He was agitated, concerned, and near sick. Jack had ignored his calls and any further messages he sent him. Now, it was just a waiting game, and he hated it. Vibrating in his seat, he peeked down at his phone again.

“Alright, yer gonna have ta tell me what’s up.” Crow plopped down beside him on the couch, glaring while he leaned forward for his palms on his knees. In any other situation, it would have been comical.

Yusei opened his messages before passing his phone off to his brother. He seemed to read over the words carefully, eyes darting back and forth as well as re-reading some of the sentences. Brows furrowed, Crow returned his phone with a tired yawn.

“He jus’ misses ya.”

“He’s ignoring my calls, Crow.”

“And? That ain’t exactly new.”

“I know…”

Crow clapped his hand on Yusei’s shoulder, jostling him. “Look, it’s gonna be fine. How often ‘as Jack freaked out? A lot! Here, at least he’s duelin’ ta take the edge off. He even said it’s a nightmare. I think yer both jus’ goin’ stir crazy from bein’ apart.”

Another harsh jostle to his shoulder, he found he could only nod at his brother. Crow had to be right. He was just… unsettled. Glancing down at his phone, the time read 6PM. He hoped Jack would call soon.

* * *

####  **TWO WEEKS LATER** ****

It was just a matter of time before Jack’s ‘backup’ came to fulfill their mission. As promised, Jack contacted the twins and Aki to come cart him off to some day of fun. To be honest, he was surprised his mate let him get away with it longer than they had said. But once it was a real request, it became the most anxiety ridden event of Yusei’s life and he had absolutely no way of preventing it.

The redhead _knew_ when he would be free. She kept an eye on him, inviting him out when most of his updates for the D-wheels had been complete and he had just been sulking, waiting for a call from his mate. She had claimed it would take his mind off of things. Despite his complaints, she had dragged him out to the same dreaded mall that had first created his isolation.

Shifting on his feet, Yusei glanced around at the patrons that walked by. He could smell their scents, ranging from simple foods to heavy perfumes. Luckily, he did not smell a single in-heat Omega. He did, however, feel a tad bit sick to his stomach. The mixture of scents added to his fragile headache. It took an intense concentration on the memory of Jack’s aroma to help quell his gurgling stomach.

Despite the phenomenon being a while back, he was still not used to how easily he could tell others categories. The six genders as they called them still created unease. There was too much unknown, and it freaked not only him but everyone else at how Alphas could pick out a tier with ease.

Shaking his head of the thoughts, Yusei focused on his friends. Currently, they were within a trendy fashion store. The twins were going through some shirts for Luka while Aki stood by, picking out different colors for the smaller girl to try on.

He was glad to see them having fun. He had been too wound up recently to give any attention to the twins, and the last time he had been with Aki, he had sealed the deal with Jack. Seeing them normally helped to squash his fears even if his thoughts were still on his mate.

What would Jack think, being so far away while he was surrounded by strangers? One could be an Omega seeking a bond. Did Jack think about those consequences? Or did he trust Yusei enough to fight back? Releasing a sigh, he did wish that Jack had been of the third tier. At least he could have been bonded to the blonde with his unpredictable Alpha nature. Or he would have accepted Jack as his Alpha with he being an Omega. Either case, they would have been together.

He tapped his foot against the store tile. Every instinct in his body told him to run to Jack. If he knew what city he was in now, he would already be there despite his mate’s complaints. He would soothe his anger with kisses and love, protection and support.

Over the past five months, since Jack’s departure, he could not count how many times he hopped on his duel runner and nearly disappeared into the night. Jack’s calls prevented his escape at first, keeping him grounded to be able to receive them. When they started to slow down, Aki had been the new reason he remained. She had stopped him on the basis of keeping her promise to Jack, and that Yusei could not run off without knowing where exactly he was going. A general location was not enough. Once he found out Jack’s specific indication, she would not stop him, she said.

Right now, the mall was a good distraction.

“Yusei, do you want to get something to eat?” Luka came up to his side, her hands pressed against her chest while she smiled up at him. Returning a hard pressed one, Yusei kept his arms tightly crossed over his chest. He did not want her to see them trembling from the agitation he felt with the need to fly.

“Sure. Are we all ready?”

“Wait, wait! I saw a pair of cool sunglasses”

“Lua, you already have four pairs!”

“But not these ones!”

Yusei chuckled, watching the siblings argue. It helped to ease his internal suffering. At the same moment, Aki placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him. He nodded back to her, thankful to have such an understanding friend.

“Come on, Lua, Luka.”

The twins put the sunglasses back on the stand, beaming at Yusei and Aki. He followed them out of the store and down to the food court. It was not as busy since the lunch time rush hour already passed, but it was still a bit packed. Not enough to disturb Yusei. The less people around, the more comfortable he was.

“I’ll get us a table!” Lua shouted.

“I’ll come with.” The twins took off, searching for a spot that would suit them. Despite the traffic being small, many of the tables were still dirty. Additionally, the twins were picky in where they sat to eat.

“Lets get some sandwiches.” Aki headed toward one of the sandwich shops, throwing a glance at him as she walked. He followed with a smile, but took pause at a strange sensation of being watched. Turning, he found a man with a newspaper in front of him blatantly gawking in his direction. When they locked eyes, the man coughed before swiveling around a column to hide. Yusei raised his eyebrows, but whipped his head in the direction of another person watching him. Similar to the first, the second locked eyes with him but did not move away. A fire lit in Yusei’s gut.

His instincts kicked in. Who the hell were these men? What did they want? His feet dragged him forward, striding up to the second stalker as he disappeared behind the column. Yusei could barely see him hidden among a group of teenagers that walked by. His scent was lost among theirs, and his visual track was obscured.

Releasing a tense sigh, he thought it best to inform Aki about the men. She could help keep an eye out for them, and if they wanted to harm the twins, two pairs of eyes were better than one. Before he could actually make it back, though, a strong flowery scent infiltrated his nostrils. A whimpering and needy call froze him in place. Familiar and startling, Yusei’s eyes widened.

He was alone, and his Alpha instincts were on high alert.

To his horror, an in-heat Omega woman stumbled through the food court near his left. Her clothes were in disarray like she had been popping open her blouse to better breathe. Her pants were pushed down to reveal her navel and glistening skin. Drool and tears ran down her face as she pleaded with passerbys, grabbing their arms for support. When she realized they were not Alphas, she would release them and stumble forward. Upon the fourth stumble, her eyes locked with his, body stiffening yet trembling. A delicious scent rolled off her in waves, calling out to him.

Swallowing thickly, Yusei could do nothing more than watch as the woman stumbled toward him. She clawed tables to support her weight until she was able to bodily throw herself against him. Her nails scraped against his shirt, cutting his skin while she exposed her neck to him.

“Please… I need…”

One of her hands came to the back of his head and pushed him forward, pressing his lips to her smooth neck. Begging for a marking. Her scent stung his nose.

But he was… fine.

Pulling back, he held the woman against his chest and overpowered her needy pushes. He relaxed his position while he scanned her body. His mind was crazy calm as all he noticed was her scent.

Licking her lips, she tried to pull him forward again, “Mark me… I need it…”

“Ma’am… have you taken your suppressant?”

She ignored his question, rubbing her hands up the inside of his jacket. He glanced around, searching for a Security member or even a helpful bystander. Instead, he was faced with dirty glares and expressions of horror. He swallowed, feeling everyone’s intense verdict against him.

“Claim me.”

“Yusei!”

A mop of aqua hair smashed into his side, pressing between himself and the girl. His eyes widened at Lua’s reckless behavior, allowing himself to gain some distance from the Omega. Watching the smaller boy, Yusei felt two intense emotions: pride and anger. He was proud of Lua for being brave and sticking up not only for him, but for the girl who was unable to control her heat. Yet, he had anger for Lua’s safety. If it was not _him_ , an Alpha would have harmed Lua during their rut. It was reckless behavior.

“Yusei, take your inhibitor. Now!” Lua held the girl back as she tried to grab at Yusei again. He was having a hard time keeping her distant as she did all she could to reach Yusei. Fear swirled in the boy’s eyes. Huffing out his anger, Yusei stepped forward and let the girl latch onto his arm. She clung to him while her lower half undulated against him. He frowned, being a bit disgusted, but he threw his focus to Lua who seemed ready to scream and cry.

Grabbing the boy’s shoulder with his free hand, Yusei calmly spoke, “I’m fine, Lua. I’m all here. We need to get her to safety.”

Lua stared disbelieving at him. They kept their gazes locked while the woman drooled on his shoulder. Lua finally seemed to snap out of it, glancing between the woman and Yusei’s controlled expression. It must have looked completely different from the last time. The boy put on a brave face and went to the other side of the woman, taking her arm in his hands as a tether should he need to act.

“Ma’am, we’re going to take you to a safe room, okay?” As Lua spoke to her, Yusei huffed out air through his nostrils. Her flowery scent was stinging and painful. It surprised him at how different it was from last time.

The woman only half listened to Lua, her lips pressing to Yusei’s neck uncomfortably. He gripped her shoulder, keeping her back a tad as they walked toward a designated safe room. His instincts flared, wanting nothing more than to shove the woman away from himself. His mind kept screaming that Jack would be upset by her scent.

Once at a safe room, a mall security guard helped pry the Omega off Yusei’s arm.

“Thanks for your help, boys. It’s lucky she ran into a Paired Alpha, huh.” Before Lua or he could ask any questions, the guard took the woman down into the safe room with her trying to claw her way back into Yusei’s arms.

“Yusei, what’s a Paired Alpha?” Lua walked by his side toward the seat the twins had chosen. Yusei’s own mind reeled with that information.

“I’m… not sure.”

“We can look it up! Luka’s great at research.”

“Sure.” Yusei sniffed at his arm, frowning at the woman’s scent all over him. It made his stomach churn in agony. As they neared the table, he found Luka and Aki on their phones, desperately calling. It was then that he realized his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

“Lua, Yusei!” Luka pointed toward them as they came up. Aki turned. Her expression turned to relief instantly, ending the call on her phone and taking Yusei into her arms. She hugged him tight, her shoulders shaking.

“I’m so sorry you were alone! I thought you were right behind me.” Yusei patted her back, actually thankful for her hug. She was covering the Omega girl’s scent, and her fragrance was an accepted one. His mate would not be displeased.

“It’s alright. I got distracted. Not your fault.” He held her for a couple more seconds before finally releasing her and wiping her tears from her cheeks. She smiled, sniffling as they sat down at the table. Lua sat beside him, eyeing the sandwiches that the redhead had obtained. He was glad she still got the food. He was starving.

“I’m sorry too, Yusei. Lua and I should have stayed by your side.” Luka reached across the table and took his hand in hers. He gently squeezed her fingers, smiling at her and returning the same reassurance.

“We don’t have to worry about it anymore. The guard said Yusei’s a Paired Alpha. He even helped out the Omega without an inhibitor!” Lua spoke around bits of food, having shoved a sandwich in his mouth as soon as he could.

The girls threw concerned glances between each other.

“Paired Alpha?” Aki asked.

“I’m not sure what that is either.”

“Maybe it has something to do with that bite mark on your neck.”

Everyone turned to glance surprisingly at Lua. He swallowed his mouthful as he stared at their confused looks. Smiling sheepishly, he pointed to the side of his neck, “It’s not there anymore, but when we got to the guard, he pointed toward it when he called you a Paired Alpha. You even had it with the Omega girl. I got scared that she bit you.”

Yusei touched his neck, outlining where Lua pointed. The only way he could have received a bite was from Jack during their intense love making on the night he marked the blonde. He did not remember receiving one, but he knew for sure the girl had not touched him. He would not have allowed it.

“It says that a Paired Alpha is an Alpha that is bonded to an Omega. I’m not sure how accurate this is since it’s a forum, but there are some who are saying their doctors called them this.” Luka had pulled out a tablet. She passed it to him, and he took it carefully. Reading over the comments and answers, it seemed that a Paired couple was that instinctual bond he knew Alphas and Omegas longed for.

“Jack’s a Beta, though.” Aki whispered by his side, reading the same information over his shoulder. He was thinking the same thing.

“One of my professors used to say that if you will it, it can come true. Maybe Yusei willed Jack to be his Pair.” Luka commented. He gave her back the tablet, his fingers running over the invisible mark on his neck again.

“That… could be true. It’s not like I haven’t thought of Jack being my one and only.” Maybe he had tricked his own body into believing Jack was an Omega. He had wished it for so long, and if Luka’s statement had validity, that would be the only explanation he would have. Jack was his mate, no matter what biology would state for him. He believed in that whole-heartedly. Maybe he could not change Jack, but he could change himself to accept the blonde differently.

He smiled.

“Let’s… just enjoy this reprieve. We can delve into this later.” Yusei watched as his friends agreed, nodding and digging into the food. Aki gave him a side glance. Remembering the strangers, he decided to table that discussion for later as well. Everyone was both excited and worried. What was a Pair and what did it mean? How did it happen with only Yusei fitting the mold? There were a lot of questions that needed answers.

Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the victory of being his own self again. And the possibility of being Jack’s one and only.

* * *

_An empty abyss. Darkness above and below with only the horizon cut by the slight ripples of the inky surface. He stood there, impossibly staying afloat the waters on his soles. His reflection was non-existent. Ripples rhythmically pulsed from his feet. He stared in wonder._

_Two figures appeared upon the water’s surface, the only reflections present. Following up their bodies, Yusei’s eyes narrowed at them. His heart thudded against his chest, a fear building up in his throat. His arm burned. Upon his skin, the Crimson Dragon’s mark glowed and pulsed, providing a light in the darkness. The creature’s cry reverberated from a far off location, present yet lost._

_The people before him had their backs turned, hands interlocked. One was tall and wore what once were white clothes. One of the thighs was covered in blood as well as the sides of the shirt. Their face was obscured, covered in blur and darkness. They stood at least a foot taller than himself. Besides that, there was not much else Yusei could focus on. Not without his eyes watering. Instead, he turned to the significantly smaller figure._

_She was a little girl, no older than four years old. The dark blue dress she wore was tattered and dirty, too big on her scrawny form. Her skin was as pale as marble, a high contrast against her midnight hair. She had two particular spikes on the top, much like his own, with blonde highlights running to the tips. She turned, violet irises that were dull and glassy locked with his own. Dirt covered her cheeks. All he wanted to do was wipe them clean._

_Somewhere in the darkness, the Crimson Dragon desperately called, pleading for him to listen. His arm burned more hotly to the point where he thought his skin was melting off. Hissing in pain, he stepped forward. His hand reached out toward the little girl,_

_“----!”_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks._ _She looked to the blurred figure, eyes wide and serious. Too serious for a little girl. Her hand clutched at the figure’s, her skin gaining a slight pink hue. Squinting, he saw the faint red glow emanating from the figure’s arm. They turned, glancing down at the little girl._

_Static and a droning hiss came from the figure’s mouth. Yusei’s ears hurt from the sound, but the little girl nodded as if she understood. She glanced back his way. He gave her a hopeful look, but she turned away instead. Both her and the figure walked forward._

_No!_

_“----, come to me!” She did not hear him. Or she ignored him. Either way, both_ _of them were swallowed up by the darkness, leaving Yusei to stand alone once more. He called her name, louder, in the void. There was no response. Before he knew it, he was pulled downward, choking on the inky waters below._

_The Crimson Dragon’s call was cut off in anguished despair._

The skin on his knuckles whitened with how tightly he interlocked them. His blue eyes stared hard at nothing in particular. He was distraught but calm, present yet unfocused. The silence that grew between him and Aki left a cloud of despair in its wake. He had told her every detail he could remember of his dream: the Crimson Dragon, the people, the darkness. All of it. Yet for the life of him, he could _not_ remember the little girl’s name.

“Not even a syllable?”

He shook his head, “When I try to recall it, it just sounds like static. It’s like I know it--and I feel like I know it--but something is blocking me from actually hearing it.”

“But you have nothing for the other person?”

“Correct.”

Aki nodded, her lips tightening.

“Have you spoken with Jack recently?”

“No. He’s been kind of aloof. You think he’s involved?” Yusei turned on the couch to face the redhead. She had her own hands in her lap, fingers laced together tensely but not as tight. Her brown eyes leveled with his.

“The obscured figure. He sounds like Jack in a way.”

“Just his height. He could have been a she. I don’t have anything more to go on.”

“The glow from his arm? That’s the Crimson Dragon’s mark.”

“Did you feel anything? The dragon calling to you?”

“...No.”

“A coincidence.”

Aki grabbed his arm, “And the girl with _violet_ eyes? The same color as Jack’s?”

He swallowed. It was impossible. “A… coincidence.”

“An omen, Yusei. The Crimson Dragon is trying to warn you. Warn all of us that something is coming. This girl is involved, and you know her.”

“How? I’ve never met her.”

Aki paused, seeming to think over her answer. “You will. She will come when you are in the darkest moment, hence the endless black. And if she doesn’t come to you, you’ll fall.” Her voice broke, eyes watering. Yusei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling her shake. “I don’t want you to fall, Yusei.”

She held him, face buried in his shoulder. He could feel his jacket grow moist from her tears. Her hand clutched at his shirt, her whole body shaking. He could only hold her, his own mind in a strange turmoil.

The little girl was impossibly holding both his traits and Jack’s. She was the perfect appearance of their daughter. But it was still impossible. He had to remind himself of that. Sure, he was a Paired Alpha with a Beta, somehow having tricked his body into believing Jack was an Omega. If Jack were an Omega, he would have told him. He would not have hidden a pregnancy or the growth of their daughter. His mate would feel the same connection he felt, wanting to take care of their child together.

It was impossible.

“I promised Jack I would watch out for you. That I’d tell you everything was going to be okay. But, I’m afraid for you, Yusei.” Aki sniffled against his chest. He pet her hair, holding her as tight as she needed.

His heart pounded in his chest, building as he recalled the sadness set upon the little girl’s face. Like she had been facing distrust for _years._ She had been so serious like all of the light in her life had been stolen. Like she never experienced what it meant to be a kid. Much like their own upbringing. A burning anger dwelled within his gut. He promised himself that his children would never face the same darkness he had growing up. That he would never let them experience the loss of parents or have to grow up too quickly to just survive.

Even though she was not his biological daughter, he felt like he needed to protect her more than anything in the world.

“The figure’s not Jack, Akiza.” He tried to wipe the obscurity away, to imagine the figure as his mate. The image changed each time, blonde hair soaked in blood while a nefarious curl of their lips grinning at him. White clothes blackened and a malicious pulse of power scrambled his thoughts. He almost imagined himself bowing to the distorted figure of Jack. A growl would purr at the back of his throat and he would lunge at the smoky figure.

“But I do need to know who she is.”

He released Aki, looking into her eyes. Her tears had stopped, and a frown graced her lips. She seemed unsure of what to say or do. He did not mind, instead giving her a squeeze to the shoulders in comfort. She locked with his gaze again. Nodding, she released his clothes.

“Will you tell Jack?”

“Yes. In time, when I’m able to catch him for more than a minute.” He frowned at the air. Jack was so reserved or too busy to hold a conversation for more than five minutes. Like a spooked deer. He only texted at great length. Yusei would have to be strategic, letting Jack know that he needed to speak without making him think he was going to reprimand him. Jack did not like to argue over the phone.

“Maybe I can convince him to come home.” He whispered. Aki held his hand in comfort. He doubted he could convince Jack of anything. The redhead’s gaze reflected his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight) and I co-own a YGO server for writers and readers who love all sorts of ships. We range from DM all the way to Zexal, and we discuss all sorts of ship tropes and just collaborate together. It’s a place to build friendships and just gush about things you are working on and more. If you are interested, send me a DM on Tumblr [@life-0r-death.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/life-0r-death)
> 
> Otherwise, thank you for reading! <3


	16. Conceivable Hazards

Jack yawned as he stretched himself out on the moss-colored couch. He lied on his side, one arm crooked under a decorative pillow while the other rested on the surface of his large belly. His baby was resting as well, no longer kicking at his haunches from her earlier roused sleep. She tended to get his attention when he moved around too much or entered into a bright room too quickly.

Feeling exposed, he pulled his large black tank top down over the lower part of his stomach, covering his skin. He always felt strange letting his belly hang out. Without Yusei by his side, they were vulnerable. It didn’t matter if Kiryuu was in the apartment or if he was entirely alone. It was like an instinct, understanding both he and his child were in a far more fragile state. It unsettled him.

Often, he’d conjure up a figment of Yusei pressed against his back, light kisses cascading from the top of his ear down to his neck while a hand stroked his belly beside his own. It was comforting, arousing, and calming. In some strangely ingrained way, he felt like they were protected.

He cried if he thought too much about it.

Pushing himself to a seated position, Jack stretched his back against the couch cushions. Once settled, he stared at the ceiling, trying his hardest to keep the mental image of Yusei from making him tear up. He was a hormonal wreck, constantly upset about one thing or another. He couldn't count the number of times these moments made him type out a message to the spiked duelist, ranging from ‘I’m pregnant and you have a daughter’ to ‘I’m sorry for abandoning you.’

Currently, his phone sat on the coffee table before him, a message typed out but not sent. He had a mental breakdown not even an hour ago, wanting nothing more than to come clean. Breaking down, he had cried on the couch and had held the decorative pillow like it was a lifeline. He was better now, though. Reaching out, he opened his phone and re-read his frantic message:

**Yusei, I love you. Although I’ve been gone for 7 months, and I’ve been keeping a secret, my love for you has never diminished. I’m pregnant with our daughter. I’m an Omega, and I’m not entirely sure how it happened. I didn’t lie about being a Beta, I just changed. I don’t want to burden you, Yusei. I know if you knew where I was, you’d come running. And I know you might be mad at first, but I promise I will come home. I will bring our daughter home. And we will be a family. Don’t fret, and don’t worry yourself to death. I…**

He deleted it. It didn’t have the words he truly wanted to say nor the emotion he felt. It was just excuses and broken promises. He didn’t want Yusei to hate him. Or hate their daughter. Well, he fully believed the current king would never hate their daughter, but he might develop some sort of neglect toward her with an overarching sadness at what Jack had done. And they may never live together, being separated parents because Jack decided he could handle this alone which that in itself was proved wrong now that he was living with Kiryuu.

Yusei had worried about betraying him, but in the end it was he who betrayed Yusei.

The door unlocked and opened, revealing Kiryuu with a grocery bag in hand.

“Hey.” Jack greeted, watching as Kiryuu gave a small nod before closing the door and heading to the kitchen. He placed the bag down and pulled out the small amount of supplies he’d run out for. Kiryuu liked to get materials at least once a week, mostly just picking up items the moment they ran out. This way, he didn’t have to haul multiple bags to his apartment.

Quickly, Jack dabbed his eyes, removing any signs of his tearful thoughts. Cleaned up, he pushed himself to stand. He was careful, holding his lower back as he arched to keep his belly from toppling him over. A small stinging pinch collected by his hip. He massaged the muscles as he moved forward, feeling generally okay. He followed Kiryuu in the kitchen and began to help put items away.

“You don’t have to--”

“You’re letting me live here, free of charge, and even convinced my previous landlord to cut my lease and let me go. I think I can manage some groceries.” Jack smirked, watching Kiryuu frown as he took a box of crackers from his hands.

“Just don’t overexert yourself.”

He ignored him, putting the rest of the groceries away with relative ease. He had been putting them away since he started living at the apartment, despite Kiryuu’s complaints each time. It was the only thing he could really do since he monopolized the place (not entirely his fault too). The more he did, the more Kiryuu complained. Especially as his belly grew larger. He seemed to think activity would cause him to burst. He knew he looked fragile, and he was to a degree, but he was still quite strong. He could probably roundhouse a guy just like back in the days of Team Satisfaction. Not that he would try. He didn't want to put his baby at risk. But, he could do small things to help out. Hell, even Dr. Miura encouraged it.

“You have an appointment today, right?”

Placing the last item in the fridge, Jack turned to find Kiryuu glaring at his phone for the time. The doctor still had a half hour before he was to arrive.

“Yeah. Don’t tell me you're still irked by the hair question? ” Jack smirked as Kiryuu’s frown deepened. He rubbed his hip again, his nerve pinching uncomfortably. It hurt to continue to stand. He made his way back to the couch, sitting gingerly as he settled back into the cushions. He really should be walking to alleviate the pain.

“Why ask if the color is natural? What does that have to do with a baby?” Kiryuu joined him, shrugging off his black trench coat before leaning back heavily on the sofa. His silver hair splayed across the backrest, eyes closing in exhausted content. Jack studied the marker running over his right eye. He couldn’t imagine how much it hurt to have the tattoos burned into his skin unwillingly.

“It’s traits and information, Kiryuu. He writes it down.”

“He doesn’t. He just looks at you and makes a mental note.”

“Then writes it down later. Seriously, you need to stop worrying. He’s a good doctor.”

Ever since Kiryuu met Dr. Seiichi Miura, he was suspicious of him. His small office in the center of town was 'too happy' and 'probably decorated with fake doctorates.' Kiryuu thought he was too lean, too tired-looking, and too monotone. Jack didn't mind any of those features. His leaner, taller muscles made him less intimidating. Hell, even Jack could take him in a fight if he needed to. He was overworked from helping all the Omegas hidden around town, which just made him a good person. And his monotone voice, well, it wasn't really monotone. He just didn't have a filter for information. Everything was on the table. It allowed Jack to be informed, which he appreciated. Kiryuu didn't think it was a good idea though, something about stress to him and the baby. He could only shake his head at his friend.

Prior to Kiryuu whisking Jack away from his dump of an apartment, he had been visiting Dr. Miura at his office. Being in the third trimester, and being a part of the rarer cases of Omega births, his doctor had been kind enough to start coming to this apartment for his check ups. Kiryuu didn't mind it, seeing as he could keep an eye on the 'shady' doctor as he worked. Jack was just happy to continue to see him.

Kiryuu didn’t understand why Jack was so inclined to have Dr. Miura. What he didn't know was that the doctor was the best in his field. He was a specialist in Omegas since the start of the phenomenon, his prior occupation being that of an obstetrician. Although he was more popular in the east, he travelled around to help out struggling pregnancies. It was just by luck that Jack ran into Dr. Miura. He'd been on the phone, talking with an Omega client about their development. Jack had seized his opportunity for a doctor in the area. To his upmost luck as well, Dr. Miura was fascinated by his rare case: a Beta-turned-Omega pregnancy. There weren't many of them, so he was willing to accept a new patient.

“I'm not worried about his skills. He's shady. Hides behind his glasses, and gives you strange looks when you're not paying attention.” Kiryuu peered at him, watching as he stretched his back with a tiny puff of air. His daughter was moving again, restless and making his abdomen tighten uncomfortably. The stretching helped to alleviate it.

“Just don’t make him uncomfortable. You know he’s doing us a huge favor by coming here.”

Kiryuu merely grunted. Jack took that as a mini victory. His friend had been harassing his doctor every time they met. He wasn't sure if the former leader was trying to scare him off, or scare him from doing something 'shady.' Either way, Jack didn't really know how to fix the problem other than send Kiryuu on tasks before the man was to arrive.

Feeling overly tired, Jack carefully stood. His muscles were sore and, despite his pinched nerve feeling better, he still hurt. He just wanted to sleep. As he stretched again, he glanced down at Kiryuu on the couch, lifting his brows in a questioning manner. Kiryuu quirked his own brows back.

“What?”

“Wake me when he gets here?”

Kiryuu rolled his eyes at him, “Sure thing, Your Highness.”

Jack smirked. He made his way to his bedroom, which used to be Kiryuu’s master bed. Glancing at the overly large mattress, he still felt guilty for taking it. However, Kiryuu made it quite clear that he would _not_ be sleeping in the spare bedroom. Although Kiryuu had rented the space for Nico and West when they would visit, he didn't think it was big enough for Jack and his baby. Twin beds were the accommodations in there, which made sense for short visits from Kiryuu's adopted kids. For a long stay, they weren't so comfortable.

Kiryuu's reasoning was that he was used to 'sleeping like the dead.' Not a funny joke with the knowing implications of his former death and attempted suicide, but there was nothing Jack could do to convince him otherwise. He needed a larger bed should his daughter bother him in the middle of the night. A larger mattress to feel like a nest and den.

Upon the bed were an assortment of pillows that Jack lined up to hug his back. Without Yusei physically with him, he had a hard time sleeping. The pillows provided a trick to his tired mind, making him think that his Alpha was there, tenderly pressed against him in a protective manner. He could sleep thinking that his mate was caring for him and their daughter. Sighing, dejectedly, he flicked the light in the room on. His baby squirmed, making his lip twitch in discomfort. The longer he stared at the pillows, trying to alleviate a strange craving his baby was making him have, the more he found he wanted to go running home. Not yet. But soon.

“Kiryuu?”

“Hm?”

“Will you pick me up some pickles? And ice cream?” He heard the ex-leader groan.

"Vanilla?"

"That's the one."

Kiryuu groaned again, but Jack heard him get up from the couch. He chuckled. Sure, Kiryuu wasn't Yusei. He'd never be Yusei, and he knew that in a way, Kiryuu was taking Yusei's job. He really should have just continued to live by himself, but he did find it nice to have someone to help him out. And if anything, he felt like he was giving Kiryuu a purpose again. Now, he wasn't wandering around looking for a way to die.

As he heard the door shut, Jack decided to leave his own bedroom door open. Then, he could hear Dr. Miura knock once he arrived. Kiryuu would be gone for a while. They didn't drive around town, just walked from place to place. He still had 25 minutes before his doctor would show, which meant Kiryuu would be back about halfway through his appointment. He could learn about his daughter in peace and quiet for a time.

Officially turning, Jack snuggled against the pillows on the bed. He closed his eyes, thinking of blue irises.

* * *

“What else can she do, Doc?” Jack pressed the hand behind his head into a better position. He was lying on his spine, head propped up on the pillows while Dr. Miura moved the scanner of the portable ultrasound by his side. The cold gel had been placed on his belly, and now they were looking at images of his baby girl. She was much bigger, an actual shape of a child. It made his eyes water every time he saw her.

Dr. Miura was kind enough to appease his requests to see his child. Almost every other visit, he’d get an ultrasound. Although he could feel her developing, he just got a major kick out of actually seeing her. When the doctor moved the device on his belly for a better angle, it just made her more and more real.

He was fascinated by her.

“Her eyes can open now. You might have noticed she kicks more often. She’s sensitive to light.” The doctor moved the device just as his baby girl kicked out. It was surreal, watching her actually twitch and move on the screen.

“What does she see? Just dim lighting? My organs?” Jack made a noise to go along with his disgusted expression. How the hell would he explain to his daughter that her memory was correct, she was seeing his insides. _He_ didn't want to see his insides. Oh God, he was scarring his child!

Dr. Miura chuckled, “No, she doesn’t see your organs. Just the womb wall, which looks red or black depending on the lighting.”

He released a worried breath. Good. Despite the fact that he was pregnant, he knew next to nothing about babies. He was reading, but mostly on self-help books on how to handle his pregnancy. He really needed to start reading more on caring for his kid once she was actually out of his stomach.

Dr. Miura stretched, releasing a tired yawn. His brown shaggy hair dangled in front of his face, his large glasses covered with a sheen from the lights. Jack couldn’t see his eyes, but he assumed they had dark bags under them from staying up too late again. Today, his doctor was wearing a gray turtleneck shirt under his worn doctor's coat. The edges of the coat itself were tattered, stained, and full of holes. The white was a bit off, no longer pristine. He was far away from his normal clinic, and didn't have the drive to buy a new one. It does the job. Lets people know he's a doctor. He found the idea of buying a new one silly, or so he has said.

“Have you told the father? About her?” Dr. Miura gestured toward the ultrasound screen. Jack flicked his eyes to it, then back to his belly. He bit his lip, unsure how to word his attempts.

“I’ll take that as a no.” The doctor pushed up his glasses, brown hazel eyes peering at Jack with a thoughtful gaze. “You don’t have to if--”

“It’s not like that. He’s a good person. I just… don’t want to bother him.”

“Bother him?”

“I’m not exactly at peak condition anymore. I can barely stand without pinching a nerve.” Jack rubbed his lower back for emphasis, right over his sciatica nerve. The doctor nodded.

“Your health normally… you are fit? Exercise? Eat healthy?” The doctor kept his gaze on Jack. He shifted on the bed, looking to his baby girl again. She twitched. He smiled. She’d be his spoiled queen.

“Can’t be the King of Duels without the strength to back it up.”

Dr. Miura seemed like he wanted to comment, but kept his lips tight. Jack didn’t force him to speak. Everyone had a propensity to correct him about his king status. He knew he was the former king. Yusei held the current title, and he was proud of him for that. It was just difficult to break an old habit, parading around that he was the King of Neo Domino City. He did it for two years, listening to Godwin and falling deeper and deeper into his own ego. For once, he appreciated someone keeping their opinions to themselves.

“It is probably best you keep this downplayed to the… father. Being a Beta originally will bring complications when you are ready to conceive.”

“How so?” His heart hammered in his chest. He hadn't expected this conversation. Could his baby be hurt?

“Your body was not originally prepared to have a child. The sudden change leaves you in a limbo of sorts. Although you have a womb, and you have a child growing, when your baby is ready to come out there could be tears or even a C-section requirement.”

“A… C-section?”

“It’s a surgery where an incision would be made to your abdomen and uterus to get the baby out should you not develop an opening.”

Jack stared at the doctor, confused. He didn’t want to have to go through some sort of invasive surgery. No one had said anything about cutting him open. And wouldn't that be detrimental for his child? His fingers trembled, one hand coming to rest against the side of his belly for comfort.

The doctor fixed his glasses, hiding his eyes again, “Normally, Omegas develop a vaginal cavity as they are about to give birth. It’s fascinating how it develops, separating the rectum from where the child will be conceived.” The doctor chuckled at him as he made another disgusted face, “From what I’ve seen, though, not all Beta-turned-Omegas develop the cavity. Meaning, the baby is stuck. So, a C-section is required.”

Jack covered his eyes, feeling sick and nauseous. His heart wouldn’t stop pounding with anxiety. His baby’s heart seemed to pick up speed, coming through the ultrasound speakers at a loud volume. Feeling lightheaded, he asked,

“Isn’t this too much info, Doc?”

“Not really. All of my patients should be well informed.”

Jack swallowed passed a lump, “Can there be… complications?”

“With the C-section? Yes.”

Before Jack could ask about them, pressure building behind his eyes, the door to the apartment clicked open. Removing his arm from his face, he found Kiryuu stepping inside with a small bag. He closed the door, looking up and glaring at the doctor instantly. Nearly sniffling, Jack gave a pleading look to his friend. Play nice.

“Doctor.”

“Good evening, Mr. Kyosuke.”

Glancing at Jack, Kiryuu's pupils narrowed in apprehension. He must have looked withered and distraught. God, he hoped the doctor didn't pick up on it. Making a shooing motion with his hand, Jack garnered Dr. Miura’s attention with another question, “What are the complications?”

The doctor turned back to Jack, taking the ultrasound device off his belly. The accelerated heart rate cut off like a scratch on a record.

“To your baby, there can be breathing problems after she is born. She could also get nicked in the process seeing as she is a squirmer.” Jack bit his tongue, tasting copper. His baby seemed to become agitated as well, kicking his stomach in retaliation.

“To you, there are far more risks. Infection, hemorrhage, blood clots, etc. You could die on my table.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be reassuring?” Kiryuu was back at the doorframe, leaning against it with arms crossed over his chest. He glared at the doctor with so much hate, Jack worried he would scare him away.

“I’m being forthcoming. No point in hiding the risks. They are potentials to happen.” Dr. Miura used a cloth to gently wipe off the gel from Jack’s belly. He let him, his eyes locking onto Kiryuu. He couldn't deny that he wished he was being reassured of the positives. He was growing more and more scared of what could happen. He feared for his baby more than himself. She deserved to live and to meet everyone. But he knew that the doctor was just being truthful. He could appreciate it.

“But if I develop a… cavity... none of this is a problem?” Jack pushed his tank top down once his belly was clean. His baby settled again, seeming to enjoy the cover and protection. His own heart started to come down from its high.

“Of course. There’s a 50% chance you will develop one.”

Only fifty? He wanted to voice that, but glancing at Kiryuu, he thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. The ex-leader came into the room, standing at the end of the bed. Closer to Jack and well within range to deck the doctor should he have to. If Jack hadn’t told Dr. Miura that Kiryuu was just a friend, he probably would have thought Kiryuu was the father, acting territorial from his 'Alpha' nature. Jokes on him, Kiryuu was the most average Beta he knew.

“Well, I think this is enough for today. I’ll be back here at the same time two weeks from now.” Dr. Miura stood, pushing his glasses on his face better. He stood with his shoulders slouched, really portraying just how tired and ragged he was.

Sitting up carefully, Jack rubbed at his belly. “Thank you, doctor. I appreciate the information.”

The doctor nodded. He gave Kiryuu a final look before he departed the room, taking his equipment with him. Kiryuu followed, throwing a glance back at Jack. He shook his head, rubbing his belly while Kiryuu slowly closed the door. Hopefully, his friend wouldn’t chew the doctor out. He needed to know these things despite how scary they were.

He felt a warmth on the back of his neck, and a pleasant calmness in his heart. He smiled down at his baby girl, still nameless despite how connected he was to her. She was like a flower, blooming beautifully. When the time was right, he’d have the perfect name for her.

“Don’t you worry, my brave queen. Mommy will do everything he can to make this easy. So you gotta help me too, okay?” Jack smiled as he got a small kick in response. Strangely enough, he didn’t know why he decided to call himself ‘mommy’ to the girl. If anything, she could have learned to grow up and call him ‘papa’ or ‘daddy’, and the remainder could have been left to Yusei. He didn’t _have_ to be a nurturing ‘mother.’ It just felt right, to be her mother instead of her father.

Tears streamed down his face, thick and hot. He released a slow breath. He didn't feel particularly sad or overwhelmed. His body just seemed to do strange things outside his control. Wiping at the droplets with his wrist, he shifted toward the edge of the bed. Maybe he'd do something to get his mind off the turmoil. He could set up his deck, do laundry, or maybe call Yusei.

No, he'd just cry more if he called Yusei.

The door opened, Kiryuu popping his head in. He frowned at Jack’s face, pushing his way inside entirely and seating himself beside Jack on the bed. He knitted his brows together, seeming to try to find the right words. Jack chuckled, brushing a new tear from his cheek with his thumb,

“I’m fine. Just hormones.”

“This doesn’t have to do with what that quack said?”

Jack shook his head, but a smile still graced his lips. Kiryuu really hated the doctor. “No, no. That was stuff… I needed to know.”

“Really?” Kiryuu grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, handing it off to Jack. He took it, wiping his cheeks and eyes before blowing his nose. Kiryuu placed a hand on his shoulder, massaging his tense muscles.

“Did you really need to know all that, Jack?”

Jack shrugged. He wiped his nose again. Anything was possible with his strange circumstances. He was getting closer and closer to his due date. He didn't need any surprises, especially ones with his life on the line. Who'd tell Yusei if he passed? And if his daughter could be saved, who'd bring her to her father? He glanced at Kiryuu. The man quirked an eyebrow at him. He hid his melancholy smile behind the tissue as he blew his nose again.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Kiryuu nodded, letting his arm drop at his side once more.

“You know what?”

“What?”

Jack mischievously smiled as he balled up the tissue, “I could really go for those ice cream and pickles you brought home.”


	17. Taken, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to premise this character with a HUGE thanks to my YGO Collab Love Discord Server. They got sneak peeks to this chapter and gave excellent feedback and advice/tid bits on how to continue on. So, seriously, thank you everyone that helped me out. You all rock!! <3

_He was once more in the black abyss where_ _a coal_ _sky met dark waters. Small ripples on the near mirror-like surface were disturbed by the rhythmic crimson droplets falling from the pale, bloody hand_ _locked within the floating cage at the epicenter_ _. The ripples_ _moved_ _like white outlines, each one getting larger from each new droplet that joined the_ _last_ _. Like a metronome, Yusei was drawn to stare in melancholy wonder._

 _Yusei honed in on the drab_ _black_ _jail drifting_ _in the_ _heart_ _of the endless darkness. The pale hand_ _rested against the edge,_ _fingers delicately holding the_ _palm_ _of a small four-year old girl. The same girl that came to Yusei in all his dreams_ _with_ _long black hair to the middle of her back, prominent spikes on her head much like his own. Blonde highlights and bangs covered her face, though Yusei could not see_ _her eyes from her haunched position. He did regard that her forehead pressed_ _to the near lifeless hand_ _in her grasp_ _. The only telltale sign that the person within lived was the small caress of the thumb upon the girl’s_ _skin_ _._

 _She cried miserably, her tears adding to the ripples below, disrupting the rhythm. She rubbed her forehead against the bloody hand._ _In turn, the person within trembled, a terrible wheezing gasp floating out into the abyss like wind_ _, slipping past Yusei’s eardrums._ _He realized they_ _were dying._

**_Hush now, my sweetie. Help is here._ **

_Yusei_ _could not_ _actually hear the voice from within the cage. He just perceived it, understanding the words_ _with each raspy_ _heave_ _._ _Loving, kind, and beautiful. That was what he could gather_ _, almost as if he had known the dying creature his whole life._

 _A pressure built behind his eyes. He could_ _sense_ _his heart crumbling within his chest as his own tears dropped down his cheeks._

 _“Mommy, don’t leave me._ _Please._ _” The child whimpered._ _Yusei took a step forward, unable to_ _resist_ _a pull toward the_ _sobbing_ _girl._ _A bit closer, he_ _realized that she was covered in the hand’s blood, smeared across her forehead and splattered all over the front of her dress. Like mud, thick and heavy. Like she witnessed a massacre. She tried her hardest to dry her tears, rubbing at her face with a free hand. She left red stains running down her_ _cheeks_ _, making her tears appear crimson._

**_My brave little queen._ **

_A churning, creaky noise cascaded through the space._ _Almost like a rusted gear working at high capacity._ _Slowly, and horribly, the cage began to drift away._ _The fingers of the bloody hand held tight onto the little girl’s._ _They trembled, growing paler until the skin was nearly white as a sheet. Yusei took another step forward. The little girl cried harder, her tears running thickly down her bloody cheeks. She clung to the palm, but_ _sluggishly_ _it pulled away from her grasp._ _An invisible barrier pushed the girl back, forcing her to release the slack hand._

_“Mommy! MOMMY!”_

_Yusei_ _could not_ _stay back anymore._ _Carefully, he stepped up to the girl’s side._ _His tears blurred his vision, making him unable to look within the darkness of the cage and confirm who the hand belonged to. Instead, he_ _peered at_ _the child, watching her whimper and moan as she called out to her mother in small gasps._ _He cautiously knelt beside her, his hand trembling as he reached out._ _Touching her shoulder, she flinched harshly beneath his hold._

_She did not pull away._

_“Please, save my Mommy.” She turned, violet eyes swimming in thick droplets of_ _anguish_ _._ _The blood on her cheeks and forehead faded away, leaving her skin clean. Shimmering tears continued down her cheeks, her dress covered in dust and particles. But she reached out, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Yusei’s own eyes widened, his arms paused by his side before he slowly wrapped them around her small_ _frame_ _._ _She cried harder._

_“Please save Mommy.”_

_“I’m here, ----. I’m here.”_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Yusei groaned as he sat up. His back ached from sleeping on the tough cot in the garage. There was a dim light illuminating the space, coming from his desk computer. He pinched the bridge of his nose, the pressure putting ease on his growing migraine. Although better, it still pulsed in berating rhythms. He just could not catch a break.

Stretching, Yusei groaned as his shoulder popped in a satisfying throb. Pulling at as many muscles as possible, he eventually felt good enough to get up. The desk chair called to him, and he sat heavily upon it. It was a much nicer surface for his spine than the cot. Looking at the computer screen, Yusei’s eye twitched. The blue light did not help ease his pain, however, he really did not care. It was sort of a reminder that he deserved it.

He pressed the webcam program. It opened, the camera reflecting his mirrored scruffy image. Black bags heavily darkened the skin under his eyes, a shadow of a beard growing on his chin. His irises were dull, lifeless. Glaring at the disgruntled man before him, Yusei rubbed at his wet cheeks. His pupils shrunk as he berated himself. The image before him was of a man who deserved to vanish for his failures.

Pressing a few keys, he made sure the date was legible in the corner of the feed. Once he was sure his audio was being captured, he clicked the red button. A counter ticked down. He watched as large text popped up, blinking the word RECORDING.

Phrases escaped him. Instead, he stared at himself, examining as more tears dripped down his cheeks. He did not wipe them away. Rather, he closed his eyes, taking a deep, stuttered breath.

“Dream log #100.” His throat was scratchy. Grunting, he cleared it, “I saw her again. She was still in front of some cage with some person inside it. She cried, like always. I don’t remember her name. This time, she asked me to save her mother. She hugged me too, and she didn’t have blood on her by the end. I think… I know that she represents myself. We look too similar. And the cage? It’s Jack. I’m begging myself to save Jack.”

Yusei paused. Opening his eyes, thick tears rolled down his cheeks. He glared at himself. The scraggly man reflected was a failure in so many aspects. Communication in love, information, and trust. Yusei had left Jack with so many secrets. Ones about his feelings, some about his body, and others about his paranoia in betrayal. He had just needed to confide in Jack. Then, maybe the blonde would have come home.

Torn, he could not say anymore. He ended the recording, throwing the file into a folder with so many others like it. It was slowly accumulating into a reminder of torture, inciting that his dreams would continue to get worse and worse with each night.

Throughout the passing months, his dreams had shifted to reflect his inner turmoil. Sometimes the Crimson Dragon was there. Other times, it was just the little girl that looked so much like himself that it was scary. It was only recently that she conveyed who the caged person was. Yusei made the decision that it was Jack.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he dried his face and rose from his computer chair. He went deeper within the garage, heading toward his D-wheel. A strange pattering noise pelted the roof, but he ignored it. Instead, he pulled on his faded jacket that sat upon the seat of his vehicle. It reeked of sweat. Yusei neglected washing it in better use of his time to search. Showers and menial hygiene just ate it up.

He pulled his helmet on. The visor covered his eyes, placing a saturnine sheen within the already dark garage. He sat upon his runner, revving her to life with a few turns of the engine. Carefully, he backed up until he was facing the open hatch. Heavy drops of rain created a curtain of water in the alleyway. Blinking, he had not realized it was storming. A slight smirk. At least now he could get a natural shower.

Peeling out of the garage, he took his D-wheel to the highway, following the same path he rode for the last couple of months. Now on the thoroughfare, he glanced to the Duel Screen and pressed a button. A map popped up. One maroon line indicated where he had travelled. About three miles from his last stopping point flashed a town: Ramshackle Passage. It would most likely take the whole day to investigate despite its small size.

Alongside the maroon line, there were also orange, pink, and light green ones. Two of them were dull while the orange blinked, growing in length as well. Yusei smiled, inwardly thanking his brother for continuing the search so soon. The others, Aki’s and the twins’, were stopped not too far from Neo Domino City. Their inexperience on runners and busy schedules made them unable to jaunt as far. He did not blame nor fault them. Instead, he took up the mantle and searched farther out than anyone else.

One year and six months. That had been when Jack had stopped all contact with him. He just disappeared. Yusei’s Alpha instincts had kicked into high gear, spiraling him into the search. He looked for signs of Wheel of Fortune, or rosters for the former king. A missing person’s report had been filed with Sector Security a few days after Jack’s last message, but Ushio barely attended beyond Neo Domino City. It was ‘out of his hands.’

Ushio believed that Jack did not want to be found. He left out of the blue, claiming to enter into a tournament that his name never became a part of. The town he lived in was never divulged to Yusei, and Jack’s contact had become shorter and shorter.

 _“I’m sorry, Yusei, but Jack just doesn't want to be found.”_ Ushio had said.

He had nearly killed Ushio. Something in him snapped, making him fly at the officer with vicious strength and a fist slamming into his cheek. It had taken three members of Sector Security to pry him off the scarred friend, as well as Kazama reasoning with him that Jack would never do that. That Jack would never just leave without a reason.

There had also been a dose of some calming agent put in his bloodstream.

Now, it was his solo mission. Searching everyday, making it farther and farther out from the city with no sign of his blonde love. His friends understood his plight, feeling the Crimson Dragon spurn them on. They all had this agitating burn from the Signer mark once a month. They all had visions of the Crimson Dragon battling some shadowed creature that would snap its jaws around the dragon’s neck in a rumble of hisses. The Crimson Dragon would erupt into ashes as it cried out, its wings breaking apart in sizzling flames. Each month, on those particular nights, everyone could feel Jack’s pain.

Yusei had _some_ help from Sector Security. Kazama had built a decent relationship with Jack, so when he could, he joined the search. He did not record where the aqua-haired lad had travelled for he did not want to be responsible should Ushio find out. Kazama kept him well informed, though.

A sign came up on his peripherals, as well as a blinking indicator on his screen to turn. He did, taking the exit toward Ramshackle Passage. From the road conditions, he could tell it was a place of little money. Much like the former Crash Town. It was either the last place Jack would be, or the best to keep Yusei unsuspecting.

He found a local grocery store to park his D-wheel at. Pulling off his helmet, he left it attached to the Yusei Go. He did not care if it were stolen, and from the looks of the town, it probably would be. No one could take his runner without effort, though, or alerting his GPS.

Yusei sighed, ignoring the strange looks thrown his way. His Alpha instincts burned within his gut, just as they did with each new town he started searching. It was a reminder that no matter how far he would go, he would travel to Hell and back to find Jack. He would find him, or he’d at least die trying.

* * *

“Did ya find anythin’?”

Crow sat on Blackwing, his eyes scanning the alleyway. They were back in Ramshackle Passage, the two searching together since Crow had an unnecessary fear that Yusei was going to fall off his runner if left alone. He did not mind the assistance, but was perplexed by the paranoia. Sure, he had only short bursts of sleep, but his mind and body were quick and agile. He would have been fine.

Tapping a key on his phone, Yusei waited for a signal to route to him. With Kazama’s help, he had set up a tracking app to pick up Jack’s cell phone radio waves. He had to be in the blonde’s vicinity, though, for it to work.

“No.” Yusei closed the application, hopping on another to search for Wheel of Fortune. Maybe, just maybe, he could get a signal from its computer and find its bearings. Again, he needed to be close to the vehicle in order for it to register. It was why even after all this time, he had yet to find an attestation of his mate.

Pausing, Yusei side glanced at his foster brother. Crow was playing with something on Blackwing’s screen. He was only half involved, his thoughts probably on the same track as everyone else. Two years was too long to be kidnapped or harmed, despite what the Crimson Dragon indicated. They thought Jack became overstimulated and ran. It was, as Crow had said before, not uncommon. But that did not make it any easier for Yusei.

Carly was his partner in crime, being the only other one to think a tragedy had befallen Jack. She was an Alpha, like himself, Paired and mated to an Omega. In her own research, she explained that his agitation and near sickness were his instinct telling him to find his mate. Carly wholeheartedly believed that Yusei had changed to accommodate Jack’s tier. This led to a bond like any other Paired couple, making their separation that much harder on them. She was overwrought with the idea they might both die of broken hearts.

Her fears were unfounded. Although he felt like vomiting or tearing everyone around him apart, he would not let a broken heart slow him down. No, he would keep searching. Even the Crimson Dragon pushed him to keep pursuing.

Aki was his go-to informat about the dragon. She believed that the pain they experienced stemmed from neglect. Jack was connected to all of them whether he liked it or not. Therefore, the Crimson Dragon would either spurn him to come home, or force them to go search. It was obvious which was winning out.

In either case, people were still looking. Only Yusei scouted with the notion of impending danger.

“Crow, I’ve been meaning to ask. Where do _you_ think Jack went?”

He never actually asked Crow his thoughts. He just speculated, seeing as how he remained silent when Ushio or Aki tried to reason with him. Maybe he understood how volatile he was. Quick to anger, he did not have Jack to punch some sense into him anymore. He just let his instincts take over, and more incidents like harming Ushio were common.

He tried to remind himself that everyone was entitled to their opinion.

“Not sure. But he didn’ jus’ walk away if that’s what yer askin’.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jack’s been a moron. He’s run from Martha’s, Satellite, and even yer potential romantic interests. But we had an idea. We knew he’d turn up. Even the las’ time, when he was at Martha’s, we still had an inklin’. He wouldn’ jus’ run off now. Not when he finally had everythin’ he wanted.

“He loves ya too much ta leave ya.” Crow finished, smiling at his brother. Yusei could not help but let the words warm his heart. It was the only solid comment toward their relationship he had received in two years.

Before he could give his thanks, his phone started to ping. Upon the ripples of lines indicating his position, a little blip popped up in the corner. Eyes widening, Yusei was stunned. There it was. There it fucking was. Wheel of Fortune.

“No way…” Crow sounded astounded. Yusei did not waste any time. He ran over to his runner, hopping on and starting the engine. As she purred, he placed his phone upon the dash. He could not fucking believe it. His heart raced.

“Come on!” His heart pounded faster. A fucking year and a half without anything. Now, he had Jack in his grasp. He was going to do so many things to him: shout at him, kiss him, punch in the gut, bite him, smother him, and make furious love to him. All so he would know that he was never going to let him fucking go again.

He drove faster than he needed to down the alleyways. Luckily, no one was coming through or they would have been flattened instantly. Some part of him told him to be careful, but his mind was only on Jack, just as it had been for months. The blonde’s smile, smell, golden hair, and mischievous eyes. He had craved to see it all again. And now he finally fucking would.

A dead end greeted him. Braking at the mouth, he flicked his eyes over the dumpsters and littered trash that was obviously forgotten. No one had come here for clean up or maintenance in quite a while. It was just a forgotten corner in the broken town.

“Ya sure its here?” Crow pulled up beside him, looking over the scattered scraps on the ground. Yusei peered at his phone. His indicator blipped saying it was only a few feet away.

Dismounting his runner, he followed the screen. Standing before a large tattered tarp, he shakily reached out and pulled it down. His heart dropped, throat sore and headache exploding.

There was Wheel of Fortune, rusted and abandoned.

“No way.” Crow came over, touching the once white and pristine Duel Runner. Her body now held holes from where rust ate at her undercarriage. Her screen was cracked and her seat was torn. It was obvious she had not felt human contact in quite some time, having been left to the elements.

Yusei’s phone clattered to the ground. He stumbled forward, palm splaying over Jack’s D-wheel like she had a pulse. He searched for anything that spoke of Jack’s whereabouts. Anything to tell him this was some cruel joke and that Jack was giggling from some window above.

His love did not appear.

“Maybe he misplaced it ‘n some kids took it.” Crow tried to reason. Yusei was aware of his brother’s eyes on his back. He could feel Crow drawing closer to comfort him. It was futile. No matter how he stared at Wheel of Fortune, it was obvious that she had been left to deteriorate. None of her parts were taken, just broken.

He pressed his nose to her metal. Jack’s essence was entirely gone, washed away. Just like he had been for almost two years.

Yusei could not stop the tears from pouring.

He screamed. Loud and echoing in the alleyway, piercing his own eardrums. His fist connected with the brick walls, right next to the breaking evidence of Jack’s abandonment. He continued to punch the wall over and over again, his voice growing hoarse as he continued to scream.

At some point, he slid down to the ground, his fist bleeding as he punched the dust below. His tears blurred his sight. Pheromones raged out of him like violent whips. Crow let him vent his anger and frustration. He let him fall apart as he destroyed his knuckles. There was nothing to lift his hopes or console him that everything would be alright. He knew in his heart that Jack would never, _never_ leave his D-wheel behind. It was too precious to him and to their bond. Even the original skeleton of the stolen runner they had created together was within. To the two of them, the runner held all of their dreams and agonies. All of their sacrifices. Jack would fight tooth and nail for the duelist pride that resided within Wheel of Fortune. The only reason he would ever be away from it would be…

Because someone had stolen _him_ away.

Crow touched his shoulder, massaging his muscles. His rage had dwindled, his body numb while he just silently cried. A throbbing migraine pulsed at his temple. Crow placed a hand under his arm, helping him to stand.

“We’ll mark this town. Branch out from ‘ere. I’ll call Saiga ta help tow this back.” Crow indicated to Wheel of Fortune. Yusei could only mutely nod.

He was tired. Numbly, Crow led him back to his duel runner. He sat upon her seat, closing his eyes and bowing his head in defeat. His hope had been ripped from his heart. His voice was scratchy, and his fist ached. He felt like the child in his dreams, helpless and unable to do anything. All he had now was a physical memory that was dross.

Crow’s voice drifted to his ears, but he did not perceive what he said to Saiga. Rather, he forced himself to pull up the map and update his line. He circled the town. He thought about placing a big X over it.

“Hey, don’t fret. Yer jus’ tired from searchin’ so much, that ya overlooked it.” Crow smiled at him, having made his way back to his side. Yusei sluggishly stared at him, a frown evident on his face.

“Overlooked what?”

“She may be beat up, but with some TLC, ya can make ‘er start up again. Meanin’, her GPS log can be accessed.”

Yusei’s eyes widened. That was right. He fitted all the duel runners with tracking devices. All he had to do was find where Wheel of Fortune had been for the past year and a half. Those logs would not be missing. If he triangulated the vehicle's location, he could find an apartment with distinct features. Robin egg colored walls, a green couch, small and on the first floor. He could figure it out.

The blur in his vision dissipated, and he could smile.

“Once Saiga gets ‘ere, we’ll grab some grub. Then, ya can start fixin’ her up, alright?” Crow patted his shoulder. He grabbed his brother’s hand, squeezing the palm while his heart hammered in his chest. His eyes burned and a weight settled in his chest, but the tension in his head lifted. He glanced at his wonderfully genius brother, a quivering smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Crow. Thank you.”

* * *

Saiga showed up less than an hour later, loading Wheel of Fortune into the back of his truck as quickly as possible. With his renewed energy, Yusei helped, stroking the former white runner’s dented metal in ease. She saddled next to both Blackwing and Yusei Go with some room to spare. They travelled home, Crow taking the passenger seat while he chose to sit beside Wheel of Fortune in the back.

He hooked up his D-wheel to Jack’s, using the travel time to get some juice back into her vitals. Sitting with his back against the wall, Yusei let his mind conjure Jack sitting upon Fortune’s seat, beaming down at him while he recanted his adventures over the past two years. He foggily listened, letting his eyes slip shut as Jack’s baritone lulled him to sleep. He could nearly taste his scent.

Oh, how he missed his mate. It hurt so much.

He did not know how long it took for them to get home, but when they had returned Crow refused to let him work on Wheel of Fortune. The redhead cooked him dinner, then shoved him toward his room like Martha used to. He promised him that Jack’s vehicle would still be there in the morning. Waiting one more night would not hurt. Not wanting to argue, Yusei just nodded.

But waiting _did_ hurt. He really tried to stay away, however, after about an hour, Yusei got sick and tired of staring at the ceiling. He snuck back into the garage, finding Wheel of Fortune hooked up to the computer just like she used to be. Caressing her sides, he swore he could feel her pain flare up in his core.

He checked her power levels. While watching them slowly rise, he turned to cleaning her instead. Being silent was not a concern. Some part of him knew that Crow understood. As a part of the maintenance, he cut off rusted and corroded sheets. He replaced them, welded them, sanded them, and applied a fresh coat of paint. She did not look brand new by the time she had enough power to run. Her screen was still cracked along with terrible rips to her seat. She needed another coat of paint as well. But it had been enough to distract him.

Accessing his computer, he pulled up her GPS logs. A purple line, much like the ones he set up for their searching radius, followed the highway until it reached Ramshackle Passage. The logs showed that Jack had begun at one apartment complex on the west side, then after about four months moved to the east side. Yusei bit his lip. Jack had never left the town. Wheel of Fortune even showed her parked location until about 10 months in. After that, she rested in the alleyway where Crow and he had found her.

Jack had lied. He had lied about entering the tournament and being a part of a new one. He had lied about leaving town and preparing.  The question remained: why? As much as Yusei  wanted to be angry, he  was far more perturbed instead.  His instincts and the Crimson Dragon  claimed  there was more to this than met the eye. The blonde was not pulling another Satellite escapade.

He got up, grabbing his coat off the back of his chair. He scratched his chin, the hairs having grown longer into a short beard. He needed to shave it. Jack liked him clean shaven.

Heading back to his runner, he kicked up the brake pedal. He rolled her out of the garage, keeping her engine off as he silently made his way toward the road. He needed to go back and inspect the apartments Jack had been living at. Maybe the first landlord knew why Jack had left. He had never told Yusei. He had just assumed Jack did it with the ‘understanding’ that he was entering another tournament. Did someone force him to move? Did Jack fear he was being followed? All of these questions could hopefully be answered by the landlords of both the first and second apartments.

Checking the time, he clicked his tongue. It was nearing ten minutes after two in the morning. By the time he got to the buildings, it would be close to 3AM.  He would have to  stake out a place to stay until the waking hours. 

He debated telling Kazama about Jack’s D-wheel. Maybe he could look into getting a warrant of some sort.

Something was wrong. Pausing, Yusei found a limping form heading toward the garage. It looked like a man with long silver hair, his shoulders hunched over as he struggled to walk. Raspy wheezing breaths came from him, his head cocking up to see where he was going every few steps. Upon the nest lift, Yusei's eyes locked with hazel, the right side decorated with prison markers.

“Yusei…”

“Holy shit ... Kiryuu!”

He  released  his D-wheel , letting it fall to its side as he ran out toward the huddled mass. Just as Yusei came into Kiryuu’s space, he crumpled.  Coughing harshly, he spewed blood to the asphalt. Yusei crashed to his knees, thankful for the pads he  often  wore.  Holding his friend  by the shoulder,  he kept him  upright as he continued to hack.  He clutched at his own chest , struggling . Yusei’s eyes widened at bruised knuckles and missing fingernails.

“What’s happened to you?” H is voice wavered, unable to hide his shock. Kiryuu had disappeared for months after adopting Nico and West. That was not unnatural seeing as the man was building a new life centered around the two.  The last thing Yusei had expected was to find his friend littered with cuts, bruises, and signs of torture.

One eye was swollen shut while his lip was busted open.  Bruises covered his neck and from how soaked in sweat and blood he was, Yusei could  guess  there were far more wounds beneath his clothes. His heart jumped to his throat at the stench of copper, diesel… and a faint hint of flowers.

“Hold on. I’ll call an ambulance.” Yusei pulled out his phone from his pocket. He pressed a dialing screen, but paused as  Kiryuu’s bloody fingers cupped his wrist. Wheezing, the ex-leader tried his hardest to speak.

“No… hospital. Just… need rest…”

“Kiryuu…”

“I need… to talk… to you…”

Kiryuu grew heavy in his arms. Dropping his phone, Yusei  clutched the man before him. His friend was unconscious instantly, becoming dead weight. He hefted the ex-leader up, an inert arm wrapped around his neck while his opposite hand held his friend’s waist. Kiryuu was so bloody, though, that he could not find a proper hold upon him.

“Crow!”

Yusei held Kiryuu tighter, his heart slamming in his chest. Lights in the upper level came on, and after a moment, the  lanterns in the garage  glowed  as well. A mop of red appeared by the door, groggy at first before running out to meet him. Crow was quickly pressing his body under Kiryuu’s other side.  He helped stabilize  the ex-leader despite his  initial  shock.

“What the hell happened?!”

“I don’t know. We need to get him inside.”

“Inside? He needs a hospital!”

“I tried that. He doesn’t want to go.” Yusei raised Kiryuu up higher, his head lulling on his shoulder limply. It was terrifying, “Let’s get him on a cot. Treat what we can. We’ll call someone―Mikage and Ushio. They can send help.”

Crow nodded, but Yusei was fairly certain it was an instinctual response.  Despite him assisting in moving forward, he did not seem to be on board.

Slowly but surely, they  dragged  Kiryuu within the garage. Crow, once  certain Yusei could  hold Kiryuu on his own, rushed in to grab the cot.  Unfolding it near the stairs, he turned to Yusei’s side and assisted in  gently placing their wounded friend down.

Kiryuu groaned in his sleep.

“I’ll get to bandaging him. You call Ushio.” Yusei  commanded , rushing over to the storage.  He knocked over boxes and shoved tools aside until he found the first aid kit. Once in hand, he hastened back to his wheezing friend. He examined Kiryuu, Crow’s voice a murmur in the background as he spoke to whom he assumed was Ushio.

“We need a doctor… No, he  don’t  want  a  hospital! ... I know!”

Yusei  gently pried Kiryuu’s shirt off his sticky chest .  He furrowed his brows at the bruises that laced over his stomach and abdomen, welts created from punches and kicks. There were a few cuts and gashes. They bled from agitation. Most of the wounds were made to harm, not kill. He recognized the violence of torture, his own days in Satellite a haunting memory. Scanning down, Yusei grimaced as he lifted Kiryuu’s hand to eye level. The missing fingernails made his stomach flop with nausea.

He needed to wash the lacerations before he could start bandaging them. Getting up, Yusei snatched a nearby clean towel and a water bottle. Sitting back down, he drenched one end of the cloth before carefully stroking it upon Kiryuu’s flesh. His friend groaned once more.

“Look, we lived in Satellite when  there wasn’ help . He jus’ needs a doc, someone ta come ‘ere and patch ‘im up… Ushio, please. Jus’ send a doctor.”

Clearing away the blood and dirt, Yusei evaluated most of Kiryuu’s wounds as surface level. He would hurt for a while, and he would produce scars but he would live.

There was a lot of silence in the garage. Looking over to Crow, his brother threw back his gaze, a neutral line upon his lips. He quietly stalked back to him, his eyes darting around the room as he listened to whatever Ushio said. Then, his irises lit up.

“Thank you.”

Crow hung up, releasing a heavy sigh. Glancing over Kiryuu’s battered body, his brother crouched beside him. An aura of concern dripped off the redhead, but it was much calmer than before. Ushio was most likely sending a doctor. Yusei felt a bit better at that knowledge.

“Fuck.”

“I think he was tortured.”

Crow picked up some bandages, unsure how to begin. Yusei could see the turmoil storming in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to be fine.”

“How do ya know?”

Yusei squeezed his  deltoid , “The wounds aren’t deep.  The doctor will see that. And besides, we’ve  faced much worse.”

Crow  crookedly  smirked,  “That’s true.”

“Crow.” Yusei waited until his brother looked at him.  A fire fanned within his gut, and he knew his pupils were narrowed. His nose burned with the familiar scent upon Kiryuu’s clothes. His migraine returned like a  freight train hitting a building .

“ This isn’t a coincidence. Finding Jack’s D-wheel… getting Kiryuu back in this state… He has a smell, a particular one. Faint, but it’s there. ”

“You mean…”

Yusei swallowed, inhaling once more.  Barely present but still detectable , behind all the copper and all the oil. He could smell him. His one. His only. His… “Jack.”

Crow fidgeted. His eyes scanned Kiryuu like there was some neon sign that read ‘Jack Atlas was here.’  Pupils narrowed. Yusei had to swallow a lump in his throat. His agitation was growing.

“I’ll.. get yer bike.”

Yusei mutely nodded, keeping his eyes on Kiryuu as Crow stood once more. His brother left him to his thoughts, brewing and storming alongside his aggressive pheromones. He had been so close to running off in the middle of the night to find more clues. Fate had decided to intervene, dropping the puzzle literally on his doorstep. With this, there was too much happening to be a coincidence. Kiryuu and Wheel of Fortune’s reappearance was just the beginning of something most likely horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to join [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight) and my Discord server (that is for writers and readers of YGO ships alike), send me a DM on Tumblr [@life-0r-death.](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com) We'd love to have you join us!


	18. Taken, Part 2

> **Now let’s get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!**
> 
> _“Holy shit... Kiryuu!” Yusei ran out toward the huddled mass. Just as Yusei came into Kiryuu’s space, he crumpled. Coughing harshly, he spewed blood to the asphalt._
> 
> _"He jus’ needs a doc, someone ta come ‘ere and patch ‘im up… Ushio, please." Crow pleaded into the phone._
> 
> _“This isn’t a coincidence. Finding Jack’s D-wheel… getting Kiryuu back in this state… He has a smell, a particular one. Faint, but it’s there.”_
> 
> _“You mean…”_
> 
> _Yusei swallowed, inhaling once more. He could smell him. His one. His only. His… “Jack.”_

Groggy and a bit faint, Kiryuu opened his eyes. He was greeted with darkness, curtains closed with only a touch of sunlight slipping between the fabric. It dimmed the room, allowing his fuzzy brain to relax. He closed his eyes again, ready to fall back asleep.

_“Go, Kiryuu!”_

He thrust himself forward, mind pulsing as he remembered Jack’s wide-eyes and pleading voice. His arms holding back the malicious man with the gun pointed up in the air. His struggles as a tiny girl cried by his side.

Looking about himself, the gears in his mind clicked. Sunlight meant at least a day had gone by. No, more than a day. A few days. He’d been in the boat staring at the sky while he slowly bled out. Days meant that Jack had been in _his_ clutches that much longer.

A stabbing pain pulsed on his chest. Groaning, he touched his abdomen and felt fabric wrapped tightly there. Blood beaded through, staining the once white cloth.

“Hey, hey! Keep still!”

Kiryuu rolled to the side, falling off the bed and somersaulting to his feet. It hurt. It hurt a _lot_ , but he whipped his fists up in a protective manner. He would **not** be blindsided again. However, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was greeted with a familiar mop of red. Hands were held up in surrender while gray eyes scanned his body. Crow. He nearly lost his breath. How long had it been since he had seen the redhead? Weeks, months, years? He didn’t look that different.

Heart throbbing, he lowered his fists. He stumbled forward, using the mattress to lean against as pain prickled his stomach to the point where he saw red and green spots. Although he hurt, the gears clicked again within his mind. Seeing Crow meant that he was back in Neo Domino City which meant―

“Where’s Yusei?”

“He’s ‘ere. In the other room.” Kiryuu pushed against the bed, intent on standing once more. Without the adrenaline, the pain twisted too much for him to move. He gasped, falling to the bedspread with a spasm. He grit his teeth. They needed… to move… There was no telling how much longer Jack had been in _his_ grasp!

“I need… to speak to him. We need... to… mobilize.”

“Woah, okay! Jus’ relax. Sit back. I’ll get ‘im. Ya been sleepin’ fer two days, man. Ya need yer rest.”

“Two days?” He felt like hyperventilating. His memory was spotty, a mix of Jack, a black-haired little girl, docks, and water. Lots of pain. Wrists flaring as metal bit his skin. A blooming hope as he arm was set free.

_“This is our only chance, Kiryuu. We can’t screw this up.”_

He’d royally fucked up.

“Hey, you alright?” Crow patted his arm, seeming to provide any comfort he could. Taking in a shuddering breath, he glanced at Crow from his splayed position. He was sure his eyes were swimming.

“Please, just bring me Yusei.”

“Sure.” Crow stood, leaving the room and heading out into a lit one. Kiryuu watched for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushed himself to sit. He sharply threw some pillows against the headboard, letting his aching spine rest against their soft fabric. It was so much better than the hard metal of his former prison.

As he waited, he let his eyes roam about the space. It was small, with a large bed, an antique dresser, and a fancy mirror above a desk with some jewelry and makeup in the corner. One of the necklaces resting on the wood was that of a familiar skull pendant made entirely out of thin metal. Kiryuu frowned at it, gazing at the minimal decorations on the wall. This was obviously Jack’s room, but had he always lived so barren? Growing up in Satellite, he could recall some decor in Yusei and Crow’s spaces.

Jack had always been ready to fly.

The door opened, letting in some light. Yusei stood there, a dark silhouette against the hall glow. Kiryuu watched as he stretched his hand toward the switch, giving pause for him to shut his eyes as the blaring ceiling light was flicked on. Once readjusted, Kiryuu silently nodded at his spikey-haired friend.

Others came into the room: Akiza, the twins, and Crow. Almost the whole Crimson Dragon group. Staring at them, he wondered if they felt the bond connection to Jack. If they understood his pain.

“What happened, Kiryuu?” Yusei sat beside him, having brought a chair up close. He settled on it backwards, his chest pressed against the backrest while his arms leaned over the top. Kiryuu was thankful to get straight to the point. The faster he explained Jack’s whereabouts, the quicker they could help him.

Nevertheless, he paused. Eyes flicked to the twins. They were still quite young. Huffing, he tried to sit up easier as he cautioned, “This isn’t a story for the faint of heart.”

“Hey, we can take it! We’re not kids anymore!” Lua held a fist up, ready to punch him if he could. Luka brewed determination within her innocent hazel orbs. Kiryuu could only weakly chuckle. This was why the Crimson Dragon chose them.

“We’ve had premonitions. This is about Jack, isn’t it? Tell us, Kiryuu. All of us. Please.” Akiza, always the quiet and wise one. She sat on the edge of the bed. She peered into his soul.

Despite her calm, Kiryuu was distracted by Yusei’s agitation and rage. A powerful Alpha’s pheromones lashed at his mind. He felt like a caged animal, unable to scurry. Only to show submission. That seemed to be the answer Yusei wanted. Piercing blue eyes confirmed it. He was ready to attack, and rip Kiryuu to shreds should any moment of his story puzzle him. With rising heat, he swallowed his distress.

“Alright. I’ll tell you all about Jack and Lily.”

“Lily?”

A creak of wood as the chair Yusei sat upon received tense fingers digging within its surface. Blue irises stared hard at him, Kiryuu sinking back into the pillows. He couldn't breathe.

He choked, “Yes. You’re daughter.”

Yusei lunged at him. He whimpered, his spine flaring up and chest throbbing as Yusei’s fingers wrapped around his throat. He’d never seen his friend so wild or so vengeful in his life. Even the others seemed to jump back, surprised.

“Yus―” Akiza’s voice was cut off. Kiryuu could only guess that someone else stopped her. Yusei was too agitated to be messed with. He wanted blood, and at that moment, he wanted _his_ blood.

“I don’t have a daughter. I’ve only ever bred Jack. Do not joke with me, Kiryuu.” He squeezed tighter with each word. Kiryuu grabbed at his wrist, clinging just as tightly back. He kept his eyes on the blue before him, in part standing his ground. One more ounce of weakness and Yusei would end him.

Choking, he ground out, “Jack… is an Omega. She’s… yours… and his.”

Like a flick of a switch, Yusei broke. He released him, Kiryuu coughing and gathering deep breaths. His chest was sticky with new blood and his spine flared, but none of his pain compared to the turmoil within Yusei’s eyes. Glancing at him, he watched as his friend paced the room. His hands in his hair pulled and twisted, his eyes wide as he bit his lip. He punched the wall at some point, a wrapped hand seeming to grow bloody.

It clicked for the others. While Kiryuu sat back into the pillows, Akiza covered a sob with her hand. Tears bloomed in her eyes. The twins threw confused glances between each other. Only Crow seemed calm, his hand to his chin as he mulled over the information.

“Lily… that was her name, Akiza. From every GODDAMN DREAM!” Yusei punched the wall again, creating a loud bang within the room. He shivered with rage. Akiza nearly stood to comfort him, but Crow placed a quiet hand on her shoulder, keeping her rooted.

“It’s why he left, isn’t it? I knocked him up, and he fucking left with our kid because he didn’t think I could care for him. Goddamn it, Jack! Why can’t you trust me?” Whipping around to face him, Yusei stepped forward with eyes dancing crazily. Kiryuu tensed, his heart dropping in his gut. “Where is he?”

“He didn’t… want to be a burden, Yusei. He left to give birth to her, then planned to come back to you. He never meant to hurt you. I should have… I should have told you sooner. I knew. I was with him. I kept him safe in your stead. But listen to me, Yusei. It’s far worse than anything Godwin ever did to him.” He sat up, his spine hating it. But he stared deep at his friend, reining him in. He watched as Yusei’s dancing irises settled. Apprehension enveloped them instead.

“They are in danger, Yusei.”

“Danger? What kind of danger? Where are they? Who took them?” It was like the Alpha went through a list in his mind, through conspiracies that he had developed from their absence. The gears in his mind clicked so fast that Kiryuu felt whiplash. Yusei no longer held anger for Jack’s leaving (for he wholeheartedly believed that Yusei wasn’t mad _at_ Jack, just his decision), but held a renewed rage for the man that had stolen Lily’s childhood.

Swallowing, Kiryuu’s eyes stormed as he recalled the bastard’s name, “They were taken by a man named Andrei Covett. An Alpha to the East who takes what he wants, when he wants.”

* * *

_“So?” Kiryuu stood from Jack’s bedside, glaring at the shady doctor as he came into the room. Jack was fast asleep, his hair plastered to his forehead from sweat and his skin even paler than before._ _Kiryuu_ _had been allowed to enter the room_ _soon after Lily was born and Jack was cleaned up. He had been perturbed by the silence_ _._ _Not even a_ _baby_ _cried_ _._

_“It seems something strange has occurred.” The doctor came up to Jack’s side, looking over his vitals with hands in his coat pockets. He was nonchalant, and it made Kiryuu’s stomach boil._

_“Strange?” He flicked his eyes back to the blonde Omega. Jack had his brows creased as if he were in pain. A slight raspy hiss escaped his throat as he breathed. A tube was_ _stuffed up_ _his nose,_ _providing_ _oxygen. He looked so weak and fragile. Kiryuu had never seen him like that before._

_Throwing his heated glare back at the doctor, he clenched his fists, “Explain.”_

_“Despite Jack giving birth in the best possible circumstances, something I cannot describe developed between him and the child. A connection. She is able to feel his pain, feel his weakness, and he returns it.” The doctor_ _turned on his heel, beckoning him to follow._ _He glanced at Jack, searching for a reason to stay. The blonde did not stir._

_Sighing, Kiryuu accompanied the doctor into another room. It was just down the hall of the pseudo-hospital, acting as a makeshift nursery. A recently hired nurse was within, checking the vitals of the tiny baby girl lying in a crib. She was silent and unmoving. Kiryuu’s heart jumped._

_“The infant is inconsolable, and unresponsive. She seems to only have any sort of reaction if she is near her mother. I fear she may die.”_

_The doctor made a motion to the nurse who nodded. She picked up the frozen_ _infant_ _,_ _walking past Kiryuu and back toward Jack’s room. His heart leaped again, his fear that she would do something to Jack exploding forth. He raced after her, entering the room in time to_ _see her place the baby girl in the crook of Jack’s elbow. Instantly, Jack curled his unconscious arm around her, grunting in pain and paling even further. The baby scrunched her own face, whimpering in her own unhappiness._

 _“If the child dies, I believe Jack will follow.” Kiryuu whipped around,_ _glowering_ _at the doctor with intense_ _rage_ _. Jack would die? But he had a natural birth! No extra surgery was needed._

_“You said she was healthy.” He hissed._

_“She was. But Jack wasn’t. The birth was harder on him than initially thought. Because of this, the connection drained both of them.”_

_“So what do we do?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“You bastard―”_

_“It’s all in Jack’s court. We can do everything_ _possible_ _to_ _comfort_ _him, keep him healthy and full of fluids. But his recovery is_ _ultimately_ _on him. We’ll keep placing the child―”_

 _“Lily.” Kiryuu interrupted. He was getting sick and tired of the doctor treating her like a parasite. Jack had_ _named her from a flower_ _since she was a beauty blooming within himself, giving him a second chance._

 _“We’ll place_ Lily _next to him as often as we can. Physically feeling her might help keep the connection strong. Let her strength fuel him.” The doctor checked Jack’s vitals again. Kiryuu forced his muscles to relax. They had a plan of action, they just had to keep to it. Sitting, he watched as Jack subconsciously turned his head toward his daughter, his wheezes slowing in intensity. Lily kicked out, giving her own choked grunt before curling up to her mother._

_“What about the father? If Jack sees Yusei―”_

_“Absolutely not.”_

_Kiryuu stared at him like he grew a second head. Jack was an Omega now. A Paired Omega with a Paired Alpha. Wouldn’t that be helpful? Wouldn’t_ _the whole family being together inspire_ _strength? The doctor pushed his glasses up on his face, clearing his throat as the sheen from the room hid his eyes. Kiryuu had a_ _nausea_ _settle within his gut._

_“We don’t know how Jack will react to seeing his Alpha. He seemed intent on keeping him unknowing for all of his pregnancy. He could spiral.” The doctor turned, heading out toward the hall. He looked at Kiryuu over his shoulder, glasses still hiding his expression,_

_“Don’t call the Alpha. Even if you think it will be good for him, we can’t risk what could happen. Jack could die, and his death would be on your hands. As well as_ Lily’s _.”_

 _Kiryuu_ _peered_ _back at the two sleeping beauties. Jack sounded so much better, his fingers twitching on the blankets around Lily. Some color had returned, but he was still sickenly white. The child in turn snoozed neutrally. Kiryuu wondered if it would have been better for her to be resting by Jack’s heart._

 _Turning_ _to ask, he found the doctor gone. He bit his lip, checking their vitals_ _instead_ _._ _An intense need to tell the doctor to go fuck himself protruded his thoughts_ _. Yusei deserved to know about his lover and child, how they were faring. He truly believed that if Jack could just hear Yusei’s voice, he’d bounce back._

_But what if he didn’t? What if he got worse and by the time Yusei even made it to the hospital, he’d be meeting corpses? He couldn’t risk it. As much as it hurt, it was better to heed the doctor’s warning even if he was shady, an asshole, and had some ulterior motive. He was still a professional, and Jack was still his patient._

* * *

_“Who's my brave little queen? You are.”_

_Kiryuu smiled, watching Jack hold his baby girl in his arms. Lily’s face was near his own, her forehead covered in kisses while she cooed. Her tiny hands reached out, grabbing at air. Jack gave her_ _his pinky which she instantly_ _latched onto._

_Over the last few days, Jack slowly regained his strength. He was given Lily for long periods of time as often as possible . If Kiryuu was around, the nurse was more inclined to let Lily just rest by Jack’s unconscious form. Lily didn’t fuss or cry. In fact, it was scary how unnaturally unmoving both were. However, Jack started to wake up at random intervals . He’d call for either Lily or Yusei, and Lily could be provided._

_There were times when Jack was unseeing, unable to really grasp his surroundings. He’d think Kiryuu was Yusei, smiling so lovingly at him that Kiryuu’s heart broke. He’d babbled about how beautiful their daughter was and that he knew that he’d be an amazing father. Kiryuu could only hush him, pleading to rest and regain his strength._

_Kiryuu had nearly broken several times to call Yusei. Jack was so certain that Kiryuu was him._ _That knowledge seemed to spurn him to get better. Due to this, Kiryuu really believed Yusei actually being there would have saved them days. But he never relented. Instead, he let Lily feed her strength into Jack alone. Like a strange symbiotic relationship. Soon, Jack got better._

_Now, they acted like they had never been sick to begin with. Jack had all his color back and Lily was as normal as an infant could be. She cried when taken from Jack, or cried for food and attention. She no longer slept like the dead._

_“You hungry, baby girl? Alright, alright.” Jack cooed. He opened his dress shirt, letting Lily latch on to his nipple. Kiryuu glanced away, giving some bit of privacy as Jack breastfed_ _his newborn._

 _“Thank you, Kiryuu.” He_ _snuck a peek_ _. Jack used the blanket to cover Lily’s head in a cup, hiding her face as she drank. Jack was looking at him, smiling with a faint blush on his face. Even he was so unused to how his body now produced milk. Being an Omega sure was tough._

_“For?”_

_“Being here. Helping me. Protecting her.” Jack motioned to Lily. The baby cooed gingerly between sucks. He couldn’t help but smile. He had never had the opportunity to be around a newborn, or help raise one. Nico and West were much older when he adopted them, so he had missed that stage. Not that he ever thought he would want that stage._

_“You’re my friend. Brother. Niece.” He flicked his eyes to Lily. “I’ll always be here for you.”_ _Tears brewed in Jack’s eyes_ _. He sniffed, using a free arm to wipe at his eyelids._

_“So… you’re gonna go home now?” Kiryuu smiled as Jack did. Several expressions passed his face: love, adoration, nervousness. This had been the moment he’d been waiting for. He wanted Yusei to know Lily, and he wanted to be back with his Alpha at all costs. In all honesty, Kiryuu was surprised at how long Jack held out._

_“Yes. I have a lot of explaining to do.” Jack chuckled. Lily mumbled. Kiryuu watched as a little chubby hand reached out for Jack’s finger again. Her mother lightly laughed, giving her his_ _thumb_ _. It was interesting how pale both of them were._

_“I’d hold off on travel plans.”_

_Kiryuu frowned, glaring at the door as Dr. Miura strode in. His hands were in his coat pockets and he regarded Lily with distance. He acted like she was just an experiment, ready to be thrown away. Jack didn’t think anything of his stares, instead gently pulling the blanket around her better, hiding her against his chest._

_“You’ve been awake for only a couple of hours. Your vitals are good, but I’d like to keep you under observation for a few days. Weeks is what I would prefer, but I do know you have an inkly to go home.” The doctor grabbed a chair, pulling it up close to Jack’s other side. Kiryuu kept his eyes on him, watching as the doctor studied both Jack and Lily. Jack seemed to become tired in that moment, like all his energy had dissipated. He wondered if that had to do with the doctor, or the idea of not seeing Yusei for longer._

_“You’ve developed a rare connection with your daughter. It’s powerful where she can feel your emotions and you can feel hers. Like right now, you seem quite content and yet tired, right?”_

_Jack blinked at the doctor, seeming to blot tiredness away, “Yeah. I’m pretty sleepy.” The blonde yawned, chuckling down at his baby as she yawned as well. He pressed his lips to the top of her head. It was precious, seeing how loving Jack was. Who would have thought that the all powerful and rude Jack Atlas would be soft and cooing at a baby girl?_

_“The connection is strong. So strong, I’m going to make a phone call to my colleagues about it. I believe there have only been two other cases of Beta-turned-Omegas that developed this time of bond. You and Lily will be inseparable.”_

_Kiryuu blinked, taking in the information. Jack nodded, too sleepy to really register what was being said. His eyelids seemed to droop over his violet irises, his hands holding Lily slowing in their caresses._

_“Inseparable? What about when Lily gets older?”_

_The doctor looked to him, leaning back in his chair. The sheen on his glasses kept him an enigma. He didn’t like that._

_“I’m not sure. We haven’t been in this phenomenon long enough to provide those kinds of answers, but I’m sure it will taper off as long as Jack is in a comfortable environment. Lily will develop an independence via the link. She will just most likely be a more obedient child. Lucky you.” The doctor glanced at Jack._ _The blonde_ _wasn’t listening, instead his sleepy eyes_ _were_ _back on his baby girl. He held her close to his heart, gentle kisses placed upon her tiny head. She had stopped feeding as well, her little fingers tightly holding his dress shirt collar._

 _“Jack,” The blonde turned his head to look at the doctor, “stay for one more month. That’s all I ask. Let me keep checking on you and your_ _infant’s_ _connection. I want to be able to discharge you with full confidence that your link is dwindling, and no health problems will occur.”_

 _Jack nodded, albeit sleepily, “That’s fine.” Kiryuu raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Jack was too tired to take in the information. He was just being trusting._ _Rolling his head to peer at him, Jack asked_ _, “Is it alright if Lily and I stay in your apartment one more month?”_

 _“Are you really asking me that?” Kiryuu chuckled. He watched as Jack smiled, his eyes closing as he breathed slowly. Lily cooed at his chest._ _Kiryuu_ _reached forward, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder. He felt stronger than_ _he had in days_ _,_

_“Yes, Jack. You and Lily can stay for the extra month. We’ll talk about Yusei when you wake up.” Jack nodded slightly. He smiled, listening as Jack’s breath came out in even snores. Lily slept as well._

_“I’ll get the nurse to put Lily in her crib.” Dr. Miura got up, taking his leave out into the hallway before Kiryuu could say anymore. He watched the man go, feeling a tightening in his chest. Every instinct in his body told him that_ _the doctor was lying_ _._

_Giving a quick glance to the sleeping duo, he made sure Lily was in a secure hold on Jack’s chest. Despite the man normally being a heavy sleeper, rolling around the bed often to find the perfect sleeping position, his hyperawareness of Lily changed his sleeping patterns dramatically. He slept still, only his head moving in any capacity while his arms stayed strongly caged for Lily to rest within. Even the nurse had required Kiryuu to help pry Jack’s arms open in order to get Lily from his protective grasp. He suspected once Yusei came into the picture, he’d have a much easier time caring for Lily._

_Kiryuu quietly made his way to the door, standing beside it and straining to hear. The doctor’s voice flooded through, and it sounded far differently than he’d ever heard it. Monotone changed to fear._

* * *

“Yer spittin’ out ‘colleagues’ pretty nastily, Kiryuu.” Crow commented. He was leaning against a chair. Everyone was enraptured in the story, listening to Kiryuu talk about Lily and Jack. Akiza had been kind enough to change his bandages, and now Kiryuu was reliving the moments. He hadn’t even gotten to the danger yet.

Yusei inclined against the wall, unable to hold himself together. He seemed enraged to have been separated from Jack at such a crucial time. He didn't fault him. Kiryuu would have been angry too.

Turning to Crow, he frowned as a new fire within his belly ignited.

“I was right about that doctor. He was shady all along. The ‘colleague’ he called: that was Andrei Covett.”

* * *

_“...The bond between them is too strong. If I bring you Mr. Atlas, he could perish from a broken heart the minute the baby dies. They are heavily tied together, sir.” There was a pause as the doctor listened to the response on the other side of the phone. Kiryuu frowned. There had been no conversation to bring Jack to anyone._

_“He doesn’t know about it. Mr. Atlas has been keeping the baby a secret.” Kiryuu arched an eyebrow. They were talking about Yusei? The doctor had been acting so adamant about keeping Lily’s existence quiet. What was he planning? And didn’t he want Jack to remain in town? Why was he so intent on bringing him to someone else? He focused back on the conversation, “...stay for one more month. I believe the connection will taper, and I can bring him to you when the connection is smaller.”_

_Another pause. Kiryuu peered through the crack of the door. The doctor was hunched over his phone, his hand covering his mouth as he listened._

_“Coming? But, my Lord, I can bring him―” the doctor cut himself off. Kiryuu could just barely hear a tenor voice mumble through the phone. It didn’t sound friendly._

_“Yes… Master Covett. There is just one more problem.” Dr. Miura turned. Kiryuu quickly ducked back inside the room, pressing himself against the wall. He looked at Jack and Lily. Both were so innocently sleeping._

_“The man he’s been staying with is still here. He plans to stay at his apartment for the next month as well. And he’s very protective of Mr. Atlas.” Kiryuu’s heart hammered in his chest._

_“No, sir. … Kiryuu Kyousuke. … Yes, sir.”_

_He ended the phone call, his feet going down the hall and toward the nurse’s room. Kiryuu_ _’s heart hammered in his chest_ _. Whoever the doctor had been speaking to, they were planning to come for Jack and Lily. And they now had his name as well._

_He had to get them out of there._

* * *

_"I don't understand."_

_Jack walked from the kitchen sink to the edge of the living room, Lily in one arm while a glass of water was in the other. He still had a bit of a belly, but he hid it better within his larger dress shirts. If Kiryuu didn’t know any better, he would have thought Jack was pregnant with his second child_ _._

_“We can’t stay here anymore, Jack.” Kiryuu stuffed his bag with another shirt. He’d been packing for the last day and a half, trying desperately to get everything together for the two of them. He had a plan: grab their things, call a towing truck to bring Wheel of Fortune with them, and get Jack and Lily back to Yusei._

_Jack took a sip of his water, swallowing and holding the glass against his collarbone as he smiled down at Lily. She was fast asleep, cooing softly._

_“Again, I don’t understand. Dr. Miura asked to stay for a couple more weeks. He needs the data, and I want to be sure Lily’s alright.” Jack walked back into the kitchen, placing his glass by the sink and caging his arms around his baby girl. He was glowing, and Kiryuu really wanted Yusei to see that._

_But his initial fears were stronger. Whoever the doctor had called had had days to prepare. The two of them had only recently returned to the apartment. If the men after Jack were mobile, they would end up there. They’d whisk Jack and Lily off to some lab and perform experiments on them. It frightened Kiryuu. Desperately, he tried to get Jack to leave the apartment with him. He thought about convincing the old landlord to let them in for a couple of days until they were ready to move on. But Jack worried about Lily. Although healthy, she was still an infant. She still needed a professional opinion, and Jack believed the doctor was still the best candidate for that._

_After what Kiryuu heard, he informed Jack. The blonde understood, but still worried for Lily’s initial health. What if the doctor really needed her to be seen by a colleague? That thought kept him in contact with Dr. Miura._

_If anything, it still worked in their favor. At least the doctor didn’t suspect that they knew._

_“I don’t think we have time left. Whoever he called, he’ll be here.” He stuffed another shirt into the bag. He had most of his stuff put away. He needed to begin putting Jack’s things in bags. He debated leaving the blonde’s stuff behind just to get Jack back first, then come back for his stuff later._

_Jack just huffed, taking Lily into his bedroom to place her on their makeshift crib. It was mostly just pillows and blankets surrounding a center part of the bed to keep her from falling off. She didn’t move around too much to cause a fuss anyway._

_A knock at the door. Kiryuu paused in his packing. The doctor was making house calls to them quite often, and Jack had mentioned that he would be over soon. But Jack usually gave him more of a warning._

_Kiryuu was on edge._

_Swallowing, he_ _grabbed his pistol duel disk, slapping it to his belt as he made his way to the door. Jack was still fussing with Lily in the other room. Even if whoever came in didn’t want to duel, the pistol could hit pretty hard._

_He checked the peep hole. Dr. Miura stood on the other side, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor. He shifted on his feet, waiting for them to open the door. Kiryuu sighed. He had to keep up the facade that they were sticking around just so the doctor wouldn’t call in the calvary too soon._

_He opened the door, glaring at the doctor with all the fury he could muster. The man stared at him briefly._

_“Mr. Kyousuke.”_

_“Doctor.”_

_He let him in._

_It all happened within moments. As Dr. Miura walked inside, a hand shot out between the closing door and the wall. A quick kick hit Kiryuu in the chin, blurring his vision as he stumbled back. Someone rushed inside, locking him within their arms to prevent him from fighting. It took a whole minute for him to regain his senses._

_“What the―” He was smacked, right on the temple. His vision blurred_ _again while he slumped in his captor’s hold._

_“Pathetic.”_

_Blinking, Kiryuu regained_ _some of_ _his composure. Passing by him,_ _like a ghost,_ _a tall man in a_ _well-trimmed_ _black suit and red dress shirt strode within. His shaggy red hair covered his eyes,_ _giving him a mysterious but alluring look. A trail of smoke followed him as he puffed on a cigarette. Green eyes pierced at him. Kiryuu was frozen as he felt the dangerous pheromones bleed off the man. He tipped his cigarette toward his face, dropping ashes upon his cheek. Kiryuu could do nothing more than turn his face away from the burning dust._

 _“Who the hell are you?”_ _Jack’s voice. Quickly looking at the Omega, Kiryuu’s throat dried. A pleasing aura pulsed off the unknown man. Almost like a gift had been presented to him. Before the redhead, Jack stood at the door frame to the bedroom. Lily was once more in his arms, having been collected up from hearing the commotion. He was protecting her. Smart,_ _but he should have run._

_“Mr. Atlas,” The doctor stepped forward. Jack raised an eyebrow at him, unused to his name being used so formally. Kiryuu snuck a glance up at the redhead. A sadistic smile graced his lips, curving around the cigarette. “This is Master Andrei Covett.”_

_Jack looked at him. His violet eyes tried to communicate, asking what he should do. If left to his own devices, he’d normally beat his way through. However, having Lily in his arms, he seemed at a loss._

_“Your… colleague?”_

_“No, Jack. Dr. Miura works for me.” The man stepped forward. Kiryuu felt adrenaline push him ahead as well. He shoved the man holding him in the gut, turning and slamming his elbow into another man’s nose. They howled in pain while he rushed forward toward this Andrei Covett. His goal was to push him aside and give Jack and Lily an escape route._

_“Kiryuu!”_

_A fist collided with his sternum. He choked, his own fist faltering. The_ _strange gentle_ _man kicked him in the gut. Stars exploded before his eyes. He heard Jack call out to him again. He heard Lily cry._

_“Shut that abomination up!” The man, Covett, bellowed. Kiryuu groaned on the floor, another kick hitting his stomach. He gasped, coughing as he tried to scramble up. Someone else kicked his spine. He cried out, his body aching and convulsing._

_“You’re killing him, please stop.”_ _Someone kicked his face, pain lacing over his eye to a point where he couldn't see. Still, he tried. Through one eye, he glimpsed Jack whispering to Lily, keeping her magically quiet. She was an infant. It should have been impossible providing the circumstances. But Jack did it, Lily’s_ _little face scrunched up like she wanted to cry, yet she remained silent. Jack_ _glanced away from him, staring hard at the floor while the ghost stepped within his space like a leech._

_Kiryuu tried to stand, but a goon’s foot collided with his spine again. It solicited a cry from him._

_“Stay down, Kyousuke.”_

_He glanced to his side. Dr. Miura crouched beside him. His eyes bore into him, silently pleading with him. What did he think he was… a hero?_

_“What do you want?” Jack had backed up, taking Lily with him. He leaned against the wall, his face turned away from the red haired man as he leaned an arm against the wall, staring at Jack like a delicious meal. He blew smoke at his shoulder. Jack used his own shirt to protect Lily from it._

_“Well, I want you, Jack Atlas. And I’ve come to collect what is already mine.” He leaned in more, smelling Jack._ _Kiryuu’s stomach dropped as the man’s lips pressed against Jack’s neck. At the same moment,_ _Lily grunted unhappily._

_The man must have looked at her, but Kiryuu couldn’t tell exactly from his position. Everything hurt, and he felt on the border of passing out. He should have gotten them out faster._

_“I’m not yours.” Jack hissed. He leaned away as best as he could, his arms keeping Lily safe. Covett smirked, taking another drag of his cigarette._

_“Not when you were a Beta. But you’re an Omega now. And I’m the finest Alpha you’ll ever meet. This,” he pointed to Lily, “means nothing.”_

_Jack said nothing. He frowned, glaring at the red haired man. His eyes darted between him and Kiryuu. He tried to get up. Another sharp kick to his back. He groaned again._

_Covett leaned out of Jack’s space. He took another drag of his cigarette, glancing about the room. He chuckled, like a good joke was just whispered in his ear. Then, his eyes landed back on Kiryuu. He smirked,_

_“Kill him.”_

_“What―”_

_Kiryuu didn’t have time to hear anymore. Someone picked him up off the ground, then punched him roughly in the throat. He gasped, grasping his neck. Another punch came to his gut, making him double over. He heard a switchblade unlock. It came at him. Quick to act, he grabbed the goon that attempted to stab him, holding him back. Blood came between his teeth as he desperately tried to hold his attacker at bay._

_“―go with you! Just don’t hurt him!”_

_Kiryuu hadn’t realized Jack had been pleading for his life. Hearing his desperation spurned him on, pushing the man back as best as he could. The blade moved ever closer to his neck, nicking his skin. He hissed as his jugular was cut. He couldn't die, not while he had Jack and Lily in his care. Yusei needed them. Yusei deserved them. He tried to push the man back, but he was so much more powerful in his weakened state. The blade drew ever closer._

_“Dave, that’s enough.”_

_Kiryuu could breathe again, for a moment. The goon pulled away only to shove his fist into his gut once more. He keeled, his vision swimming. The last thing he heard was,_

_“Bring him back with. You’ll be amenable now, my dear Jack?”_

* * *

"When I woke up again, I was chained to some bunker near the East. I wasn't with Jack or Lily, and I rarely saw them." Kiryuu gripped the sheets. The room was silent with everyone just staring at him. Well, aside from Yusei. Yusei was doing absolutely everything to contain his rage. He was shaking, fist gripping his arm so tight that he was leaving bruises on himself.

“Rarely? Meaning you saw them at some point?” Akiza asked, a hand over her heart.

He closed his eyes, remembering each and every time he did see Jack again,

“Periodically. Usually once a month. He…” Kiryuu looked to Yusei. His friend stared intently at him, an aggressive nature pouring off his once calm companion. The pheromones told him to keep talking, or else. “He’d have bruises, tattered clothes, or cuts. He started to smell like him. Lily, too.”

“How so?” Yusei’s voice was dripping with venom.

“Smell like him? Like how he used to smell like you. It was… in his skin and hair.” A fire built in his own gut. He was enraged for Yusei. Seething because he knew what he was trying to say without actually saying it.

Jack was being raped.

“Go into detail, Kiryuu. I need to know.”

He looked to Yusei, swallowing hard. His eyes flicked to the twins. Luka was in tears while Lua stubbornly glared back, as if daring Kiryuu to kick him out of the room.

“Akiza, will you and the twins contact Security? Have them head to…” Yusei glanced at him.

“The docks.”

“Hey, wait! I need to know what happened with Jack too!”

“We’ll inform ya later, kid. Do this, alright?” Crow got up, helping to guide the twins out. Akiza threw Yusei a look. They gave a silent understanding to each other before she followed after the complaining male twin and the crying female. Once officially out of the room, Crow came back. He had locked the door, giving them a nod to go on.

“Continue, Kiryuu.”

It was eerie at how calm Yusei sounded despite his pheromones saying otherwise. It matched the Alpha that had taken Jack in the first place. A powerful pressure that filled the room. Only in this case, Yusei was planning to tear the tormentors all apart. Kiryuu would gladly help.

“The last time I saw Jack, he saved my life.”

* * *

_"Kiryuu, listen to me. I need you to stay awake."_

_He groaned, his head lulling to his other shoulder as Jack pulled at his raw and battered wrist. His whole body hurt from top to bottom. Tortue had become his everyday, only to be tapered the night before Jack was to visit him._

_Glancing at the blonde before him, Kiryuu whimpered. Jack’s hair was long now, all of the lengths matching, even to the strands he normally banded separately. A new line of bruises circled his throat, but luckily no bite mark stood out. Somehow, Jack was still able to bat off Covett’s Alpha advances._

_Lily clung to his side, gripping the edge of his dress shirt while her piercing violet eyes stared at him. He smiled gingerly at her, though he was sure it was scary looking. He had cuts on his face, bruises on his chin and fingernails missing from their recently taught torture method. But Lily was abnormal, the very thing both he and Jack feared._

_She barely portrayed any emotions._

_“Where… is Covett?” His voice was scratchy. He didn’t even know where the goons that normally beat him to shit were._ _Sometimes they abandoned Kiryuu when they knew Jack and Lily were to visit. But it was strange at this time. Kiryuu had not been informed of their coming._

_“Preparing to head to the room. I snuck out, so this is our only chance, Kiryuu. We can’t screw this up.” Jack pulled harshly at his wrist restraint. He grit his teeth, feeling the rough metal slide against his skin. But it came open, his arm falling to his side._

_“Lily, give Uncle Kiry a hug, okay?” Jack plucked his child’s fingers from his dress shirt, leading her over to him. He weakly wrapped his free arm around her. She hugged him stiffly. Even though she had seen him for two years once a month, she didn’t really know him._ _She did have an understanding that he mattered, but she was abnormal for a child. She held no emotions. Instead, she worked like a robot, obeying the_ _commands on her mother_ _because it was all she knew_ _._

 _“You should leave me.” He could speak a bit better, but he still had no strength. He could barely rub Lily’s back in his arm, his other wrist shaking in pain as Jack tried to rip the restraint open. Looking him over,_ _Jack had recently been ‘visited’ by Covett. Hickeys dotted his upper neck, but that did not seem to deter the blonde. Instead, he exuded confidence. Kiryuu was glad for it._ _He was starting to fall into despair._

 _“Don’t utter nonsense. I’ve almost got you loose.” Jack pulled again. Kiryuu grunted, the metal cutting his skin. Jack hissed_ _as well, his fingers bleeding as he shoved the key into the locking mechanism. Eventually, he got the cuff unlocked_ _. Kiryuu used all of his strength to not topple on Lily. Jack, instead, saddled up to his side. He kept him up, his arm over his shoulder. Lily seemed to understand that it was time to move, her little fingers latching back onto Jack’s dress shirt._

 _Jack’s hand grabbed his_ _back_ _belt loops, hefting him up. Kiryuu placed as much of his weight on his own legs as he could. He didn’t think he’d be so weak once he was free, but he really was. Nothing much but dead weight for Jack to drag along._

_The blonde checked out the door, glancing back and forth before helping Kiryuu forward again. Lily clung to Jack’s legs, her face unreadable._

_“How’d you get the key?” He whispered, leaning close to Jack’s neck. His skin was permeated by Covett’s scent. It made the hair on the back of his neck bristle. Even when Jack lived with him, he still had Yusei’s hint upon his skin. Now, it was practically overpowered by the sourness of this Alpha._

_Turning down a hallway, Jack glanced at his daughter, “They thought I was compliant.”_

_Kiryuu bit his lip, stumbling just a bit. Lily whimpered at their side, Jack cooing her quickly before they moved on. It really did seem like Covett and his men didn’t think of any of them as a threat. No one was guarding anything. The three of them were able to maneuver by freight bins until Jack spotted a boat tied off._

_He smirked down at him, “Almost there. Stay awake for me.”_

_“Fall asleep? No way.”_

_Jack chuckled, albeit quietly. They continued, and when they were at the boat, Jack helped Kiryuu inside. He took Lily’s hands in his own and helped her up by Kiryuu’s lap. Immediately, her face became distressed._

_“Mommy!”_

_“Shh, baby, I’m here. It’s okay, you need to be quiet now.” Jack pressed his forehead to Lily’s, practically giving her butterfly kisses. She sniffled, her hands clinging to his arms._

_Kiryuu tried to sit up, a pain spiking up his back and legs. He fell, clattering loudly._

_“Kiryuu!”_

_“Hey!” So much for no goons around! Two men flashed lights at them, heading toward the boat. Jack had panic on his face, and Lily teared up._

_“Take her! Protect her!” Jack cried out. He grabbed a lever, pulling it. The boat cranked downward, heading to the water which was only a few feet below. Lily wailed. Kiryuu tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she moved too quickly. She grabbed the sides of the boat and prepared to jump out._

_“No, you stay! Go with Uncle Kiry!” Jack pleaded. He smiled at her, keeping his arms out for her to go. But she looked at him desperately, glancing back at Kiryuu as he tried to hold her in his arms again. She made a decision, jumping from the boat and straight to Jack._

_An amazing mother he was, grabbing his daughter mid-air and holding her so close that her cries were muffled. The men came to them, one grabbing Jack’s shoulder roughly. Kiryuu tried to stand._

_“Just cut the rope. Boss was gonna kill him anyway.”_

_“Kiryuu!”_

_“Step back! Don’t make me hurt the kid!”_

_The second man sneered down at him. He raised a gun, pointing it to his face. Kiryuu sighed. There was nothing he could do. He had nowhere to run and he certainly wasn’t capable enough to dodge._

_The gun went off, bullet zipping passed his face and striking the rope that was cranking the boat down. He crashed the rest of the way to the water, jostled and surprised. Lily wailed again._

_“Go, Kiryuu!” Jack was holding the man’s arm, pointing the gun away from his head. He stared wide-eyed at Jack, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to leave him. If he left, he’d be alone to fight off Covett and protect Lily. If only he’d at least been quick and strong enough to prevent the girl from escaping his grasp._

_Jack pleaded with him again. Biting his lip, he wasted no more time. He hit a motor, the boat picking up speed and zooming away in the water. A gunshot went off, and he heard a bullet fly passed._

_Looking back, Kiryuu nearly cried. Jack had his arms roughly shoved behind his back, forced to his knees while the little girl with long black spiky hair had her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack held her as best as he could. Luckily, none of the men touched her. Only one just kept Jack prisoner while the other glared at Kiryuu._

_As the boat zoomed away, their silhouettes slowly became smaller and smaller until he couldn’t see them anymore._

* * *

They were quiet, not a word being spoken in the small bedroom that once belonged to Jack. It made Kiryuu melancholy, seeing the love and care still put into his room even after two years of disappearing. 

Crow sat on his chair, glaring at the sheets on the bed while his teeth tore a hole in his lip. He wrung his hands together, an agitated fidgeting Kiryuu had personally known since their Enforcer days.

Yusei was quiet. He could feel his Alpha pheromones coming off in droves. Anger, frustration, panic, fear. They all swirled about in the room, suffocating. But, Kiryuu understood. He’d helped Jack lie about his whereabouts. He’d been powerless to stop Covett from taking them, and he’d been naive in letting the doctor call the man to them.

Kiryuu had once again royally fucked up.

“Yusei, I’m so sorry.” His voice wavered. He tried to clear it, his energy and strength completely gone despite the obtained sleep and bandages.

Crow remained silent, simply side-eyeing the dominating Alpha in the room.

“I don’t blame you.” Yusei finally spoke, after a minute of silence. His blue eyes were upon him, pupils so small that Kiryuu shivered. That submissive pull called to him again.

“I don’t blame Jack either. I know he has the worst fight or flight responses I’ve ever seen.”

“Heh, got that right.” Crow chuckled, a smile gracing his lips.

“You kept him safe for me, Kiryuu.” Yusei pushed himself away from the wall. He approached the bed. Kiryuu tensed as a hand clapped upon his shoulder. Although the pheromones invaded his nostrils, he could breathe. Yusei had genuinely forgiven him.

“Thank you for doing everything you could for my mate and daughter.”

He bowed his head. Even with Yusei’s praise, he couldn’t look him in the eye. He berated himself. He should have told Yusei sooner. He shouldn’t have gone along with Jack’s stubbornness. It was, however, too late. All that really mattered was saving them.

“I want to help you get them back.” He looked to Crow first, able to stare at the Beta easily, before he shifted his eyes to meet with Yusei’s. Despite him being an Alpha, he was kinder in nature and his anger didn’t come off in violence. It came off in protective awareness. One that Kiryuu was allowed to be a part of.

Yusei’s hand took his own in a hard grip. They fuled each other. “The more help, the better. I want him back. We’ll storm the castle, so to speak.”

“Alright! Let’s get Jack! And little Lil!!” Crow hopped up, coming over and clapping his hand down on top of theirs. Kiryuu watched Yusei, his smile soft and sad, but a fire burned in his eyes.

From what he could tell, Yusei had nearly given up on life. And that was before he even knew he had a child. He was so deeply connected to Jack that some part of him knew of his impending danger. Releasing a breath, Kiryuu couldn't help but smile. For the first time in _years_. Just when would he get a break from this drama? Probably never, and he was fine with that. He just wanted to protect them―Lily, Yusei, and Jack―as best as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick dedication and huge thanks to my YGO Collab Love Discord Server. Their advice made this chapter, and I couldn't have posted it without them.
> 
> If you would like to join [Cleopatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight) and my Discord server (that is for writers and readers of YGO ships alike), send me a DM on Tumblr [@life-0r-death.](https://life-0r-death.tumblr.com) We'd love to have you join us!


	19. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: There is a rape scene. Non-consensual sex. It takes up roughly 12 paragraphs, and then there are still mentions of abuse and rape throughout the chapter. At the end notes, I will leave a chapter summary for those that wish to skip the contents of this chapter, but know what happened without going into major detail.**

The small dingy bedroom was filled with the grinding slaps of skin hitting skin. One  far  more guttural moan bounced off the walls while  a baritone choke followed . Harsh breaths and gasps poured against Jack’s neck, raising his reddened skin with goosebumps. Caged back against his captor, he could only bite his lip as a long, thick cock slammed inside his slicked hole. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to give the asshole the satisfaction of making him moan.

Fingers gripped and tightened against his hip, leaving more purple bruises lining against Jack’s skin. Covett harshly snapped his hips forward, his cock burying deeper within Jack. His teeth tore at the thin skin of his lips, causing blood to roll down his chin. Another hand was over Jack’s throat, grasping tight and keeping Jack’s head straight up and back. This forced his  spine to be against Covett’s clothed chest, the dress shirt buttons cutting against his shoulder blades with each deep hard  prod . Disgusting little kisses were littered on the back of his heated neck, the Alpha’s drool leaving a cold shiver down Jack’s spine. 

Hand tightening on his  pelvis for leverage, Covett angled his hips to stab the head of his cock right against Jack’s prostate. More blood dribbled down his chin as Jack fiercely bit harder. His palms rested against the headboard, keeping both himself and Covett from toppling over. Nothing about this was enjoyable. Each sharp thrust flared at the bundle of nerves within him, causing more slick to coat Covett’s penis. The Alpha didn’t hold him tenderly or even shift his hips for a different grind. No, this was simply primal fucking so that Covett could get off. With sweat beading against his temple, Jack just held on, waiting for it to end. 

Another jarring thrust and Jack’s eyes rolled back. Saliva dripped down with the blood. Traitorous skin exposed itself for Covett, leaning to the side just a bit for his teeth to scrape against. His own cock leaked pre-cum as he shivered. Jack did everything he could to think passed the want to be bred. His mind, however, kept placing Yusei’s hands on him. More slick loosened his hole, letting Covett’s cock splatter some to the sheets with each fully sheathed pump. Jack wanted to cry.

Covett’s hot breath ghosted his jugular. Yusei’s mark darkened, creating a black bite-like bruise across his neck. His tongue slid across the mark. A choking hiss and gag came from his captor. He buried his nose into the back of Jack’s hair instead, his hold on his throat tightening. Jack wheezed.

A sharp bite to his ear earned a hiss, “Just give in to me already, Jack. Hah...I would treat you much─hmm─gentler than this.” Covett grunted as his end drew near. Jack could tell from the many other times they had played this game. He’d speak after so much time of only sexual vociferation. It was his own form of dirty talking, sending himself over with the facade of pleasing Jack.

His hips moved more erratically, his hand so tight on Jack’s throat that he couldn’t breathe. Jack’s knuckles tightened, eyes squeezing shut as Covett rammed into his hole with barely a beat between. Jack held his grunts within, body shaking with the sharp thrusts. His rim widened as Covett tried to shove his knot inside.

Pulling his hips forward, Jack felt the Alpha’s semen deposit inside but not so deep that they were stuck. No, he prevented his captor from locking their bodies. He’d already learned his lesson the first time it happened. The Alpha had defiled him, then bombarded his psyche with demeaning, threatening, and loving words. Jack had never felt so trapped in his life. He vowed it would never happen again.

He felt some of the Alpha’s sperm drool down the back of his thighs. Grinding his teeth together, Jack closed his eyes as he heard Covett chuckle. The Alpha released his death grip upon his throat. Coughing, Jack leaned forward against the headboard. His captor pet his spine, sending unwanted shivers through his nerves.

“You’ll see. Once you give me an obedient son, you’ll want to be out of this hellhole. And maybe, just maybe, that abomination can come with.”

Covett purred , shifting his hips to painfully grind against Jack’s interiors one last time. Remaining stock still, Jack kept silent despite how much he wanted to cry and scream. A headache exploded against his left temple, making it pulse with his heartbeat. His captor was none the wiser, leaning over and licking his neck right on top of Yusei’s mark again. A tingling pressure built behind his eyes as Yusei’s smile invaded his mind. He almost sobbed.

Covett let him go, forcing Jack’s body to crumple upon the bedspread. Jack kept his head down, legs tightly locked together and arms over his face. His chest heaved as the clinking shift of Covett’s belt covered himself once more. As demeaning as the fetal position was, Jack had learned another lesson since being Covett’s ‘princess.’ If he moved or attempted to back sass him in any way after their sex, Lily would be in danger.

Jack closed his eyes, recalling the first time he’d called Covett a coward and a rapist. His green eyes had flashed at him, so dark and so angry that Jack nearly hadn’t been ready for the first throw of punches. But Jack could have handled that. Would have handled it if Lily hadn’t come out of the bathroom because she felt his panic. Covett left his first and only mark on her that day, grabbing her and closing the bathroom door behind him while Jack did everything he could to break it down. He had fallen from grace, begging that Covett not hurt her. He told him he’d give him everything he’d wanted. A son? His. Obedience? Fine. Just don’t hurt Lily. When he’d come out of the bathroom, Lily ran to Jack’s arms. She only had a dark circle around her upper arm from where Covett had grabbed her. His demeanor had changed, providing a pleasant smile as he gently pet Jack’s head. He’d never fought his captor again.

A hand touched his ass.  Jack flinched, feeling the man’s fingers knead his muscles.  Keeping his arms caged around his head, he pointedly stared at the sheets while his captor grazed a finger over his leaking hole. A chuckle from above, Jack held his breath as Covett nipped at his thigh, then squeezed his rear. Jack’s toes curled.

“I’ll mark you soon, my sweet. Then you’ll never resist me.”

Doubtful, but Jack kept that to himself.  Instead, he remained still even after Covett released him. He barely moved as he heard the Alpha knock on the metal door, and he ignored the red heat that came to his cheeks as goons let Covett out, mockingly laughing at his submissive position. The bolt and lock clanged shut, caging Jack within the space once more.

It took a moment before Jack even thought about sitting up. He did relax his arms and legs, letting himself lie within the puddled mess of slick and semen. Tears trickled down the side of his nose, dropping to the dirty sheet. Jack remained unfocused, staring at a dark wall like he was suffocating.

For two fucking years, Jack tolerated the torment. Covett would try and try again to impregnate him, always coming to the room when his heat was at its peak. It wasn’t the same as the first time with Yusei, now much more tapered since he actually was bonded. But all the same, Covett performed the sex act when he was most susceptible to fertilize. It didn’t matter what he nor Miura said to him, he was too obsessed with Jack to ever stop.

Really, Jack believed Covett just enjoyed fucking him too much to care.

He wiped at his tears, slowly sitting up and covering his lower half with a sheet. He avoided his crusting puddle, touching the side of his neck over the tender mark of Yusei. It stood slightly raised, seeming to make his skin warm when he caressed it. Biting his lip, Jack had learned that his mark became visible during his heats. Like a protection against Covett, it made the Alpha unable to bite down on him. He’d gag, nearly lose his erection, and almost harm Jack in a fit of rage. Now, whenever he tried and couldn’t do it, he’d settle for nipping at Jack’s ears as a substitute.

Touching his  left helix , Jack shivered. He hated it, hated the Alpha so much that it made his stomach sick. Even Lily would start to feel upset from his anger. At least, for the time being, he had the saving grace Yusei left behind. His mark saved him and made the pain easier, letting him conjure up images of his love when he needed him most.

More droplets cascaded down his cheeks. He shook, an overwhelming set of self-doubt and internal hatred stabbing his heart. He hugged himself, his skin aching and burning not only with his heat, but with his suffering. All over his body, Covett  left stains . Bruises on his torso and neck, hickeys and rough scratches along his arms and legs. All of them made him feel less like himself and more like an object. But as much as he wanted to break free, he couldn’t. He did all of this for the people he loved.

For Kiryuu, he endured violence both physically and emotionally. Just to make sure Kiryuu would live for one more day. One year and two months. Now, with his friend gone ─ either safe or dead ─ he did it all for Lily. He spread his legs, bred, and internally dissolved so Lily would never be harmed. Covett still called her terrible things: an abomination, a loose knot, and a mistake. She never accepted them, though. She knew, now, that Covett wasn’t her father and would never be. All she listened to was Jack’s soothing compliments after the sting and burn their captor left behind.

He recalled the first time Lily had  called Covett ‘dada.’ It had been right after a rather harsh slap across his face, leaving tears in the corner of his eyes. Lily hadn’t known any better. She had been  small, only about one year and four months.  Covett had slowly been telling her to call him ‘father’, intentionally meant to hurt Jack.  He had succeeded. Jack had cried, grabbing her up and telling her repeatedly that Covett was NOT her father. Yusei Fudo was. Yusei Fudo was the greatest man to ever walk the planet, and he was going to love her more than anything in the world. That Mommy made a horrible choice and now they have to live with it, but Yusei was her true and loving father.

She’d cried as well, feeling the hurt in his connection, and had wept ‘I’m sorry’ over and over  again into his chest. Jack had held her like the whole world was caving in on them, his own tears mixing with hers.

Looking down, Jack felt the burning sensation under his nails to scratch. Slowly, he lifted his forearm with the Crimson Dragon’s mark to rest on his covered knees. Already, the skin was marred with cuts, gashes, and holes. Despite the lines that ran over the tattoo, the marking still shone through. How many times had he ruined the skin in an attempt to force out the Crimson Dragon from his life? How was it that even though Jack had literally cut skin out of his arm, the mark still presented itself like the day he got it?

Gritting his teeth, his nails bit his skin in a rough, tearing scratch. The Crimson Dragon cried out to the Signers in his stead, burning his arm and most likely theirs whenever the desire to kill himself arose. And that always came once a month when Covett would take him. He wanted to break his tie to them all so they wouldn’t feel his pain anymore. He had a high suspicion that the mark was what made Lily so unnatural, too. She spoke too much about red snakes for it to be a coincidence.

The Dragon tried to ease his pain, sending him dreams of Yusei coming to the rescue. His mind, however, would warp the images of his love burning in flames of despair, dying before he could reach either him or Lily. He didn’t want to have those dreams anymore. He didn’t want to snuff out Yusei’s life before it really began.

“Mommy?”

Jack quickly wiped his tears,  removing his nails from his skin and smiling gingerly  at his daughter.  She stood by the bathroom door, keeping herself within but looking out cautiously. Her long midnight black hair inked passed her shoulders, swishing as she looked around the room. Two little black with blonde highlight spikes on the top of her head bounced in her quick movements. She looked so much like Yusei that it pained him.

Shifting the sheet so his naked lower half was still covered, and the now dry puddle was hidden, he beckoned her over with open arms, “Come here, baby.”

Lily came out of the bathroom, turning and closing the door behind her. Jack took in her dirty black dress. She didn’t have many options as Covett wouldn’t let him buy her assortments. He wasn’t really allowed to leave the room. Instead, Jack did all he could to keep them clean. The black one was her favorite, and she often wore it before he had a chance to clean it.

His little girl crawled into bed beside him. Her little arms wrapped around his neck, face burying under his chin. He pulled her close, lying back down on the bed with her nose nuzzling his neck. He wondered if, in some capacity, she understood the implications of her covering up Covett’s scent. She performed this dance every time, wrinkling her nose at the scent of sex, sweat, and most notably the Alpha. Jack also wondered if she just liked being close to him.

He pet her hair, following the long strands down to her back, pressing his fingers against her spine in a dotting way. Her arms tightened around his neck, giggling as he tickled her back just a bit. Slowly, a genuine smile returned to his lips. Lily had become his only solstice. Despite her abnormality, he relished in just her being alive. When it was just the two of them, she lived normally. She liked her doll, she begged for his attention, she cried when she scuffed her knee, and she had tantrums when Jack told her no. But with others, she became cold and distant. Reflecting his inner turmoil, she was cautious, holding Jack’s hand, and barely spoke. She followed his instructions with, barely, any resistance.

Even though Miura was a bastard, Jack still sought his advice about her strange behavior. He’d reiterate that had she grown up in a comfortable environment, her independence would have flourished. Covett took that away.

Closing his eyes, he played with a small spike on her head. He’d wished that she would have listened and gone with Kiryuu. It was the first time that she went against his commands. Part of him was glad; it meant that she accepted Kiryuu as an uncle, and had some bit of normalcy. However, he had wanted her to leave this wretched place. Even if he died, he was pretty sure Lily was strong enough now to live on.  Then, she would have at least had a chance at a normal life.

“Daddy will come, Mommy.”

He glanced at her face. Her violet eyes stared hard back at his own, a familiar determination set upon her lips. A pressure built behind his eyes.  Blinking, his smile grew as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead,

“Of course, sweetie.” He held her  tight .

The lock upon the door unlatched, loud and clanging. Jack stiffened his arms around Lily, keeping her still within his grasp. It was rare for Covett to come back for another round, but not unheard of. Lily knew to hide away if that were the case.

Instead, the doctor walked within, a guard closing the door behind him.  An involuntary response, he grasped the sheet by his hip and made sure it covered himself. Over the top of Lily’s head,  his glare fixed on the hunched man.  Miura had his hands in his coat pockets, and he looked far more sluggish than he had before. Darker circles underlined his eyes and his irises held a melancholy swirl. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Lily within his arms.

“I’m here for your check up.”

Jack swallowed. He flicked his eyes to Lily. Her hands tightened around his neck, silently begging him not to let her go. His heart shattered. Slowly, he sat back up with Lily pressed against his chest, covering his skin with her dress. Miura just stared, a glint on his glasses. Jack could still feel his eyes roaming his body.

“Why don’t you go get Robin?”  Jack whispered into Lily’s head, lips pressed tight against the top. He gave her a small peck, something to both quell her unease and his anxiety. Mutely, she nodded. Sliding out of his arms and off the bed, she went back into the bathroom. She did throw one quick look at Miura before she scurried away. Fuck. Jack had ruined this child.

Jack stared at the bathroom door with longing, wanting nothing more than to cuddle back up with her on the bed. Instead, he forced himself up, taking the sheet with him. He kept it close, covering his disfigured and nude body from Miura. It wasn’t like it mattered. The doctor had seen all of him before. But, in some warped way, it gave Jack comfort to know that he could cover himself and Miura wouldn’t push for him to undress fully. He had some semblance of control.

Glancing to the bed, blood spots and dried semen dotted the spread. He grimaced, quickly grabbing his pants and turning his back to Miura while he put them on. He wasn’t allowed to wear underwear anymore. Covett had said there was no need. Easy access and all of that. Furrowing his brows, Jack threw the sheet on top of the mess, hiding it just as Lily came back into the room with her doll in her hands. She came to his side, playing with the little blonde haired rag doll against his hip. She was quiet, barely making a noise as she kept the toy close. Jack pet her head, holding his dress shirt to his chest while Miura watched them intently.

“Master Covett has yet to mark you.”

“No, he hasn’t. And he wont.”

“Because of the other mark.”

Jack didn’t say anymore.  He pet Lily’s head again before throwing his dress shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. Lily’s doll hugged his hip, petting his skin while her little violet eyes looked unseeing at his stomach. He had a few bruises from Covett’s anger. Releasing a tense sigh, he dropped down and lifted his little girl into his arms. She leaned her head against his collarbone, her toy brought close to her face as she remained quiet. Jack nuzzled her head with his cheek,

“The doctor’s gonna take a look at you now.”

She nodded.  Gingerly, he held her in a warm hug while he made his way to the end of the bed closer to the doctor. As he sat, Lily hid her face against his chest.  Petting her back, he gave his attention to the doctor. As much as he hated weakness, he allowed himself to give Miura a pleading look. One that spoke volumes:  _ please be gentle _ .

Miura released his own sigh, coming before them and dropping down to one knee. He pulled his stethoscope off his neck, indicating with his fingers for Jack to turn Lily. He did, just a bit, so her chest was a tad easier to access. Miura placed the pad of the stethoscope against her upper chest. He didn’t instruct her to breathe in or out, just listened carefully. Lily held onto Jack tighter. In comfort, he nuzzled the top of her head, her little tufts tickling his nose.

After a moment, Miura pulled the stethoscope away and gently felt Lily’s back and sides. She flinched in his arms. The doctor had never harmed her once, but Jack’s anxiety bled into his child. She feared it as much as he did. Carefully, quickly, and quietly, Miura finished his prodding. He sat back, looking over her skin color and hair. Inwardly, Jack wondered why the doctor did this. He came almost weekly to check on Lily while his routine checkup was once a month. Did he do it under Covett’s orders? He doubted it. But the other option was that the doctor did it because he cared. He couldn’t imagine why.

“Done.”

Lily relaxed, turning her head so she could look at her doll again. Jack patted her back before placing her on her feet in front of himself. Miura continued to watch, almost fascinated. Jack ignored him, stroking her cheek gently,

“Dr. Miura and I have to talk now. Okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.” Lily hesitated for only a moment before she took her doll with her to the other side of the bed.  She didn’t sit on the bed itself, but leaned against it on the floor with her toy before her. She didn’t hum or sing. She just quietly played, creating a scene within her own mind.

“Shirt off. Any nausea?” Miura commanded.  His voice wasn’t harsh, but it left no room for argument. Rather slowly, Jack slid his dress shirt off his shoulders and onto the bed behind himself. He self-consciously covered his chest with his arms. Instinctual despite how many times he’d been naked before a plethora of people. Miura didn’t push him, just gently brought the pad of the stethoscope forward, hovering over his arms until Jack removed them, covering his stomach instead. The cold device made him flinch. Blindly, he stared off into some corner. A hand gently pulled his hip forward, straightening his back. Everything the doctor did was at a slow, gentle pace. Jack appreciated it.

In response to his question, Jack answered, “No.”

“Fatigue?”

“No.”

“Increase in appetite? Loss of interest in appetite?”

Jack’s eyes unfocused more, barely taking in the dents on the metal walls .  How many times had he answered these same questions? The same routine every week for Lily, every month for himself. They never changed. He always gave the same endless, spiraling answers for Covett’s examinations. As much as his captor hoped and prayed… Jack was not pregnant.

“No.”

Gently, Miura touched his wrist, encircling his fingers around the skin and turning it to look over the mangled flesh of the Dragon’s mark. Jack couldn’t prevent the flinches as the doctor’s fingertips grazed over the newest holes, blood having already dried up. Despite all the gashes, the tattoo still came through, and Miura was intrigued by that. He never spoke out against his newest tick, letting his itch get worse and worse as the months went by. It was one of the few things that helped keep him grounded in the dingy bedroom and moderate bathroom.

The doctor dropped his arm , hand moving to Jack’s neck instead. Another involuntary flinch as Miura poked and caressed Yusei’s mark. Chin being softly grabbed, he moved his head about to better scrutinize the additional bruises. When he was finished, Miura released his chin just as gently as he grabbed it, standing and stepping back once more.

“You can put your shirt back on.”  He offered.

Jack did. Slipping his arm through the holes, he turned away while he buttoned. He had to flick his long hair out of the collar, frowning at its length which now rested just below his shoulder blades. Covett wanted it long to represent femininity, as well as a handle to grab during sex. He wasn’t kind to his hair, and despite how much Jack wanted to chop it all off, he feared what the consequences of that would be. Instead, he left it alone, letting it grow longer and longer with each passing month. A small silver lining was that Lily liked it. She’d stroke the strands or brush it for him when they played together. That made it a bit easier to accept.

Miura pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, turning it in his hand before passing it off to Jack.

“Here’s a pregnancy test. Urinate on it in about a week─”

“And put it in the container in the bathroom. I know, Miura. Been doing it for a long time now.”  Jack took the box, a little aggressively. It represented all the things wrong with Covett and this warped reality he lived in. No one, absolutely no one could impregnate him except for Yusei. Miura had explained it to him, privately, that his body would continuously reject Covett’s sperm. Even though the doctor had told that very information to his captor, too, he refused to give up. He wanted a child, specifically Jack’s so it would be ‘pretty and obedient.’ It made him sick just thinking about it. Because of this, Covett continued to breed him over and over again.

Sadly, Jack  _ tried _ for the monster. Maybe, just maybe, if he had a baby then he’d let them go. Or at least Lily, and let her return home to Yusei. It was the only flicker of hope he had.

Finished dressing, Jack glanced over at Lily. She peeked up, feeling his gaze. Getting up, she came back to his side, sitting on the end of the bed with her doll pressed to his thigh, sitting, dancing, and waving silently. Miura watched with vague interest.

“Any advice this time?” Jack spat. His palm pet Lily’s hair, individually twirling strands between his fingers.

Miura stuffed his hands in his pockets, “No. Just the same wives tales as before. Legs over your head, wait after the master is done. None of it will work, but it’s the only other options to try to get pregnant.”

Nodding, Jack placed an absent minded hand upon his stomach. Covett’s anger was getting worse with each passing week. Prior to this coupling, he’d become fed up with his infertility. He’d beat him, choked him, nearly suffocated him before he had raped him again. Lily had barely had an opportunity to hide away in the bathroom when Covett assaulted him. Although he couldn’t actually hear her cry, he knew she was broken. Jack couldn’t even get up after Covett left to comfort her, his body in too much pain. It had taken him a couple of days to recover.

No, Covett’s patiences was wearing thin. If Jack didn’t become pregnant soon, he feared what would happen to Lily.

“Alright, Jack. I can’t stay much longer, but I’ll visit again soon.” The doctor went back to the door, rapping on it twice with his knuckles. After a moment, it opened with two goons smirking from outside. The doctor paused, looking back at Jack over his shoulder. His voice changed from gentle to monotone, “Master Covett requests that you eat more. He provides enough food for you, and he hates how skinny you are becoming.”

Jack glared, watching as the door closed. Yeah, Covett provided enough food for _him_. Not for Lily. He expected her to die. And because of that, Jack shared it with her. She wasn’t always happy for the food Covett provided was bland and tasteless, but it was something to keep their strength.

“Mommy, Robin wants to see Daddy.”

Smiling, Jack gently tugged a spike on her head, watching as she grinned up at him. She was always so beautiful when she became herself. For this, he vowed no one would harm her anymore.

“Sure, baby.” Jack took Lily’s hand,  standing and leaving the sex-scented bedroom for the not so glamorous bathroom. It was medium-sized, probably meant to be a bit ‘luxurious’ as his sex prison. Green walls like moss and white tile. Straight ahead was the tub with the curtain half closed. Taking his daughter over to the porcelain bowl, he threw open the curtain. Lily hummed gently by his side, playing with her doll while he searched underneath the comforters and pillows he had stuffed in the tub itself. If Lily were to be forced to wait for Covett to finish with him, she at least got to be a bit comfortable. This was the best he could do, providing at least two pillows and two comforters for her to snuggle into. He made sure to lay on them every so often with her so his scent permeated the fabrics.

Under the comforter, hidden, was a small, old newspaper clipping. It had been given to him soon after coming to this Hellhole by the doctor. It was, most likely, his small form of an apology. It was the only nice material object he had, and a way to show Lily who her real father was.

“Daddy.”

Lily pointed to the newspaper, jumping just a bit. Jack chuckled, turning to sit upon the tile floor with his back against the bathtub. He patted his lap to which she immediately snuggled up to him, leaning against his chest with Robin held within her palm. Her little spike tufts tickled his nose once more. She was so normal when it was just them. He wished it was like this all of the time.

“Yes, Sweetheart. This is Daddy.” Carefully, he held out the clipping. It was a photo of Yusei sitting upon his D-wheel, one hand by his thigh while the other held his helmet tucked. Although his head was turned forward toward the dueling track, his eyes were flicked toward the camera. A gentle smile swooned the viewer. It was a very nice photo of him, one that Jack didn’t recall ever seeing. A lot of the pictures of Yusei in his riding uniform were either staged with him by his side, or his riding uniform was too torn up for a photo op. Here, he was clean, alluring, and just begged for attention.

It was obviously a photo taken by Carly. He missed her. He wished he could hear her bubbling laugh or her freak outs when a photo was too blurry or even listen to her pull a card from her deck in ‘today’s lucky fortune.’ All of her quirks, the reason he valued her friendship, were missing from his life. Damn. He should have spoken to her before leaving. She’d have stopped him. She would have told him he was being stupid, and that it was alright. She would have congratulated him, then proclaimed she was going to be an aunt. Fuck. He really, really missed her.

Shaking his head, Jack pressed the clipping flatter against his thigh, taking out the wrinkles forming. He had no idea how old the photo actually was, but it couldn’t have been too recent. He’d been holding onto it for roughly a year. But still, even within a year’s time, Yusei could get new photos like this. He could get a bunch of new things like parts, food, habits… girlfriends. For all he knew, Yusei had moved on. He could have a female Omega or maybe he had a harem like Covett. Either way, Yusei could be happy and far away.

He knew that wasn’t true. The Crimson Dragon wouldn’t send him dreams or signal itself out for the duelist if it thought Yusei was done with him. Part of Jack just wanted him to be… so he could be happy. It was a selfish wish, and an even more selfish one because he’s be damning Lily to an eternity of Hell.

Lily’s hands touched the page where Yusei’s chest was. She smiled, cooing “Daddy.”

Chuckling, he shifted her, lifting the paper so she could see it better. “Yes, my little queen. Daddy.” Pressing his lips to her temple, he whispered, “And he loves you very much.”

Large tear droplets dripped down his cheeks, breaking off his chin and landing on her hand. Her demeanor changed, little hands bringing her doll up and wiping his tears.

“There, there, Mommy.” She mimicked him, parroting his consoling words for when she cried. He couldn’t prevent more from falling down his face, soaking into the rag material of her doll. She patted his face, so used to him breaking and falling apart. His arm itched terribly, his nails tingling with the need to scratch. He didn’t, holding Lily closer to remain calm.

With a forced smile, he croaked,  “One day, he’ll come and whisk you away.”

As much as Jack wanted to denounce Yusei and let him live his own life, another part of his soul craved for him. He couldn’t bear the thought of Yusei moving on, of being with someone new, and never even knowing who Lily was. He wanted her to learn to love Yusei with all of her heart. Some part of her already did, unnaturally, through his connection. He wanted her to love him because Yusei would shower her with affection far beyond what his heart could ever make her think she deserved.

But he was also afraid. Afraid they’d never leave. Afraid Lily would call Covett her father again. And afraid that Lily wouldn’t even get to live past three.

“Daddy will save you too, Mommy. The red snake said so.” Lily patted his wet cheeks, using her doll to clean them again. He placed his hand over hers, pressing the toy against his cheek as he forced a smile at her. His arm glowed, passed the cuts and bruises, passed the torn skin and crescent nail bites he left behind, reminding him that no matter what he did, the Crimson Dragon would always be there.

Always.

He sobbed, burying his face into the little girl’s shoulder, shaking and curling himself around her. She hugged his head, droplets running down her face and onto his ear but not a sob escaped her throat. It was another reminder of how terrible a mother he was, unnaturally breaking his child with each spiral into darkness. But she remained strong by his side, patting the back of his head and neck with her little hands. She chanted at him the same broken record he did for her,

“It’s okay, Mommy. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a dark chapter! For those of you who skipped to just read a summary, here you go:
>
>> Jack is raped by Covett, but the Alpha has yet to mark him due to Yusei's own making it impossible. Additionally, Jack is unable to become pregnant with Covett's child since he is bonded to Yusei, but that doesn't mean he doesn't try. He does it all for Lily, protecting her and teaching her that despite Covett and Miura being the only men that come into her life, neither of them are her father. Covett beats Jack when things do not turn out his way. Because of this, Jack submits himself to the Alpha. The doctor performs monthly checkups on Jack, and weekly ones on Lily. He seems kind when he visits. After Miura leaves, Lily becomes herself which is playful, cute, and bubbly. She requests to see an old newspaper clipping of Yusei as it is her only visual of her father. Jack shows her, but his emotions get the best of him and he cries. Lily, not as normal as we'd like her to be, robotically comforts Jack, promising that Yusei will come because 'the red snake said so.'
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter! 🖤


	20. Homecoming

A muggy, desolate town near an imports pier rested below the cliff Yusei parked upon. Sitting on his D-wheel, he regarded the empty streets and open waters. No ships waved with the ocean’s movements. No workers brought cargo back and forth. It was empty and abandoned, leaving the town itself to crumple at the loss of business. A dark seed of anger boiled within Yusei’s gut. Not only were the inhabitants left with no source of income, but Yusei was also left with no more leads. His hands tightened upon the handles of his vehicle, his knuckles whitening.

The dock had been owned and used by Andrei Covett. It was where Kiryuu had escaped, and the last known place he had seen the heathen. To be sure no stone was left unturned, Yusei had come to the town within a week of Kiryuu’s waking. He left as soon as he could, taking Kiryuu with him for directions. When they had arrived, everything had been gone. Covett had mobilized, abandoning his exports and money maker to drag Yusei’s family away from him.

And even over the course of a year, Covett had never returned.

Releasing his tightened fists from the handles, Yusei could not stop his left hand from slamming into the dash of his duel runner. Pain flared up his wrist, but he ignored it. Instead, he focused on the machine, listening to it groan as the screen flickered. As of late, the Yusei Go had taken a lot of beatings from him. In all honesty, he wanted to care about his vehicle, its state, and how she was hurting. But, his own internal agony far outweighed the cry of the metal. His knuckles needed to crush against something, feel an object cave under his strength. He wished it was Covett, taking his murderous intentions and never returning into his life again.

His temple flared with a pulsing throb, making his vision swim. The docks swirled in strange whirlpools and black dots. Yusei had to bite his lip to have some sort of semblance of control.

Yusei’s Alpha instincts were kicked into overdrive. His insatiable need to hold his mate and daughter consumed him day and night, far worse than the past two and a half years had been. Since learning of his daughter—really learning that she was a true being and not just some figment he was creating in his mind—he had been bordering on the edge of control. His instincts begged him to run off into the world, never stopping and never heeding the call of his friends, to tear it apart. Lift every home up and set every city ablaze until Jack was back in his arms and Lily was in his protection. His inner beast howled, nearly commanding him to do this so that once Jack and Lily were found, he would never ever let them go again.

The ringing of a cellphone pulled Yusei back to reality. His knuckles relaxed, the pain within his left flaring again. Using his right hand, he pulled out his cellular device, tapping the answer key and quickly placing it next to his ear. He did not check the caller ID, his eyes instead focusing on his hand. The knuckles were raised and a bit swollen.

_“Hey, didja find anythin’?”_

Yusei frowned. His stomach dropped like he was falling despite his rear seated squarely and securely on his duel runner.

“No. He’s still gone.”

There was silence on the other end. The pause lasted for about a minute.

 _“That fuckin’ asshole. Imma tear him a new one when I find ‘im, I swear it.”_ Crow mumbled, other blatantly aggressive and derogatory terms hissed across the radio waves. He said all the words that Yusei wanted to spew. The ones he felt. But he kept himself in control just enough to remain silent. An angry match of deadly words would not find his family.

_“Well, why not head back? Kiryuu might know where ‘e went.”_

“Yeah. I’m on my way.”

_“Yusei.”_

He paused, his phone having been on its way back to his pocket before he snuggled his ear against the speaker once more.

_“We’ll find ‘em. We ain’t gonna leave a stone unturned.”_

They were encouraging words. Hopeful ones that should have made him smile or have his heart patter with excitement and confidence. His retention for hope, though, had diminished. With Jack missing for three years now… his hopes and wants were squashed. Only his Alpha instincts, and the pull of the Crimson Dragon, kept him going. Allowing his eyes to refocus, he stared at the empty pier. It reflected his own heart.

“…I’m heading back now.” He ended the call. Unsure if Crow wanted to say more or not, Yusei did not think he could handle it. He had reserved energy for driving back, a small amount that might even lead him into a ditch. It would not be the first time.

Wiping his eyes, Yusei pocketed his phone. Glancing over his hand again, he ignored the swollen pain as he gripped the Yusei Go’s handles once more, revving her engine with a few turns. He pushed her back, turning her around back toward the dirt road that would eventually lead to the freeway. With a final glance over his shoulder at the pier, Yusei watched the seagulls fly over the empty ports and silent labor. Finished with his inner sorrow, he revved his bike once more before taking off down the trail and away from the town.

* * *

A week had gone by since he had left his search from the port town of Covett’s last location. He still continued his hunt, heading farther and farther east as he checked towns and farmlands and cities off his radar. Still, he found no signs of his family.

It weighed on him heavily.

Sitting upon the couch in the living room combined with kitchen, Yusei found himself staring blindly at his phone cradled within his fingers like a fragile animal. His pupils blurred between focus and fuzz as he pondered his last written message. It was only two days old, but it, along with many others that were months aged, was left unread. Three years worth of messages stared at him, all remaining in a status of never being seen. It continued to chip away at his psyche, making him push back his denial of the situation. If Jack was not answering… he must really be stolen.

He knew that. Knew it to be true from the story Kiryuu told and the smells that covered him. He just did not want it to be true.

Blinking, Yusei let his eyes refocus on his most recent message, taking in his words:

 **Yusei (12 Jun 15:49:10)** : I know about Lily. And I know about Covett. If you were able to get away from him, Jack, come home. I’m not angry with you. I know what you had to do. I love you, and I want to be with you. Come home and trust in me.

 **Yusei (12 Jun 15:51:49)** : If you aren’t free, I’m coming. I’ll save you both.

Yusei sighed. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Jack had overpowered Covett. His strength was unmeasurable. Yusei, personally, had witnessed Jack kick open locked doors and jump clear over their heads without hitting them once. His muscles had always been defined yet lean, powerful yet slim. However, since the phenomenon, Jack’s body had changed. He remembered carrying him up to bed, his body so light that he had initially worried about his diet. If, during all this time he had been changing into an Omega, then his strength was probably entirely gone.

Any strength Jack could have used against Covett, he still prayed there was enough to get him and their daughter away. He hoped that they were hiding somewhere and just could not risk coming out in the open. He wanted to believe that Jack could not answer his phone but he would reply soon. In all honesty, Yusei did not need a reply. He just wanted to see that little symbol that said ‘read.’

It never happened.

Jack left him unread. Yusei slowly felt his heart darkening with each day that passed where he knew nothing of Jack’s whereabouts. His instincts took more and more control and his mind deteriorated. He could not rest. He could not stop his ever moving search.

Glancing down at his arm, Yusei had vague ideas what kind of pain Jack was in. The Crimson Dragon let him feel it every so often, like a searing pain across his forearm. Like he had fallen off his D-wheel and had skidded across the asphalt with his arm as a brake. In his dreams, he could not tell what exactly was harming Jack. The blood marked spots, but how bad the wounds actually were were still a mystery to him.

It drove him mad.

Standing from the couch, Yusei gave a final glance to his phone, waiting for a message to pop up. Nothing happened. Pocketing his phone, he left the room and took the metal stairs to the garage two steps at a time.

If he could not wait for a hopeful response, then he would just go searching. Keep looking and keep hoping until he would catch wind of Covett’s hideout.

He thought about Lily. She was… three now. Three years and she had never met her father. Three years of her life had been taken from him. He could not keep missing out on her milestones and growth. He did not want to meet her when she was 18 or 20 years old. He wanted to be there for her life. He would not allow Covett to steal it all away.

Three years was all he was going to tolerate—barely—of missing out on being her father.

Getting into the garage, Yusei quickly made his way over to the Yusei Go. Throwing his leg over the seat, he sat down and pulled on his helmet while looking over her cracked screen. He ignored the flicker and revved her engines, barely waiting to be fully adjusted before he bolted out of the space before anyone could stop him.

He did not need more rest. He just needed to find Covett.

* * *

_Standing, solid. He was within the endless void of space and sea. All darkness with the ebbing wave of tides moving. There was no light, but a faint glow and understanding of the world set around Yusei. It was like he could see, but only through the aura of others._

_At the center of the darkness stood Lily, hair long and cheeks wet with tears. She remained in her tiny black dress, dirty beyond belief, while smudges of soot covered her arms and knees. She was turned toward Yusei, violet irises swirling in yet-to-be shed waters. Not a cry escaped her lips. Not a shiver racked her body._

_Slowly, Lily walked forward. She came toward Yusei, and he felt himself appear in the world. Like he did not exist prior within it, just now forming while his daughter came to his side. She stood before him, only a foot away. A tiny hand reached out, fingers grabbing at his palm. He took her hand instantly, a warmth enveloping his chest while a pulsing itch stung his Signer arm. A small migraine formed, but it was mostly ebbed away by the beauty of his daughter before him._

_Yusei crumbled to his knees, orange pads touching the black waters and creating white line ripples. Lily stared at him, her face leveled with his. He held her gaze, feeling all of her emotions consume him. Her sadness, anger, love, and devotion. She seemed to know him without ever having met him before._

_Carefully, Yusei wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close. Her hand released his, going around his neck instead as she hugged him back. She was warm and alive, a pulsing throb stabbing his heart as he held onto her. His fingers grasped around her upper back, feeling just how small and fragile she could be. Yet, she radiated power._

_“Take care of each other.”_

_Glancing up, Yusei found Jack’s transparent soul standing in the center, where Lily had been. Tears pour down his cheeks, unstopped and thick. His body, though opaque, had bruises around his neck and arms. A burning heat came to Yusei’s chest, a possessive anger at the Alpha who took Jack away._

_“Jack.” His name dripped off his lips like honey, smooth and savory. He missed speaking with him. He missed holding him. He missed his scent, heat, voice, and love. He wanted him back._

_A throb pulsed. Blood began to stain Jack’s thigh, creating a huge spot while some lines ran down his leg. When his blood touched the black water’s surface, an instantly large puddle formed beneath his Omega. His skin grew paler and there was blood all over his white dress shirt. He slowly began to fade._

_“Protect one another. You are my brave soldiers. My King,” Jack’s eyes bore into Yusei’s, “and my Queen.”_

_Lily sobbed, her voice cracking as she wailed, hands gripping Yusei’s shoulders tightly. Jack’s tears reddened, blood dripping down his face as he smiled gently at the two of them. Yusei felt like he could not breathe, could not think. His pupils narrowed and his mind exploded._

_He would kill Covett if it was the last thing he would do._

Like a humming drone, Yusei opened his eyes, slowly, to stare at a black ceiling. He was back within Jack’s room, the space he had made his own for the last three years. Raising his arm, he covered his eyes and forehead. Wetness tickled his skin as tears rolled down the corners of his eyes, landing on the lavender sheets and pillows.

All around him was Jack’s scent. It was much more tapered, having faded after a couple of years and becoming more of Yusei’s pheromones. It did, though, still hold a bit of his flavor, allowing Yusei’s headaches to be quelled if even only for a couple of hours. During these moments, he would imagine the blonde sleeping beside him in nothing but his white dress shirt, covering his long slim body and flushed skin.

His cheeks burned and lower lids stung. He could clearly see Jack lying there from their mating night… the night that he had most likely bonded with him. His bruised skin gleamed in the low light while his violet eyes gazed lovingly at him.

His heart hurt.

Yusei let his mind wander back to the dream. Blood had decorated Jack’s form. Everywhere and even in places that seemed impossible. His only redeeming happenstance was Lily coming to his side, protected in his arms despite her sadness.

He tried to interpret what it all meant. Jack had been dying, fading and bleeding out. Lily had returned to him… as if to gain a new life. Sitting up quickly, Yusei’s heart thundered in his chest. What if the dream was telling him that Jack would die to give Lily an opportunity? Why could he not save them both? He wanted to rescue and protect his child and her mother. He wanted to shower Jack with love and lock him to his side and tell him he was never allowed to leave the house again. His beast yearned for his mate.

Wiping his eyes, Yusei swung his legs over the side of the bed, his fingers prodding his temples. He calmed himself once more, rubbing at his scruff before standing his full height. Glancing at the clock, it was well past midnight. Did it matter if he went out to search again? No one would stop him. And he did not want to stop searching anyway. He needed to prove his dream wrong. Jack would live. Lily would live. He would make sure of it.

Gathering his things, he left Jack's old bedroom, heading toward the garage with determined steps, intent on scouring the East like a blazing fire was following in his wake.

* * *

####  **ONE MONTH LATER** ****

“We’ve crossed off most of the cities at the eastern border. There are still a few to search: here, here, and here,” Kiryuu spoke, pointing to a large map that he had drawn out. Any town or city that had been thoroughly searched was crossed out in black marker. Much like their days in Team Satisfaction, when they would cross out sections of Satellite that they had conquered. It was nostalgic, but Yusei found little mirth. He was too distracted with his sorrow.

Leaning back, he turned his attention to Crow’s Blackwing. She was in rough shape having to be put under extensive repairs since the redhead had entered into a rough city where the inhabitants had dented her up. During his forced breaks, working on the duel runners was his best form of peace and therapy. His hands were busy cleaning or putting wires together or soldering components. There was no time for him to run his hands through his hair and pull out clumps despite how much he wanted to do that.

Flicking his gaze to the map, he tasted a sour bile upon his tongue. There were too many spots left open yet there were too many spots filled in. When would he be able to circle the map in red saying ‘that is where he is’?

Yusei glanced at his former leader. The man had dark bags under his eyes as well as a tired haze in his irises. Recognizing it, Yusei cleared his throat as best as he could,

“If you need a break, Kiryuu. I understand.” His voice was gravelly and hollow. Although he sounded like he was choking on his words, everyone had learned that his voice just took on a hoarse notion when he was tired. He still had some semblance of respect. His tone still commanded the others in polite inflections. It was just… his voice reflected his inner turmoil. He felt like he was dying from the inside out. Each word that came from his throat scratched and roared itself to escape. It was what left him so raw sounding. It was like he was fighting constantly against himself.

Well, he was fighting in reality as well. Many towns had thugs and ruffians that seemed to collide with the end of his fist.

He was on a warpath. His target was Covett, but the others would stand toe to toe against him as well if they blocked his journey.

“I’m fine. We can take the runners out now.” Kiryuu capped his pen, glaring at the map. Looking him over again, Yusei regarded his body and wounds. Not that he really had any gashes or open infections. No, all of his cuts had healed a long time ago. What Yusei searched for was the limp Kiryuu now obtained from being chained for so long against the walls, unable to fight back while he remained as a hostage for Jack. His pains and aches did not stop him, though. Kiryuu wanted to search and find Yusei’s family just as badly as he did. Maybe the Beta had a connection to seeing Lily at birth. Maybe Kiryuu had fallen in love with Jack—though he highly doubted it. In either case, Kiryuu wanted to keep up the journey, refusing to let Crow or any of the others make him rest.

Yusei was glad to have someone just as gun-hoe in searching as he was. The others looked, but they did not let it consume their lives. Kiryuu and himself, they forewent sleep to scour the cities.

The others did not approve. They begged for Yusei to rest, and they held Kiryuu back as often as they could. He did not want to lie down anymore. Somewhere out there, Jack was hurting. Each second he let tick by was another murderous moment for his mate and daughter. He did not have it in him to take a break knowing those facts. He was not heartless, though. If the others needed a moment’s rest, he granted it to them. Just like how he reminded Kiryuu that it was okay to take a pause.

“Yusei, I want to find them too. I’m not going to rest.”

“What about Nico and West?” Yusei forced himself to turn back to Crow’s Blackwing, listening to Kiryuu as he shuffled on his feet.

“What about them?”

“You disappeared on them. They didn’t have their guardian for two years. You should be spending time with them, learning what they did all this time. I may be going mad searching for my family, but I’m an adult searching. You have kids. What if something happens to you again? What if you fall from exhaustion? How am I supposed to explain to them that you died because you were out searching without rest?” Yusei let his words be harsh. He did not know how many times he and Kiryuu had had this conversation. But it was always a reminder to figure out where they were. If Kiryuu still wanted to be a part of the cause. If he did not, this was his way out.

“The same can be said about you, Yusei.”

“I know. But the people I’m searching for are still out there. Yours are safe.” Yusei faced Kiryuu again. His former leader glared at him. Just like every match they had.

“That man…” Kiryuu started. He swallowed, lowering his head as he regarded Yusei through his long bangs. The silver-haired man was reading him, searching within Yusei for a reason to back out. He continued to give Kiryuu tired, but neutral eyes. “…what he’s doing to them, what I wasn’t strong enough to prevent before… I have to do  _ something _ , Yusei. Nico and West understand. They support my efforts to help you search.”

He came around the table, saddling up to Yusei’s side. His hand gently rested on his tired shoulder, squeezing the muscle with a silent conversation between them. This matter was not up for debate anymore. They both needed this. Kiryuu had to regain his pride and makeup for his mistakes. Yusei had to become whole, and take on the responsibilities of a Paired Alpha and father.

Sighing, he raised his own hand to rest over Kiryuu’s. He patted the back of his palm in reassurance. For both of them.

“I understand. I support you too, Kiryuu.”

Kiryuu smiled. Standing, Yusei grabbed his box of tools and followed the former leader into the garage. Kiryuu went over to his scrounged up duel runner, one they had put together to aid in their searches. Kiryuu had never really had a D-wheel he called his own.

Regarding his watch, Yusei calculated that he had been hanging out the garage for roughly an hour. His self-imposed house arrest would be up within 30 minutes, fulfilling his ‘rest’ quota for the day. Then, he would be out there again, searching the whole world for his loves.

Something clattered to the concrete floor. Turning, Yusei found Kiryuu standing by his runner, gaze locked onto something outside the garage while his helmet rolled off to a corner, having been the object that had fallen. Even placing his eyes upon Kiryuu’s his companion did not turn away from his target. Wary, he followed his light of sight, ready for a fist fight should one go down.

His own gaze locked, his hands going lax as the box of tools clattered to the ground. Everything rolled off into different directions, making a giant mess upon the floor that would take time to clean. But Yusei did not care. No, his body was reacting in harsh wrenches, his pupils narrowing while a silent gasp expanded his chest. His skin goose bumped. All around him, the world froze in time. Birds seemed to stop in mid-air, their wings extended as they flapped downward. The chatter of people, footfalls, and the gurgling of the fountain in the center of the square all went mute. Only Yusei’s breathing was the indication that he was still alive.

There, across the small space right next to the water fountain, stood a little girl. No, not a little girl. His little girl. He recognized her long dark hair with blonde highlights, the spikes that bounced as she moved her head, the milk white skin that reminded him so much of his Omega that he had tears gather in his tear ducts. It was as if she were pulled straight from every dream he ever had. From every broken sob and tight grip he had held her in. It was magical and unreal.

As if sensing his stare, she slowly turned her head over her shoulder. Large violet eyes locked onto his. A flash of recognition danced in her irises. She knew him, just as he knew her.

His legs propelled him forward before he even dared to think of a command. No time was wasted, the distance between them closing as she also moved forward, her trajectory leading straight toward his body. Outside the garage, and only a few feet away, he dropped down to his knees, the orange pads scraping on the brick road below. It did not hurt, nor did it startle him from opening his arms wide just as his baby girl smashed herself into his chest. His arms tightened around her, nose buried in her shoulder while his whole body convulsed with fresh tears pouring down his cheeks. He held her so close that she released a grunt, but her own arms tightened and locked around his neck, keeping herself against his body while she shook in a silent cry.

She smelled just like Jack, his sweet aroma of coffee and candy and uniquely Omega. Sweat and dirt clung to her skin as well, and some sort of sour hint that bristled the hairs on the back of Yusei’s neck. That was the Alpha’s. The same smell that had been on Kiryuu when he had returned. His vision reddened, his fingers curling in the fabric of her dirty dress.

He was going to kill that asshole for daring to touch his family.

“Daddy…” She cried. Yusei’s eyes widened, brought out from his anger as he secured his hold on his daughter. She was real. She was actually there and she was truly alive.

A flash of Jack’s smile, blood dripping down his face and thigh propelled itself into his mind like a bullet that disrupted the still waters, uneven and broken ripples traveling outward. His heart tightened, feeling as if his mate was getting farther and farther away, disappearing into the darkness and soon… being lost in his life forever.

Thick tears wet his shoulder, creating a damp spot. His gloved hand moved from her spine to the back of her head, holding Lily closer as she cried. Her fingers dug into his jacket, holding it like a lifeline. Holding onto him just as he held her. Carefully, and gently, he lifted her into his arms. Standing, he felt her weight securely. She was fragile and thin and wonderful and brave.

“Hush now, my brave little queen. I’ve got you.” Yusei kept his arms caged around her, turning and heading back to the garage. She sniffled, hiding her face against his neck, new tears dripping to his skin while her lips moved. A tiny voice muffled against his jacket,

“M-Mommy… Mommy…”

His heart stuttered. 

“Yusei, is that—” Kiryuu had finally moved, coming up to his side while his hazel eyes stared at his daughter. Her voice died, and she froze in his arms. The ex-leader’s eyes filled with tears, his hands twitching as he wanted to touch her back but he refused to make contact. Yusei did not feel over protective about it either, wanting Kiryuu to help reassure her. But she felt strange in his arms, almost as if she were no longer breathing. He could, though, feel the slight movement of her chest against his own.

Continuing forward, his concern for his daughter propelled him to take her somewhere she would feel safe. As much as he wanted Kiryuu and Lily to remember each other, that fear and wound up tension forced him to take the metal stairs as quickly as possible. Looking about the living room, he decided that she would feel better being within his favorite room: Jack’s old bedroom.

Kiryuu did not follow, letting him go and probably making calls to Crow and everyone about the appearance of Lily. Yusei would let him take on that role. He wanted to be with his daughter and make her feel safe.

Once within the room, Lily seemed to breathe again. She chanted for her mother, her arms relaxing against him as new tears washed his skin. He glanced around, finding an old skull pendant that was still attached to the headboard. Grabbing it, he brought it with him as he placed his daughter upon the bed. She willingly released him, sniffling and hiccuping.

“Here.” He spoke softly, passing over the pendant. She curled her fingers around it, holding it dearly while her other hand wiped her eyes. She held it close to her chest, the scent that still clung to its metal comforting her.

“Yusei! I heard ya found—” Crow came scrambling to the doorway, grasping the frame to hold himself from slipping to the floor. His breathing was hard, but he stared at Lily with all the wonder and strange adoration an uncle should have. She clammed up in her chant the minute she heard him, holding onto Yusei’s jacket once more. She became eerily still, too.

“Crow, call Ushio and have him send a doctor.” By his side, Lily bristled. She drooped her head, hair falling before her eyes as she quietly shook. He sat down on the bed, placing his hands upon her shoulders and rubbing small circles. She seemed to relax. Was it this strange connection they had from the dreams that allowed her to trust him? They had never met before, yet she seemed to have known him her whole life. And he knew her.

“Yeah, sure.” Crow’s response was distracted, his eyes still on Lily in disbelief. After hearing about her, it almost seemed too much like an illusion. She was… four years old? Probably closer to three and a half. In either case, Yusei had a toddler. One he had never seen or met before besides a dream. She was silent and resilient, almost like a grown adult while she waited for a command. Almost inhuman. It… broke his heart.

“Now, Crow.”

“Right!” Crow snapped out of it, heading away from the door in a rush. Releasing a tense sigh, Yusei regarded his daughter once more. Like the flick of a switch, her posture relaxed and new tears swirled in her eyes as she glanced up at him. Her lips quivered as she hugged his torso, fingers clutching Jack’s necklace so tight, he worried she would cut her hand open on it.

“Daddy… I want Mommy.”

He swallowed. Jack’s image flashed before him again. His heart hammered in fear while he forced a twitching hand to rest on the top of her head. He stroked her greasy hair, petting the strands and bouncing the spikes. She seemed to like that, leaning against him more as tears rolled down her cheeks. A desire to wail must have been on her mind, but her eyes kept flicking to the doorway as if something were preventing her from doing so. In this way… it made her strange. A normal child would just cry.

His gut burned as his Alpha pheromones streamed from him uncontrollably. His anger toward Covett grew.

Forcing himself to remain seated and to continue his soft strokes of her hair, he responded,

“I know. Me too.”

* * *

The doctor arrived about an hour later. A gentle man with darker hair and soft eyes. He leaned before the bed, speaking softly and carefully to Lily. However, no matter how much he said, Lily would not speak directly without some sort of confirmation from Yusei. She stayed by his side, forcing Yusei to sit on the bed beside her while she held his jacket. The doctor checked her this way, feeling her arms and legs, her head and hair, her neck and pulse. When spoken too, she would reply with one word answers. If more phrases were required, she would look to Yusei. He would nod for her to continue and stroke her hair, comforting her in the best possible way he could.

“Where is your mother, Lily dear?” The doctor asked. Brown irises flicked to Yusei’s blue where he was greeted with narrowed pupils. Despite how much he wanted to know where Jack was, he had been too afraid to ask that directly of his daughter. Her answer scared him for if she was away from Jack… it could only mean something terrible had happened. Yusei did not want to have her feel anymore angry Alpha pheromones around her. He knew he would lose control upon learning of Jack’s fate.

By his side, Lily clammed up entirely. She did not seek approval to speak, and more tears dripped down her cheeks. She was as still as a statue, her violet eyes becoming unfocused. Yusei felt his shoulders tense.

The doctor stood, turning his gaze upon Yusei instead of his daughter. An emotion of concern rested upon his near neutral face, but the worry there was not so grand that it would make Yusei’s heart explode. However, it was enough to peak his interest.

“Normally, I think it would be best to discuss Lily’s behaviors privately, but that won’t seem to be possible.” The doctor stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, shoulders coming forward in a slouch almost dejectedly. Something flashed in Lily’s eyes as she watched the medical professional's mannerisms; something familiar had clicked.

“Lily is obviously suffering from PTSD. I was informed by Officer Ushio that she’s been in some awful conditions for quite some time. Although she doesn’t have any physical wounds, I’m sure the mental trauma has made her mute. It could take her months to find her voice again.” The doctor gave Lily another once over, his lips twitching before he locked gazes with Yusei again.

“She speaks to me when we’re alone.” Yusei petted the top of her head, her spikes bouncing as his fingers ran over them. Her eyes flashed again, like she recognized the movements. It was curious, yet worrying.

“Hmm…” The doctor observed Lily. His daughter cast her eyes down, staring at her lap instead. Not even her fingers fidgeted or twitched. She just remained motionless, like some sort of defense mechanism to seem invisible. A growl nearly escaped Yusei’s throat.

“She may have been exposed to you somehow. Though, it doesn’t make sense that she would be attached when she’s never met you in three years… It could be related to the Alpha gene, but I don’t have enough study on that to really draw a conclusion.”

Yusei bit his lip, looking at his daughter. Her behavior was strange. Had it always been like this? What had Jack dealt with? Had he made her able to communicate with him and Yusei alone? From Kiryuu’s story—that he remembered—Lily had barely spoken to her uncle. She had been mute at all times being with him, but she had called out to Jack like a lifeline when she had nearly left with Kiryuu.

Was it related to the Alpha-Omega phenomenon?

“What should I… do?” Yusei frowned at the weakness in his own voice. The last thing he wanted was for Lily to hear it. She needed him strong.

“Well, I suggest having Lily start psychotherapy. They may or may not recommend medication, but they will definitely try to analyze a treatment without to start.” Yusei returned his eyes back to the doctor. He still had his hands in his pockets, a dejected and sorrowful fall in his shoulders. His expression remained neutral, but he could tell that the doctor wished he could do more.

“When would we… need to start?”

“I’d recommend as soon as possible. I know a couple of doctors that have worked wonders with children. I can give you a list of names.”

“All from Sector Security?” Yusei felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. According to Kiryuu, a random doctor had been the reason they had been trapped with Covett for so long. He would break a thousand noses before he would let another stranger near his daughter. For emphasis, his hand travelled to his daughter’s back, fingers kneading against her clothes. She seemed to enjoy the touch. He did it in comfort and in territorial possession.

“Most are. I can give you a list of only Sector Security psychotherapists.”

“Please.” Yusei’s voice was gravelly again. The doctor’s eyes widened, surprised by the change in his voice, but nodded nonetheless. It seemed he was good at handling slowly charged Alphas. Yusei gave him credit for not being outwardly afraid.

“I’ll get you that list by the end of the day. Officer Ushio will be sure you receive it. Until then, I’ll leave you my phone number so you can reach my office directly. If anything should arise with Lily, I’m available. And…” The doctor paused, glancing to Lily first, and then back at Yusei. He took a breath, “…should Mr. Atlas return, you can bring him to my office as well. I specialize in both children and Omegas.”

Yusei felt the tension leave his shoulders. Despite Lily’s reservations, something within this doctor made him feel more at ease. His daughter had fears potentially regarding all medical professionals. Maybe she would always feel that way, and Yusei would be sure to never let her go to an appointment by herself again. But this doctor in particular had a calming effect even as a Beta. He felt he could trust him with his family.

“Thank you, Doctor…?” Yusei raised his hand forward, extended out toward the brunet. Lily glanced up, watching their interaction. She relaxed, the tension within her shoulders dying down. His acceptance of the doctor allowed her to approve of him as well. That would make this much, much easier.

His handshake was met with a firm grip. Determination and satisfaction swirled within the brunet’s eyes. He seemed to be glad that Yusei had accepted him as well, “O’Connell. David O’Connell. It’d be my honor to help you and your family. Ms. Izayoi helped a former patient of mine, and has been a huge asset to my previous workplace. She’s talked highly of you, and I want to return the favor back to her as well.”

Releasing his hand, Yusei quirked an eyebrow. Dr. O’Connell was not familiar to him. He did not recall ever having met before, but if Akiza felt strongly about him, then Yusei could lower his guard just a tad. It mixed well with his already building approval of the man. If O’Connell had any ill-will or intentions, he would not be able to accomplish them. His inner Alpha reassured him of that, building his predatory gaze to keep the man in line.

Besides, if Sector Security trusted him, then he must have been a good man. Ushio and Mikage did not hire willy nilly anymore.

“You’ll be hearing from us, Dr. O’Connell. I… really appreciate you checking my daughter.” His tongue felt funny, like it had grown fat from eating too many sweets. A tingling sensation drooled down the back of his throat.  _ His daughter. _ He had not said it out loud yet.

It felt right.

“Of course, Mr. Fudo. You both are in good hands.” He smiled, bowing to them both. Lily watched in silent wonder. Had the previous doctor never shown that respect? Of course not. His stomach acid boiled, making him nearly frown. He tipped his head down in a half bow back to hide his anger. He did not want the doctor to think he was displeased.

After they both rose, Yusei taking a moment to make sure his face was neutral, the doctor departed. Once alone, Lily turned to Yusei, her tears having dried a while back. She tugged on his jacket and motioned with her hand for him to come closer. He did, turning his head so his ear was right beside her mouth,

“I wike him, Daddy. He’s nicer.”

“Than who, Sweetie?”

She fidgeted, her fingers pulling on his jacket again. Her hand came up and cupped around his ear, preparing to tell him a secret. His clenched his fist in his lap as he felt her lips move against the shell of his ear, her understanding of proximity not apparent,

“Docwer Moo-a.”

Yusei rolled his tongue in his mouth, coating the dry cavity as he felt another pull of agitation. Even her voice seemed to hold paranoia as she said his name, her eyes looking back toward the doorway as if she expected him to pop inside. Swallowing, Yusei turned back to his daughter and pressed his lips to the top of her head. Part of himself wanted to drag her into another firm hug to mark her scent and calm her nerves. But she seemed like she did not need that. Instead, her hands pulled at his jacket curiously, almost in play. A step in the right direction.

Pulling back to see her curious, vibrate eyes, Yusei smiled. His gloved hand came up to rest against her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin. She leaned into his touch and smiled as well.

“Yes, he’s much better.”

* * *

A week had passed since the doctor had visited. He had left all his information, as promised, in a neatly compiled email. There had been no names he recognized, but upon asking Ushio, the officer had personally known a couple of the psychotherapists. That made him feel better.

Now, he stood by the garage opening with Kiryuu and Crow. A package rested in his palms but his concern was turned toward his daughter who sat upon a stool with the twins behind him. Lua and Luka sat upon the floor in front of her, waving cards and dolls in front of her to gather her attention. Lua held up a Duel Monster card, pointing at the image with an overly happy but wonderful smile on his face.

“This is Lifestream Dragon! Used to be Power Tool Dragon, but then I became a Signer like Yusei and now Lifestream and I are the greatest of partners! You’ll get a partner too, Lily.”

Lily said nothing in return, just continued to watch them with a neutral expression. Her eyes were attentive despite being cloudy. Yusei’s heart yearned to console her, but his instinctual nature told him that she needed to spend time with other children. Even though the twins were nearly three times her age, they were the best candidates around.

He had asked the twins to watch over her and treat her like she was normal. They had grown concerned when she said nothing or sat stiffly, but Yusei informed them that it was something she was going through at the moment. They learned to accept her strange behaviors, realizing that she was, in fact, paying attention.

Lily had a tenacity to only show her emotions before Yusei when they were alone. When it was just the two of them, she spoke and drew and danced and did all the normal activities a three-almost four year old would do. She was still quite upset about Jack missing, though. She had a hard time eating or fully playing with her toys. Instead, she was waiting, watching the door with anticipation as if Jack would just come walking through.

“It’s an explosive.”

“It’s probably a challenge. A trap and a challenge.”

Turning back to his friends, Yusei regarded the package. Crow stood to his right, hands in pockets while he glared at the small tan material. Kiryuu was at his left, arms folded over his chest but just as wary as Crow. The taller of them had found it in their P.O. Box, bringing it carefully since it did not have a trace of its origin.

“We should jus’ throw it away. It could be dangerous.” Crow glared harder at the package. Yusei ignored him, turning the small rectangular parcel in his hand. His name was printed on it neatly. He could not discern from the handwriting alone who had sent it, and it gave no indication of what was within. It could be an explosive. Or, it could be a note or challenge. What was certain was it was most likely from Covett. It had his sour smell coming off in a small hint.

He ripped open one end of it. Crow held up his hands and jumped back with a startled cry,

“Oh man, it’s gonna blow!” He pushed his fingers into his ears, crouching away as he waited.

Nothing happened. Instead, Yusei pulled out a VCR tape.

“I wasn’t expecting… that.” Kiryuu mused. Crow turned, jumping back to his feet with an arched eyebrow as he came back over, his initial fear forgotten.

“Woah, that’s old technology. I don’t think we have something ta even play this!” Crow touched the side of the plastic, as if worried it might still explode. Yusei turned it in his hand, eyebrow arching and nose wrinkling as Covett’s scent got stronger, however there was another that he did not recognize. It was more mild and had an antiseptic sting to it.

“I can rig up something.” Yusei passed the VCR to Kiryuu, needing to get away from the nauseating aromas. Both the Betas did not catch it, their noses having not developed the strange sensitivity that Omegas and Alphas did. They were lucky in this way. Kiryuu took the plastic carefully, a bit unsure of how to react from Yusei’s disgusted look. He could not hide his contempt for the men who had sent it.

Turning, Yusei strode over to the computer in the back of the garage, pulling out a box of random parts toward the front. The kids were by his side, having been close to the desk in the first place. Lily watched him, her fingers picking at the threads of her new-ish clothes. The twins had brought over an assortment of fashions they used to wear at her age, having kept them by their parents' order since they might ‘one day have children of their own.’ Although they were not brand new—and out of fashion for a couple of years—they were much better than the dress she had been wearing.

He smiled at her, patting her spikes. A tiny smile graced her lips before it faded once more as she turned her attention back to the twins. They barely noticed, still trying their best to get her to play their games or say a word. It was Lua’s mission to make her feel comfortable. Luka just acted like a reassuring presence. Both of them already felt drawn to her, and in part, she felt safer around them. Especially after she saw their Signer marks.

Sifting through the box, Yusei pulled out some wires, a smaller box, and other such materials. Crow and Kiryuu were back by his side, helping to assemble the retro VCR player. It looked nothing like the tech that was used years ago, it being open where Yusei just placed the tape in the center and a needle pulled the tape through to be read by a scanner, which then transferred to the computer screen. It was one of the most rudimentary contraptions Yusei had made, but he could understand why the men had sent it this way. There was no way anyone could trace where the tape came from beside the mailing system.

“Here.” Kiryuu passed over the tape. Yusei vaguely thought about telling him to put it in the machine so he did not have to smell it anymore, but he simply nodded. He took the old tech and clicked it in, watching as the wheels spun and the screen blipped with a scene. It was a dark room with metal gray walls, a light shining on an empty chair. From the corner, a man in a white medical coat, dirty glasses, and long brown shaggy hair came toward the camera. He looked tired beyond belief.

“Him.” Kiryuu hissed, his teeth grinding together as he stiffened. The man on the screen was fiddling with the camera, his tired eyes looking over everything. He must not have realized he was recording already.

“What’s that, Yusei?” Lua asked, pausing in his games. Lily turned as well, looking at the screen. Her violet eyes widened, Yusei’s heart racing as he noticed a fear building up in her. She reached out for him. Instinctively, he grabbed her up, holding her to his chest as she continued to stare at the screen.

“Docwer.”

She slowly relaxed, the recognition in her eyes holding a sense of both paranoia and relief. She refused to look away from the doctor on the screen, almost as if she were staring at a person she wanted to call a friend. It made his stomach curl.

“That’s Seiichi Miura. The man who tricked Jack and I.” Kiryuu confirmed. His fists tighten at his side. Yusei swallowed a lump while the twins came over, watching the screen as the doctor settled into the chair in front of the camera. Crow seemed to move beside the twins, standing right behind them as if protecting them from incoming forces. It sure felt like they were being tricked, waiting for a swarm of whoever worked for Covett to rain down upon them.

“He’s the one… who took you all away?” Yusei’s voice wavered between being eerily calm and raspy with a shout just about to burst outward. His pupils disappeared as he hyper focused on the doctor. What the hell did he want? To regain Lily? His eyes flicked to her. No, he would never let him take her again. A rumble groaned at the back of his throat, throwing all eyes but Lily onto him.

_ “Hello, Yusei Fudo. If you are watching this, it means you figured out how to play it. No one will find this message. Not even Covett.” _ The man pushed his glasses up on his nose, a neutral line upon his lips. His voice was grating on Yusei’s eardrums, making his shiver with how tightly he had to prevent his fist from connecting to the screen. He was startled, though, as Lily’s hands patted his cheek. He gave her his attention, watching to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as if saying not to worry. He felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

_ “My name is Doctor Seiichi Miura, and I am the reason Lily is back in your possession. At the request of your mate, Jack Atlas, I have made sure she has been in your care for at least 24 hours. This is not a presumptuous recording. I know you have her. And I know you will want to search for Jack next.” _

“This guy seems like a sleaze.” Crow commented. Lua and Luka shushed him.

_ “I advise you to listen to this tape before you run off in search of your Omega. I know Mr. Kyousuke is back in your care as well, so you must know who Lily is and what has happened. But, by the end of this tape, you will know exactly where Jack is and how to find him. It is important that you understand exactly how Lily came to be in your hands.” _ The doctor glanced off to the side, pausing for a solid minute. A clanging metallic thrum reverberated before the man turned back to the camera. His eyes could be seen once more. They looked… sincere.

_ “One week ago, Covett changed his mind on Jack Atlas. Lily’s life was now in danger, and Jack appealed to me to get her to you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have left you all at a cliffhanger. Much apologies... but from here on out, we are getting closer and closer to the end of our first part.
> 
> Were you expecting Lily's return? And how do you think Seiichi brought her back? Why? I'd love to hear your theories ;)
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, critiques, and feedback. All of it helps me to become a better writer. Thank you all for sticking with me. I know this is a dark journey, and it just seems to get darker as we keep going. But there are some light moments, like this. Lily is home, and back with Yusei. Now, they just need to go get Jack.
> 
> A huge thank you to my YGO Collab Love Discord server! Your feedback really helps me in developing these chapters! <3


	21. Innocence Lost

> _**Now let’s get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds!** _
> 
> _“I advise you to listen to this tape before you run off in search of your Omega. I know Mr. Kyousuke is back in your care as well, so you must know who Lily is and what has happened. But, by the end of this tape, you will know exactly where Jack is and how to find him. It is important that you understand exactly how Lily came to be in your hands.”_ The doctor glanced off to the side, pausing for a solid minute. A clanging metallic thrum reverberated before the man turned back to the camera. His eyes could be seen once more. They looked… sincere.
> 
> _“One week ago, Covett changed his mind on Jack Atlas. Lily’s life was now in danger, and Jack appealed to me to get her to you.”_

#### TWO WEEKS EARLIER

Jack grinned, enraptured with Lily as she slapped down a makeshift Duel Monsters card on the ground. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Even though Jack had taught her the rules, she preferred to move the cards around in categories and progressed story. The ‘dragon’ cards were gathered together, knights to the special ones she had, while the rest were monsters in the way. She giggled at them. Jack’s heart bloomed at her energy.

When they first got paper to draw on, Jack had handmade Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon, telling Lily that there were only one copy of each in the whole world. Mommy had Red and Daddy had Star. Because of this, she deemed them as special dragons and kept them separate from the rest, the ones that were protected by the other hand drawn cards Jack had made. She’d told him a thousand times that ‘Mommy and Daddy’s cards were too important to be left alone.’ 

“Red says goodbye.” Lily spoke deeply, mimicking his voice as she moved a small dragon card he’d called ‘Lilydust Archfiend” away from Red Dragon Archfiend. She took Stardust as well and put her card with it, away from Jack’s. He furrowed his brows, watching as she fixed up their positions and put a bunch of smaller ‘enemy’ monster cards between the groups.

“Why goodbye, baby?” Jack brushed his fingers through her hair, looking over midnight black strands. They were thick and beautiful, flowing nicely down her back from her recent washing. Giggling again, Lily took his hand into her own and played with his fingers, lifting his index and lowering his middle, then doing the opposite.

“Cause she’s all grown up!”

He frowned at that. His daughter was only four years old, no where near grown up enough to be on her own. But, even in her story, she was still with Yusei. Or, at least, Yusei’s card. That made him feel a bit better, learning that Lily trusted in her father’s image enough to think of herself being with him. It was too bad that she thought of it as a growing up aspect, though. Being with Yusei should also have been a child’s paradise dream.

Carefully, Lily grasped onto Jack’s palm and used his strength to lift herself up. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping on him with a small grunt. Hanging off his neck, she grinned up at him, hair falling down her back like a river. He smirked, placing his elbow upon his knee and his cheek within his palm. He was strong enough to hold her with just his neck and shoulders, but his arms were ready to catch her should she fall.

Jack pursed his lips and blew at her bangs. They raised up and fell back across her pale skin. She laughed. He chuckled.

“I wove you, Mommy.” Lily kissed his chin. Her feet found the ground and held herself up while she played with the hairs on the nape of his neck. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose. She smiled. He gave her an Eskimo kiss, nuzzling the tip of his with hers. She giggled again.

“I love you too, my little Queen.”

He blew her hair again before wrapping his arms around her back and giving her a squeeze.

“Hehe, Mommy’s silly.” Lily kissed his chin again. He chuckled, enjoying her happiness and playful nature. It was so rare that they got an opportunity to just be themselves.

“Not as silly as you.”

The metal door banged as chain rattled against it. Like glass shattering, Jack kept Lily against his chest while her smile fell away. She tucked her head under his chin while he hefted her up, one arm going under her seat to keep her gathered against him. His chest pulsed with his heartbeat, erratically moving fast from the startled noise. Luckily, Lily didn’t fight him or cry or throw a tantrum. She just held on, letting him carry her toward the bathroom.

It wasn’t uncommon for Covett to come visit on an off day. He’d been in their prison only a couple of days ago, so Jack had been unprepared. And being unprepared meant someone got hurt. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

The door opened, and Jack moved as quickly as he could, his body in the doorframe of the bathroom,

“Don’t move.” Jack froze, his hands holding Lily tight as Covett’s voice echoed in the space, bouncing off the steel walls and ringing like a shrill bell. His mind ran through sentences and words, excuses as to why he wasn’t ready. Why he wasn’t on the bed, naked and open while Lily was locked away in the bathroom with the lights off. Excuses he knew would mean nothing and that Covett would take him harshly with the threat of Lily’s physical wellbeing on the line. He’d earn new bruises and be filled twice as much for his insolence. Jack’s teeth almost chattered.

“I’m sorry. I-I just need to put Lily in the—”

“Don’t speak. Sit. Both of you.”

Carefully, Jack turned around. Covett was in the room, standing close to the large bed with recently cleaned sheets. The bedding was unmade due to the unscheduled visit. Usually, Covett would make Jack fix it, touching him inappropriately as he bent over the mattress to make the experience all the more uncomfortable. But he’d always let Jack put Lily in the bathroom first, smoking a cigarette while he gave her a quick goodnight. This was the first time Covett demanded something different… and it frightened him.

Slowly, Jack made his way back to the bed. Lily remained quiet in his arms, holding onto him tightly while he sat down on the sheets. He kept her in his lap, arms caging her in a protective manner. He tried to keep the glare out of his eyes, staring down at Covett’s thighs. There, he could see where the man was, but not force the abuse of looking at him directly, as Covett wanted him to do for punishment.

His captor came closer, knees a few inches from Jack’s. His fingers curled against Lily’s dress, legs locking together in an involuntary defiant gesture. He felt twice as weak as normal with Lily held tightly against him, unable to put space between her and Covett. She, in turn, felt his strain. Her body was as still as a statue. Her breath was small, barely ghosting against his collarbone.

Covett took a drag of his cigarette. Jack could smell it, seeing small puffs of smoke in his peripherals. The scent was disgusting, nearly crinkling Jack’s nose. He made sure Lily’s was pressed to his throat, taking in his scent instead of the cancer stick’s.

The silence went on. It slowly killed at Jack, unsure what he should be doing. Covett took another drag, a deep inhale and a slow exhale.

“I’m going to get right to it, love. Are you killing it?”

Swallowing, his pupils narrowed as he tried to think of what he could be ‘killing.’ The only other living creature he’d ever care about would be—

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.” His voice nearly wavered, croaking as he thought about the violence the man would enact upon him. He knew this day would come. The day when Covett would get sick and tired of fucking Jack with no reward.

Like cold water being splashed at him, Jack nearly pulled away as Covett’s fingers grabbed his chin, forcing his head up to make his violet eyes stare into the emerald green before him. Covett’s slender and angular jaw was curled strangely, regarding him like art. He watched as those green eyes roamed over his face, down his neck, and to the top of Lily’s head. His captor’s tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth in agitation. His peep show ruined by a child.

“Had to be sure, Jack. But you wouldn’t lie to me, now, would you?” Covett’s thumb brushed against his lower lip. It was almost intimate. Suppressing a shiver, Jack carefully squeaked,

“No.”

“Hm. Good. Miura has informed me your troubles. But not to worry, love. Just because you can’t conceive, being broken as you are, doesn’t mean we can’t figure something out.” Covett’s fingers under his chin caressed his skin more. Jack sat still, keeping Lily close to his chest as her hands tighten on his shirt. She could sense his fear.

“You’re too pretty to go to waste.” Leaning forward, Covett licked at the corner of Jack’s lip. He almost whined, wanting to get as far away from Covett as soon as possible, but he used all his strength to remain motionless. As strange affection was placed upon him, Jack let his eyes unfocus. Lily kept him grounded, preventing him from going insane. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, flight or fight reflexes trying to kick in. If he thought it would get him somewhere, Jack would kick Covett in the stomach so hard that it would send him flying backwards.

It was too bad that he was outnumbered beyond the walls otherwise he would do just that.

“That’s why I’m going to preserve you.” Covett leaned back, his hands going into his dress pants pockets. He was dressed clean and sharp, like always. But this was the first time Jack had seen him with an entire ensemble of jewelry and vests and dress shirts. His clothes would take too long to remove and put back on which meant… he wasn’t here to copulate with Jack. For once.

He felt a bit of relief at that.

“Miura’s going to collect a sample from you. We will mix our seeds in one of my female Omegas. I have one picked out already. She’s blonde, like you, big breasts and milky skin. I’m going to make sure none of her qualities overshadow yours, my dear Jack. Because once she conceives, you will take that child and make it like your abomination; obedient to a tee.” Covett had pulled out another cigarette while speaking, flicking a lighter and burning the end of it. As he closed his plan, he took a deep drag and blew the smoke into the air. Jack would have thought he would have blown smoke into his face, but his realization of how insane Covett really was grew stronger.

He didn’t care that Jack wasn’t pregnant. It was like it was some sort of milestone to accomplish, one an Alpha just had to do. No, Covett only cared about one thing and that was Jack himself. Or his beauty, rather.

“You’ll finally get out of this dingy room, be in a lap of luxury as you were meant to have.” Jack flicked his eyes to Covett. He swallowed as those emerald irises regarded him with a crazed possession. He’d never realized it before. That all those looks that Covett gave him, all the sex and all the talk of pregnancy… it was all this deep seeded need to just _own_ Jack. Like an object that he’d found buried deep beneath the sea, and he was the only one to have it.

His fingers tightened in Lily’s dress.

“Ahh.” Covett moaned, “I can see you now. Dressed in fine silks, holding our child before the court. Even father will see what a prize you are.”

Jack swallowed. Holding _their_ child? It wouldn’t be their child. It would be the female Omega’s. A headache pulsed at his temple. It would be as if someone had taken Lily from him soon after giving birth to her. He would have died, not only because of the bond, but because she was _his_ daughter. No one else’s. She was his precious child that he wanted to raise and teach about the world and to grow with and love and have as a best friend when she was old enough to go to college and he was just purely old and no longer the king. He didn’t need to be the king for anyone else but her. His lovely Queen.

“I… can’t.”

Covett’s eyes instantly fell on him, green burning the side of his face. Jack didn’t dare to look at him, his arms freezing around Lily in a vice grip. Her own fingers continued to be clutched tight into his shirt, pulling the already worn material.

“Can’t what, my dear?” Covett purred. But it was a sinister purr. One that spoke volumes of aggression. His heart rate increased. He could almost taste copper.

“The child… would be the woman’s… A mother’s bond—”

Jack’s whole body snapped to the side, following the harsh slap that struck his face. Now, he did taste copper as his teeth cut the inside of his cheek from the force of the back hand. He leaned over the side, Lily still silent but shivering in his arms. Breathing out harshly, Jack was proud of himself for not crying out. Tears did cling to the edge of his eyes, refusing to obey him and stay put. Like betrayal, one slipped down his cheek. Luckily, it was on the opposite side of the sting, hidden from Covett’s view.

His Signer mark glowed beneath the scars and cuts.

Covett’s fingers grasped his chin, sharply turning him to face the hot emeralds that melted his skin like lava. Alpha pheromones coated the small space, making it hard for him to breath. Lily shuddered against his chest, silently coughing and choking. He had to stop this, had to calm down the Alpha before he killed the only thing left in the world he had that loved him and he loved back.

“Covett, plea—”

“Do not address me so easily. I am your master, your Alpha. You will _never_ speak against me. I’ve tolerated your spite and spunk, but this is _not_ up for debate.” Covett hovered over him, the cigarette in his free hand glowing like his Signer mark. Jack barely moved. The green eyes flicked down to Lily’s head.

Lifting the cigarette to his lips, Covett took a deep drag before he released Jack’s chin. His hand rushed forward and latched onto the back of Lily’s dress. He ripped her from Jack’s grasp so quickly that neither had time to clutch each other and hold on.

“Lil—Ah!” Jack cried out as the end of the burning cigarette pressed harshly against the skin of his collarbone. With Lily detached from him, skin had been free and now it boiled and burned and it stung so bad. Jack had more tears in his eyes as he doubled over, his body falling to the floor while Covett held Lily by the scruff of her dress.

Holding a hand over the burn, Jack attempted to get up. To rush to Lily, but he paused as Covett released a puff of smoky air at his daughter’s face. She coughed, unable to hide her little gasps against his skin and clothes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks as she hung there, barely fighting. Listening to his unconscious orders to be still and not fight back. Jack froze up, eyes wide as he locked gazes with Covett. A burning cigarette hovered next to Lily’s neck, ready to stab forward should Jack disobey again.

He didn’t even twitch, remaining as a statue. His heart hammered against his ribs.

“P-Please…”

“Normally, I like it when you beg, Jack. But right now, you are wearing my patience thin.” Covett shook Lily, making her scrunch her eyes shut. Jack inhaled a gasp, his fingers digging into the burn on his bone, the pain not nearly as horrifying as the anxiety he felt at watching his daughter dangle helplessly in the Alpha’s strong grip, a burning cigarette threateningly waiting to kiss her skin.

“This _thing_ is the reason you disobey me.” Covett motioned to Lily. Jack made sure he didn’t break into pieces, “If you deny me again, I will make sure this creature never sees you again. I’ll send it to a whore house and I will make sure it is the best seller there. Make it useful _somewhere._ You don’t want that now, do you, Jack?”

He wanted to cry. He knew it wasn’t a bluff. Covett would really send Lily away. He’d make sure all horrors would come to her life and make her growth northing more than pure Hell.

His daughter released a tiny whine.

“N-No… M-Master…” Jack shook. Covett smiled, his fingers going loose as he dropped Lily. She fell to her knees with a small yelp, but she didn’t stay put. She rushed over to Jack’s open arms, her hands locking tightly around his neck. He kept her close, his own arms tighter than before. His tears dropped down his cheeks onto her head as he silently shook.

“There now, was that so hard? And please, my dear Jack. You know I’m your Alpha. Call me by my first name.” Covett purred. He strode over, making both Jack and Lily flinch as his fingers came to Jack’s head. They stroked and massaged the strands there.

“Come now. Say my name, Jack dear.”

“A… Andrei…” Jack whispered, his throat constricting as he held perfectly still. His captor smiled, patting the top of his head like a dog.

“Good boy.” Covett cupped his hair, pulling to make Jack look up at him. He couldn’t stop the tears that dripped down, his weakness on full display. “Well now. I’ll fetch the doctor.”

Covett released him, turning with another drag of his diminished cigarette. He flicked the butt to some corner as he sauntered toward the door. Jack forced his eyes back down, staring at the concrete floor while Covett knocked rhythmically against the door. A different pattern, as it always changed. Jack would never know what pattern was accepted or denied, preventing a stealthy escape.

“Be ready by my return, Jack. We’ll have a celebratory night.”

He left the room, a small chuckle following in his wake. Jack and Lily stayed crumbled on the floor, shivering in fear and sorrow.

Once the door was shut, and a few beats passed, Lily could no longer hold back her sobs. She cried, whimpering quietly against his chest while her shoulder shook.

“M-Mommy!”

“Shh, my brave little queen. I’m here.” Jack’s voice was broken, dull and hoarse from fear. Fear of Covett returning and making good on his threat. Fear of what could have happened to his daughter, his beloved.

The longer he sat there, staring at the door, the more anger that built up within him. Lily didn’t deserve this pain or this life. She deserved happiness and her father. She shouldn’t have been so afraid to speak or move or just be herself.

Violet eyes glared darkly at the door, anxiety buried with nothing but rage forward. Enough was enough. It was time to get Lily out of there, with or without him.

* * *

“Mommy, I’m scared.”

Jack turned toward his daughter who sat on the close-lid toilet before him. His back and rear hurt from sitting on the bathroom tile for so long. The slight movement caused a strange prickling sensation up his spine. Ignoring it, he motioned for Lily to come forward, letting her cuddle against his chest. He brushed a stray stand of hair out of her face, making sure his bloody nails didn’t leave streaks. He tucked the strand behind her ear. Her violet eyes nearly glared at him, her anxiety hidden behind a near tantrum.

“I know, sweetie. But you have to be brave for me this time.”

She shook her head, her little hands latching onto Jack’s shirt.

“Kiss.” She sniffed. Jack instantly pressed his lips to her forehead. She felt warm against him. Alive. He wanted to keep her that way.

A soft plushy fabric caressed his cheek. Pulling back, he looked at the little rag doll Lily adored. Her one and only toy she’d ever really owned. “Robin’s scared, too.”

Her words slurred, the pronunciation of her ‘r’s sounding more like ‘w’s. Gently, Jack caressed the cheek of the ever-smiling companion.

“Do you want a kiss too, Robin?” He watched as his daughter nodded the rag’s head. He chuckled, pressing his lips to the cloth’s string hair. Lily smiled, her paranoia and fears quelled for the moment. She nuzzled her head by Jack’s collarbone. Holding her, he turned back to the vent by his side.

Blood and rust covered the upper left screw. He’d gotten it loose over the course of a couple of days, taking his time in slowly twisting and turning the metal. They were tightly embedded, obviously used by a tool. He didn’t have anything to easily pry them open, but he had determination. If he could open the vent, he could get Lily an escape route out of the bedroom. He could distract goons and Miura and Covett. Prevent them from going after her. He’d already had this talk with her. The reason for her paranoia, but he had assured her that the Crimson Dragon would protect her. It promised him.

Lily quietly played with her doll as he continued his work. He kept all his painful hisses to a minimum. Several times Lily would stop his process if he uttered a noise, her distress rising. She didn’t like seeing it, and there was a possibility she felt it too. He hoped not. She didn’t act like she was personally in pain, but she was already dealing with a lot of his mental trauma. She didn’t need more of it.

He worked on the vent for another hour. He got the lower second screw loosened, but not free. It still needed a lot more work before it could be pried out. Lily, however, was at her limit. Her little hands pull at his hair strands for his attention.

“Mommy, I’m thirsty.”

“Okay, okay, baby. Let’s get some water.” He patted her back. She got off his lap and waited momentarily for him, watching as he slowly rose to his feet. Cracking his back, he stretched before checking his handiwork. He made sure nothing looked to amiss. He didn’t need Covett and his men coming in and undoing all his efforts.

He followed after his baby girl into the bedroom. She grabbed up their plastic cups, ones they kept in the drawer by the bed. Covett didn’t provide them water for all day consumption. They could ‘use their hands’ in the sink. So Jack had kept two of the cups from brought in lunches, Miura turning a blind eye so they could at least hydrate themselves.

Grabbing the cups from his daughter, he went back to the sink and filled them, inspecting for dirt and mold. Sometimes, the pipes would lead dead bugs or slime into their water. Usually, Jack would let the water run clear, but luckily he’d already performed that task that morning when he washed Lily’s face. It was their strange routine of living in squaller and filth. One Jack would not miss.

“Careful.” He commanded, watching as Lily ran to his side, holding out two hands as she grasped her cup. She drank greedily. Jack’s heart sank. She was a growing child that needed proper nourishment. This wasn’t enough.

She finished, smiling widely at Jack as she held the cup.

“Thank you, Mommy.”

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Following routine, Lily turned back to the bedroom and put her cup within the drawer once more. It was always the same procedure; Jack liked to let them dry so mold wouldn’t grow. But he was too tired. His mind was still reeling, wondering how the hell he was going to distract the men from following after Lily once he got the vent open. He’d already had a talk with her about it, making sure she understood _not_ to turn back to him. She didn’t want to. Lily wanted to remain by his side, but he begged her to do it for Mommy. It was cruel for he used their connection to will her. Even just a bit, but it made her agree with a pout. In the end, her anger toward him wouldn’t matter if she was free in open air and wrapped in the arms of her father.

“Mommy.” Lily called to him, distressed. Turning, he dumped his cup of water into the sink. He quickly went into the bedroom, saddling up to her side. She clung her hands to his waist, grasping his belt loops. He paused, hearing the familiar clang beyond the door.

Like a vice, Jack’s heart tightened. He waited as the familiar chains rattled and the door scrapped open. Miura stepped within, Covett’s men slamming the metal shut as soon as they could. Glaring, Jack turned to keep his chest toward Miura and Lily tucked behind him. He used the bed as another bridge between Lily and the doctor. At his side, Lily pressed her doll to his hip, seeking some sort of comfort. Jack’s lips pressed into a tight line. They’d been normal only moments ago, and now it felt like the world was falling apart. Covett came sooner than he thought he would.

Miura came to the foot of the bed, placing a tray with latex gloves and a plastic container there. Jack glared at the instruments.

“The Master requires that I acquire your sperm for insemination of an egg.” The doctor grabbed the container off the tray and turned, one hand lazily in his pocket while he held out the plastic in the other. Jack did not move. He remained by the headboard, keeping Lily pressed tightly against his side.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Collection of sperm is best obtained within a plastic container. I doubt you want me in here while—”

“I mean… why do you work for him?” Jack’s eyes flicked to the metal door. His heart beat pulsed loudly in his ears. If Covett came inside, he wasn’t sure he could do anything to stop him. His confidence to get Lily away would diminish like embers from a fire. Miura could be knocked out… but it was still too soon. As much as he wanted to do a spurn of the moment escape, Lily wouldn’t know what to do.

A sheen of light covered the doctor’s glasses. He was paused, frozen as he must have scrutinized Jack. His head tilted a bit, most likely regarding Lily. His daughter clung to him even tighter, pulling his jeans roughly across his hip.

“You enjoy this? Watching us suffer?” Jack growled. He couldn’t stop the anger from flowing outward. “I trusted you. You promised to keep my girl safe, and you brought us _here._ ”

Miura lowered his arm. His lips twitched just a tad. Jack swallowed. Was he just as obsessed as Covett? Were they brothers in arms waiting for Jack to conceive? But in all the years he’d been here… Miura had never touched him without a warning.

“I don’t have a valid excuse.” Miura turned back to the tray, placing the plastic container down. His shoulders haunched. He looked far more tired and worn out since the last Jack had seen him, “Claire would not have wanted me to do this.” 

Miura mumbled, but it was sincere and full of emotion. It made Jack’s eyes widen. Since when did the doctor have emotions?

“You’re thinking of escaping?” Jack’s heart slammed in his chest. His eyes momentarily flicked to the bathroom. Miura didn’t notice. “It’s pointless, you know. Covett takes what he wants, even if it tries to leave him. And he’ll do this too.” Covett swept his hand over the tray, “He’ll hurt you and Lily more if you don’t give him what he wants.”

“And you suddenly care?” Jack barked. His arm burned, minding him to cool down. As much as he wanted to give in to the Dragon, he still felt reservations. Miura didn’t have to bring them here. He didn’t have to cause this pain, but he did. He chose this, and he made both Jack and Lily hurt.

The doctor took off his glasses, pulling out a cloth from his pocket to wipe them. Without the sheen, Jack could see his brown eyes and he… paused. A real emptiness sat there. A void, the same abyss that racked Jack’s mind on the days he wished he were dead. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

“I’ve always cared about you two. Well, not in a deep sense. I just feel… responsible for putting you two here. I can try to make it more comfortable.”

“Claire. Who is that?” Jack backtracked, feeling uncomfortable while his eyes scanned Miura. Maybe… maybe if he got the doctor to lower his guard enough, he could grab the tray and slam it over his head. He could take advantage of his unconsciousness to get Lily through the vent system. Miura probably had tools he could use to loosen the screws faster.

His arm burned. Right, he needed to slow down. Distract Miura and learn what lay outside these walls. It had been a while since he’d seen what it looked like, and it wasn’t like he had much space to run, especially if they were out on the open sea. Everything could have changed.

For now, he just had to keep Miura talking. Maybe if he thought he trusted him, he’d give over the information he needed.

“She was my wife.”

“Was?”

Miura glanced at him. He kept their eyes locked for a solid ten seconds before he sighed. Stuffing the cloth back into his pocket, Miura sat upon the edge of the bed slouched. His fingers interlaced together.

“She’s dead now. Covett took her away from me.”

Lily made a small noise, like a whine. Jack glanced down at her. She never made any sounds when anyone else was with them. This was the first time. His eyes widened. Lily didn’t actually trust him, right? His bond should have showed her his anxiety toward the doctor.

“I might as well stop beating around the bush.” Jack threw his eyes back to the doctor. He barely moved, “Before the phenomenon, I was an obstetrician. My wife was a nurse. We were happy and living to the north near Canada. But, when the phenomenon hit, my wife became an Omega and I remained the same as a Beta.

It wasn’t a problem until Covett entered our lives. He was searching for mates after he had become a new Alpha. He monopolized our hospital, his aggressive nature making most of my colleagues succumb to his pheromones. I was spared, but I could still feel _something._ When I came to help him, being the few that could tolerate his smell, my wife came with. She fell under his spell instantly and he wanted her, much like how he wanted you.” Miura glanced at him. Jack couldn’t suppress the shiver that wracked his body, “Claire was powerless, and yet she wanted to be with him due to her Omega nature. He marked her. She couldn’t leave him even if she wanted to. 

I tried to save her. I told him I could find him better Omegas, find him the best for his pheromones. Even though I barely knew anything about them, I had an inkling from what my wife endured. He took advantage of that, using Claire against me to have a personal doctor. He told me if I got him enough Omegas with healthy wombs, he’d let my wife go.

I found him many over the course of a year. None were ‘satisfactory.’ I kept searching and then,” Miura’s eyes dulled, his irises moving down to Lily. Jack held her close, pushing her to stand behind him better, “…I found you. You were everything he gave me to find. Fit, lean, beautiful. Healthy with no blood relatives. A history of disappearing and a fall from stardom. Who would miss you if you disappeared? Seemingly… no one. You were an Omega with a healthy womb. The only problem was you were already pregnant with another Alpha’s child. But I couldn’t let that stop me. I would have done anything to get my wife back.”

Jack swallowed. That final phrase resonated with him. Lily or Yusei, he would have done anything to protect them. Would still do anything to keep them safe, even if it meant leaving Yusei to stay with an Alpha who had no regard for his emotional wellbeing and only cared for his physical. If Lily was safely with Yusei, he’d lay down his life for them. Forever and a day. His heart hammered in his chest, arm burning. Focusing on Miura, Jack found himself… pitying him.

“Covett originally ordered me to abort your child. I… thought about it. But Claire… wouldn’t have wanted that. So I changed tactics. I told him you needed to conceive first. You were protected and once your companion took the baby back to the father, you’d come with willingly. I had hoped… to convince you it was for the betterment of your child and family.” Something horrible flashed in his eyes. Like he had used that tactic more than once, and it disgusted him. “But then you formed an unbreakable bond. One I’m still not sure how it works, for I don’t know any other Omegas with it. It was… both a saving grace and death sentence for your daughter. Covett couldn’t get rid of your child in fear you would die. He’s already become attached to you far before you even found me. But I had screwed up. I hadn’t done the proper thing of separating you two when I should have. He… punished me… by making me watch.”

Miura’s gaze fell, staring at his hands that shook, “She couldn’t even breathe with his hands so tight on her neck. And she stared at me, eyes full of tears while she rode his—” His words cut off. Jack got the message. Claire had met an unfortunate end, and Miura had been powerless to stop it.

Beside him, Lily glanced up. She frowned as her heart poured for Miura. Jack couldn’t suppress his own… sympathy.

“I… planned to kill myself when you first got here. Join her.” Miura gave Jack his eyes again. Something like determination sat there, something stronger than he’d ever seen before, “She wouldn’t have wanted that. So, I’m doing everything I can to keep Covett calm. He’s buying my lies, following my protocols. He doesn’t understand your body or your needs. I’ve convinced him you are an Omega far more special than any of the others in his harem. His obsession with you… blinds him to the truth.

I know… you don’t like it. This last ditch effort I’ve put in. I convinced him that your womb is broken. That you can’t conceive anymore and whatever Alpha you had last broke you far worse than what Covett can do. It’s made him… amendable. And I left behind the suggestion of inseminating one of his other Omegas. To have you raise the child because you can make it like Lily. Obedient.”

His story concluded. Jack could only stare, his hands on Lily in a protective manner. Even with all that the doctor had tried to do… he still couldn’t forgive him. His heart hurt though, some part of him telling him that Miura had suffered as well. He lost what was precious to him, and he could never regain it again. He was… in a way… trying to die while keeping Lily and himself alive.

Looking down at Lily, Jack rubbed the top of her head. She was much calmer, staring at Miura with curiosity rather than fear. She found some sort of trust in him despite how pensive she was. Maybe… if Jack went through with Covett’s plan, maybe the doctor could keep them safe. Covett had said he’d be willing to keep Lily around, but it had been a huge maybe. No guarantee that he’d actually do it. For all Jack knew, he’d whisk her away as soon as he could, hold her safety somewhere else, and force Jack to obey with sickly affectionate words.

She looked up at him, her tufts moving in his palm. She pulled at his belt loops like an anchor. She’d die… Covett would kill her.

“Answer me this. If he only cares for my ‘beauty’, then why go through the extra trouble of raising a child? He’s an Alpha, and his word around here is law. What benefit does it give him?” Jack felt bile building in the back of his throat. He felt… paranoid. Part of himself wanted to still attack Miura, smash him over the head with the tray and make a dangerous and unplanned escape. The Crimson Dragon burned his arm, keeping him in line, though. Another part of him worried this was a trick, something to catch Jack in a compromising situation. Something to allow Covett to truly take his daughter and kill her.

“It’s instinctual to bear children. The more you have, the better you are as an Alpha. Or so I have studied. But in this particular case, Covett’s obsession with you makes him want only children with you. His whole harem doesn’t matter anymore. Only you do. And this notion with your bond… he thinks it’s something you can do on your own. Lily’s obedience is something you taught, not something that connects your life force.” Finished, Miura fell silent again. He waited for something to happen. Maybe he was waiting for Jack to attack him, feeling he deserved it. Well, he fucking did, but Jack’s arm and mind had two separate temperatures. Two different holds on him, pulling him in two different directions.

He wished he could just hate Miura forever.

Silence fell between them. His thoughts were filled with images of Lily within Yusei’s arms, a burning sensation upon his skin. By this point, his arm should have melted with how hot it felt.

“Do you want to make up for what you’ve done?” Jack’s voice was nearly a whisper. An image of Miura taking Lily came to mind, her face sad but compliant. His heart pounded in his chest while he put what the Dragon was telling him together. Miura was seeking redemption… if he played his cards right, he could get Lily out safely.

The doctor turned his head toward him, bangs covering his eyes. He could not tell what the man was thinking.

“Yes.”

“Then find Yusei Fudo. Lily’s father. My true Alpha.” Jack nearly choked, “He’s in Neo Domino City. Just take Lily there, get her to the road and provide her a map. She can do the rest herself. You would… you wouldn’t have to meet Yusei.” Jack’s hands shook at his sides. Lily pulled at his belt loops, a whimper coming from her throat. He forced his trembling to stop. He had to be strong for her. As much as he feared everything going wrong, that nagging and pushing heat vibrated at the back of his head.

The Crimson Dragon told him this was the only way.

Miura lifted his head, his eyes present. Something within them flashed, either a stroke of genius or something worse. But he did not let his emotions play out on his face. He simply stood, and nodded.

“I assume you will not give Covett a sample of your DNA?”

“Never.” Jack hissed. He glared darkly at the doctor despite knowing that he was on his side… for now.

“Then I will do this. We must leave tonight, though. Covett will not be amendable once he finds out you refuse to provide for him.” Miura’s voice returned to a monotone. His emotions locked once more. It was eerie at how quickly he’d switched. Like a true liar. It made him wonder if the Crimson Dragon was right in trusting Miura, if sending his daughter with this man was really the only option left. She’d never been without him, having always been by his side. How would she fair once she no longer had him to help her along?

The Crimson Dragon’s mark glowed brightly on his arm, warming his blood as if to calm him and tell him it was all going to be alright. Lily would be alright.

“You’ll give me proof. That Lily is with Yusei.” It was not a question.

“Yes. Prepare now. Once I leave this room, I don’t believe I’ll be able to come back for her again.”

Jack nodded, an empty pit within his gut. As a quick to action thought, getting Lily out was the best choice. But its reality was making him sick. He had no reason to trust Miura, he could only trust in the Crimson Dragon. It had never steered him wrong before, having protected him against the Crimson Devil and giving them answers when they thought they couldn’t find any. The Dragon was his only saving grace to keep his sanity.

“Mommy?” Lily whispered, her voice small and tiny. Jack released a breath, forcing himself to calm down as he knelt beside his daughter, making their eyes level. She held her doll close to her chest, a swirling within her eyes. She wasn’t ignorant. For a four year old, she was perceptive of her world. She understood that change was coming, and it frightened her.

“You remember what Daddy looks like, right?” He pet her cheek, thinking about grabbing the photo from the bathroom.

“Yes.” She was hesitant, looking over to Miura as she spoke. She was the most comfortable she’d been in front of him in years, but she still worried about him. Probably their connection warning her that he wasn’t all that met the eye.

“And Daddy’s name?”

“Yusway Foodo.” A botched version, with lots of slurs on his syllables. But still correct. Jack teared up.

“I told you Daddy would come to get you, right?” She nodded, “Well, Daddy doesn’t know where to look. But Miura can get you to him. You have to find Daddy this time, my sweet little queen.”

She pouted, her gaze flicking to Miura. The doctor resumed his most familiar position: hands in pockets with a sheen on his glasses, making him foreboding and unreadable. Reaching forward, Lily clutched at the fabric of his dress shirt. Her lips were tight as water swirled in her eyes. It broke his heart.

“Mommy come too.”

“No, baby. Mommy stays.”

“Why?” She croaked. Some tears dripped down her cheeks. He barely had to say much to her. She understood his emotions and turmoil. No matter how much he smiled and pretended, she knew how he really felt. She’d always knew how he really felt.

Arms coming forward, he kissed her forehead before pressing his against hers. His own eyes swam as he caressed her cheek. He wanted to cry.

“Mommy made a stupid decision a long time ago. One he has to pay for. But you were never meant to be here, my dear. My sweet, brave little girl. You are meant to be with your daddy. Daddy will protect you and keep you safe, just like I always promised.”

“I forgive Mommy.” Lily locked her fingers on his collar, more tears dripping down her cheeks. In his peripherals, Miura glanced toward the door. His posture stiffened. Their time was running out.

“Thank you, baby.” He kissed her again, pressing his lips tight against her head. He smelled her aroma and felt her hair and skin one more time. He had to remember this. He didn’t know how long he had left in this Hell, but he knew it wasn’t going to be much. He didn’t want to forget anything about her.

“I love you so much.” He whispered. She whimpered, her lips getting tighter as he forced her little fingers to let go of his shirt. He stood, taking her hand and walking her over to Miura. She clammed up, her face wet and snot running down her nose. She wiped her nose furiously with angry swipes.

“Please be gentle.” Jack begged. He’d never been one to beg, but these past four years had forced sides of him he never thought he’d had. Even being Godwin’s prisoner had never been like this. He had freedom, he had lies told to boost his confidence. Here, he had only one possession, one thing he ever adored, and now it was being taken away from him. Hopefully, to a better life.

He passed over Lily’s hand. Miura carefully took hers, holding her gently. Lily hated it, her eyes cast away from the doctor, her hands clutching her doll.

“Of course, Jack. Come now, Lily. It’s time you go home.” Miura’s monotone voice was gone. It was gentle and sad, so full of emotion. Not angry like his story and not mocking like Jack thought it would be. No, it was purely meant for Lily to be gentle and kind while expressing the softest bit of sorrow he could muster.

“Mommy! W-Watch over Robin! She says she wants to stay with you.” Lily stubbornly held out her doll. The little rag shook in her trembling hand. Jack swallowed, kneeling down and taking Robin. He held her close to his chest, head resting on his collarbone. Just like how he used to hold Lily when she was a baby. Protective and close.

He kissed his hand, and blew it toward Lily. She cried, fat tears dripping down her face as Miura turned and took her with. He left the tray of gloves and plastic, knocking on the metal in a specific pattern. The door opened, Lily clutching his hand tightly. Jack stood, turning with the doll in his hands, keeping his eyes on the bed as he listened to the goons question Miura.

“Master Covett has requested her removal. Make sure Mr. Atlas doesn’t cause trouble.” Miura's monotone got him through. Lily didn’t cry once. He glanced at the door as it closed. Lily’s violet eyes met his one last time.

His heart shattered into tiny pieces. But he smiled, giving her the last face she’d see probably… forever. He had to hope and pray that she’d make it to Yusei. It was the only thing that would keep him going. If she didn’t make it… he wasn’t sure if life would be worth living anymore.

* * *

#### ONE WEEK LATER

Who would have thought that Robin’s weight and presence would be his grounding force? With Lily gone, Jack found himself beaten and broken. He cried, horribly and harshly and without a care. If goons came in to beat him, fine. If Covett came to rape him and abuse him, it didn’t matter. He allowed himself to cry, to shiver and be torn apart by his own heart’s shatter.

It was like he’d been sick, unable to move or feel or breath or think or eat or drink. He was hollow and empty and everything hurt. His child was gone. He had no idea if she was alive or dead, if Miura actually cared for her or sent her off to some far away land or even killed her. She could have been dead somewhere and Jack could have been just fine, the bond a lie the whole time.

At some point, the Crimson Dragon had forced him to accept Robin as a substitute. The doll was small and not at all like his daughter, but she was reminiscent of Lily as an infant. The Dragon had sent him memories of her as a baby, all the good moments he’d had with her locked in this drab and spiteful room. Of Lily cooing at him, of Lily drinking from him, latched to his chest like he was all that matter. Of Lily’s little fingers grabbing his hair and playing with the strands. Of all the wonderful moments he’d had with her growing up. He could hold the doll thinking of those times, pretending to fall asleep next to a heartbeat and warmth.

In all that time, Miura nor Covett came. He was surprised, thinking Covett would barge within and forcibly make Jack ejaculate into a cup and take it with him to whatever lab he had. He never thought he’d have a choice, and he was fairly certain he still didn’t. But maybe Miura’s explanation of his obsession left Jack in a better situation. He didn’t care for children, just fulfilling a strange duty. Whatever the case, it gave time for Jack to grieve.

Sitting up on the bed, Jack forced himself to lean against the headboard. He felt weak and tired, the Dragon having burst with energy a day ago before seemingly disappearing. His mark remained, but any notion that the Dragon was even connected with him was gone. He hoped, in some small way, that it had gone to Lily. To watch over her and protect her. She needed it far more than Jack ever would.

A clanging rap against the door. A visitor. Jack didn’t move. He didn’t get naked and he didn’t dare look pleased. If Covett came to finally force his agenda, well, he’d have to fight for it. Lily wasn’t here now to be used against him.

The door opened, and Jack’s eyes widened just a tad. Miura stepped within, nothing in hand as he waited for the door to close behind him. The sheen on his glasses annoyed Jack. He wanted to know the emotion on the man who’d last seen his daughter. Who could have been her savior or her downfall.

Once locked within, Miura glanced around. He searched, as if waiting for something. Then, he strode over to the bed and sat down beside Jack. He placed his fingers on his neck, touching his pulse. Jack flinched, cold fingers and the sudden movement not what he was expecting.

“What the—”

“Although there are no cameras or audio bugs in this room, I want to be careful. Check my inside pocket.” Miura placed his other hand on the other side of Jack’s neck, massaging and feeling his jawline while silently counting his pulse. It was strange, a way he’d never checked his vitals before. Uncertain if this was a trick, Jack followed the orders and ran his hand inside the medical coat.

A pocket was sewn within, something sticking inside. Furrowing his brows, Jack pulled out what felt like a thick piece of paper. He held it out between their bodies, using themselves as cover. Upon looking at the image, he had to raise a hand to cover his mouth as he hiccuped, fresh tears dripping from his eyes.

It was a photograph. Upon it, the outside of Yusei’s garage, near the fountain of the square. His mate was kneeling on the brick road, arms wrapped tightly around their daughter. It was the confirmation and proof Jack needed. He knew now that the Crimson Dragon had left him to protect them, just as he wished.

He stared at Yusei, taking in the details of his love. He was skinnier, a bit of his muscle mass having disappeared from years of physical and nourishment neglect. He was still strong, though. Jack could tell by the way his muscles held their daughter between them, her face buried against his dirty jacket. Tears were dripping down his face, the photo caught mid tear fall. He had a beard, scruffy and itchy that made Yusei look years older. It was… strange. Not that he minded, but he’d never imagined Yusei with a beard before.

This threw all of his ideas of Yusei being happy with some other Omega out the window. Instead of growing stronger and winning duels and saving the world, Yusei had been deteriorating. He’d lost a lot of himself and it was all Jack’s fault for taking away his sanity. The only reason he was probably still alive were his Alpha instincts.

Glancing to his daughter, he looked her over. She seemed unharmed, just as dirty and sad as ever. She was crying just as desperately as Yusei, meaning she didn’t hide herself from him. Or so he hoped. God, what would Yusei do if she was just as mute as she was with anyone else? Jack had tried his hardest to make her realize that Yusei loved her and would forever love her. He wanted her to be able to trust him, and he no longer felt the Dragon to confirm if she cared for Yusei the same way she cared for him. He could only hope with the visuals the photo provided.

He wished it was cleaner technology, where he could tap on the screen and zoom in on their faces. Where he could ingrain every detail of their appearances to mind before the photo would be taken from him. He had to settle instead, with what he got. Which uplifted his spirits tenfold.

Miura removed his fingers from Jack’s neck, taking the photo back. He locked gazes with Jack, brown eyes giving off something close to an apology but the rest of his face gave nothing away. Carefully, the doctor got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. There, Jack watched as he pulled out a lighter, holding the photo over the sink and lit the corner.

He held Robin closer to his chest, his nose burying into her string hair. Lily’s scent still clung to her, and it made his heart flutter now knowing she was safe.

The smell of burning ashes came into the room, Jack’s eyes flicking up to watch as the doctor threw the end of what was left of the photo into the sink. He turned on the water, letting the ashes go down the drain. His only proof gone, but gone to keep them safe.

Miura came out of the bathroom. He didn’t say anything, just glanced to Jack with a quick nod before he performed his patterned knock and left the room. Jack was alone once more. The most alone he’d ever felt in years, but at least he felt better.

He felt like he’d given up a weight that had been on his shoulders. Yusei and Lily were safe, their evidence now embers. Jack could disappear without worry. He could die without a care. Quickly, his eyes flicked to the door. He could die… and he could bring the asshole down with him.

Maybe, he could in some part set Miura free, as well.

* * *

#### ANOTHER WEEK LATER

Jack stood before the mirror, glaring at his image. He was thinner, with much more feminine features than he had before. His arms had lost their muscle due to the Omega attributes setting in. His legs, though powerful, were weaker than they once were. Jack used to claim being the strongest of his brothers. Now, he was probably at equal strength to Crow, which irked him. That strength was only so much against an Alpha, and Jack couldn’t count on knights in shining armor.

As he stared, he found himself despising his hair. It was long. So long that it ended at his lower back, the front strands luckily still only reaching his chest. He looked so much like a woman that it made him nearly forget who he was. Covett wanted to feminize him not because women were weak, but because Omegas were. And Covett equated weaker women with Omegas. So, Jack had to look his part, not at all like a potential Alpha. Covett’s image could be ruined.

A seething rage built itself within his gut, staring at his image and hating himself. He’d never allowed these emotions to brew when Lily was around. She saw so much anger and abuse already. She didn’t need to see it from her own mother. But now, with Lily in Yusei’s care and the connection most likely dimmed, Jack could hate himself and his situation with all the venom he was used to having.

His fist collided with the mirror well before he even thought about it. The image cracked, shards falling into the sink. Blood smeared some of the remaining pieces within the frame, but it mostly welled against his knuckles. It barely hurt.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Jack gathered up his long hair in one hand. The other shot forward, grabbing a dagger-like shard and holding it tightly. He glared at himself, dark and menacing. He wished he was staring at Covett.

He pulled his hair out tightly, creating a space near his neck. With the sharp end held up, Jack roughly raked it through the hairs by his nape. It took a few sawing motions before the strands came loose, and Jack was holding inches of hair within his grasp. Throwing the gold into the sink, his violet eyes stared at his handiwork.

It wasn’t even, some parts shorter and others longer. But it was much closer to what he used to wear, short in the back while he still had two long strands in the front. He felt more like himself than he had in years, all with a simple haircut.

With this, Covett no longer had control of him.

A sharp pain made him flinch and wince. The shard within his hand cut his skin, slicing his palm with ease. His tight grip betrayed him, making his hand slippery with blood. It had sliced so easily through his skin with the barest of clenches.

His eyes flashed, staring at himself through the reflection. A simple fist had rolled blood. How easy would it be to slam the shard within a neck? Would the victim struggled? He hoped so.

His fears were gone. His worries dissipated. Not even the idea of death stopped his heating heart. For now, he finally had a solution.

The familiar sound of metal clanging, and locks undoing caught Jack’s attention. He strode into the bedroom, glaring at the door as it rattled and shifted just a bit, groaning at wanting to be opened.

Covett had finally come.

Turning, Jack held the piece of bloody glass behind his back, standing beside the bed instead of on it. He waited, watching the door as it rattled again. He wasn’t naked this time. He wasn’t powerless. He was completely defiant.

The door opened. Covett stepped within, decked in simpler refined clothes, easy to unbutton. He smoked a cigarette, a delicate smile on his lips as the door closed. His emerald eyes raked over Jack’s body, stopping at his hair. A glint flashed, something primal and angry, but he let his lips remain a neutral smile.

“You’re supposed to ask _my_ permission to cut your hair, love. Who did it for you? Hm?” Covett drew closer, another deep drag of his cigarette before he flicked it to some corner of metal and cement. Jack didn’t follow it. The place could burn down for all he cared. Lily no longer resided here.

“The silent treatment? That’s fine. I’ll find out eventually. But that’s not what’s eating at you, is it? No, it must be that abomination. I know it must have been hard giving up it up. To some sort of freedom, I suppose you think happened? Well, too bad. We are keeping it safe and sound in one of my shops.” Covett advanced forward, Jack stepping back, “Just keep listening to me, and no harm will come to it.” Covett’s fingers went to his shirt, unbuttoning it as he came closer. He had no care in the world, unaware of the danger before him. Unaware of Jack’s anger and violence, his glare not of silent yet obeying rage, but a patiences waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Let’s celebrate our first night truly alone. Just you and me. No one else to listen in.” Jack let Covett come against him, pushing him to the wall while his lips tried to capture his own. Alone truly… so not even guards waited outside those doors.

“No one to hear you scream, then.” Jack hissed.

“What—”

He didn’t wait. He pulled the shard of glass away from his back and thrust it forward, slicing Covett over the eye, down his cheek, and cut his lips in half. Blood spewed forward as well as a screaming curse. He continued, bloodlust and violence propelling and corrupting his thoughts.

He wanted Covett to die.

Slamming his fist forward, he pushed his long-time captor back and thrust the glass down. It spewed more blood, ripping and cutting open Covett’s chest.

His captor screamed. Jack smiled.


	22. The Rescue, Part 1

“Daddy... Will you bring Mommy home?”

Lily settled onto the bedspread of Jack’s old room and Yusei’s current space. Even though it was faint, so faint it made Yusei almost cry, Jack’s smell still had a lingering effect. He had hoped that having Lily sleep in her parents’ den would help her to acclimate to her new environment.

For the most part, it seemed to work. Kiryuu had mentioned that Lily had never been outside whatever holding cell Covett kept her and her mother within. All her life, she had only ever known one space, Jack’s smell, and unfortunately, Covett’s. Yusei was actually surprised she did not believe Covett to be her father, but maybe Jack had something to do with that. In either case, at least in this room, Lily had the tiniest bit of Jack she could cling too. The same faint smell that Yusei often inhaled as deep as he could on a particularly bad night.

As he pulled the covers over Lily’s body, he wished he was tucking in not only his daughter but his mate, too. He could imagine Jack settled beneath the covers, his snarky smile pointed at Yusei while his arms were around Lily. He would be so beautiful, lying back and feeling protected in their nest. It would be their little space away from everything and everyone. A place to keep them all safe.

Yusei forced himself to exhale, Jack’s image disappearing like smoke.

“Of course, little one. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Yusei stroked Lily’s cheek, following the curve of her face and feeling her soft skin. Soft despite where she had grown up. Swallowing, Yusei moved his hand to her hair instead, petting her spikes and locks. Again, super soft. She had been well taken care of. Jack had made sure their daughter would grow happily and healthy.

Thinking on her birthplace, Yusei had written down coordinates provided by Miura soon after the tape had ended. He had left them behind as a final piece, just quick rattles of numbers before the tape cut off and his story was complete. He had passed those coordinates off to Crow and Kiryuu, ordering them to find the exact location as soon as possible. Once they had it, he would head off to retrieve Jack. Lily seemed to know that, too.

Tiny hands reached for his face, Lily’s smile sleepy and wonderful. Her fingers passed over the smooth skin of his chin, Yusei having recently shaved for the first time in years. Part of him had decided it was time to get himself together, especially for Lily. Another part reminded him that Jack liked him clean shaven. He would have been angry at seeing an unruly and unkept beard on Yusei’s chin. In fact, he already felt bad that Lily had to see such a disgusting side of himself.

“Mommy said you couldn’t find us. He said I had to find you. So now you have to find Mommy.” Lily sleepily patted Yusei’s cheek before turning on the bed. She pressed her face to the pillow, her fingers coming out and grasping his jacket sleeve. He smiled at her, watching as her eyelids slowly drooped.

Pulling off his jacket, Yusei flapped it out before laying it over her. Lily mumbled a thank you, her fingers gripping the edges as she held it to her nose. She smelled his scent. Smiling, Yusei leaned over her and pressed his lips to her temple,

“Well, Daddy knows exactly where Mommy is now. I’m bringing Mommy home, don’t you worry my brave little queen.” As he pulled back, Yusei found Lily’s eyes had opened. She blinked, tears building up at the edge of her eyelids. She sniffled, bringing his jacket closer to her face, and she closed her eyes once more. His heart ached. He pressed another kiss to her temple, a longer one that he hoped let her know that he was sorry. That he was there for her and he knew it was hard. He would never let what happened to him, happen to her. Lily would have her mother back, tonight. That was his goal, and he was not going to give up on it.

He wondered if Jack was going through the same motions as their daughter. Feeling like his world was falling apart because the person he loved most was now out of his reach. According to Miura, Jack had chosen this path for Lily, had chosen for her to walk by Miura’s side until she was by her father's. It still would have hurt. Just as he supposed—and hoped—it hurt to be taken from him.

“Okay, Daddy.” Lily whispered, her voice less sleepy. Yusei nuzzled her head, his mind asking a self-doubting question of why she trusted him. She never knew him, yet she believe in his words. He was thankful for it.

“The red snake says you’ll find Mommy. And not to worry cause he’ll be okay.” Lily sniffed, her tears drying up. She snuggled against the pillow again, her hands holding Yusei’s jacket tightly. Watching her, Yusei noticed the slow and rhythmic lifting of her chest. Sleep had once more taken hold of her, and now it finally took her under its wing. With his heart jumping in his throat, Yusei carefully detangled himself from her bed. The thought that the Crimson Dragon was so close to his daughter scared him. Not that he was afraid the Dragon would harm her. No, it had helped them too many times to be a danger. But the destiny entangled with the Dragon was dangerous. Would Lily start being involved? Was she some sort of unmarked Signer? And why did the Dragon not come straight to him with the answers? Why make his daughter the go-between?

And the fact that he should not worry… made him worry more.

“Will Mommy be here when I wake up?”

Yusei paused, his knee still on the bed. He carefully rubbed her temple, making a rhythmic petting motion to help her sleep.

“Of course.”

“Promise?”

Those violet eyes opened and stared at him, so full of curiosity and wonder. Of maturity and sorrow. Of so much hope.

“Promise.” Yusei kissed her head again, watching as she snuggled back under the blankets. Finally, he stood. He made his way quietly to the door, looking back and making sure she was well off into dreamland. Her breathing was quiet, her eyes officially closed. She snored softly into the pillow and his jacket. Smiling, he slipped through the door, leaving it open just a crack for light to come within. Lily did not seem to be afraid of the dark, but he did not want her to think she was still in her prison. He wanted her to have some sort of semblance of a normal life.

With a heavy sigh, Yusei carefully departed the hallway. He made sure his boots touched the floorboards lightly as to not disturb his daughter before he went toward the garage. As he descended the metal stairs, he kept his pattering light.

The garage itself was still well lit, Crow and Kiryuu arguing by the computer as where he left them when he took Lily up to the bedroom. Luka and Lua were gone, having left to get some dinner but promising to come back, especially once the coordinates were mapped. Stepping onto the garage floor, Yusei carefully made his way over to the computer,

“No way is this legitimate. We’ve searched and he wasn’t there before.”

“Look, man. The coordinates say he’s right ‘ere! We gotta go check!”

“And if it’s a trap? Something to round up Yusei and get rid of him for good? That doctor is shady and no amount of information he gave can declare that he’s a good guy. He’s tricked us before.”

“Why go through all tha trouble then? He’s already got Jack! Why tell us exactly where he’s at?”

“What do you have?” Yusei interrupted, physically inserting himself between Kiryuu and Crow. He leaned against the desk, looking at the computer screen. A small red dot blinked at the exact coordinates Seiichi Miura gave them. As it glowed, Yusei was reminded that they did not have much time left. Miura had claimed that Jack was going to be moved soon. And once he was moved, it would be impossible to find him again.

“Yusei, we can’t go in blindly.” Kiryuu leaned against one palm on the desk, saddled up to Yusei’s side. His silver hair fell over his face as he glared at the map, despising the blinking dot. Hating where it pointed. Even Yusei’s muscles were tense as he stared. Who would have thought Covett would choose to be so close by? To take residence at the docks of Neo Domino City. A location not even a mile down the road.

“We can’t run! We don’t ‘ave time fer that!” Crow slammed his fists on the table, shaking both Yusei and Kiryuu. The redhead glared at their former leader, his gray eyes storming. Yusei could not hide the small smile that graced his lips. As much as Crow and Jack fought back in the day, as much as Crow complained saying things like 'it would be fine if Jack never came back,' he knew how much he really loved him. Here was an opportunity, a real one, presenting itself before them. Crow was not going to stand down on this. He wanted to save Jack, bring him back home as soon as possible. His bother could not take any more years of Jack missing. Four had already taken a huge toll on him.

“Crow, think logically!”

“I am thinkin’! Jack needs us! And he’s right there!”

Pushing away from the two, Yusei made his way over to his duel runner. He tapped her screen and pulled up her energy level and fuel gauge. Everything was full, ready for another travel halfway across the globe. Just as he originally planned to do before everything was flipped upside down—totally out of his control. All at Jack’s beckoning.

Looking out the garage opening, Yusei could not help but realize how useless he had been. Four years, he had searched. Four years he had let himself fall apart, forcing himself to not lose hope despite how much he wanted to. And even after all that time, he still did nothing to accomplish his goals. In their newly forming society, he would have been considered a bad Alpha. For, instead of caring for his mate and finding him in months, Jack had instead taken it into his own hands and fought back. Jack was the reason Lily was alive and safe. Jack was the reason Lily was in his care. And Jack was the reason that Miura had a change of heart… somehow.

“Yusei?”

He glanced back toward Crow and Kiryuu. Both had ended their argument, instead turning their concerns to him. Kiryuu was worried for all of their well-beings, of what Miura was capable of. He was being strategic in going forward slowly. And despite how much Yusei understood, he knew he had to side with Crow’s concerns instead. His brother worried that their opportunity to save Jack was slipping away. Their time limit was ticking down, and soon Covett’s temporary floating kingdom would depart. Yusei did not want to miss this chance either. It was probably the only one they would ever get.

“I can’t wait any longer.” He felt his eyes sting from unshed tears. Raging tears. Tears so intense that he had not allowed them to fall for a long time. They fueled his psyche, allowing him to imagine ripping Miura and Covett to shreds. His inner Alpha begged to be released. To storm the castle, so to speak. Crow had been pent up, waiting. Yusei had waited longer. Four years had been pure hell. Four years had been a prison of internal death and missing sanity.

Yusei refused to wait anymore.

“We’re comin’ with.” Crow shoved past Kiryuu, heading over to his duel runner and hopping on her seat. He started her engine, grabbing his helmet and popping it on his head. Yusei could not help but throw Kiryuu a sympathetic and apologetic glance. Yet, he still could not imagine giving up an opportunity to caution when Jack had suffered so long. He would never forgive himself.

“Are you both prepared to fight? Bloody and dirty?” Kiryuu crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two of them.

“I’m willing to kill.” Yusei responded, his fists tightening at his sides.

“Me too! I’ll take all of ‘em down! No one’s standin’ in our way!”

Kiryuu kept his intense glare at the two of them, but Yusei did not budge. Neither did Crow. Slowly, Kiryuu’s eyes softened, his fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck. Fine. I’m coming as well.” Kiryuu wasted no time, heading over to his runner and performing much of the same ministrations as Crow. He did spare Yusei a glance, providing a nod. Yusei returned it.

Looking toward the metal stairs, Yusei’s hand flung to his pocket. Lily would be left alone if they just suddenly departed. What kind of father would he be to leave his child unattended? He was not used to her presence, but he was glad for his Alpha instinct, reminding him he had a pup to care for. Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contact list for a name that would pop out as both trusting yet protective.

He paused at Carly’s name. Although he had just introduced Lily to her and Mikage, he knew she would be more than willing to take his place. Carly was among the few people who continued the search, continued to look for Jack and threw out articles of ‘The Missing King.’ She adored Lily, and her Alpha instincts matched Yusei’s, being strong and resilient. She would care for his daughter as her own, and would not allow any of Covett’s men to come within meters of them. But was she really strong enough to fight if she had to?

“Yusei! We’re back!”

Turning, Yusei instantly pocketed his phone. Like beacons of light, his greatest assets appeared before him. Akiza was strong, and so were Lua and Luka. As they entered the garage, Akiza’s eyes roamed over Crow and Kiryuu, then to Yusei. Worry swirled in her large doe eyes, reading the room instantly.

“You all are leaving?” She asked, her hands tightening at her sides. Yusei looked away, heading over to the _Yusei Go_ and hopping on her seat. He grabbed his helmet as Lua ran over to Crow’s runner, latching onto his brother’s arm with a tight grip.

“Oi! Hands off!”

“Where are you going? Take me with you!” Lua clung tighter, his arms coming around Crow’s head and shoving the helmet into his chest. Akiza and Luka came to Yusei’s side, garnering his attention softly.

“Yusei?”

“I have a favor to ask.”

“Sure, Yusei. Anything.”

He glanced at the two women, his heart stuttering as he looked them over. Both were older, Akiza’s hair much longer and Luka… Luka was seventeen now. She looked nothing like she did as a younger teen, her height matching Akiza’s and her hair also grown out long. She wore simpler clothes, things a professional young lady would wear. Where had the time gone? When had she grown up?

“Lily is sleeping now. We need to leave, and I need someone to watch her. Protect her.”

Akiza nodded, glancing to the metal stairs and up toward where she knew his daughter slept, “Of course, Yusei. We’ll watch out for her.”

“Tell me! Right now!” Lua was clambering onto the back of Crow’s runner, his brother trying to shove him off. Glancing at the male twin, Yusei’s heart stuttered there as well. It was like someone put a clean lens upon his face, allowing him to see the world as it really was. Lua was also much older, his body longer and leaner. His hair remained similar, sitting in a ponytail as he alway had it before. But he was stronger now, no longer a boy.

“We’ll keep her safe, Yusei.”

His palm was taken into Luka’s. They shared a smiled between each other, her hand squeezing his, something mature flashing in her eyes. Yusei found himself trusting her all over again. And baffled. When did she get so mature?

“Bring Jack home.”

“I will.” Yusei returned the squeeze to her fingers, “No matter what.”

They held each other’s gaze longer, speaking volumes of trust and good fortune. Maybe Yusei should have relied on Luka more during the years that passed, but it was too late to change what happened now. All he could do was thank her, from the bottom of his heart, for being with him now.

“I’m coming with!”

“No, yer not! Get off!”

Turning once more, Yusei found Lua on the back of Crow’s runner, his arms wrapped around the redhead's middle in a desperate attempt to stay on. Crow could not get him loose. Yusei could only see his teeth gritted beneath his helmet as he tried for dear life to make the male twin release him.

“Jack was there for me—for Luka and I—when we fought against Aporia! He gave me confidence and protected me and did everything he could for me! I became a Signer because of that—because of him! I need to help! I’m not twelve anymore!!”

Yusei glanced at Luka. She smiled at him, giving a small nod and a gentle squeeze of her fingers yet again before she pulled her hand back. Thankful, Yusei placed his helmet on his head, his pheromones slowly growing stronger in a silent order to calm down. The commotion behind him settled, Lua and Crow sitting on _Blackwing_ and staring at his back with high intensity.

“Lua can come, Crow. He’d old enough, now.” He heard Crow give an exasperated sigh, and a small holler from the male twin. Quickly peeking back, Lua was sitting back on his brother's runner with a giant grin and shimmering eyes.

“You better return home, safe, Lua. Don’t give anyone trouble.” Luka reprimanded, her hands folding behind her back as she smiled at her brother. A silent looked passed between the two of them, a twin and sibling understanding. One he shared with Crow and Jack at times from growing up with them. He could not help but smile gently at that.

“Don’t you worry, Luka! We’re bringing Jack home!” Lua grabbed the helmet passed to him from Crow, raising his fist with a shout before clinging to the redhead once more.

He felt another pair of eyes on his back. Peering at Kiryuu, Yusei read the silent ‘are you sure’ written within his pupils. No, he was not sure bringing Lua was a good idea, but he knew they would be delayed longer if they denied him the right. Plus, Luka gave her approval and he was a Signer. So, instead of answering him, Yusei chose to ignore the question. He revved his duel runner by two turns before he released the brake and let her propel him out of the garage and toward the coordinates given by Miura.

Moving forward, Yusei could not tell if the others were following. At least, not until a crackle of static filled his helmet,

“ _Look, kid, I know ya want ta help. But ya better listen ta everthin’ I say, got it?”_ Crow had bite in his words. He was worried as well.

“ _It’s fine. We’re gonna bust Jack out.”_

_“Yusei, is it really a good idea ta bring da kid? He ain’t gonna listen.”_

_"I totally will! And it's too late. Yusei said I could come!"_

Just like with Kiryuu, Yusei chose not to respond. At least, not right away. Instead, he quickly looked at his dashboard, checking the map once more. The blinking indicator continued to taunt him Jack’s proximity, mocking him with how close they were to each other. Even though his mate had not been this close the whole time, Yusei’s mind let him think had had been. Made him feel like he had overlooked the simplest place, almost like he was trying to ignore Jack. It made his blood boil, his heart hammer, and his mouth ache with a restricted growl and bite.

As they drew closer to the docks, Yusei saw lights coming from a large freight ship. As much as he wanted to go in guns blazing, he knew he had to pick the stealthier route. Turning off their headlights and approaching with ease would have to be the plan. He wanted to get Jack out as quickly and quietly as possible, have him back in his arms, and never let him go.

Realizing he never responded, Yusei chimed into the comms,

“The more help, the better.”

_“Covett’s men are strong. It would be best to go in quietly.”_ Kiryuu’s voice crackled. With the silence that elapsed, Yusei knew that he and Kiryuu were having a mutual understanding.

Jack’s wellbeing was top priority. He knew he was going to be hurt, mentally, physically, emotionally, and sexually. His blood flared again at the thought of Covett touching _his_ mate.

When the time came, and Yusei got Jack out, he was going to make sure he removed Covett’s scent from every inch of Jack’s body. He would lick him, hold him, fuck him, completely take him until only Yusei’s touch burned Jack’s skin. He would do all of that, and he would do it soon.

But first, Yusei had to save him.


	23. The Rescue, Part 2

The familiar docks of Neo Domino City did not bring Kiryuu comfort against the familiar and disturbing freighter kingdom. Huge and extremely out of place against the City docks, it was a large black ship with house-like huts upon its deck. It was nothing like other freighter ships, able to home thousands of people while also hauling cargo across the world. This was Covett’s prized kingdom, the one he saw a glimpse of when escaping and leaving Jack and Lily behind within.

It looked so much bigger than he remembered.

 _“Lights off. There’s a cargo hold just down the way, it’ll be far enough back. They won’t hear us.”_ Yusei’s voice crackled in his helmet. Before him, the Alpha shut his lights off, only the red parking lights barely visible. Too dull to be recognized by the human eye, it was lucky that Yusei had installed tracking in all of their runners. Their dashboards indicated how close they were to each other. Now, with all of their lights out, they were completely masked within the darkness. Their stealth was on point.

They followed Yusei to the small shelter. Once within, they all parked their vehicles close to one another, in case they had to make a quick get away, they could jump on any one of the runners. As their engines died down, silenced enveloped them. Well, aside from the men that shouted off Covett’s freighter. There, they could clearly hear them chatting, laughing, or calling out orders. It made Kiryuu’s stomach sick, listening to them be so human and normal. These same men followed Covett’s orders without a blink of an eye, torturing him until he passed out for days, weeks, months. And they all giggled while doing it.

His knuckled tightened on his helmet as he took it off.

“Oi! Everyone put these on.” Crow opened a pocket on his vest, shoving his hand within and pulling out his fist. Within his palm, four small earpieces lay there. They were as tiny as flies, meant to stick to the inner canal with careful precision. They would pick up the vibrations of their speech and would give them feed from each other. Kiryuu couldn’t help but stare at the one that Lua took, placing it into position. That one had originally been meant for Jack.

Reaching forward, Kiryuu took his earpiece and also placed it in position. It fit snugly on his skin, and he barely felt it. An ingenious invention on Crow and Yusei’s part. Carefully, a small crackle indicated someone was speaking. It was soft as to not harm his eardrum, but was a good warning to let him know his companions were attempting to get in touch with him. Crow’s voice came through as he tested the connection,

“These’ll help us keep in touch, in case we need ta split up.”

Yusei placed his earpiece within, nodding to Crow. When Kiryuu’s eyes locked with him next, Yusei gave a motion to follow. Without a word, he complied, tracking in the Alpha’s footsteps as they used cargo bins to hide themselves. They travelled from bin to bin, tucking into its shadows until they were close enough to the freighter. At their newest location, they could see the boarding bridge, hear the men far more clearly, and risk being caught. It made his heart race, his mind conjuring up the tortures that he _knew_ waited for them should they be seen.

Actually, those tortures could be far worse now that they would no longer be hostages. And that terrified Kiryuu.

“Two of us will go in, two of us will stay out. The less people we have to attract attention, the better.” Yusei’s command pulled Kiryuu out of his thoughts. He honed in on how healthy and resilient the Alpha sounded. Like he’d been planning this invasion for years. That… might have been true.

“I can help you guys. Let me come with.” Lua pouted. He was whisper yelling at them, his fists balled tightly. Kiryuu couldn’t blame the kid. He adored Jack as family, being connected to him through the Signer mark even. But he was inexperienced in these things. Kiryuu and Yusei had infiltrated their fair share of deadly locations before. Crow had played the part of hostage many times, had gone undercover and had performed many of the same tasks as they did. Team Satisfaction had seen a lot of dark days, and they had the experience to back them up.

As if hearing his thoughts, Crow moved forward. His steel eyes nodded at Kiryuu before he quietly clapped his hand on the boy’s shoulder,

“I’ll stay with ya, kid. We can keep an eye on ‘em. Trust me. This part of the job is the most important.”

Lua’s pout dissipated a bit, some light coming to his eyes as he nodded to Crow. It was true that keeping a look out wasn’t the most action packed, but it was certainly the most important. Without their eyes, Kiryuu and Yusei could be caught in a compromising situation. He was glad to have Crow perform this task alongside the male twin.

“Let’s head in.” Yusei turned, toeing the edge of the cargo bin as he peered around. Kiryuu leaned against the metal beside him, waiting for his signal. It made sense that he go with the Alpha seeing as, though brief, he’d been within before. He’d have some recollection whereas Yusei had no idea of the ship and what the men did or how they reacted. And Kiryuu knew there was no way Yusei was staying behind. He could feel his pheromones pouring off him, bordering on the edge of attracting trouble. Yusei was so close to his mate that he was seething from it. He wouldn’t let this opportunity pass him by.

And an opportunity did present itself. In the most dangerous way possible.

An alarm, loud and shrilling, sounded off from some tower attached to the freighter. Lua jumped behind them, startled. Kiryuu peered around Yusei, watching as Covett’s men scrambled about. They were shouting orders, telling men to go this way and that. They were out of sorts, confused, and distracted. He couldn’t gather what they were searching for, or what the alarm was about, since their chosen hiding spot was still a bit away from any normal volume of speech.

“Now. This is yer chance.” Crow hissed, his arm pushing at Kiryuu to move forward. He did, going around Yusei and taking advantage of the chaos to rush onto the boarding bridge and up onto the massive ship. Yusei was right behind him, eyes glaring forward like a wolf uncaged. His muscles were tight and he was following so quickly that it forced Kiryuu to book it, running around one of the front homes and hiding in the shadows. Yusei followed his lead, both pressing themselves against the wall. Now, they were within enemy territory.

Kiryuu glanced about their surroundings, trying to remember how far Jack had walked to get to him. As much as he wanted to take his time, he knew they were sitting ducks. They needed to be inside, where they had an easier time to rush into rooms or hide behind corners.

“This way.” Bumping his shoulder against Yusei’s, he guided them forward. They used the wall as a blockade between them and the panicked men. Kiryuu opened one of the doors and slipped inside, checking the hallway for any goons. Clear, they quietly closed the door behind them. All shouts and commands were instantly muffled. Kiryuu’s ears nearly rang from how quiet it suddenly became.

Looking about, Kiryuu realized they were inside a go-between for buildings. Looked like Covett provided his men protection of the cold weather with it, most likely a lap of luxury that kept their loyalty. What greedy and easily controlled bastards.

“Let’s move.”

Kiryuu swallowed, pushing forward at the Alpha’s command. His words were dipped in aggression. Yusei was on the edge, ready to kill someone if it prevented him from being with Jack. They really needed to find him, get him out of there, and forget Covett ever existed.

They went down the hall, following its path for several turns. Memory served that Jack had come from the center of the freighter. He’d have to be placed away from easy escape routes, and yet left central enough for Covett to get too easily. He also had to assume that Jack’s prison was on full lockdown, especially with whatever set off the alarm. Covett would want to keep his prize possession safe.

Coming down another hallway, Kiryuu paused in the middle. Three men were talking just down the way.

“Did you find him?”

Kiryuu quickly turned, grabbing Yusei by the collar and shoving him back around the corner. The Alpha vibrated in his grip, his muscles tense and his fight reflexes on high alert. But he remained calm enough to let Kiryuu indicate to remain quiet, a finger pressed to his lips. Yusei nodded, watching him as he turned back toward the edge. He carefully listened. Maybe he could gather some intel on what made them look all so agitated and fearful.

“No. He’s not in the first sector.”

“Check again! He couldn’t have gone far. You, starting looking in the second sector. We _need_ to find him.”

The men grunted in agreement before splitting off into their directed locations. Kiryuu let several beats go by before he released a breath he was holding. So they were searching for someone. Someone important. Pushing himself away from the wall, Kiryuu glanced to Yusei. The Alpha’s eyes were hardly focused, the pupils growing big and shirking repeatedly. It could have been the smell, or it could have been his anxieties coming out. Kiryuu couldn’t blame him. Jack was somewhere on this ship… or so he hoped.

A crackle of static pushed the two of them forward, letting them follow the hallway again and continue toward where Kiryuu hoped Jack would be.

_“Lots of men outside. Inside might be easier to traverse. Over.”_

_“Ya don’t have ta say Over, Lua.”_

_“How else are they supposed to know I’m done talking, Crow? Over.”_

An exasperated sigh came through. Neither Yusei nor Kiryuu smiled. Instead, they continued forward, following the hallways that seemed to work like mazes until they started to end up in a more decorated and furnished section. It gave a different air, something more luxurious. Paintings lined the walls of countrysides, castles, technologically advanced cities, and families they had never seen before. Kiryuu recognized Covett in some of the family photos, a smirk and painfully oppressing leer directed at the painter. Kiryuu made sure to keep that information to himself. As he peered back at Yusei, he could tell that his agitation was growing. Covett’s smell was even burning Kiryuu’s Beta nose, meaning it was powerful. It had to be torture for Yusei.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Kiryuu forced himself to look forward. Yusei’s pheromones were dripping off him, and from the quick glance, he’d seen his blue irises swallowing his pupils. Yusei was ready to fight, veins protruding as an Alpha was within another Alpha’s territory. Fighting over the same prey. Yusei would shed blood, all in the name of Jack.

He worried about who could get into the crossfire, or what exactly would happen if they _didn’t_ find Jack.

Rounding another corner, Kiryuu heard them before he saw them. He grabbed Yusei’s wrist, pulling him back. The Alpha let him, his back pressing against the wall as they listened once more. Maybe they could garner some information as to Jack’s exact whereabouts.

“Have you searched the first sector?”

“Yes! And the second and the fifth and even the ninth! This… this shouldn’t have happened!”

Peering around the corner, Kiryuu’s eyes widened as his fists clenched. He would have sworn he was having an Alpha instinctual reaction upon seeing that deadbeat, that snake, that asshole just waiting patiently for the goon before him to stop talking. Miura had his hands in his pockets, that intimating sheen over his glasses, hiding his eyes and intentions. Kiryuu had no idea what to think… but this was a chance to learn where Jack was. If anyone knew, it was Miura.

He glanced at Yusei. The Alpha raised his brows, but did not say a word. Okay, good. Kiryuu could work with this. Yusei being ignorant for the time being also meant less trouble.

“That bitch… Where the hell did he even get a weapon? His room is checked throughly every day. He’s never had anything before. No, no that shouldn’t matter. Weapon or not, Master Covett’s the strongest Alpha I know. I’ve seen him rip other Alphas apart with one hand! That-that bimbo shouldn’t have been able to lay a finger on him!” The goon was pulling his hair, striding back and forth before the doctor. He was really on edge. But Kiryuu couldn’t help but feel his heart leap for joy. Someone had come along and wounded Covett. Heaven only knew the bastard deserved it.

Miura coughed, his hand adjusting his glasses on his face, “Even the Master can be taken by surprise. Especially by a makeshift weapon.”

“Did you give it to him?” The goon whirled on the doctor.

“Of course not. I’d be endangering myself if I did.”

“You took his brat out. _Not_ by the Master’s order. I looked into it.”

“So why haven’t you tattled then, Captain?” The sheen moved on the doctor’s glasses. Kiryuu could see his brown eyes scrutinizing and calculating. He was studying the goon’s every move. Like chess, or a similar game.

“The master, will he be alright?” The goon scooted over the question. Kiryuu couldn’t tell if that was smart, or if he’d realized he’d put himself in a corner. He stored that information. Miura knew how to play a strategical game of cat and mouse.

“He’ll live. You got to him in time, Captain. I was able to sew the more life threatening gashes.”

“And the bitch?”

Miura paused, turning and fixing his glasses again. That sheen covered his eyes. His way of hiding his emotions. He had to know what he was doing, know how to catch the light just right. A perfect defense in plain sight.

Miura was a cunning snake.

“I’m sure he’s dying in some corner of the ship. He got the worse of it.”

“Good. He should bleed out for what he did to the Master. An Omega should know his place.”

Kiryuu choked, his minding connecting the dots instantly but that alone wasn’t what burned him. Behind him, Yusei’s Alpha pheromones flooded the hallway, filling his nose and burning his lungs. He slid down the wall, his saliva dripping out of his mouth and his gaze locked down. Yusei’s anger was vast, far more vast than he’d ever felt. Well before the phenomenon, Yusei rarely got angry.

This was pure murderous rage.

Yusei moved to the center of the hallway, standing right where the doctor and the goon could see him.

“Wha—?” The Captain choked as well, hand flying up to his neck as he tried to stand his ground against Yusei. “Who the hell are—”

The next moment happened within a flash. Yusei didn’t acknowledge the captain, just rushed forward with his hand sliding from his side and thrusting out. His fist slammed right into the captain’s throat, denting his trachea instantly. The captain sputtered and choked, gurgling on his saliva and blood. But Yusei didn’t stop there. No, Yusei grabbed the captain’s face and thrust his head back against the wall. Hard. And he did it again. And again. And again. By the time Yusei finally stopped, there was blood dripping down the wall and puddling in the hallway.

Yusei turned to stare at the doctor, his hand releasing the captain and letting his body fall limp to the ground. There was no remorse, and no regrets. Yusei’s murderous intentions were far more grand than Kiryuu had originally thought.

With his mouth dropped open, Kiryuu found he couldn’t look at Yusei’s head. His eyes remain transfixed to the ground, glancing from his peripherals of Yusei walking toward the doctor. Slower, like a predator knowing it had its prey. Kiryuu couldn’t even look up to see how the doctor reacted. Was he afraid? Was he cowering against Yusei’s strength and will? Part of him hoped so, but looking at the captain’s mangled body, Kiryuu also couldn’t help but be utterly afraid.

“Where. Is. He?” Yusei’s voice dripped with venom and bloodlust. Every word made Kiryuu’s stomach twist, like Yusei was staring at him. Ready to pulverize him. He couldn’t imagine the doctor was faring any better.

“Tell me, now!” Kiryuu forced himself to look up just as Yusei rushed forward, grabbing the doctor by the collar and slamming him against the wall. He held him up, his feet dangling. Yusei’s arms were protruding veins, all his strength ready to create the same violence he did to the captain onto Miura.

Kiryuu found the strength to force himself up. He rushed to Yusei’s side, his arm grabbing the Alpha. He felt a pulse of pheromones attack him, scaring him and threatening to kill him.

“Y-Yusei! I know he doesn’t deserve it… but you can’t kill him! He knows where Jack is. He can take you to him.”

“You may… want to be… quiet.” Miura choked, hands on Yusei’s wrist. Those brown eyes came through the sheen, showing them his vulnerability. A Beta who was only partially afraid. Miura had to be mad.

“They’ll come… if you make… more noise.”

Kiryuu swallowed, his hand pulling Yusei’s arm again. Those pheromones pulsed, making his throat dry and his hands shake, “Please, Yusei. For Jack.”

Something in the Alpha clicked, releasing the doctor and stepping back as Miura crumpled, coughing and grasping his throat. The pheromones around them quelled, Yusei’s arms still protruding and tense. But he was sound in his mind again. Kiryuu could breathe.

He let Yusei go, gasping for his own air while the doctor slowly stood.

“I see… Jack wasn’t kidding… about your strength.” Miura chuckled, one hand pulling at his collar as if to let air into his clothes. Like he was overheating and choking at the same time.

“Glad to see you got my message.”

“Don’t play around, Miura.” Kiryuu’s own voice was scratchy. But he didn’t have time for his games. Yusei’s calm would only last so long. “Tell us where Jack is.”

Yusei held up a hand, his gaze still locked on the doctor. He was staring him down, making him uncomfortable while pheromones licked out toward him. Yusei was ready to kill again in that moment.

“What did you mean that’s he dying?” Yusei was whispering. Every muscle in his body was tense, and the threat was far more seething than earlier. Miura swallowed, seeming to end his game. He knew his life was in jeopardy.

“Roughly 30 minutes ago, Jack Atlas used a glass shard to attack Andrei Covett. He sliced his cheek open and stabbed him in the chest. He almost killed Covett, but he shoved Jack into the wall to cause massive head trauma.” The doctor’s eyes flicked to the dead captain. It wasn’t fear in his eyes, but an understanding of his information being passed on. He looked… almost like he envied the dead captain.

“Covett then used that glass to stab Jack. I assume it was the leg, but I am uncertain. He is no longer in his room, but is somewhere on this ship bleeding excessively.” Miura carefully stuffed his hands into his pockets, brown dull eyes glancing too Kiryuu. It was a strange, eerie greeting between them. Kiryuu frowned at that.

“Where is he?” Yusei was calm. Too calm. Glancing at him, he saw those blue eyes dull and unseeing. No, he wasn’t calm. He was mourning.

“I’m not sure. Jack has never roamed this ship free before. Covett’s men are searching high and low for him, but… they didn’t follow his trail from his room. I can take you there.”

“Why didn’t they search there?” Kiryuu tried to insert himself just a bit. Anything to keep the doctor providing information.

“They were a bit too concerned with their master’s wellbeing.”

“Take me there.” Yusei glared darkly at Miura. There was no room for ifs, ands, or buts. The doctor seemed to understand that, pushing himself forward and indicating with his hand for them to follow. Kiryuu was wary, keeping his guard up even as he watched Yusei follow without hesitation. He kept a check on their rear, making sure they wouldn’t be flanked by Covett’s goons should Miura be leading them to a trap. With a quick glance to Yusei, Kiryuu knew that the Alpha was too focused on finding Jack. He’d go straight into an ambush, but in all honesty, Kiryuu believe he’d leave just another bloody mess like the captain in their wake.

Still keeping an eye on the two before him, Kiryuu let his voice become just a bit quieter,

“We might have a lead. What's it look like outside?”

“ _Still chaos. Lotta men searchin’ the front of the ship. What kinda lead?”_

_“Have you seen him? Over!”_

“I’ll keep you posted.” Kiryuu quickened his pace as he disregarded the rest of Crow and Lua’s remarks. As he drew near, Miura threw his voice back toward him, but never looked,

“I see you are looking well, Mr. Kyousuke.”

Kiryuu instantly felt uncomfortable. Before he could reply, Yusei’s throat vibrated, a menacing growl reverberating within the hall,

“No chatter. Just walk.” Yusei stepped into Miura’s space, keeping him in line. The doctor, to his surprise, just simply shrugged and moved on. He was really… playing with fire.

They continued on in silence, following the hall and down a set of stairs into the belly of the ship. There, they eventually ran into a large black door that had chains and locks all over the side. It was, however, wide open.

Upon stepping closer, the smell of copper and bitter metal stung their noses. A bloody half dried puddle lay outside the door with little dots splattered here and there before it just seemed to disappear. Covett’s sour smell covered the red stains. Yusei’s eyes narrowed, his head turning toward the interior of the black doors.

“If I stay away too long, Covett’s men will come searching. You’re time to find Jack will be minimized. I can make it longer.” Miura commented, staring into the room alongside Yusei. The Alpha barely reacted, his gaze locked onto something within that Kiryuu had yet to see. He was far more concerned with Miura leading them into trouble. But Yusei was still on guard, his muscle tight and tense. Any former sign of Yusei’s peaceful nature was missing.

“We don’t trust you.” Kiryuu hissed. Miura turned toward him, his eyes lazy and dull.

“As you shouldn’t. But Yusei Fudo is a powerful Alpha. Maybe even stronger than Covett. I’d prefer to be on your good side. And, as a sign of good faith, I’ll give you something to consider as you search: there is more than meets the eye within the bathroom.”

“What does—”

“Miura.” Kiryuu shut his mouth instantly, his eyes widening as Yusei’s pheromones grew. They did not consume him though, nor did they overpower the doctor. Just a warning. Without even turning his head, Yusei asked, “This Covett… how wounded is he?”

Miura seemed to mull that over for a moment, “His face will forever be scarred, and he will always have a hard time breathing. But he’ll live.”

Part of him was glad to hear that Covett would struggle. He was horrifying and mean, but Kiryuu still found himself staring dumbfounded at Yusei’s cruel smile. His teeth showing and his eyes darkening with a bloodlust.

“Not for long.” Yusei hissed. Time seemed to slow around them, Miura and Kiryuu watching Yusei’s back until he moved forward within the bloody room. Kiryuu followed, looking about the space with his heart thrumming in his throat. Jack’s prison had blood in the back, and blood upon the floor. Miura stared at his back—he could feel it—until the doctor released an exasperated sigh. Then he left them, heading toward whatever duty he was required for, hopefully to not speak out about the intruders and where they were upon the ship.


	24. The Rescue, Part 3

Stepping within the prison that had once held his mate, Yusei was instantly bombarded by a flurry of scents. Andrei Covett was a sour twist to the gut, his scent marked all over the walls and floors. He was strongest on the bed, gathered all around it. Jack’s smell was there too, mixed with the Alpha’s. It made Yusei’s blood boil, his fists tighten at his sides. How dare that leech touch his mate. ****

Yusei forced himself forward, heading over to the large blood spot near the bed. Covett’s scent perforated out of it, making Yusei’s gut roll again. He could not tell if he was so wound up because Covett was another Alpha, or because he was an Alpha that took what was his. In either case, it made him nauseous and near vomiting. The only reason he did not expel his stomach acids were because of Jack and Lily’s beautiful yet faint scents.

Lily’s was sweet and gentle, mostly wafting out of the bathroom. It floated out like a baker who put his best pie just up on the window sill. Much like Jack’s, but uniquely her own aroma. It calmed his nerves.

More powerfully, but less so than Covett’s, was Jack’s heavenly smell. Catching its hint, Yusei’s gut lit with new fires. He could practically see Covett over his mate, doing horrible things to him. Things Yusei would have to cover with his own smell and liquids. Ones that he had been dying to put into his Omega since they parted. Inhaling, he almost saw red. Especially as he followed the scent, finding another blood spot on the wall and floor. It also mixed with Lily’s in the bathroom; copper and alarmingly potent of Jack.

Coming forward, Yusei crouched by the blood puddles. The larger puddle was a few feet from the wall with a dragged motion toward the chained door. Yusei could guess that Covett had been unconscious there and when his men came, they dragged him out as quickly as possible. They were probably so distracted by their master’s injuries that Jack was able to make his escape. A proud bloom made Yusei nearly purr.

Glancing at the smaller spot on the wall, Yusei bit his lip. That must have been Covett shoving his mate back, his head slamming against the metal. It had been easy for Yusei to dispose of the captain earlier. When he had slammed his head back repeatedly until he died. It had been scary how much Yusei lost himself in his need to fight. Anger had been his only desire and his only emotion. That fueled his strength which overwhelmed him. Killed the captain. He blinked, forcing himself out of his inner beast. He focused on the bloody spot. Yusei could only hope that Covett’s strength had been diminished from the initial attack, allowing Jack only minor injuries.

Forcing himself to move on, Yusei inspected the bloody drips going down the wall before another medium puddle drenched the edge along the floor. His assumption: where Jack had been stabbed. It looked like a leg wound, as Miura had predicted, similar to when the phenomenon first occurred. Yusei and Jack had been caught in a tunnel explosion, Jack’s calf having been impaled by a pipe. He grit his teeth, remembering how white and flushed Jack had been. How distraught and how tired he was afterwards. He thought he had almost lost him, and when he caused him more pain to remove it, his heart had nearly shattered.

Yusei shook his head. Focus. Between the two bloody spots was a long large piece of glass drenched in red. Picking it up, Yusei sniffed. Both Covett’s and Jack’s scents wafted off it, and inspecting the piece within his palm, he could see it was a mirror shard.

It was a crude method… one of desperation. Yusei kicked himself for not showing up sooner.

_“There is more than meets in the eye within the bathroom.”_

Turning, Yusei stood. He strode right to the bathroom door, steeling himself for whatever he had find inside. Kiryuu was behind him, looking over the scene and remaining silent. Probably scared. Yusei would have to apologize. He knew… he went overboard. But thoughts of Jack being harmed or dead just… drove him mad. They raced his heart and vibrated his vocal cords. His fist tightened at his side, a growl already droning from him. He wanted to kill Covett far worse than he killed the Captain. And he wanted to do it now.

He exhaled. Focus. The bathroom door was wide open, scrapes and dents within its surface. On the floor was a bloody comforter, ripped and shoved off to the side. Potentially used to hold the door closed. Inspecting they knob, Yusei found no locking mechanism, so Jack would have had to put a barrier up to slow down anyone coming for him.

The bathroom itself was straight out of a horror movie. Blood drenched the white tile floor, splattered right in front of the door. It became smaller spots further in, with blood smeared on the mirror and over the toilet seat. Taking in the aroma, Yusei could definitely smell Jack.

He trembled. His teeth ground together as they ached. His heart felt like it was ramming so hard against his ribcage that it would break a hole outward. Without Covett’s blood in the space, it made Yusei focus entirely on Jack. How injured was he? Pretty fucking bad. Was he like the phenomenon day? Was he losing too much blood? His body vibrated to move. To get to finding his mate now before it was too late.

Heading inside, Yusei regarded the dark red handprints upon the edge of the sink, a shattered mirror within the dome and smaller bloody finger prints on the remaining pieces still in the frame. He had to swallow a lump in his throat.

Strangely, although Jack’s blood was strong and thick in the room, most of the blood spots were small. Like he was not bleeding as much as Yusei thought.

“He’s a survivalist.” Kiryuu strode up beside him. Yusei glanced at his former leader. He was staring at the same stains, but his eyes were lit with more hope than Yusei felt. He forced himself to calm. If Kiryuu was not so worried, he should not be either. Especially if he wanted to get Jack out alive.

“There isn’t a lot of blood here. No drag marks. Jack escaped somehow.”

Yusei nodded, his heart calming. Kiryuu was thinking about the situation as well as the room. Signs that all of the men were still searching for Jack as well as minimal blood meant that Jack had to be pushing through. Bleeding and most likely fatigued, he was still able to give them all the slip. Yusei smiled. Jack really was a survivalist. He was proud of his Omega.

Stepping forward, Yusei regards the bathtub and toilet. Within the tub were sheets and blankets and pillows. This was a makeshift bed, a place for his family to rest when they wanted to be away from Covett’s smell. And with how strongly it wafted, it was also Lily’s main hiding spot. Most likely where she spent her time while his mate was being raped. Yusei had to grip the edge, his fingers smearing some of Jack’s blood. The hair on the back of his neck rose. He needed a distraction before he went fully mad. Quickly, he followed the blood trail on the toilet.

There were handprints there, but they landed strangely on the lid. Staring he found that they faced the ventilation system beside it. Like Jack had been leaning against it but his focus was on the vent. Drawing closer, Yusei surprisingly found that three of the four screws mission. A small detail that if one was not paying attention, they would not have realized it. Additionally, there was a tiny bloody fingerprint near the corner.

“What did you find?” Kiryuu came up behind him. In answer, Yusei reached forward and touched the vent. It shifted easily, and he was able to swivel it around the only screw still in place, opening the passage.

His heart dropped. There was the source of the thick bloody smell in the air. A large pool of Jack’s blood sat right at the front edge. Inside, the trail smeared and dragged into the darkness of the enclosed space. It hit Yusei’s nose hard, making his eyes burn.

“Shit.” Yusei glanced up at Kiryuu. The ex-leader pressed a hand to his shoulder, squeezing the muscle to both reassure himself and Yusei.

“If Jack was stabbed in the leg… he’ll bleed a lot when he crouches or puts pressure on it. Fuck, Jack crawled through here. Where does it lead?”

“I’m not sure, but I’m too large to get inside. You…”

“Yeah. I’ll follow this.” Yusei motioned for Kiryuu to hold open the vent. He did, and Yusei got onto his hands and knees, drawing closer to the blood. His mate’s scent infiltrated his nostrils, making him lightheaded. Half of himself felt that surging of his blood, the need to take his Omega to a safe haven curling his toes. He let that feeling take over, his vision almost becoming tunneled. It fueled his anger.

“I’m going to find a schematic. I’m sure there is one near the bridge. I can direct you where you are going through the earpiece.” Kiryuu motioned to his earlobe, tapping the skin. Yusei nodded.

“Be careful, Kiryuu.”

“You too.”

Yusei turned, crawling inside the vent and watched as Kiryuu slid it closed once more. Escape hatch hidden, Covett's goons would never even know they were there, securing Yusei's tracking without hindrance. This was probably how Jack got his head start. He had quickly moved to get inside a vent he had prepared for his escape, heading into the inner workings of the freighter. Yusei was proud of him. Jack had always been tenacious, but seeing all the signs of how well he moved despite being injured made Yusei's heart beat erratically for him. He missed him. Wanted him back. And he was going to make sure he did get him back, alive.

With his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Yusei crawled on his forearms and thighs as he followed after the large smears of blood and the coppery scent of his mate. His mind became distracted by thoughts of Jack as he moved forward. He barely realized how far he travelled, going down turns this way and that. He only regained his thoughts periodically when he would find larger pools of blood. Pit stops for Jack to catch his breath.

It must have been hard, crawling through the space while he knew people were after him. Blood loss probably made him light headed and dizzy, perhaps even faint. These pitstops were harmful, letting him bleed out. It terrified Yusei, his mind's eye conjuring up his beloved, breathing hard and gripping his leg, eyes wildly looking around him in fear.

He should have been here for him. He should have never let Jack go. Forehead pressing against the metal, Yusei had to suppress a growl, his shoulders tightening as horrific thoughts passed through his mind:

What if he ran into Jack’s drained body within the vents? What if the reason Covett's men could not find his mate was because he was already dead within the walls? That thought nearly ruined him, his hands tightening. Yusei had to force himself forward again, crawling to keep moving. No, he would smell it. Smell the scent of death or decay. His Jack was still kicking. He was too strong to be taken down, his adrenaline pushing him forward. Jack could handle himself in a fight, Omega or not. Just because he classed differently and did not have the overbearing hormones that made Alphas kick harder, did not mean Jack was weak.

He pushed forward, turning down another vent. His mind was racing, eyes widening as he found larger spots of blood. The pitstops were getting longer. Jack was getting disoriented or confused. The thought of him dead rose to the forefront of his mind again. His eyes burned at the image.

_“Yusei.”_

Kiryuu whispered, his mic crackling at the lower volume. Shaking his head of his anxieties, Yusei crawled again as he tried to match his volume,

“Did you find a map?”

_“Yeah. Lots of assholes still running about. They haven’t found Jack. They think he might have left the docks.”_

“There’s a lot of blood in here, Kiryuu. I don’t think Jack could get very far even if he wanted to.”

Silence fell between them. They knew that Crow and Lua were listening as well, just not speaking on the comms to give them time to search and not be found.

_“What do you see in your vicinity?”_

Glancing out one of the grates, Yusei found himself over a hallway. He could not tell where it was, but he back tracked in his mind the path he followed, which turns he made to where he was now. Kiryuu followed along on whatever map he had, triangulating his location.

“The trail leads to an opening at the end here.” Yusei grunted, crawling forward toward the ominously white light.

_“According to this, you are nearing a laundry room. Be careful, they might be searching there.”_

Yusei nodded despite Kiryuu not being able to see him. As he crawled, he took a pause at the entrance. He listened. There were no sounds of men running about, or arguing. No sounds of heavy breathing or whimpers. Swallowing, Yusei pushed at the vent and found that it slid open easily. Whatever strength Jack had, he had been able to dent open the screws and crawl out.

It was terrifying how much power Jack had, especially when fear and adrenaline were his motivations.

Stepping out of the vent, Yusei crouched by a hamper. He looked about himself, taking note of the empty and quiet room. There were some shouts off in the distance, outside somewhere. The goons were not anyway in his vicinity. Sniffing, Yusei caught Jack’s faint scent. The ground had small dots of blood speckled about, Jack’s blood most likely slowing once he was standing. There was one single bloody handprint was on a hamper.

Aside from that, there were no other clues.

Standing, Yusei opened his mouth to call out. He stopped himself, a fist tightening on his hip as he glanced about again. Calling out for Jack would bring trouble probably for both himself and for his mate. No, he had to keep going stealthily. He had absolutely no idea where Jack was, and the only way he would find out is if he kept searching. He just had to hope he would find him before the men did.

He crept toward the door, opening it just a tad and looking out into the hallway. Silence greeted him. The hall was also clean, spick and span. Any extra clues Jack left behind were non-existent. He was proud of him for covering his trail, yet his anxiety continued to grow.

“He’s not here.” Yusei spoke quietly. Best to keep the team informed on his findings and whereabouts. He was mostly alone now, running a solo mission to find his mate. The scents around him were dull or much like the goons and Covett. He could not follow that alone. But, a small red spect smeared around the corner caught his eye. Drawing closer, Yusei bit his lip to prevent a whooping holler. A bloody fingerprint. The best damn clue he could find!

“But I think I know where he might have gone.”

_“Tread carefully.”_

“Roger.” Yusei peered around the corner. Coast clear, he went down the path at a faster pace, following the tiny direction that bloody smear gave.


	25. The Rescue, Part 4

Crow’s leg bounced in agitation as he kept his eyes on the men still shouting and running about, their alarm blaring obnoxiously for a solid 30 minutes. Most of the men stayed within the front of the freight ship, probably to cut off whoever they were searching for. This was problematic though. When Yusei and Kiryuu returned, the boarding dock was their only way out. Their initial entrance had been when the men were most scattered, but now they were making it a point to keep the dock locked up tight.

A saving grace was that the ship hadn't decided to sail off yet. Why? Crow still was unsure.

_“I’m taking a left.”_

_“Okay… that leads toward the back of the ship. You are heading closer to a storage unit. For weapons it looks like. Might be locked.”_

“We should be in there.” Crow turned, glancing over his shoulder at the male twin. He sat on the ground, back against the cargo bin with his hands before him. He was listening intently to the communication between Kiryuu and Yusei, his bright eyes glaring hard at his hands. Every so often, Lua would check around the other side of the cargo bin to make sure they weren’t being flanked by any of Covett’s men. But he wasn’t satisfied with that, his frown getting worse and worse with each passing minute. Crow did most of the looking out since he’d performed the task a plethora of times for Team Satisfaction. Maybe he needed to let the kid take a bit more action before he ran charging in and getting himself in trouble.

“I’m tellin’ ya, we’re helpin’ better ‘ere.” He glanced back at the ship, his eyes scanning the men. Lua had pouted before he turned, but no tirade followed. Good. The kid was really starting to grow up. Crow often forget that he was technically an adult now. He wasn’t like he used to be, begging or yelling to be a part of something that his sister did. If he had been like that, Crow would have made it a point to keep him back at the garage. This scenario wouldn’t do well if Lua had had a freak out. He sighed. They were all doing this for Jack. Lua felt extremely close to him since the Aporia battle. He probably should have expected that Lua would be tolerable.

He really should let him take the watch better. Let him learn and help out. Feel like he is doing something more than keeping their backsides safe. If Crow were in his position, he’d want to help Jack any way he could.

_“There’s more—”_ Yusei’s voice cut off just as soon as it began. Crow couldn’t help but look back at Lua, watching the male twin sit up straighter as sweat gathered on both of their temples. Anxiety was building in his stomach, waiting for Yusei to give some indication that he was alright. Each time his voice cut out, it meant he was near goons. If they saw him, the whole ship would be upon him. It freaked him out, making his heart stop each time he thought Yusei was caught.

Lua was no better, his eyes speaking volumes of unrest.

A crackle. Crow visibly relaxed his shoulders, _“There’s more blood down this hall. I’m taking a right.”_

_“Okay.”_ Kiryuu paused. He was looking at whatever map he obtained, “ _Keep going. You are passing the weapons room. You’re heading toward extra houses.”_

“Be careful, Yusei. Kiryuu.” Lua’s voice nearly startled him. He sounded so anxious as he crawled closer to Crow, peering around the corner with him. Yeah, he let the kid learn. Look around. Keep an eye out. They weren’t likely to be snuck up on, but the men were searching _everywhere_. Whoever it was they wanted back was important. Probably as important was Jack was to Covett.

Damn. Crow tightened his fist against his knee, forcing himself to calm. He was on edge, all his muscles tight. He had the exact same notions as Lua, wanting to jump into the fray and triple the search. Each time men shouted about a new sector to check or an old one to look over, it made his skin crawl and his heart rate increase. Already thirty-five minutes of searching had begun for both the men and for their group. That was a long time to look. A long time to keep missing the individual. In their case, Jack. And the longer he sat there, the more Crow started to think that Jack was the man they were looking for, too. Otherwise, he would have expected Kiryuu and Yusei to find him already.

His legs twitched. Yeah, he really wanted to run in too. But he had to be the one with control. For their team. For Lua. And especially for Jack.

“Do you think they’ll find him?”

Another shout from some guy on the ship took up Crow’s pause. Well before they got to this place, Crow had given thought to two scenarios as to Jack’s whereabouts. One, the asshole was just being petty, hiding somewhere in some other town. He’d grown tired of caring for a kid, had come up with a cover story for Kiryuu to take back and then had made the ultimate worst parental choice by sending his child out to find her father. It was a terrible and horrible thought, one that painted Jack in horrendous light. One he would never think for Jack, and definitely didn’t believe was true. Kiryuu wouldn’t lie, and Jack loved kids too much to ever send his own out alone without a reason.

It was, though, the scenario he _wished_ had happened. He would have rather been angry than afraid.

The second option—and the more likely one—was Jack wounded somewhere. Near death. Crow couldn’t get it out of his head that Jack was sitting in some cell with a broken leg, meant to keep him hostage or drugged up and possibly overdosed to keep him compliant. Jack was a tough guy, able to beat the shit out of half of Satellite. He was fearsome and he was prideful. He wouldn’t sit well being a plaything. Swallowing, Crow calmed his unease. Because it was the only other scenario he could think of that kept Jack at bay. And he wondered—and hoped—that Jack could be saved.

“Of course they will.”

“What if he’s not here?”

Crow glanced at Lua. The male twin wasn’t looking at him, staring out at the ship but a hard line was pressed to his lips. His eyes were cloudy. He felt the same fear and anxiety all of them had. Fuck. Crow was bad at the supportive thing. He needed to be better.

His fingers pressed to Lua’s shoulder, squeezing the muscles with a firm grip as he too moved his attention back to the ship. He swallowed the rolling anxiety in his throat, making it sit in his gut instead. Now was his time to be strong for Lua.

“Then we’ll keep lookin’. We’ll find ‘im. No matter what.”

Smaller fingers pressed on top of his own, Lua grasping onto him for almost dear life. He was strong and brave and Crow was actually really proud of him. Even in such a stressful situation, Lua was outshining him. He showed his determination through his questions, was powering over his fears and forcing his eyes to follow every man that passed by.

He was a true Signer, the Heart of them all. And Crow couldn’t be any more proud. He was going to have to start taking notes from the twin.

A screeching of metal and warbling made both Crow and Lua flinch. It came from above them, both quickly pushing back against the cargo bin and looking up. Descending down only a few meters in front of them was a large helicopter. Crow’s hand automatically tightened further on Lua’s shoulder, pulling him closer as the helicopter touched ground. Wind blew at them, making their hair and clothes flap, but they were far enough away to not be heard nor seen.

A saving grace.

“Make room!” Closer than they had ever been before, two men pushed a stretcher toward the helicopter. The blades had slowed, but they still spun just enough to start up quickly and take off should it need to. Which, with a quick horrified look to the man on the stretcher, Crow guessed the helicopter was going to need to make an emergency run.

“Who is that?” Lua whispered, leaning against Crow to try to take a look. Crow shook his head, words escaping him, as he indicated he had no idea. But they both peered at the mess of a man that Crow couldn’t believe was alive.

He was tall, long, and covered the full length of the stretcher. A sheet was wrapped over his body but it was bloody and dark red. At first, Crow thought his whole head was exploded in blood as bandages covered the man’s face and temple. But he realized it was his richly bright red hair that stood out so much. The strands made it hard to see where the blood began and just how bad his injuries were.

A gauze eyepatch covered the man’s right eye, blood soaked entirely through it making it look heavy and thick. The skin under the patch was torn open. It followed down his cheek, over his nose, and down his lip. Staples were helping to keep it closed, as well as stitches. His blood glistened in the moonlight. Haunting. Terrifying. As Crow stared further, he found there was tape too, all of it attempting to keep his face together.

The guy was a freaking mess! The stitches across his face looked absolutely painful, but they were professionally done. Crow let his eyes roam down, taking in the bloody bandages wrapped around the man's chest. He was tightly bound in red rags, a large red spot forming over his heart. Splatters of blood crossed over the rest of his chest. This guy… how he was alive, Crow didn’t even know.

He moved on the stretcher, head turning toward the men that pushed him. A green eye could be seen though his hair. Holy fuck… the guy was still awake!

“He’s—” Crow started.

“Where the hell is the doctor?”

“I’m right here. Stop yelling.” Another man seemed to appear out of no where, standing beside the stretcher while the helicopter blades flapped his medical coat. Crow squinted at him, his mind reeling as he recognized him from the VHS tape. Closer, and looking much more haggard, Crow felt his heart constrict as he stared at Seiichi Miura.

“Miura…” Lua jumped beside Crow, his own heart hammering in his chest. A raspy, gravely, and scratchy voice came from the stretcher. It was dark and haunting, blood bubbling from the guy’s broken lips. But that wasn’t what made Lua and Crow so paralyzed. No. It was the deadly pheromones that pulsed off him. It made his heart throb in his chest painfully, his head wanting to dip down and look away. The guy, even wounded, was obviously a very powerful Alpha. On par and maybe even stronger than Yusei.

That was absolutely terrifying.

Almost as if unhindered by the pheromones, the doctor moved to stand closer to the bloody man. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and Crow would have thought Miura had a death wish. He was too nonchalant with the bleeding Alpha. He felt like he could still kill despite his condition.

“Have you… found him?”

“…No, sire. Jack remains elusive.”

Crow’s fingers clenched at his side. Lua’s hands moved to his back, gripping his vest in a deadly tight hold. They stayed huddled and close to one another, clinging to each other as their fears built up. The man… had and knew Jack. Which meant that he had to be—

“When you find him… inform me… at once.”

“You should rest, Master Covett.”

“I will rest… when I have Jack… back in my custody.” The man—Covett—coughed up blood. His breath was raspy as he took in a deep inhale. Crow had to scrunch his nose, the passages burning from the Alpha’s pheromones. His legs twitched. He steeled himself. He wanted to run back to his duel runner and get the hell out of there. Lua’s hands were pulling tightly at his vest, his own fears growing. He wasn’t faring well, his only solace being Crow’s clothing material.

He should… he should force Lua away from the area. Listen to his racing heart and scared legs. Get Lua safely away. But despite how much he thought that was a good idea, another part told him he needed to hear the conversation. That this was important to the wellbeing of Jack. The reason they were all there.

Besides, he doubted Lua would leave willingly.

“I want… that abomination. Bring her… to me.”

“She’s… escaped our compound, sir.”

Covett let out a terrible laugh. It was bloody and gurgling. His whole body convulsed. Men around him tried to keep him still, but a bloody hand shot out, grabbing Miura by the coat and dragging him close. He used the doctor as leverage to sit up, blood dripping down his cheeks like tears. Crow could see a large puddle under his back. How… was he alive?

“Find her. Find him. Bring them… both to me. I… will make him watch… as I rip her apart. Then… he will wish… he’d remained compliant.” Those green eyes danced as they glared at the doctor. The knuckles of his fist whitened, blood smearing on the medical coat as Miura held himself up from falling on the bloody Alpha. More pheromones pulsed off him like heatwaves. Lua’s face buried into the back of his neck, his hands trembling. Crow reached back, placing his fingers on Lua's head. They tightened on the strands there. He was afraid. He was terrified. The man… seemed ready to kill no matter how wounded he was.

“Yes, sire.”

Covett collapsed back onto the stretcher. His raspy breath could be heard loud and clear, freezing both Crow and Lua behind the cargo bin. The men around Covett loaded him into the helicopter carefully, making sure not to rip any of his stitches or coverings. Once within, the blades on the top spun faster until the helicopter picked up off the ground. It lifted high, Crow pushing Lua further into the darkness to stay out of his radar. It turned before heading toward Neo Domino City, traveling to the closest hospital.

Crow’s skin crawled at the idea of that man being in the same city as him.

“Dr. Miura,” Crow turned his attention back to the ground. One of the men stood close to the doctor. Miura was wiping his collar, trying to rub out the blood stains there. “You didn’t mention anything about the intruders?”

Lua’s hands twitched violently, pulling at his vest without control. Oh yeah, Crow’s heart stopped too. Did they know… exactly where Yusei and Kiryuu were?

“The master is under a lot of stress. It’s best—for the time being—to leave that information out.”

“Right… What are we going do about the Omega? We can’t find him anywhere. The intruders might have taken him already.”

The goon looked back toward the freight ship. A small sense of relief passed over Crow. If they were asking questions, it meant they didn’t have Jack. He was escaped either somewhere on the ship, waiting in some corner for Yusei and Kiryuu to get to him. Or, perhaps, he’d already figured out a way to leave.

“Perhaps.” Miura took off his glasses, cleaning them with a microfiber cloth he pulled from his pocket. His neutral expression didn’t sit well with Crow. He seemed like he was hiding something.

“For now, make another round. Search from the front to the back.” The man nodded, turning and heading back toward the freight ship to give his order. Miura raised his hand before another man followed after him, pausing and coming closer,

“You. Start looking through Neo Domino City’s files. Search for a girl named Lily Fudo.”

“That fucking sleaze.” Lua hissed under his breath. Crow couldn’t agree more. Why go through the trouble of bringing them here to get Jack back, to supposedly helping Lily, if he was just going to sell her out? Crow grit his teeth, his nails biting his palm. He really wanted to hit that guy in the face.

“Yes, sir.” The second goon nodded before turning and heading back toward the freight ship as well. Crow could only guess that there was some sort of computer database he could access there to start searching for Lily.

As the man left, Miura finished cleaning his glasses. He slipped them back on, eyes closing as he did so. He adjusted them before he opened his eyes again.

Crow’s heart stuttered. Miura was looking right at him.

He fucking knew they were there.

Neither he nor Lua moved. Miura also remained still for a full twenty beats, his eyes never wavering from Crow’s. He expected the doctor to cry wolf, to point and yell for his men to come back. He didn’t know how he would handle it, but Crow suspected his muscles would propel him forward to take out the doctor if he had too. But that option never came. Instead, Miura broke contact, his hands going into his coat pockets, and then he walked back toward the ship like nothing was wrong.

It took another full minute before both Crow and Lua could breathe, Miura well back on the ship and away from their hiding spot. Crow’s heart was hammering against his ribs painfully, still erratic from Covett’s pheromones in the air and being caught. 

“D-Did you see that? I think he knew we were here!”

“Shh! Lower yer voice.” Crow forced his legs to calm, crouching down and hanging his head as sweat formed on the side of his brow. His stomach felt queasy from the horrible, sour aftertaste the Alpha’s pheromones left in his mouth. He wanted to vomit, his body slowly coming down from its anxiety-induced high. Lua couldn’t have been any better.

“We gotta tell Aki and Luka. We gotta have them take Lily away from the garage.” Lua crouched beside him, his hands patting his pockets for his phone. Crow glanced back to peek at the ship. His heart rate was calming, and he was able to think more clearly. About the situation and about Miura, despite how much both made his head spin.

“They’re fine.”

“How can you say that? That guy knows where you live!”

“Yeah, he does. Yet he told that guy ta look Lily up. Under a name she doesn’ have yet. Yusei hasn’ registered her fer anythin’. No school. No name in the garage rent. Nothin’. An’ if that guy—Miura—really saw us… he knows that we were listenin’. He wants us ta make sure Yusei doesn’ give Lily his last name.”

It was the only thing that made sense. Miura was a player that knew every aspect of the game. He knew where Lily was yet he lied. He gave out a task to a man that would end up fruitless. In some weird twisted way… the doctor was on their side.

That didn’t sit well with him.

“We’ve gotta tell Yusei and Kiryuu.” Lua stood up. Crow watched him, deciding it was best to let the kid take this one. Telling the others was some sort of reassurance for Lua, helping him calm down. Crow was still reeling, his mouth tight and saliva forming under his tongue. Shit. He’d been so tightly wound it had put him into high anxiety. He couldn’t think right.

“Hey, we’ve got news. These guys took the main guy away… uh—”

“Covett.” Crow received a thumbs up and a silent ‘thank you.’

“Yeah, him. A helicopter took him away, but the doctor guy is having all those searching to look again. They don’t have Jack, but they are trying to find him still. And now they’re looking for Lily too.”

_“What? What did they say?”_ Kiryuu’s voice crackled through the earpiece. He wasn’t as quiet as he was before, and he sounded a bit out of breath. Probably on the move.

“Crow thinks she’s safe, but that main guy, uh, Covett, wants her too. They might send someone to the garage, but I don’t know.” Lua bounced on his feet, his palm over his ear as if it would help him hear the others. A building up of anxiety and irritation. Standing, Crow rubbed at the back of his neck as he spoke,

“Miura gave Yusei’s last name fer ‘er. She’s not registered under that. It buys us time. But… we might need ta head back. Ta keep ‘er safe.”

_“I’m on my way. Jack can’t be on the ship anymore. We’ve looked everywhere. The goons have looked everywhere. Yusei, we need to keep Lily safe. Jack might be back with her. Crow, you should probably stand by the duel runners.”_ Kiryuu’s voice crackled. He was definitely moving, his voice changing tone as he passed through hallways. It was disheartening, hearing that Jack hadn’t been found. But it made sense. Covett had hundreds of men at his disposal. They were searching far and wide all over the freight ship, and as much as it seemed impossible for Jack to escape any other way, he might have gone overboard on the far end.

Jack had survived falling into the ocean before. Who was to say he couldn’t survive this time.

_“Yusei. We have to head back. Please respond.”_

Crackles became their answer. Lua looked to Crow, his eyes widening and a panicked look entered his eyes. Crow couldn’t hide his own anxiety. No, they couldn’t have Yusei. They were stretched thin and Yusei was their strongest man. If they caught him… that meant someone as equally strong had taken him out.

_“Yusei!”_ Kiryuu’s voice was loud. Crow winced, not for his ears but for the potential of the ex-leader getting caught. They couldn’t afford _both_ of them becoming Covett’s hostages. They’d have to make a choice between three people: Kiryuu, Yusei, and Lily. And knowing those two idiots inside… they’d beg him to go after Lily.

Shit, this was the worst possible situation.

“We gotta go in and help!” Lua turned, ready to head out from behind the bin. Crow quickly grabbed the kid, his arms going under his armpits and physically hauling him back behind the bin in a headlock. Lua nearly shouted, but he seemed to remember himself and just growled instead,

“Hey—”

“Quiet! We can’t just go chargin’ in! I know ya want ta help, I do too! But we gotta think this through. Lily’s our top priority. Luka is with her. Think about if they take ‘em!” Crow held on tightly, but Lua’s fight died. Mentioning his sister had immediately calmed him.

Damn, Crow hated seeing those teary eyes glance at him from over his shoulder, a nod confirming his compliance. He released him, hating how he felt bitter and cheated and powerless. He knew that Kiryuu was listening. The ex-leader would go after Yusei, do everything he could to get the Alpha out. Crow and Lua had to make the wiser decision to protect the weaker of their group. Lily was just a child. She couldn’t fight if she had to, and knowing both Yusei and Jack, they would have wanted Crow to choose their daughter first.

Crow just had to trust that Jack was out there somewhere, probably sopping wet but back at the garage with Lily in his arms. He had to hope that Yusei was fighting his way out, that his earpiece was chucked or destroyed to keep them safe. Gritting his teeth, he made the internal decision to go back. He’d bring Lua too. Protect Aki and Luka and Lily. He doubted that Miura was all that good, possibly telling the men where her whereabouts were now that they were out of earshot and led to false security. They had to keep their priorities straight. No matter how much it sucked.

A crackle in their earpiece startled both of them. They listened intently, waiting for Kiryuu’s direction before they’d confirm their own agenda to head back. His muscle also tightened horribly, waiting for an unfamiliar voice to claim they had Yusei and that they’d make a deal for Lily. A deal he’d have to deny.

This fucking sucked!

Yusei’s voice, finally, came through. Crow’s heart pounded harshly at confirming his brother, listening to the soft whisper crackling the earpiece. Tears came forward as he widened his eyes, the anguish and adoration in Yusei’s voice throwing out all his plans.

He said three simple words. Three words that had Crow and Lua looking to one another, tears dripping down their cheeks and exhales of pure and ultimate relief being their voice:

_“I’ve got him.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o everyone. I'm leaving you on yet another cliff-hanger, but you'll be happy to know (or sad, cause it makes me sad) that the end is near. It is a confirmed 28 chapters for this fic, and the ending is fast approaching. But don't worry, upon that final chapter will be information about what is to come next.
> 
> I hope you all are having an amazing journey with me in this story. It's come so far, almost completed within a year's time. And it's thanks to all of you for supporting me and inspiring me to write. So, thank you <3


	26. Cold Embrace

His weight was in his arms, his body thinner than Yusei remembered. Blonde hair was splayed against his shoulder, crazy and out of control with some pieces longer than others. The longer strands rested against his chest, white dress shirt slightly open with flecks of blood on the fabric. His skin was pale, pale as a ghost. Dark circles were under his eyes, dark gray or near black. It made him look like a corpse. A beautiful corpse, but a corpse nonetheless.

“Jack.” Yusei whispered, his forehead pressed to the top of Jack’s head. Blood was dried in his gold locks. One arm was around his shoulders, the other rested against his stomach limply.

If Yusei had not walked into the room just as Jack was falling unconscious, he would have thought he was dead. When he had followed the small trails of blood, he had nearly missed the storage unit. It was old with the door rusty and hanging open. It seemed abandoned or barely used. A place not many would go searching for the Omega. And from the laundry room, it was quite a trek. A few turns here and there. It was no easy feat to get there.

He had stepped inside, finding Jack settled in the back. His heart had hammered against his chest when he had run to him, fearful he was already dead. But Jack had responded, reflexed to fight. He had thrown a fist out, Yusei barely dodging before he dived down and held Jack close to his body. He had whispered it was him, that he had finally come for his mate.

Instantly, Jack’s violet irises had dulled, a sleepy and weak smile gracing his lips before he had fallen entirely into his arms. Limp and all his energy gone, Jack had used the last of his strength to speak with him. Raspy and hoarse, Jack told him he loved him and that he was sorry.

Yusei had not been able to console him. Jack had fallen to unconscious sleep, his snores gravelly as his breath came out in small wisps against his neck. But it calmed him, having Jack in his arms and feeling some semblance of life.

It had been too long.

“I’ve got you, Jack.” Yusei whispered into his Omega’s hair, keeping his lips pressed there. His mate was covered in bruises, old ones and new ones. Terrifyingly, there were laces of scars and cuts over his Signer mark as well as a raised cigarette burn upon his collarbone. Yusei’s heart quickened with his anger, his rage for Andrei Covett. He had tortured his mate, made him see horrors and face tragedies.

But he was far more angry with himself. If only he had been there sooner.

Glancing down at the source of most of Jack’s blood, his mate had grabbed a sheet from the laundry room and used it as a bandage. His thigh was tightly wrapped in a now red-stained sheet, the blood collecting in the fabric, but the wound’s gushing slowed immensely.

Yusei shifted his mate in his arms, making sure he was secure in his grip. Jack’s head rested on his shoulder, cheek near his neck. He had one arm curled around Jack’s shoulder blades, his other arm under his knees. He held him close and carefully, intimately and like a treasure. Yusei was pretty sure he would never let Jack walk again, keeping him in his arms like this forever. He never wanted his mate to leave his side. Never ever again.

Standing, Yusei made his way to the door, carefully peering outward. No one was in the hallway, so he took his chance to slip through and backtrack toward the front of the ship. In the brighter light, Yusei got a better look at his mate. He thought he looked pretty bad in the dim lighting, but here he looked far worse. If it was not for the small breathes of his chest moving, or the puffs of raspy air against his neck, Yusei would have thought he had died. That thought spiked him to moved a bit faster. He needed to get his mate help as soon as possible.

_“Yusei!”_

He winced, Kiryuu’s voice booming in his ear. It crackled and nearly left his already spinning head reeling. Luckily, Jack could not hear it. He, instead, continued to sleep peacefully in his arms.

Pressing his back against the hallway wall, Yusei kept his eyes open around him. He lifted his arm holding Jack’s legs closer up, cupping his palm over his ear so he could directly respond to the earpiece within,

“I’ve got him.”

_“What? You found Jack? Where? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Do you need help? I can come! I can be there in moments!!”_ Lua’s voice boomed loudly in the earpiece, making Yusei wince again. Jack’s fingers tightened on his shoulder, making him glance to his mate. He could not tell if he was reacting to Yusei’s noises or if he could feel his discomfort. Either way, it set his gut on fire.

_“Lua, calm down!”_

_“Yusei, you just say the word and I’ll beat up all those assholes and get you two out of there! Should I bring anything? You guys mentioned blood earlier. Is Jack hurt? Is he dy—”_

_“Yusei,”_ Kiryuu’s voice overpowered Lua’s, cutting off his connection. He could not remember if the earpieces had assigned speaker priority, but he was thankful for it at this moment. As much as he wanted to calm Lua, he had other matters to attend to first, _“where are you? Describe your location.”_

“Some sort of abandoned storage unit. I’m in the hall now, following the path back. I can’t really talk.” Yusei released his earpiece, situating Jack back comfortably in his arms again. He pushed himself away from the wall, heading back the way he had come. He moved carefully as he peered around corners. The last thing he needed was to get into a fight with Jack so weak in his arms.

_“You don’t need to respond. I know where you are. Follow my instructions. I’m going to meet up with you.”_

He subconsciously nodded despite the ex-leader being unable to see him. He heard a command to go down the hall and take a left. Following his orders, Yusei walked carefully. He wanted to run, to get out faster, but he worried that jostling Jack would cause him to bleed more. He did not know if his mate had internal bleeding, how extensive the damage was. He just knew that he needed to get him back.

A sour smell wafted off his mate. A familiar sour smell. It made Yusei’s pupils narrow almost to nothing, a growl vibrating in the back of his throat as he moved forward. His hands subconsciously rubbed at Jack’s spine and thighs. His cheek came to the top of his mate’s head, rubbing against Jack. Covett’s stench poured off his mate. It was in his hair, in his clothes, stuck to his skin. The only thing that smell like Jack was his blood, and that just made Yusei’s stomach curl hard. Was he to believe that only Jack’s internal organs were untouched by Covett’s hand?

More rage burned toward the Alpha. At least he was mangled now, by Jack’s hand. What pure justice.

_“Take another right. I’m heading down that path. We’ll run into each other.”_ Kiryuu’s next command came through. Yusei nodded again, taking the turn and pausing at the man approaching. Kiryuu waved, pausing as well as he waited for Yusei to meet up with him.

As he drew close, Yusei watched as Kiryuu’s eyes landed on Jack. They widened, fear forming in the irises. Yusei could not prevent himself from biting his lip, hard and painful while his fingers curled around Jack tighter. His fear and panic grew with Kiryuu’s, especially since his friend found Jack to be in a far worse state than imagined. A small whimper escaped his mate, the first noise he had made since falling unconscious. Yusei nuzzled his head, his pheromones gently leaking to curl around his mate. Calming, claiming. Letting his mate know he was safe in his Alpha’s arms.

“Let’s get out of here. Crow, Lua, I’m with Yusei and Jack. We’re heading back. Make sure the duel runners are ready.” Kiryuu moved forward, his eyes scanning the hallways. He took up the mantle of leading the way, keeping an eye out for enemies. Yusei was grateful, his focus turning entirely toward his mate once more.

With each step, he could feel just how fragile Jack was. Which that in of itself was startling. Jack had always been strong, able to kick down doors and pick up an adult male with one arm. He was never huge in the muscle department, but he had more than enough definition to indicate he was in good health. Now, staring at him, Yusei could see that Jack lost a lot of muscle mass. He was not a toothpick, but his former muscles were undefined.

He was thinner than he should have been. Like he had not eaten a proper meal in years. And that was probably true, Jack starved so that Lily could eat. She had appeared fairly well cared for with proper weight. She was just dirty.

Jack had really allowed himself to deteriorate for their child’s wellbeing. Like a true mother willing to give it all up for their kid. It made Yusei’s core vibrate with warmth and growing instincts. Still quite unused to how powerful his Alpha beast was becoming, he let it settle in the back of his mind as a protective barrier. He needed all his capacities to care for Jack. He could not have another murderous rage take over. Jack needed him now, more than ever.

“Hey, who are you?”

Glancing up, Yusei’s heart slammed in his chest. Jack did not move, still resting heavily in his arms. Two men came into the hallway, turning their direction and pointing at his mate. Their confirmed target.

“It’s the intruders! Get them!” Like a cartoon comedy, the men rushed toward them. Yusei stepped back, his anger spiking and his heart hammering in his chest. He had Jack in his arms, frail and dying. He could not just fight the goons like nothing, he had to put Jack’s wellbeing first.

Kiryuu stepped forward, his fist pulled back before it slammed into the first man that rushed up to them. He sent him flying to the ground, blood spewing from his broken nose as well as two teeth. Yusei stepped back again, Jack cradled as he watched Kiryuu take out all of his pent up anger on the men before them.

He hit them hard and fast, well before they could speak and react. After the first man was down, the second was kicked hard in the shin, making him fall before Kiryuu’s knee slammed up to his chin. The second was dispatched and thrown to the floor in an unconscious bloody heap.

Yusei cradled Jack in his arms, but his own mouth gaped open. His anger was vast, sure, but he never realized just how mad Kiryuu was. How much it affected him and how much it wanted to come out in the same murderous rage he harbored. But with Kiryuu being a Beta, he did not succumb to his instincts. What was happening now was just Kiryuu taking out his frustrations.

“Kiryuu—”

“We don’t have time. Come on.” Kiryuu grabbed Yusei’s shoulder, dragging him forward until Yusei walked himself, his pace quick with Kiryuu as they continued on. He sighed, understanding the press of the situation. Jack needed their help, and as much as Yusei wanted to delve into the psyche of his friend, he needed to focus on his mate first. But he had nearly forgotten just how fierce the ex-leader could be. He had not been beaten down into submission, just held himself back strategically. Now that he knew where Jack was, he had no reason to hold back. He could take his revenge on the men that tortured him, dish out the pain they put on him.

His Alpha beast seemed to growl within him. Something about caring for a member of his family. That he would have to check on Kiryuu once they were safe enough. He could not agree more.

Looking at Jack again, he felt his heart thump against his ribcage. Jack looked even weaker, even paler than moments before. His head was lulled back more, brows furrowed just a tad as if he were in pain. Yusei swallowed hard as he continued forward. His mate was in trouble.

They went down a few more hallways, a different path than the one Yusei had taken to get there. It seemed that Kiryuu memorized the map he was using earlier, making sure to avoid any more trouble as they went. Yusei let him lead too, following his motions to pause when men passed by and following as he indicated to hurry on. All the while, his mind was racing and his pheromones were barely in check. Holding Jack in his arms made it more and more real. Jack was really here, and he was dying.

As they got outside, Kiryuu took Yusei toward the side of the ship. He waited, motioning for Yusei to crouch with him.

“What—?” Before Yusei could finish his question, an explosion went off near the back of the ship. It was loud, shocking, and Yusei tightened his arms around Jack. A whimper escaped his mate, head rising up briefly as his body stiffened. Yusei rumbled at him, pressing Jack’s face to his neck and keeping his arms gently caressing his love. Jack fell back into unconsciousness, the tenseness of his muscles evaporating like steam.

“Right on time.” Kiryuu mumbled, “Come on!”

Unable to focus on the explosion, Yusei pushed forward with Kiryuu. A ton of the men were scrambling, heading toward the explosion and fire that rose to the sky. Sector Security would be at the docks within moments to investigate. Maybe that was a good thing, let the coppers find them and find the evidence of Jack’s torture. Lock up the Alpha that harmed him even if it was not enough to make up for all the wrong he had caused. Or maybe Ushio would let him fight Covett in the cell, beating him and killing him as his reward for turning him in.

Shaking his head, Yusei ignored his murderous thoughts. His pheromones changing would upset not only Kiryuu, but Jack as well.

“Yusei! Kiryuu!”

As they headed down the bridge and back toward the storage unit, Crow and Lua had brought their duel runners to their lookout. Lua was waving at them, motioning for them to hurry. His eyes landed on Jack in his arms, and instantly, Yusei saw his emotions go haywire. He went from relief to happiness to shock to shame and sorrow.

Stepping up to his bike, Yusei swung his leg over and took his seat, Jack now resting on his lap. His head stayed by his shoulder, arm around the back of his neck. Lua stood beside them, his hands twitching. Crow was speaking with Kiryuu, doing his best to ignore the fears he was having.

Even though Yusei wanted to kick it into hyper drive over to the hospital, he waited. He could see the dull sadness in Lua’s eyes as he reached out carefully to Jack. His eyes roamed over his dark circles and crazy hair down his chest to the covered wound on his thigh. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at Jack.

“J-Jack…”

Yusei placed his hand on Lua’s arm, the teen looking at him. He gave a reassuring smile,

“We’ve got him back, Lua. We’re getting him help now.” They both looked back to Jack in his arms. His raspy breathing had quieted, an alarming sign, but Yusei forced himself to remain positive. Lua was like his kin, almost like his son. He had watched him grow despite his mind being elsewhere for four years. He had to be strong for him. His beast demanded it.

“Yeah, Jack’s gonna be okay.” Lua wiped at his eyes, smiling. Yusei returned it, carefully making sure Jack was tight in his arms. Lua gave Jack’s hand a reassuring squeeze, his fingers caressing him carefully for a moment. Lua looked like he wanted to break down again, but he stayed strong. Yusei was proud of him.

He revved his duel runner. It growled loudly in the air. Had it been earlier, Yusei would have feared the men coming to them and doing all they could to stop them. But now, with Kiryuu’s strategic rage to leave fire behind, there was too much chaos for the men on the ship to hear.

“Yusei.”

Glancing, Yusei made eye contact with Crow. His brother placed his helmet on his head, helping to lock it in place. He flicked his gaze to Jack, understanding that his hands were occupied in preparing the runner and holding his mate.

“I don’t think ya were listenin’ earlier. Covett’s gonna send men after Lily. We gotta protect her.”

Yusei nodded. Currently, his daughter was with a strong psychic and a person who could enter the Spirit World. He did not feel too worried about her safety. His inner beast seemed to agree, instincts flaring that Jack was his top priority. Save his mate, bring him to their daughter. Protect and never let go.

Crow stepped back, giving him a wave while he grabbed Lua and dragged him toward his runner. Shifting Jack once more, and feeling himself become alarmed at how quiet his mate had become, he twisted his hand on the gas. His runner sent the two of them forward, heading away from the docks and toward Neo Domino City. Glancing down at his screen, Yusei mentally routed his path. There were general hospitals he could attend, but a particular doctor had promised to be available from Sector Security. Now was time to make good on his promise.

He merged himself onto the highway, seeing the towering buildings and Neo Domino City Hall. Nearby would be the Sector Security specific hospital, meant for officers and major cases.

Pressing his hand quickly on the screen, Akiza’s picture and number popped up. It rang briefly.

_“Yusei! Are you alright?”_

He sighed, happy to hear her calming voice, “Yes, I’m fine. Akiza, I’ve got Jack. I’m heading to the Sector Security Main Hospital. I need you and Luka to bring Lily there.”

_“Wait, you found Jack? Yusei—”_

“Please, Akiza. I don’t have time to explain now, but I will at the hospital. Please bring Jack our daughter. He needs her.” Yusei glanced quickly to his mate. His breath was practically nonexistent, his body limp and lifeless. His arms around Jack were the only things keeping him stable on his runner. Hell, he looked so pale. So much more pale. As white as paper. He… he had to hurry!

_“Okay, okay. We’ll bring her. We’re leaving now.”_

“Thank you.” Yusei let that be his goodbye, hanging up with a quick press of the screen. He turned his runner down a pass, taking the road that lead toward the hospital. His heart was racing a mile a minute.

He arrived in moments, his bike skidding to a stop before the entrance. Two Sector Security guards looked to each other in question, and the doors opened. Mikage and Ushio came rushing out, Mikage holding a phone to her ear,

“Yes, yes, he’s here now! Oh my, Master Atlas!” She paused, staring at Jack in Yusei’s arms. One handed, he threw off his helmet, uncaring where it rolled. He made sure Jack was secure in his grip before he stood from his runner. His muscles were on fire from how tense he was. His pupils were beginning to dilate. Jack needed help _now._

“Yusei—”

“Get me to David O’Connell. Now.” Yusei glared darkly at Ushio, challenging him. He did not have time to fight a Beta about this. His mate was dying, and he needed help and help was _right there._

“He’s ready for you. Come.” Mikage closed her phone, placing her hand on Ushio’s arm before motioning for Yusei to follow. A stretcher was rolled out, but he ignored it, carrying Jack straight into the building.

“Mr. Fudo—”

“Let him be. He’s borderline right now. I don’t need you all getting hurt.” Ushio spoke to whoever brought the stretcher out, but Yusei continued forward into the elevator with Mikage. It was large enough for several people, but with only the two of them, and Ushio who rushed in last minute, it felt too spacious.

Yusei pressed his cheek to Jack’s head, feeling how cold and clammy he was. He listened carefully, barely catching the small breaths the limp and dead weight had in his arms. The makeshift bandage on his leg was entirely red, soaked and heavy with his blood. His fingers tightened in Jack’s clothes, his teeth gritting as he felt himself shiver all over.

When he found Covett, he was going to make him pay.

He knew his pheromones were flooding around him, Mikage seeming to falter against the wall, Ushio helping to hold her up. He did not care. His body was so tense, and his thoughts ran back and forth between protecting his Omega and ripping apart Covett.

The elevator dinged, taking them to the top most floor. Mikage ushered him forward quickly with a wobbly hand, motioning toward a room with Jack’s name. Another bed was inside, looking cold and uncomfortable. He felt himself bristle as packs of fluid and blood were around the bed. David O’Connell was there as well, rushing forward with a stethoscope and ready to touch Jack’s heart.

Yusei growled. His arms tightened as he kept the doctor at bay. All he could see was red. His inner beast howled.

“Mr. Fudo, I need to hook Mr. Atlas up right away. Please.” O’Connell spoke carefully and quickly, his hands hovering. Yusei could not suppress the growl that vibrated in his throat.

“Yusei, you need to give Jack over.”

“Yusei, please. He’ll die if you don’t.”

“Yusei!”

He turned, keeping his arms tight on Jack. Crow and Kiryuu had shown up, both trying to coax him quietly into giving up his mate to more danger. No, no. Yusei refused to let Jack go ever again. It did not matter what his pack said. A doctor had been the reason he was taken. They could not be trusted. No one could be trusted. He had promised to keep Jack safe and now he was doing that. He was going to keep him safe forever along with their daughter and never let a single thing happen to them ever again and he would kill Covett and he would fight off everyone who ever—

“Yu…sei…”

All the red was wiped away. A cold palm was pressed to his cheek, and tired… so, so tired eyes sparkled at him. His breathing was raspy as Jack stroked his cheek shakily. Everything was silent in the room aside from Jack. His lovely and wonderful mate.

“Jack, I’m here.” He pressed his forehead to his mate’s, his eyes watery. His Omega returned the gesture, his nose nuzzling softly against his own.

“Don’t… be afraid… my brave… king…” Jack held onto him tightly, or as tightly as he could muster. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with Yusei’s. He looked into his eyes, violet and yet unseeing. Jack was calming him even when he had no idea where he really was.

“It’s going… to be… okay…” Jack stroked his cheek. Yusei broke. He turned, taking his mate over to the bed and carefully, gently placed him down on the surface. Jack’s hand slipped from his cheek, his eyes falling closed with a soft smile upon his lips. He looked like a prince sleeping from a spell, needing a kiss to awakened.

A careful palm touched his shoulder, pulling him back from Jack. Yusei kept his eyes on his mate, forcing his muscles to stay relaxed. Forcing himself to replay Jack’s voice in his head over and over again as Dr. O’Connell descended upon his mate, immediately hooking him up to a heart monitor and swabbing his hand and elbow for transfusions.

“Come on, Yusei. It’ll be okay.” Kiryuu’s voice was quiet as he slowly backed up, bringing him with. He tried his best to keep his eyes on his mate, all the way up until the door closed, blocking him from the man he loved more than anything else in the world yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters left, and the journey comes to an end. Jack is finally, finally away from the hellhole he'd spent years within. Yusei finally got to hold him, and be with him once more only to have him gone again. A lot can happen in two chapters... lets hope they are good things.


	27. Time to Say...

The highway passed by in blurs, the lights of Neo Domino City brightening the night sky with a blue haze. Aki tried to see the stars, but the foggy halo was too much. According to Yusei, it was easier to see them in Satellite. He'd always said that the stars were a reward after a tough and grievous day. Her mind settled on the Alpha, her fears and concerns bubbling up once again. He had sounded so eerily calm yet a hint of distraught mixed with his tone when he requested for Lily. She understood, though, the pains he was going through. She had watched him go mad for years searching for his family. Now, he had Lily, and in that phone call, he said he had Jack.

Flicking her eyes to the left, Aki took in Yusei’s daughter who sat quietly upon the seat. Luka was beside her in the taxi cab, her hand held within the little girl’s. They had jumped into the cab as quickly as they could, following after the tracking marker of Yusei’s duel runner. As soon as she had hung up on the phone with him, she had got them all moving to the vehicle. She wanted to be sure to get Lily to her mother before… well, before it could be too late.

Looking her over, Akiza was still baffled by just how much of a combination Lily was of her parents. Large spikes and midnight black hair just like her father with even the gold highlights that ran through them. But her skin was as pale as a ghost, a feature of Jack that complimented his blonde hair. Not that it didn’t compliment Lily, but it did make her look far more sickly against her black strands. Her eyes were Jack’s strong violet, piercing wherever she looked at. It was ironic at how hard and steel-like her irises were, yet she remained quiet and shy in personality. She barely spoke, and it seemed she was only comfortable with Yusei. Aki had yet to see her true self.

Akiza’s mind returned to Lily’s mother. Jack… she couldn’t believe they had finally found him. He’d been missing for so long, not a word or text to anyone. Part of her believed it was her fault. His last conversation with her was apologetic and borderline tearful. She remembered it being strange at seeing his glassy eyes, playing with his hair and saying he was sorry to her. She understood they had harbored jealousy toward each other, and she even apologized back. She had had feelings for Yusei at one point, as well, and she knew it had been getting in the way of their friendship. But she had realized just how much Yusei loved Jack, and that she would never win that battle, so she had backed off instantly. She must have still had some subconscious notions though, for it seemed that Jack had been worried about her enough to cause him panic. It must have been when he got pregnant did he finally look at her differently.

Her eyes glanced to the streets. They were approaching the hospital now, and she wondered what everyone’s exact conditions were. Did Lua or Kiryuu or Crow get hurt? And how bad was Jack, really? Critical condition? She wanted to hope and say he was fine, just a bit bruised. But something within her said otherwise. Jack was most likely in severe pain. Was it really smart, then, to bring Lily to him?

“Are you nervous to see Mommy, Lily?”

Akiza turned back to the girls. Luka had a worried expression on her face, but she was trying her hardest to hide it. Her thumb was caressing Lily’s palm, but the little girl did nothing to portray her feelings. She looked straight ahead, like she was staring into the void with almost no expression. She was so quiet and unmoving, one would have thought she was a statue. To their credit, though, Lily was a bit more comfortable around them. She would blink and look at Luka as she asked her question. She’d give a thoughtful purse of her lips, but then go back to staring at nothing. It was at least _something_ , an idea to let them know that she was listening.

Akiza wished Yusei was with them. He’d know how to help her since she only seemed to respond to him.

It was unnerving to Aki by the way the little girl acted nothing like a four year old. She hadn’t seen what she was really like, but according to Yusei she was much less strange when they were alone. Otherwise, in a crazy form of PTSD, she acted mature and quiet despite the situations around her. Jack had taught her to be introverted. Or maybe it was something else that taught her that. Aki's mark would burn just a bit as if letting her know that the Crimson Dragon had something to do with it.

That unnerved her even more.

Glancing back at Luka, Aki’s thoughts—despite how out of control they were—returned to the female twin’s brother. The others were strong, all former members of a gang and all having grown up in the harsh world of Satellite. Lua did not have that knowledge, just the experience he gained from fighting beside them with the Crimson Dragon. Sure, he was a Signer now, but he had still been a pampered kid. Well off and taken care of despite the neglect. Akiza’s fears spiked for what she would find at the hospital. Maybe Jack wouldn’t be the only person at death’s door. She didn’t think she could bear to find both of them dying, having not only Yusei and Lily to console, but Luka as well.

“What about your dad? Are you happy to be seeing him again?”

Luka was trying her hardest to get Lily to do anything else but stare. Her hand gently patted at the girl’s back, smoothing her clothes and carefully pushing her hair to the side. She was mimicking Yusei’s touches but with far less added affection and possession. Yusei, though often the clear minded and level headed one, was falling more and more to his Alpha instincts. Aki had seen it, watching his pupils shrink or hear the reverberating growl at the back of his throat. In their new developing world, Yusei would have been considered a top Alpha, seeking a prime Omega to be his partner. And looking at Lily, studying her and really seeing her, Aki could dare say that Jack had been that prime Omega, producing a beautiful and near perfect child. Circumstance had left them broken, so any far more humanistic qualities that the three of them could have primely set within themselves were slowly crumbling away. Now, from what Aki had seen, both Yusei and Lily performed animalistic behaviors. Yusei was possessive in his touches and nurtures, growling and aggressive. Lily seemed to not even understand human speech except for a few words. She hoped that was just her shyness making her only see those qualities.

She had no idea what Jack was like. If he was as animalistic as his daughter and boyfriend or if he was still in control of his human capacities. Lily’s behavior made her think the first. 

Dull eyes glanced out the window as Lily’s toes tapped together. It was something, a tiny bit of movement which indicated she heard them. But she was still lost in herself, almost seeming sad and anxious. Like she needed her parents to really function. That was probably very true. Threading her fingers together, Aki held herself from shaking. Maybe Lily was reacting to Aki’s own turmoil, building off her unrest and her fears that everyone was hurt. She seemed like a girl who could sense those things

The hospital started coming into view. Aki kept her eyes on the large building, looking over how tall it was. It was much fancier than the General Hospital, obviously meant for Sector Security. Why they needed a separate hospital, she’d never know. She was, however, thankful that they opened their doors when the General Hospital was at capacity. 

But seeing the special medical center didn’t put her at ease. In fact, her heart rate increased as her anxiety grew. What if… What if Yusei was hurt, too? She shook her head. No, that couldn’t be. He had called her, told her he was fine and that he had Jack. But Yusei was also a man who hid his wounds and planned to lick them later. From Kiryuu’s story about Covett, Aki could gather that the man was horrific. He was willing to fight tooth and nail for his possessions, at the same strength and willfulness as Yusei. Two top Alphas going toe to toe over what they both considered a prime Omega. Yusei did it for love while, from what she understood, Covett did it for power and lust. She wouldn’t put it past Yusei to fight Covett bloody, using teeth and nails and focusing on all his instincts to kill the other man. And although Covett seemed to have had no reason to fall into his instincts, he most likely was a man who allowed his Alpha genes to take over. He’d fight just as hard, both unleashing their beasts to lay claim over Jack.

Aki had to close her eyes, try to bat away the images of blood and growls and one of them lying dead. She wanted to think it was Covett while Yusei held Jack with threatening eyes (which that image was terrifying in of itself). But her fears and worries also painted Yusei as the loser, lying in his own pool of blood while Jack was dragged away by an unknown and obscured face. 

She rubbed at her eyes, preventing the angry tears from falling out. No, Yusei was definitely alive and well. He’d called her, had stated that he found Jack. They were at the hospital now. She just had to believe that everything was going to be okay. Lily needed her to be strong. Lily needed her to have control over her anxieties. She just had to believe that the family would be together happily for the first time ever.

The taxi pulled up to the front of the hospital. Aki furrowed her brows, staring at the man that waited outside. As they drew closer, she recognized Ushio. He was stiff, a frown plastered on his lips. Oh no. That wasn’t a good sign.

The cab stopped, Aki pulling out cash while Luka took hold of Lily’s hand, shuffling out of the back while telling the child to follow along. Aki’s fingers trembled as she passed over the money, having a bit more than required.

“Keep the change.” She gave the driver a quick nod before she exited the vehicle too. As soon as she closed the door, he pulled away. But she wasn’t concerned about that. Taxis were easy to hail in a busy place like the City. No, she was trying to steel herself for either the best reunion, or the worst goodbyes. Tightening her fists, she, Luka, and Lily walked toward Ushio.

His brown eyes flicked between all three of them, his irises mostly landing on Lily with a bead of sweat collecting on his temple. Sign number two. Aki had to hold her elbow to keep from showing her distress. The tightening of her muscle helped to calm her. She needed to be strong for Yusei’s daughter.

“Crow said you would be arriving. Follow me. They are all on the 60 th floor.” Ushio turned, waving for them to follow as he went back toward the hospital entrance. Luka kept her hand in Lily’s, smiling at her and ushering her to come along carefully. Aki picked up her pace to walk beside Ushio as the automatic doors let them inside the cold building.

“Ushio, is Yusei hurt? What about Lua? Kiryuu? And…” She paused. Her eyes going to Lily. The little girl glanced her way, but still said nothing. Her lips tightened together as she looked forward again. Could Lily feel it in the air? Of course she could. Her agitation was clear on her face. She was still a child despite how quiet she was. Her emotions came through like a neon sign.

Ushio pressed the call button of the elevator, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he released a tense sigh.

“Lua is fine. So are Yusei and Kiryuu. They are as healthy as any day. Our… guest… is the reason you’re here.” Ushio glanced to Lily. She didn’t react, her eyes dull almost as if she were lost in herself. But Luka threw Aki a concerned glance. Their fingers were tightly held together, most of that strength coming from Lily herself. She was anxious and scared.

Aki didn’t push it. She really wished she actually hadn’t brought Lily with, but Yusei had begged for her. He’d sounded so distraught, like Jack’s only chance was to see his daughter. She wasn’t sure if Lily being subjected to that was such a good idea.

The elevator dinged open, the four of them stepping within the space. The doors closed, silence descending over them all. As the elevator moved upward, passing by each floor without hassle, Aki’s anxiety built. She could see Ushio’s worry despite his neutral expression. It ate at her, her mind conjuring up all the worse things. She could see a bed with the blanket covering the form on it. Jack would be dead and lifeless under those sheets, Yusei sitting beside him. He’d be dead inside, lifeless as well. He’d be lost, and Lily would lose both her parents in a matter of moments. Aki knew that should Jack pass, Yusei would soon follow.

She had to clasp her hands together again, tightly preventing herself from quivering. She had to believe that everything was fine. That Jack was fine. If not for herself, then for Yusei and Lily.

Top floor, the doors dinged open again. Aki was greeted by three wayward souls waiting on a bench outside a door. Lua looked up first, tears in his eyes as he quickly stood and ran toward his sister. He hugged her, hiding his tearful face against her shoulder. Lily released Luka, stepping toward Aki and taking her hand instead. Their fingers clasped and Aki forced a small smile her way. She didn’t react other than give a glance around the hallway.

“Akiza, what are you doing here?” Kiryuu asked from the bench. His lower lids were red, but otherwise he was hiding his emotions fairly well. He glanced at Lily, a silent question for her presence. Aki swallowed, looking at the door and reading the patient's name: JACK ATLAS.

“Yusei called me. Asked me to bring Lily.” She quickly cleared her throat. She was already getting emotional, and she hadn’t even seen Yusei or Jack, “Where is Yusei, anyway?”

Crow lifted a hand, pointing at the door with Jack’s name. He sniffed but didn’t say a word, dropping his arm once more and staying leaned and crumpled. Kiryuu placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing at his back in a comforting way.

Behind them, Lua was talking quietly with Luka, but his face was drenched in tears. Aki had to quickly look away lest her own face be coated.

Glancing back to the door, Aki inhale a stuttered breath. She… didn’t know what she’d find inside. But no one outside looked happy. No one looked relieved. It was anguish. It was probably worse inside. But Yusei had asked her to bring Lily. That she might help Jack. She… had to try.

Her fingers tighten just a tad on Lily’s, “Do you… want to see your dad now, Lily?”

Little violet eyes peered up at her. Some light came back to them, her head nodding. Aki swallowed again, her throat going dry as she turned toward the door.

“Is that smart, Akiza?” Kiryuu’s voiced paused her. She placed her hand on the handle, glancing back at him with a burning sensation behind her eyes. His own widened at hers, his face dropping in understanding. It hurt them all, but they had to  _ try something. _

She didn’t bother to answer anymore, instead pushing down the handle and going into the hospital room with Lily by her side.

As the door clicked behind them, the hallway’s slight sounds—which wasn’t many to begin with—were effectively cut off. Now, the beeping of a slow heart monitor and the crinkling of an oxygen bag pierced the room. It was dim in the space, Jack's bed in the center with most of the light on him. Aki stuttered her breath, staring at the man that only four years ago, had been a strong and determined king. Now, he was as pale as a ghost, eyes almost sunken in with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His chest barely moved as he inhaled, barely compressed as he exhaled. His eyes were closed, hair sticking to his cheeks from sweat and dried blood. Bandages wrapped around his forehead. There was a bloody spot near his leg on the sheets. Looked fresh. Beside his bed, a line of blood was being fed into his arm as well as liquids.

He looked awful. Literally on death’s door. Akiza had to cover his mouth, tears building up in her eyes as she stared.

Beside the other side of the bed, Yusei sat hunched in a chair. His arms were on the bed, fingers holding Jack’s hand but his head was bowed low. He looked so defeated, so destroyed. Aki could guess he was crying. Part of her didn’t want to see his tears. Didn’t want to see the man she’d come to adore become so broken. Yet another part wanted to go to him to comfort him, to hold him close. She felt that would have been disrespectful, though.

“M-Mommy… Mommy…”

Lily's voice startled her. She released the girl's hand, watching her move forward quite quickly while large fat tears dropped down her cheeks. Her dull violet eyes were locked on the bed. Yusei barely reacted to her, lost in his own sorrows. Kiryuu was right, it was a mistake to bring a child inside. Her last memories of her mother shouldn’t have been him lying dead on a bed. It should have been the brave version, however he’d released her to make it to Yusei. She could only guess it was brave and strong. Not weak and fragile like he was now.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Lily reached out toward the bed, her body pressing against the side of the uncomfortable mattress. Yusei came back to life, quickly grabbing his daughter and lifting her to his chest, holding her tightly. 

"No! Mommy!"  She fought against him, desperately calling out to Jack while her hands tried so hard to reach for his limp form. Yusei had his face buried in her back, a pained half cry escaping his lips. Aki shivered. It was like hearing a trapped animal who couldn’t escape. Only choice was to chew off their own paw and even then… how long would they live without it?

Yusei’s head finally pulled back enough for Aki to see his eyes. He didn’t look to her, tears streaming down his face as he held Lily so close. She continued to fight, her cries loud and desperate. Jack didn’t even move an inch. She wondered if he could recognize the cries of his own daughter.

"Shh, baby."

"Mom-my! Mommy!!"

Aki felt tears drip down her cheeks. Yusei's voice was so soft and drowned out by Lily's shrill cries. It was startling and haunting and oh so heartbreaking. She felt helpless, unable to leave the broken scene before her as her legs were frozen in place. She debated comforting them, whispering soft lies or comforting words. Something along the line of Jack living a good life. Having been given a treasure and that he’d be surely missed. It felt wrong. Wrong to declare Jack as dead. Wrong to try to comfort what broken remains of the family were left.

But Aki didn’t want Yusei to go next. She didn’t want to watch him fall apart at losing his Fated Pair. And she surely didn’t want to see Lily become orphaned. They all deserved so much better.

“Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY! M-MOMMY!”

Aki closed her eyes, fingers clenched at her sides. She cried, silently but painfully. When Yusei had left, she’d hoped and prayed that they would find Jack a bit bruised, but otherwise alive. She didn't want to fathom him lying dead on the bed, his heart monitor seeming to slow down with every second. But it was a reality. A harsh and terrible slap to the face. Yusei was falling apart, as well. He was broken.

Aki covered her face, wanting nothing more than to crumple in on herself as she listened to Lily’s terrible screams.  The monitor beeped strangely before she heard it flatline, loud and piercing. It left the whole room in an explosion of heartbreaking tension. She could hear Yusei's sharp whine, like a dog that had been kicked in the side. Lily continued to shriek.

Tears collected in Aki's palm. No way... No way... Jack was...

Jack was dead.

"MOMMY!!"

"Lily..." Yusei's voice cracked. 

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

“Don’t… cry… my brave… little girl…”

Aki shot her eyes open, quickly looking to the bed. Jack’s face was turned toward Lily and Yusei. He had moved his arm in a quick twitch, heart monitor coming off his finger and reacting to the loss of a heartbeat. He didn’t seem to care for the sound, nor did Yusei. Tears dripped down the Alpha’s cheeks in the same amount as Lily’s who still struggled to get out of Yusei’s hold. She cried. Wailed, her fingers reaching out. Yusei seemed stunned, his arms loosening on Lily as she crawled forward. She wrapped her arms around Jack’s neck, pressing her face against his chest while she sobbed.

"Mommy... Mommy..." She was whimpering, her voice strongly muffled. Carefully, a ghostly pale arm lifted to Lily’s back. The other moved as well, taking off the oxygen mask from his face. He turned his head, pressing his chapped lips to the top of Lily’s. He kissed her, arms tightening around her. Small, slow peppered kisses that were weak but filled entirely with yearning and love. His heart monitor continued to scream at them. None of the family moved. Akiza shook her head, forcing her legs to move as she walked to the device. She grabbed it, carefully and shakily putting it on Jack's finger. No one noticed her, not even with how close she stood by them. Rather, Yusei watched Jack with tears streaming down his face. Jack continued to fawn over his daughter albeit weakly. They were lost in their own bubble. 

“I’ve got you… You’re okay… baby girl…” Jack pet her back, his arms keeping her close. After he held her for a good minute, Jack finally looked up. Yusei and Jack locked eyes, their breathes seeming to stutter as they captured one another's emotions all with a silent look. Yusei moved first, quickly dwindling the space between them, hovering over both Jack and his daughter, pressing his forehead against his mate's. It was intimate and special, Aki taking a step back as she heard Yusei gutturally rumble at Jack. Jack responded in kind, a soft and jittered purr, one that was slowly growing in strength but wasn't there yet. Their noses nuzzled, breathes minglingly together while they took in one another's scents and sensations. 

It was just as Akiza thought it would be. Animalistic, but beautiful.

“I thought I lost you.” Yusei was whispering, his voice cracking while his hands stroked Jack’s side, the other hand caressing Lily’s head. Jack carefully smiled at him, weakly reaching a hand out and grabbing Yusei’s collar.

“You can’t… get rid of me… that easily…” He panted, dragging Yusei’s head down to tilt. They pressed their lips together, tenderly and intimately. Tears finally dripped down Jack’s cheeks, his daughter hiccuping against his chest while Yusei caged his arm around the blonde, keeping their lips together in soft little kisses. Lily was protected between them, her child emotions coming through for the first time that Aki had ever seen. She was home, with her family, and Jack… was okay.

Aki wiped at her eyes, turning and quietly leaving the room. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it heavily as more heavy tears ran down her face. Glancing up, she found Lua, Luka, Crow, Kiryuu, Mikage, and Ushio all looking at her. Crow’s eyes were red, tears still falling down his face. Kiryuu looked weary and tired, not even a smile on his lips. Lua had fresh tears, Luka matching. Only Ushio was dried eyed for even Mikage was red faced and wet.

She swallowed, hand coming up and wiping at her eyes again. It didn’t matter though. Tears still freshly poured down. All of her worries and all of her anxieties were finally gone, just a great sense of relief filling her and letting her break down. She wouldn’t lose her friends, nor would she lose her niece. 

Smiling, she let more tears drip down her face as she said, “Don’t worry, everyone. It’s going to be okay.”


	28. ...Hello and Goodbye

“Mn.” Jack groaned, his spine flaring as he shifted on the bed. He blinked the bleariness from his eyes, still too tired from his hefty nap. Lily was clinging to his side, arms wrapped around his chest and one leg up on his hips. Despite being a heavy sleeper, she was pretty gentle around his bandaged leg. She made sure to move, even in her sleep, with her leg staying far away from his injuries. He smiled at her, shifting and sitting up better so his spine wasn't screaming at him so much. Once repositioned, he played with her spikes gently, tugging them like he always did but not enough to actually wake her. He felt his daughter snuggle into his stomach, nose nuzzling just under his breast. His stroked her back, watching a smile form on her sleepy lips.

Leaning his head back against a pillow he shifted to the headboard, Jack regarded his former room. Well, it felt former now since Yusei seemed to have taken it over. His scent was everywhere: in the walls, infused in the wood, and all across the sheets. All Jack had to do was take one tiny puff of air in and he’d be filled with Yusei. It made his stomach flutter, a scent he’d been longing for for a while.

He’d already been smelling and inhaling Yusei’s scent for a week, his body doing much better after getting fresh blood and fluids in his system. It was one of his favorite things to do, curling against the sheets or pillows and just huffing him in. Or when Yusei came to lay in bed with him, he'd bury his nose in Yusei's neck and just smell him. It was so nice and so good that Jack forgot to be reserved when he had his mate. Though, Yusei didn't particularly stay in the room for long. He worried about sleeping with him and harming his weaker body. And Jack had been too upset with himself to argue it. They both... needed time still.

About a few days after waking fully in the hospital, Jack had been allowed to come home. He was set to bedrest, barely allowed to move around in fear of opening his stitches and fainting from his concussion. A medical professional named Dr. O'Connell was the one to check up on him. Jack didn’t know where Yusei found the doctor, but he was kind and gentle. Much nicer than Miura and just as much of an expert. Well, maybe not on the same par. Miura had more knowledge on Omegas and the Omega body, but he was a much better substitute. Jack didn't fully trust him, but Yusei made sure to always be in the room when O'Connell visited. That made him feel better, and Lily seemed to like him anyway, too.

His daughter mumbled, moving her head and sliding down his abdomen to his belly, whispering something about a baby brother. Jack huffed in a small laugh, continuing to stroke his daughter's back. He had to shift as well, his leg and spine flaring from soreness. Despite being put on bedrest, Jack was required to move every so often so he wouldn't get bed sores. It was painful, and he wasn't allowed to really stretch his legs. Not that anyone minded. They all enjoyed his bedrest, knowing exactly where he was at all lengths of the day.

Yusei did everything for him. He brought him meals, helped him shift and took their daughter when he was feeling so lethargic and tired. Which, unfortunately, was quite often. Losing a lot of blood apparently was winding, and required a lot of rest. It was reminiscent of when he'd had a pole stuck in his shin when the whole phenomenon mess started. But, Jack did enjoy the rest he could take. The naps were wonderful, something he hadn't really allowed himself to do in Covett's care. What if the bastard came back? He couldn't be sleeping peacefully if he raped him with Lily in his arms.

Having Lily back in his care... it meant the world to him. She was his everything, his sunshine and his rain. His heart and his life. Losing her, or giving her up actually, had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. It still took him time to let Lily go off with her father alone. Not that he didn't trust Yusei. No, he trusted Yusei the most out of everyone that cared for her. And Yusei was always sure to make some rumbling noise at him, something that made his heart race and his mind calm. Still, on days he cried for her, he was thankful to know that their connection still kept them strong. She'd sense his distress and come running, holding him and peppering him with kisses just as he would her.

Kiryuu had been a sight for sore eyes. After coming home and really getting situated, the former leader had visited him. It was like he hadn't seen him for years, which was sort of true. But Jack had hugged him, held the man close and whispered how sorry he was for getting him caught up in his mess. Yusei had let them talk alone, so Jack was able to really apologize. He thought Kiryuu would be angry with him, tell him he made horrible choices and that if he'd just thought his actions through, none of this would have happened. But he didn't do any of that. Rather, he just said he didn't blame him, and he was glad that Jack was safe and alive. The only reprimand he gave was to talk with Yusei. Really talk with him. Jack had nodded. 

Crow had given him an earful. Told him he was reckless and stupid but he was so glad he was back. He even cried. It surprised him, reminded him of the time Crow thought he'd died from the fake version of himself. Jack had had to hold Crow, pat his back and tell him he was fine. Really fine. But Hell, Crow was bad, but not nearly as bad as Lua. When the male twin came to visit him, Jack barely had time to comment on his height. Lua had thrown himself into Jack's arms, barely missing his leg and sobbed like a heathen. He had mumbled crazy notions about how it was all his fault and he should have found him sooner or that he should have been there for Jack. It was strange and near whiplashing. Lua was older, looked older, but had acted like he was twelve again. It took Luka coaxing him away and Yusei saying that Jack needed rest before Lua was finally able to detach from him.

In those same moments, Luka had told him she was glad he was home. She was older and so much more different. She was much more like Izayoi, soft and welcoming yet fierce and strong. He had wondered if they had spent a lot of time together while he was gone from how much she reminded him of Izayoi.

Izayoi was another strange visitation. She'd been happy to see him, and she had no panic or sadness like the others. She was just glad he was home. He was nothing like Carly or Mikage who sobbed upon seeing him too. Carly nearly beat him to death, yelling at him that he wasn't allowed to ever leave the bed ever again. Hell, he was still embarrassed from her outburst, telling Yusei that he had to make sure Jack couldn't walk for weeks. His cheeks burned at the thought. 

But his major whiplash that he had from all of this... was when did so many people care about his wellbeing?

A small rap on the door caused Jack to blink away his thoughts. Looking up, he found his mate to be standing there. Yusei was smiling and waiting, his head tilted just a bit to the side. Drinking him in, Yusei was far more muscles than he remembered. They showed well in his tank top, his pectorals pressing against the black cotton. His jeans were tight on his thighs, Jack having to quickly look back to Yusei's eyes before he'd stare too long. He had a bit of a memory of Yusei gaining some muscle when he first started growing into his Alpha genes. He'd been a bit muscular then, able to lift Jack with relative ease. Now... his Alpha could carry him like he was nothing. And despite all these years of hardship... he looked really really good.

His heart thumped hard in his chest. He had to exhale sharply, a small little sound escaping his throat. Like a weird call to his mate. He didn't fully understand it, but since seeing Yusei again after so long, it was like his body was doing its own thing. He'd make noises he didn't plan for, press toward Yusei and purr like it was entirely normal. And Yusei... he reciprocated and begged for those noises. He'd growled or purr back. He'd over over Jack and nuzzle him, scent marking him. Fuck, he still remembered when he first came home. It was one of the first time Yusei had cuddled with him, but refused to stay in case he hurt him. But he'd touched him everywhere. _Everywhere_. Even Lily thought it was a game, making strange noises back at Yusei and climbing on his body. But Yusei hadn't been so worried about Lily's scent. He'd been rubbing and nuzzling Jack for a good two hours before he finally pull away with a satisfied huff. It was something... Jack didn't fully understand. But he didn't mind it either.

Lily made a small noise, almost like a yip. Jack furrowed his brows, but Yusei came into the room and pressed his hands to Lily's head instantly, petting her hair and smiling at her with adoration. She made another little noise, but it was much happier, her smile growing on her face. A pang stabbed at Jack's heart. He'd robbed Yusei of all these years from him... robbed him of the child he loved more than anything because he was useless and afraid.

His heart thumped loudly and painfully again. It must have been so loud that Yusei could hear it, his eyes studying Jack with narrowed pupils. Jack had to bite his lip, watching as those blue orbs trailed down to his leg, moving the blankets and looking at the recently changed bandages there. His Alpha's fingertips carefully touched the fabric, making Jack twitch just a bit. He wondered if Yusei would carry him, like he had been doing for his bathroom breaks. All in an effort to make sure Jack didn't leave without a reason or agitate his leg. It reminded him of Yusei's crazy strength. How much Jack had feared putting another burden upon those strong shoulders. So what if he was physically capable? A man could only hold so much.

“Doesn’t look too bad. Does it hurt?” Yusei’s voice was soft and gentle. His blue eyes roamed back to Jack’s. Another deep and painful pang of his heart. He felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes. Carefully and quickly, Jack reached a hand out to cup Yusei's cheek. His Alpha leaned into his palm, eyes closing as he almost purred. It calmed the burning sensation behind his eyes.

“Come here.” Jack’s voice was nothing but a whisper. But Yusei heard him, his eyes opening once more. A look was thrown to their daughter before Yusei moved to hover over Jack. His knees pressed to either side of Jack's thighs, carefully making sure to not disturb Lily. As Yusei leaned forward, one palm pressing to the mattress by his hip, Jack leaned back into the pillow. Yusei's other hand grabbed the headboard, their faces only inches apart. Jack swallowed, inhaling with a stutter as he took in Yusei's scent. His mate did much the same, head dipping forward as their foreheads pressed. He heard Yusei inhale, a shiver as his lips parted with an exhale. Jack could almost smell the pheromones growing in the air.

Fingers came forward, tips hesitantly touching the column of Yusei’s neck. He could feel his Alpha swallow. Yusei’s hand by his hip moved, first laying his palm against his side. His skin was hot, searing his skin before it moved up to brush gently at the back of his neck. Jack closed his eyes, leaning into Yusei's touch as those fingers carefully prodded the stitches on the back of his head. Doting and wonderful. He felt safe and protected.

He didn't deserve it.

Opening his eyes again, Jack took in the details of Yusei’s face. Trailing over his slightly bruised cheeks and tired skin, he found stubble that had been recently trimmed. Small nicks lined his jaw like Yusei hadn't shaved in weeks. Years, possibly.

How much had he destroyed his Alpha? All with one simple choice. One that was made in rash fear and hyperawareness of being a burden. Instead of simply being home and letting Yusei be the father he always deserved and knew he could be, Jack had stolen their daughter away. Gave birth in some random hospital with only the pure luck of having Kiryuu around. And then, he’d made the dumb decision to wait around, to trust in Miura.

Four years stolen from Yusei. Four years he’d ruined the only man he’d ever loved. Four years Yusei could never get back with his daughter.

His eyes burned again.

“Jack.”

Yusei’s forehead nuzzled against his. Jack pushed his fingers up to Yusei’s chin, gently holding his skin and rubbing with his thumb. His eyes moved to Yusei’s lips. His mind lurched at the idea of kissing him. Pressing his lips to Yusei’s all over again and making up for all the lost time he'd caused. He wanted to claim those lips like he had done upon first waking. But he was no longer delirious from bloodless, or oversaturated with endorphins. Rather, he was afraid that his Alpha would no longer want him. He was defiled, ruined, and unworthy. 

Fingers moved from the back of Jack’s head, down his neck and over his shoulder until he finally rested his palm on his lower spine. Yusei tilted his head, pressing closer until his lips grazed Jack’s. That small touch was all they both needed, their lips pressing fully together like a lurch of lightning. Jack arched upward, one hand leaving Yusei’s chin to instead burying into his Alpha’s hair. His other hand remained on Lily’s back, keeping her pressed to his side. He was aware of her, but aware of Yusei’s mouth moving against his own, a tongue carefully pressing forward. Jack’s own curled against his Alpha’s, his breath coming in with a deep inhale. His heart thrummed against his chest, and he could feel Yusei’s own quicken.

Despite feeling like he was stealing yet another thing from Yusei, it also felt like the world was finally clicking into place. All of the pain and anguish Jack had endured and had caused was being brought forward and wiped away. Tears burned his eyes, a heat creeping over his cheeks. He stuttered another inhale, Yusei tilting their heads as he closed his mouth, pulling back just enough to keep his forehead pressed to Jack’s.

It was all too much, his throat burning and his eyes stinging. He had to release his heart.

“Yusei… I’m… I-I’m sorry.” Jack’s throat felt tighten. He swallowed. His hand gently played with Yusei’s hair like a nervous tick. His eyes were downcast, staring at his Alpha's lips instead of his royal blues. He wanted to be brave, to take in all the anger and all the anguish. He should have been brave. Should have thrown his own self-doubt aside and let Yusei rip him apart for being a horrible partner. A horrible mother.

His fingers tightened in Yusei’s hair. His Alpha moved, shifting so he was sitting by his side rather than over his lap, foreheads still pressed together, his Alpha’s fingers on Jack’s cheek instead. It was gentle and calming, not at all revolting like Covett’s touch. He leaned into his palm.

“I’m sorry for making the stupidest decision of my life. For taking Lily when I should have told you I was pregnant.” Jack’s fingers idly rubbed at Lily’s back. She continued to sleep, continued to be unaware. He was thankful for that.

“I’m the king of poor decision-making. But I.. I-I didn’t want to burden you. You had so much on your plate. Have so much on your plate! You are constantly trying to save the City, save our friends. I couldn’t put another thing on you to worry about. I would have been weak, fragile. I would have needed care. Nothing but a... a burden. But I planned to come back to you. I always did, Yusei. I never ever meant to leave you for so long. I was going to let you be with her, raise her. Give her a home.” Jack bit his lip, his voice growing strained as he did everything he could not to cry. He knew he was spewing excuses. Excuses on top of excuses. His fingers tightened again in Yusei’s hair, unable to relax as his heart thumped painfully in his chest. This was the make or break moment. It didn’t matter that Yusei had braved Covett’s domain to save him. As an Alpha and biological father, he had a right to his child. He didn’t have to keep Jack around, especially with all the excuses he formulated.

Plus, at this point, Jack's body had been fucked and used by Covett so many times, he was sure that Yusei was disgusted by him.

Their foreheads rubbed together gently, Yusei nuzzling him while his thumb gently stroked the skin of his cheek. Fuck. Tears finally found their way passed his closed lids, sliding down his cheeks and showing his shame.

“I should have never denied you the right to be a father, Yusei. You should have had a decision to be a parent. I…” Jack felt Yusei slide his head, kisses peppered on his cheeks. His angry tears were wiped away before gentle fingers took Jack's chin and tilted his head.

Yusei’s pheromones drifted off him, soft and gentle. Protecting and forgiving. More tears spilled outward, Jack’s breath hitching as Yusei pressed his lips to his once more. It tasted like salt and bitterness, mixed with Yusei’s wonderfully sweet aroma. His tongue captured his again, mouth sliding and gliding against his own. Jack held him, pulling him closer until Yusei’s chest rested again his own. He didn’t care that his spine was acting or that his leg was sore. He just held Yusei close, taking in every tear and every piece of anguish he felt into their lips.

Lily grumbled at his side, shifting so her back was pressed against him instead. Yusei broke the kiss, but never left his space. Their foreheads stayed together, Yusei’s hands moving to pet at his spine while the other gently caressed his wounded thigh.

“I forgive you.”

More tears spilled out. Fat and hot. He must have been a sight to see. Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd cried so thickly. But he couldn't help it. He could feel in Yusei’s word how much he didn’t even want Jack to apologize. But he must have known that he wouldn’t have accepted anything else. Anything else but forgiveness.

“I know you were scared. You were a Beta.” Yusei chuckled, another light kiss pressed to his nose, “and suddenly you were an Omega. Pregnant, too. I would have been scared too.”

His Alpha pressed kissed to his cheeks, moving outward toward his ear. He felt heat creep to his face as Yusei peppered light, nuzzling kisses to his earlobe, “You don’t have to be scared anymore, Jack. I’m going to protect you. I’m going to protect Lily. I’m going to keep you both safe. That, I promise.”

With each kiss, a pulse of pheromones attacked Jack's nostrils. They spoke more than Yusei did, declaring how much he loved him and how much it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted Jack. Wanted him. Loved him. Needed him. Jack shuddered. He shivered for both the near erotic tones Yusei was lavishing on him. Tone he wanted to concede too so badly if he didn't have his daughter in his arms (not that he would make her leave. Fuck that. He needed her in his arms. But he also shivered at the idea of needing protection. Covett came to mind all over again, his silhouette seeming to stand in the doorway while his perfectly piercing green eyes watched them. His smile made Jack's heart beat erratically in fear. But Yusei calmed him, his mate's lips pressing to his neck and kissing over the mark that had saved him several times. It felt hot against his skin, Jack’s fingers pressing down on Yusei’s back while he tilted his head. He felt all his instincts give into his Alpha, exposing himself to his one and only love. He’d give himself over to Yusei again and again, never to fight him.

Hell… he felt safe. Despite his anguish and his self-doubts, he felt like Yusei was going to keep goon on those promises. They all covered him, just like his pheromones, sifting away Covett's image and leaving him with just his family. He felt calm and serene. His daughter slept peacefully beside him. Yusei covered him in love. 

Another large tear rolled down his cheek.

“I love you more than anything, Jack. And I love Lily. I love her like she’s been here the whole time, and I will never ever abandon her. I’m so happy to have my family with me. You and Lily, Jack. I’ll never let you run away again.” Yusei pulled back, his eyes locking with Jack. His heart pattered in his chest. He didn’t ever want to run away again.

“Yusei.”

His Alpha kissed him again. Fingers running down his sides, making him arch and whine in that strange call that Yusei solicited from him. How long had it been since he’d felt Yusei’s arms around him? How much he craved his touches, soaked in every little caress and every little movement.

He moaned against his mate's lips. Fuck. He was deeply and utterly in love.

“Mm…”

Jack broke the kiss this time, his hand quickly going to his face and wiping away his extra tears. Once clean, he smiled down the little girl who turned by his side. She grumbled, wiping at her eyes as she sleepily whined. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, pretty purple irises looking at Jack with a sleepy smile. She moved them to Yusei and something new lit up there. She seemed to wake up fully, a wide smile taking over her face as she reached toward Yusei.

“Daddy.”

Yusei chuckled, moving and taking Lily up, making sure to lift her high over Jack’s thigh. He lied down beside him on the bed, Lily on his chest. She giggled, fingers playing with Yusei’s hair and rubbing at the curves of his face. Her fingers constantly kept tracing the marker down his cheek.

His Alpha blew air into her face, making Lily giggle before he nuzzled her cheek. He peppered her with kisses, quick and fast and smiling as she laughed. Jack’s heart beat happily and heavily in his chest, watching his two absolute most favorite people interact with one another.

It was like a dream come true.

“Whose my brave little queen, huh? Did you sleep well, baby girl?” Yusei played with her hair. Lily pet his face again, pulling at his own hair as they played a strange game of spike tugs. Jack’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He could feel that burn in his eyes again, the need to tear up and cry wanting to come out. But he kept his tears at bay, instead letting himself really see how much it didn’t seem to matter that he was gone. Lily loved her father, her connection with the Dragon connecting the two of them. She was so much herself that it was almost like she had never grown up in a metal cage that stank of Covett and ocean and dirt. It was like this had been her home all her life.

While Lily answered Yusei’s question, talking about a dream with birds and flowers and bikes, Jack glanced to his thigh once more. He wasn’t in pain, but it was itchy under the bandages. The stitches there were helping him heal, and Dr. O’Connell said he’d only have a scar. Much like the scar on his shin. But he should be able to walk normally once it was all healed up.

A memory played before his eyes, his anger boiling in his chest. He’d been so close to ending the terror of his life. The mirror shard he’d stabbed into Covett’s chest had left the Alpha reeling. Yet, he was still faster than Jack had expected, his hand having slammed Jack back and slapping him so hard, he fell and saw stars.

Covett had been mad. Absolutely insane to the point where he’d pulled out the shard and brandished it on Jack instead. He’d stabbed him in the thigh, causing all his pain and anguish before he sent him back against the wall, making his head knock hard on the metal.

Maybe if Jack had been weaker, he would have still been in Covett’s clutches. But rather, he’d pulled the same maddening tactic. The shard had been removed from his leg after a harsh kick to Covett’s groin. It had knocked the wind out of the Alpha, and Jack had delivered the final blow with a well timed punch to his chin. It had sent him spiraling to the floor with blood all over the place.

Jack had planned to end him then, drive that shard into his heart over and over again. The only saving grace Covett had were his men, coming from the commotion, and Jack taking the time to actually escape. He wanted to be with his family again. Wanted to hold them and love them, keep them close to his heart.

He couldn’t die if he wanted to do that.

“I love you, Mommy.”

Jack blinked, pulled from his hateful thoughts. He found his daughter still on Yusei’s chest. She smiled at him, head leaning on her father but her little fingers reaching out for Jack. His heart yearned for her, his body carefully turning on his side. It was like Yusei knew he’d want to lie with them, being on his good side so he could keep his bandaged leg up. He caught those blue eyes, watching him with curiosity and worry.

“I love you too, my sweet queen.” Jack nuzzled her head, Yusei having turned as well so Lily was lying between them. She giggled, leaning forward and kissing Jack’s neck while nuzzling under his chin. His arms came around her. He held her, sniffed her scent and ran fingers through her hair. She was gorgeous and beautiful and wonderful and sweet. He loved her with all of his heart.

Yusei made a noise, like a low purr in the back of his throat. Jack felt his heart thump and yearn for his Alpha, wanting to scooch closer to him. Yusei did it for them, pushing forward as to trap their daughter between their chests, his hand coming to Jack’s hip and caressing his skin. Jack exhaled. His nostrils were filled with Lily and Yusei, their scents coating him and making him feel safe and guarded. 

“You two are beautiful.” Yusei whispered. Lily turned in their arms, lying on her back so her hands could reach up and pet at their faces. She mostly followed the lines of Yusei’s face. Enamored with her father and wanting to make up for all the lost time. Jack watched, his eyes stinging again at their peacefulness. Yusei even rumbled at her, blowing air at her hair and making her sneeze. They both laughed, warming Jack’s heart even further.

He smiled, his fingers brushing over Lily’s spikes between them. He could feel Yusei studying him again, eyes going back and forth between Lily and Jack’s body. Especially over the scars on his neck and chest and arm. He pressed his hand forward, fingers gently following the lines of Yusei’s chest. He sighed, pressing his cheek into the pillow as he let his Alpha fret over him. He still… felt horrible. Despite being forgiven. He’d still been gone for four years, left Yusei worried and alone. Had hoped he’d do well when in fact, Yusei had deteriorated. But now, all of them together, he could feel Yusei’s resolution. He could hear the promises in his ears over and over again. His Alpha would never let him out of his sight ever again.

And that wasn’t a bad thing.

“Jack.”

He glanced up from Lily. Violet met intense blue. Determination and adoration were blatantly on Yusei’s face, a confidence he’d never seen before blooming outward. Jack arched a brow.

“Will you marry me?”

Heat rose rapidly up Jack’s neck, cascading over his face. His mouth gaped open but words couldn’t come out. He had to blink several times, his eyes burning while his heart slammed in his chest.

Lily giggled between them, her hands coming up and petting at Jack’s chin. Normally, he’d look to her and use her as a distraction, give her his full attention and pass off whatever was said as something easily ignored. Not this time though. His Alpha held his gaze, making his fingers tingle and his body more alive than he’d ever felt before. That confident and alluring smile held him, irises so full of adoration that Jack could see a sheen of tears sitting at the top of his eyes.

He’d missed so much in four years, and now he was receiving all the love in one quick swoop. It made his heart sing, his body vibrate and his instincts flare.

He should just say yes.

“Y-You… You can’t just ask me that! Where are my fireworks? A party? And… and you're supposed to be down on one knee, presenting a ring!” Jack punched Yusei in the shoulder in a fumble of embarrassment as he leaned down heavily on the pillow. He tipped his chin downward, biting his lip. He thought about covering his face with his hands, or burying it in Lily’s hair. His daughter was having the time of her life, looking back and forth between her parents. She could feel his embarrassment but she could also feel his overwhelming happiness.

Yusei chuckled. His mirth grew until he heartily laughed, fingers coming over to caress at Jack’s shoulder. His Alpha’s whole body shook with how much force was in his contagious laughter. Even Lily giggled, her body twisting on the bed to hug her father’s chest. Jack knew his face was somehow getting redder, but a tired smile plastered on his lips. It was so good to hear Yusei’s voice. So good to hear his laughter and his happiness. 

To think that he still wanted him. Wanted to be with him forever. It made Jack’s heart race all over again.

“Okay… okay.” Yusei came down from his laughter, leaning his head heavily on the pillows as well. His arm was around Lily, stoking her back and playing with her spikes while she still giggled. But Yusei held Jack’s stare, blue eyes drinking him in. He could feel the pheromones in the room grow, his Alpha near purring again. It made Jack sharply exhale, his face so hot that it had to be melting.

Fuck. Yusei made him feel beautiful even with all his bruises, scars, and stitches. Gorgeous despite his lack of thoughts, and pretty for his instincts. Like Yusei was proud to have him, just as Jack was honored to be in his Alpha’s warmth

His mate pressed forward, closed up some of the distance between them. Lily’s back pressed against Jack’s chest more snuggly, Yusei’s nose nuzzling the tip of his. Jack curled his toes, his hand coming forward and falling on Yusei’s arm. Lily’s fingers curled on his wrist, her happiness practically exploding between them.

Yusei held his attention, sharp eyes remaining locked on his own,

“I’ll try again, Jack. I’ll have all those things and the whole world watching us. I’ll have everyone hear you say yes because,” Yusei paused. He leaned forward more, lips going to the shell of Jack’s ear as he slightly hovered, “I didn’t hear a no.”

Jack grabbed Yusei’s arm tightly, fingers digging into his skin as he repressed every shiver and every violent urge to punch him for the embarrassment. Instead, he forced Yusei back just a bit, hand moving up quickly so he could cup his cheek. He didn’t say anymore words. Just pressed forward until their lips melded. 

A searing kiss, one full of promises that both silently shared. A proposal on the horizon for Jack with the comforts of protection and love. Yusei would never let him go, never let Covett steal him away again, and never let harm come to their daughter. And Jack promised an answer to that proposal, a true answer that wouldn’t be charged with embarrassment. And a will to always tell Yusei his fears and prizes. Never to hold another secret against him again.

Lily giggled between them. They were one happy family, and Jack was absolutely and positively elated to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all done. The first part of our journey has completed. Even Flowers Grow in Darkness is complete.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for joining me on this epic tale. This is the first ever multi-chapter fic I have completed. It's a milestone, and I'm so glad you all joined me for this adventure. 
> 
> I have special thanks towards my Discord server, YGO Collab Love, for proofing and reading and poking me with a stick to write xD They kept me motivated even when I was down.
> 
> A special thanks to all of my regular commenters. You followed along in this story and gave me your theories and ideas and your adoration. It kept me even more motivated and inspired. Thank you for loving this tale as much as I do.
> 
> But! As with the end of this story, new ones are cropping up. This is only part one of the Cape Sundew series. It's not over yet. We have so much more to tell. While I'll be writing, prepare for the future story _**Some Roses Wither in Sunlight.**_ That will be the next installment, still following our kingcrab boys, as well as the lovely return of Lily. 
> 
> While I'll be working on SRWS, I have a behind the scenes/deleted scenes story that will come out on occasion. Keep an eye out for _**Some Weeds are Beautiful.**_ This will contain mostly EFGD words, but will gain SRWS if scenes are deleted.
> 
> Be sure to also check out my tumblr page (life-0r-death) to see behind the scenes photos and trivia now, though they will eventually be added to SWB. There is already a fanart piece of Lily Fudo there as well as where the ideas came from. 
> 
> But again, thank you everyone for being here! And for future readers, thank you for checking out this crazy story! I'm so glad you all could enjoy it with me!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
